Off the Fortress
by La biblioteca de Inu
Summary: [REMAKE] La rutina de los mercenarios da un vuelco cuando, tras recordar de manera accidental un terrible incidente de su pasado, Scout comienza a atacar a sus compañeros de equipo. Al mismo tiempo, Pyro afirma que hay algo muy siniestro aterrorizando a los habitantes de Pyrolandia. ¿Podrá el equipo descubrir la verdad, o serán purificados en el intento?
1. Over the Rainbow

**Buenas a todos. Como veréis no he estado muy activa los últimos meses. He tenido un artist block muy gordo y para salir del bache decidí reescribir Off the Fortress. La versión anterior fue escrita entre 2013 y 2014 y desde entonces no sólo ha mejorado mi estilo de escritura, sino que varias cosas se descubrieron dentro del lore de TF2. Así pues, decidí hacer este remake (lo empecé en Octubre de 2020), mejorando varias escenas y cambiando alguna que otra cosa. La versión antigua seguirá estando publicada para comparativas y demás.**

**Sí, he decidido publicar el fic entero de golpe en fanfiction. Disfrutad.**

* * *

1\. Over the rainbow

El equipo RED era conocido y temido por varias cosas. Su violencia, su locura, su peligroso pirómano...

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ten piedad!

Dicho pirómano estaba jugando con el nuevo zapador de Spy, que había llegado un día antes: el AP-SAP. Era un prototipo con inteligencia artificial integrada, producto de una colaboración puntual entre MannCo y Aperture Science, y Spy debía usarlo una semana para dar una reseña del producto. El francés no habría tenido ningún problema con ello de no haber sido por un detalle: su IA, llamada Wheatley, estaba diseñada para ser "el mayor cretino del universo".

-¡Detente, por favor! - rogaba Wheatley mientras era zarandeado por Pyro, quien lo consideraba su nuevo mejor amigo; aunque bueno: todo el mundo era su mejor amigo en su mente. Al ver que rogar no funcionaba, el AP-SAP optó por cambiar de estrategia.-¡Si tuviera manos te ibas a enterar, monstruo gordo, mudo e insoportable!

La mayor parte del equipo estaba en el salón, descansando después de librar una corta pero intensa batalla aquel día. Era una estancia de decoración sencilla compuesta por un sofá, dos butacones frente a un televisor, dos estanterías llenas de libros, una mesa redonda con cinco sillas alrededor. Al fondo había una escalera que llevaba al piso superior, donde se encontraban los dormitorios, el cuarto de trabajo y la enfermería. En la pared opuesta a la escalera había dos puertas, la primera que llevaba a la cocina, mientras que la otra llevaba al cuarto de baño.

Demoman, Soldier y Heavy jugaban al póquer en la mesa, Scout veía una película de acción tumbado en el sofá y Sniper y Spy leían, el primero una revista de armas y el segundo una novela, a la que Scout había denominado "una novela romántica cutre". Spy nunca llegó a confirmar o desmentir ese hecho. Por su parte, Medic estaba realizando otro de sus experimentos en la enfermería y Engineer había aprovechado para trabajar en una petición de Spy.

-¿Por qué le has dejado a Pyro tu zapador nuevo?- le preguntó Sniper a su compañero, levantando la mirada de la revista. Estaba un tanto irritado debido a que los gritos del aparato no cesaban de distraerle.

-Porque por su culpa no he podido ejercer mi profesión correctamente esta mañana- respondió Spy, quien tampoco podía concentrarse.- No sabe cerrar la boca- añadió, tras oír los gritos de angustia y enfado de Wheatley, rogando de nuevo por ayuda después de que sus amenazas hubieran caído en saco roto.- Engi está trabajando en una modificación que evite que los miembros del otro equipo puedan oírlo, pero ha confirmado que no podrá hacerle callar. Aperture Science tiene una habilidad especial para hacer a su tecnología especialmente molesta.

-Pues más vale que vaya cerrando la boca: la película esta en su clímax- oyeron quejarse a Scout.

\- ¿Qué clase de clima? ¿Interior o costero?- dijo Wheatley, antes de ser lanzado al aire por Pyro- ¡Que dejes de hacer eso! ¡Me vas a matar!

\- Nosotros si que te vamos a matar como hagas otro chiste- le gritó Demoman desde la mesa.

-¿Era un chiste?- preguntó Soldier, confundido.

\- No, no era ningún chiste...- replicó el zapador, demostrando así su "gran" inteligencia superior, tras caer en uno de los butacones. Pyro de pronto se había quedado quieto, mirando al aire y haciendo gestos como de estar escuchando a alguien que no estaba allí hablando. Aquello no sorprendió a sus compañeros: era habitual que Pyro entablase conversaciones con los seres que habitaban en su mente. Tras un par de segundos, Pyro salió apresuradamente de la sala, y se marchó escaleras arriba, seguramente para buscar a Engineer.

-Puff, que mierda de final. Dos horas para esto...- comentó Scout, decepcionado y hasta enfadado por sentir que había perdido el tiempo. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina a pillar algo de picoteo, chocándose con Medic en la puerta.

-Que genio tiene este niño- murmuró el alemán.

-¿Cómo ha ido experimento, doctor?- preguntó Heavy con curiosidad mientras revelaba una escalera de color a sus compañeros de juego, quiénes lazaron sus cartas hacia atrás entre lamentos.

\- Pues mal: me ha reventado en la cara y he tenido que meterme en la ducha, pero al menos ha sido divertido- respondió Medic.

-No quiero saber en que ha estado trabajando...- susurró Demoman a Soldier.

-Bueno, si no os importa voy a poner la película que he recibido esta mañana- prosiguió el alemán mostrando una copia del "Mago de Oz" de 1939.- ¡No me puedo creer que por fin la tenga! ¡Solo la vi una vez hace años y me encantó!

-Yo soy más del libro- opinó Wheatley sin ni siquiera haber visto de qué película se trataba, y con voz dubitativa añadió- porque esa película está basada en un libro, ¿verdad?

Los mercenarios optaron por ignorar el comentario. El alemán, por su parte, se limitó a poner la película y se sentó en el sofá, ocupando el sitio que Scout había dejado libre. Demoman y Soldier decidieron pedirle la revancha a Heavy, quien accedió encantado, y Sniper y Spy decidieron continuar con sus respectivas lecturas.

Momentos después, Scout volvía de la cocina con un plato hecho de las sobras de la noche anterior. El bostoniano gruñó al ver que ya no podría tumbarse en el sofá, pero decidió no quejarse pues no quería ser el siguiente experimento del doctor. Así, optó por sentarse junto a él, para ver lo que quiera que estuviera viendo este.

-Si te comes eso ahora no hay cena- le riñó Medic, a quién le tocaba cocinar aquella noche. No era especialmente bueno en la cocina, pero no era tan malo como Soldier ( quien era un negado para cualquier cosa que no fuera carne a la barbacoa o postres americanos) y Pyro (la razón se obvia).

-Lo que tú digas- replicó el joven sin inmutarse.- ¿Qué cojones es esa película?

-Es el "Mago de Oz"- respondió Medic, y, antes de que Scout preguntara, procedió a explicar el argumento- va de una niña que acaba en una tierra mágica, con brujas, hadas y otras cosas y para volver tiene que hablar con un mago.

-No sabía que te gustase este tipo de cine fantástico- dijo Scout sorprendido.

-Todo lo relacionado con la magia y lo paranormal me fascina, incluso si es ficción- explicó el doctor.- A veces se encuentran ideas muy interesantes en el más inesperado de los medios.

Scout prefirió no pensar que clases de ideas podría darle al doctor una película como esa y optó por centrarse en la película. El principio le resultaba un tanto aburrido y se preguntaba si cuando la tal Dorothy llegara al mundo mágico se pondría más interesante, y cuánto tardaría en llegar a ese momento.

Su humor cambió de pronto, cuando Dorothy comenzó a cantar:

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._

-No... esta puta canción no...- decía el bostoniano horrorizado. Su pulso se había acelerado de pronto y su respiración sonaba entrecortada, cosa que hizo que Medic se girase a mirarle.

-¿Scout? ¿Qué te ocurre? - le preguntó el doctor.

_Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_  
_Really do come true._

Scout se levantó de pronto, atrayendo la atención del resto de sus compañeros. Necesitaba alejarse de allí y dejar de oír esa maldita canción.

\- Que exagerado: la chavala no canta tan mal- dijo Wheatley.

-Cállate, Wheatley- le ordenó Spy. Ante cualquier otra circunstancia, él habría sido el primero en burlase del joven, pero aquello no era normal. Algo andaba mal con Scout y sabía que los comentarios del zapador sólo iban a empeorar las cosas.

-Tú no lo entiendes, máquina de mierda- le replicó Scout con voz rota al aparato.

-Estas sobreactuando- insistió Wheatley tras examinar el comportamiento de Scout y no verle nada lógico.

-¡¿Sobreactuando?! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mi, pedazo de chatarra inútil?!- le gritó el bostoniano con auténtica ira. El resto del equipo contemplaba a Scout sin saber como reaccionar. El verse fruto de la intensa mirada de sus compañeros no hizo más que aumentar su estado de ansiedad.- Es... es un trauma. ¿Vale? ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Necesito estar sólo!

Dicho eso marchó corriendo a su habitación.

-Em...¿ Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó Demoman con preocupación, pero sin entender del todo la situación.

-¿Debería equipo hablar con él? Si seguir así, no poder luchar- comentó Heavy, consternado.

-Deberíamos esperar a que se tranquilice. Por su reacción, diría que podría tratarse del Síndrome de Estrés Postraumático. Y parece que esa canción ha activado su trauma- explicó Medic. A continuación, se dirigió a Spy- tú conoces a su madre, ¿sabes algo?

-No. Esto me pilla de sorpresa- respondió Spy con sinceridad. La madre de Scout nunca le había contado que este pudiese haber sido víctima de un suceso tan grave que le hubiese causado PTSD.

-Si algo es de lo que no quiere hablar, no podemos hacer nada por él- respondió Soldier, ocultando su preocupación.- A no ser que le obliguemos...¿escondemos sus refrescos hasta que nos lo cuente?

Por su parte, Scout se había tumbado en la cama, poniendo en práctica los ejercicios de relajación que su psicoterapeuta de años atrás le había enseñado para hacer frente a ese tipo de situaciones. ¿Por qué una crisis ahora después de tantos años? ¿Por qué delante de sus compañeros de equipo? Ahora no iban a dejar de incordiarle sobre el suceso...

El suceso. Una pesadilla lejana, revivida por aquella melodía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Trece años?

No. Debía apartar su mente de aquel recuerdo y tranquilizarse. Para ello, examinó la habitación con la mirada: aparte de su cama, había otra más a una respetuosa distancia de la suya, dos armarios y dos mesitas de noche, uno para cada uno de los ocupantes de la habitación. Las otras cinco habitaciones eran idénticas (por algún motivo, las bases estaban planteadas para que habitaran diez personas en ellas, pero de la décima clase nunca se había sabido nada). Aquella base, la de Sawmill, no era de las más grandes, pero al menos no resultaba tan incómoda como la de Dustbowl. La de Dustbowl era horrible...

Scout había comenzado a relajarse, así que cerró los ojos. No tardó en abrirlos de nuevo, sobresaltado.

La imagen monocromática de un hombre vestido de jugador de béisbol, en concreto de bateador, había venido a su mente y su corazón se ha puesto a latir de nuevo de manera demasiado acelerada.

Aquel tipo había sido uno de los protagonistas de aquel horrible suceso...

"No, no pienses en él. No era real. Nunca lo fue" se decía a si mismo, volviendo a retomar los ejercicios de relajación.

Se quedó ahí tumbado durante horas. No bajó a cenar y cuando Engineer abrió su puerta, curioso por saber por qué no estaba con los demás, le pidió de mala gana que se fuera y le dejara solo.

Abajo en la cocina, Scout se había convertido en el tema de la cena, pues tuvieron que explicarle a Engineer los hechos que habían acontecido.

-Hablaré con él esta misma noche- dijo finalmente Spy tras un debate en el que habían discutido como afrontar la situación con Scout.- Me gusta reírme de él, pero si como dice Medic es algo grave, quizás necesite apoyo. Además, su madre no me perdonaría si le pasara algo- explicó el francés.

Pyro por su parte estaba intranquilo. Llevaba un par de semanas viendo como los habitantes de Pyrolandia se encontraban aterrados, pues afirmaban que una especie de monstruo había entrado en Pyrolandia. En el campo de batalla, incluso veía una sombra moverse rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo, pero cuando se giraba no había nada. Parecía que, fuera lo que fuera, aquella cosa no quería acercársele. O eso había pensado hasta aquella tarde, cuando Tux el pingüino le había contado que habían visto al monstruo cerca de la base. Le había hablado a Engineer del tema, pues era su mejor mejor amigo y el que mejor comprendía Pyrolandia, y este le había prometido que él también se mantendría alerta.

Por otro lado, Scout suspiró profundamente. Por fin había logrado calmarse, convenciéndose de que los recuerdos no podían hacerle daño y que aquel bateador nunca había existido. Ahora sus compañeros iban a incordiarle con lo que había pasado, aunque quizás aquello no era del todo malo. Existía la posibilidad de que hablando con ellos superase el trauma definitivamente y evitaría que se repitiera un numerito así.

-Ya lo dejo para mañana- dijo el bostoniano tras dar un largo bostezo. Se sentía muy agotado. Había dejado su "picoteo" a medio acabar y no había bajado a cenar, pero por primera vez en su vida el hambre no podía con el sueño.

Cuando Spy subió a la habitación, Scout se había quedado dormido sin ni si quiera haberse puesto el pijama. El francés comprobó el estado de su compañero de habitación y vio que sonreía, lo cual interpretó como una buena señal. La conversación podía esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Antes de que llegara acostarse, Engineer se asomó a la puerta de la habitación al verla abierta e hizo señas a Spy para que se acercara. El texano iba acompañado por Pyro, quien jugaba con su "babosus tyrannus" entre sus dedos.

-¿Has hablado con Scout?- preguntó Engineer en voz baja para no despertar al bostoniano.

-Dormía tan plácidamente que dado su estado de ánimo no vi bien despertarlo- respondió él, poniendo una voz cursi y tono de burla en la palabra "plácidamente".

Pyro por su parte dejó de prestar atención a su juguete y miró hacia el interior de la habitación, buscando algo o alguien y comenzó a hablar con quien Spy supuso que sería el señor Globunicornio.

-¿Qué dice? Sabes que no hablo pyronés- preguntó Spy a Engineer.

-Le esta pidiendo a Globunicornio que cuide de Scout- respondió este. Pyro asintió.

-Eso es adorable- dijo con falsedad.

\- Pyro dice que los habitantes de Pyrolandia han visto a una especie de monstruo cerca de la base- le informó el texano a Spy, el piromaníaco asintiendo enérgicamente ante su afirmación, antes de volver a centrar su atención en la babosa.

-¿De verdad te vas a tomar en serio sus alucinaciones?- se burló Spy del texano.- Aunque podamos interactuar con ellas gracias a tu invento, no dejan de ser algo irreal.

-Podría ser malo- le replicó Engineer con seriedad, en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que Pyro no le oyese.- No sabemos exactamente qué es Pyrolandia y por qué es una alucinación tan elaborada, pero si hay algo que Pyro califica como siniestro en un lugar tan adorable que da diabetes, puede significar que algo va mal en su cabeza.

-No es como si pudiera volverse más loco de lo que ya está.

Pyro entonces dio un profundo bostezó y agarró a Engineer del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia la habitación que compartían.

-Bueno...buenas noches, supongo- se despidió el texano del francés- ¡No me jales así, Pyro! ¡Me lo vas a descoyuntar!

Spy cerró la puerta tras verles marchar y se metió en la cama, aunque antes se había puesto las gafas de Pyrovision para comprobar que efectivamente, un globo en forma de un unicornio regordete de color rosa vigilaba a Scout mientras dormía.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡A dormir ya!- le dijo el antipático y amargado globo al verse observado.

Spy se retiró las gafas y obedeció al adorable, pero con mucha mala leche, amigo imaginario de Pyro.

Cuando toda la base dormía, salvo Wheatley, que se había quedado solo en el salón y cantaba "no me llames cretino, soy un genio superior" (canción que probablemente había compuesto él), Scout comenzó a moverse en sueños, intranquilo. Globunicornio, se despertó al notar algo extraño moverse alrededor suya.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó el globo mirando hacia los lados. Percibía algo en aquella habitación, algo que no era un habitante de Pyrolandia... Scout cada vez estaba más y más incomodo en sueños y empezó a gemir.- ¡Responde o te meteré el cuerno por el tercer ojo!- gritó en tono amenazador.

Como respuesta obtuvo un golpe en la espalda, que lo lanzó volando a gran velocidad por la ventana. Su viaje fue corto, pues no tardó en estamparse contra un árbol de pyroletas.

-¡Eso ha debido ser el monstruo!- exclamó el globo tras recuperarse del aturdimiento del golpe y verse fuera de la base.- ¡Debo avisar a Pyro! Pero primero debo salir de aquí- añadió al ver su cuerno atascado en el tronco de color rosa.

Mientras Globunicornio trataba de sacar su cuerno del árbol, Scout seguía gimiendo en sueños. De pronto, sus quejidos pararon y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Lentamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario donde guardaba su bate de béisbol. No tardó en encontrarlo. Una vez tuvo el bate sostenido firmemente en su mano derecha, murmuró con una voz que no parecía suya:

-Purificación en curso.


	2. Unreasonable Behaviour

2\. Unreasonable Behaviour

Scout se aproximó a la cama de su compañero de habitación. Su cara se contrajo en una muesca de asco mientras contemplaba el rostro dormido de Spy.

_"Qué ser más despreciable... Una repugnante serpiente cobarde que apuñala por la espalda. Debe ser purificado._

El joven mercenario blandió el bate sobre la cabeza de Spy, dispuesto a aplastarla y poner fin a su miserable vida. Sin embargo, en el último instante, recapacitó y decidió apartarse.

_"No sería prudente. Los demás están durmiendo cerca y el ruido les atraería. ¿Habrá alguien que esté solo?"_

El joven mercenario abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Todas estaban cerradas, salvo una: la de Demoman y Soldier. Entró en la habitación y comprobó que una de las camas estaba vacía. El otro ocupante de la habitación, roncaba sonoramente.

_"Parece que alguien anda de aventuras nocturnas"_

Scout bajó la escalera, aún con el bate en la mano, en busca del incauto que andaba solo a esas horas de la noche. El salón estaba completamente a oscuras, salvo por una pequeña luz azul que brillaba en el sofá y una pequeña rendija de luz que se filtraba por una de las puertas.

-Wheatley, Wheatley, Wheatley, Wheatley, Wheatley, BAM- cantaba el zapador, aburrido.- Wheatley, Wheatley, Wheatley, Wheatley, Wheatley, BAM.

-¡Cállate ya, pesado!- se oyó gritar a Demoman desde el cuarto de baño. Parecía estar realizando un gran esfuerzo.

_"Este es el que se deleita con el caos y la destrucción sin sentido... Menudo necio"_

Scout se movió con rapidez y sigilo hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño, blandiendo su bate, y se apoyó contra la pared. Permanecería al acecho, esperando sorprender al mercenario cuando terminase.

A los pocos minutos, Demoman salió del cuarto de baño. El escocés no tuvo tiempo si quiera a sorprenderse cuando encontró a Scout frente a él, pues el fuerte impacto que recibió en la cara lo dejó inconsciente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué esta pasando ahí?- preguntó Wheatley al escuchar el golpe del bate y el sonido del cuerpo de Demoman al caer inerte en el suelo.

"_Aún vive..."_

Scout comenzó a golpear el inconsciente cuerpo de Demoman con una brutalidad impropia de él, destrozando los huesos y órganos del escocés. Era tal la potencia de sus golpes la sangre salía disparada, manchando su ropa y las paredes. No había forma que pudiera sobrevivir a eso.

-Purificación completa- murmuró Scout de nuevo con aquella inhumana voz, pero no llegaría a relamerse en su victoria...

-Bonne nuit- oyó decir a una siniestra voz con un fuerte acento francés detrás suya. Antes de poder reaccionar, una bala de revolver atravesó su cerebro, matándolo en el acto.

-¡Un tiro! ¿Por qué estáis disparando? ¡No estamos en el campo de batalla!- gritó Wheatley asustado, sin saber lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Spy examinó el cuerpo de Demoman. La sala estaba en penumbra, pero se podía ver que su cadáver estaba en un estado espantoso. Ni si quiera Pyro era capaz de tanta violencia sin sentido. A continuación se acercó a comprobar el cadáver del bostoniano. Spy esperaba expectante a que se tranformara en el cuerpo del del Spy del otro equipo...

...pero ese momento se estaba retrasando demasiado.

-No sé que decir- comentó Engineer, quien junto a Pyro había observado la escena desde la escalera.- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

El cuerpo de Scout aún no se había transformado en el del Spy del BLU, y eso sólo podía signifcar una cosa...

\- Aparentemente, Scout ha matado a Demoman- replicó Spy tratando de sonar con su típica frialdad, pero en su voz se notaba una creciente preocupación.

\- Ya sé lo que acaba de pasar, pero no lo entiendo- respondió el texano ingdinado y confundido ante la situación, mientras bajaba la escalera y se acercaba a su compañero. Pyro fue tras de él dando saltitos.- Si no es el otro Spy, ¿quién es?¿El Scout del otro equipo que ha suplantado su identidad? No, eso no tiene ningún sentido- siguió cavilando Engineer unos segundos más.- Pero tampoco tiene sentido que sea nuestro Scout. ¡Tendría que haber desactivado el protocolo de protección aliada del Sistema de Respawn y sólo yo tengo acceso al código!

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a la sala de reaparición a comprobar si efectivamente era nuestro Scout, antes de que se levanten los dem...- comenzó a decir el francés, pero unos apresurados pasos que venían del piso superior le interrumpieron.- Tarde.

Soldier, acompañado por Medic y Heavy, no tardaron en aparecer por la escalera.

-¡¿Alguno de vosotros va a explicarme que ha ocurrido aquí?!- preguntó Soldier, quien empuñaba su fiel pala .- He oído disparos, ¿han entrado esos gusanos cobardes del otro equipo en la base?

-No, he matado a "Scout"- respondió Spy con su tono calmado habitual. Antes de que Soldier se pusiera colérico y le llamara traidor y quién sabe que más, señaló al cadáver Demoman- mira ahí: eso ha sido cosa suya. Aunque, dado que existe el protocolo de protrección aliada, no podemos descartar que el asesino sea alguien haciendose pasar por él - se apresuró a añadir.

Tras observar el cadáver de Demoman, Soldier se giró para mirar a Engineer, y este confirmó moviendo la cabeza.

-Pues si ha sido Scout, ha estado haciendo pesas a nuestras espaldas- quiso bromear Medic para quitar tensión al asunto, pues con sólo una rápida mirada al cuerpo de Demoman pudo razonar que únicamente alguien con una gran fuerza física podría haber hecho eso. El doctor cogió el arma del crimen y se acercó a examinar los cadáveres con detenimiento, pero ambos desaparecieron.- Vaya, justo ahora se desintegran- se lamentó molesto.

-Heavy no entiende porque equipo dudar si pequeño Scout pertenece o no a equipo... ¿no se supone que no podemos herir a compañeros?- expuso.- ¿Se habrá estropeado sistema?- le preguntó a Engineer.

Sin previo aviso, Soldier golpeó con fuerza a Medic en el estómago con la pala. El alemán notó el impacto del golpe, pero no sufrió daño alguno.

-No, todavía funciona- dijo el americano aliviado.

-¡Podrías haberme hecho daño de verdad, dummkopf!- le gritó Medic furioso. Heavy sintió ganas de meterle un golpe al americano en reprimenda por lo que le había hecho a Medic, pero logró mantener la cabeza fría.

-Caballeros- llamó la atención Spy.- Dejemos de discutir y vayamos a la sala de reaparición. Sólo entonces podremos saber si el que ha matado a Demoman ha sido verdaderamente nuestro Scout o si los del equipo BLU han intentado jugarnosla.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el francés y pusieron rumbo a dicha sala. Por el camino, Medic quiso saber cómo habían acabado presenciando el momento del crimen.

Engineer explicó que Globuncornio había alertado a Pyro de que algo iba a mal en la habitación de Scout, y Pyro rapidamente le despertó a él. Justo después, ambos se marcharon corriendo hacia la habitación de Scout a comprobar que pasaba.

Spy comenzó a contar después cómo Pyro, cuando llegó a la habitación y vio que Scout había desaparecido, le había despertado de manera brusca. Por supuesto omitió la parte en la que comenzó a gritar como un niño pequeño con fobia a los payasos en un circo al ver a Pyro sobre su cama, confundiéndole por unos segundos con el Pyro del BLU, quien protagonizaba sus peores pesadillas. Al ver que Scout se había marchado y había cogido el bate (aunque tampoco compartió ese dato), se había levantado e interpretado la desaparición del joven (y su arma) como una mala señal, por lo que cogió el revolver y salió al pasillo, seguido por el pirómano. Allí había encontrado a Engineer, quien acababa de comprobar que Demoman tampoco estaba en su habitación, y los tres bajaron al salón, solo para encontrar que Scout estaba rematando al escocés. Spy no dudó en disparar al joven, pensando inmediatamente que se trataba del Spy enemigo, aunque a los pocos segundos se había dado cuenta de que había algo que no encajaba.

-Entonces, ¿ha sido el amigo imaginario de el psicópata peligroso del grupo quién nos ha permitido descubrir al criminal?- preguntó Soldier cuando sus compañeros terminaron de relatar lo ocurrido. Él y sus compañeros se detuvieron, pues por fin habían llegado a su destino. Cualquier persona que pasase por el exterior de la base pensaría que era un garaje, pero en su interior se encontraba una de las piezas de la maquinaria más compleja y milagrosa que pudiese haber creado una mente humana.

-Pues sí- dijo Spy mientras Engineer habría la sala de reaparición. Allí estaban ambos, Demoman y Scout, con nuevos cuerpos y ropa limpia, aunque ambos inconscientes.- Tu tampoco eres nadie para llamar a otros psicópata- añadió por lo bajo.

Los seis miembros del equipo, esperaron sentados en uno de los bancos de la sala a que alguno de los dos se despertara, especialmente Scout, para interrogarle.

Este fue el primero en abrir los ojos:

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- preguntó confundido al verse en el interior de la sala de reaparición.- ¿Me ha dado un infarto? ¿Medic ha estado experimentando conmigo mientras dormía y le ha salido mal?

Soldier se acercó y le metió un golpe con la pala, aunque nadie pudo adivinar con que intención. Al igual que había ocurrido con Medic, el arma no le hizo daño alguno.

-¡¿Pero que coño te pasa?!- le gritó enfadado el bostoniano.

-Eso es lo que deberíamos preguntarte nosotros- dijo Spy dando un paso al frente y acercándose a él con severidad.- ¿Sabes por qué estáis tú y Demoman recién "reaparecidos"? Porque alguien le ha matado y tú eres uno de los sospechosos.

-¡No digas tonterías!- dijo Scout nervioso.- ¡No podemos matarnos entre nosotros! - y se apresuró a añadir, con convicción pero también agitado- además, aunque a veces sea un pesado, ¡yo nunca mataría a Demo! Si eso, te mataría a ti, pero no a Demoman ni o a demás... ¡Es una locura!

-Heavy cree a pequeño Scout- dijo el ruso, poniendole una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarle.- ¿Veis? ¡Pequeño hombre no ha podido haber matado a Demo!-le defendió.- Seguro pequeño Scout enemigo matar a pequeño Scout aliado y disfrazar de él. Equipo no deber desoconfiar de equipo. Eso volver equipo débil- sentenció.

-Sí, estaría bien creer eso, pero te olvidas de un detalle: no hay motivos para que el BLU trate de matar a uno de nosotros en la noche- le discutió Spy.- No tiene sentido lanzar un ataque nocturno porque el sistema de reaparición funciona las veinticuatro horas del día. Casi parece que haya sido alguien del exterior por su ignorancia, y sin embargo- continuó diciendo- la persona a la que maté era indudablemente uno de los Scout.

-Puede que lo hayan hecho para sembrar la confusión entre nosotros...-razonó Engineer.-Como dice Heavy: la desconfianza puede romper un equipo por dentro.

-Es una posibilidad- concedió Spy.-Pero, ¿no lo veis demasiado retorcido? ¡Son los BLU! La contraseña de seguridad de su base es 1111- les recordó.

-Vamos Spy. En realidad no tenéis ni puta idea de lo que ha pasado y me estás acusando sin pruebas porque me odias- le echó en cara Scout.

-Sólo quiero la verdad- replico cortantemente Spy. Para él, era importante presionar a Scout para que sus negaciones sonasen sinceras, pues si la Administradora llegase a sospechar que podría ser un traidor, no dudaría en "despedirle".

En ese momento, Pyro dijo algo que solo Engineer logró entender.

-Pyro quiere saber si has soñado algo extraño- tradujo Engineer.- Aunque no sé que tiene de relevancia...- Pyro le miró de una manera que sólamente Engineer pudo comprender que era de enfado al oírle decir esas palabras.-¡Vale! ¡Tiene mucha relevancia!- se apresuró a corregir, y Pyro ainsitó alegre.

-Bueno, no sé que es lo que Pyro consideraría extraño- comenzó a decir Scout.- Pero para una persona con un éstandar normal, sí que he tenido un sueño raro. Estaba es una especie de isla rodeado por un mar que parecía estar hecho de plástico. En el medio, había un edificio anaranjado y, en su interior, un gato me hizo resolver puzzles que involucraban bloques flotantes. Después me teletransporté y llegué a una especie de fábrica donde unos tipos calvos, con la piel más blanca que Spy cuando lo acorrala el Pyro del BLU, me pidieron que fuera a una mina de humo a matar fantasmas.

Los miembros del equipo se miraron extrañados, pero Pyro asintió, como si hubiera memorizado y entendido todo lo que había dicho.

-Bueno, no vuelvo a preparar la cena- dijo Medic. Sus compañeros le miraron confundidos, pues no entendían a cuenta de qué había dicho eso- Cenar mal puede afectar a los sueños.

-Entonces, ¿afirmas que no recuerdas nada de lo que ha pasado y que estuviste durmiendo todo el tiempo?- interrogó Spy a Scout, retomando el punto importante de la conversación.

-No, no recuerdo nada- respondió este, molesto porque Spy siguiera en sus trece.

-¿No recuerdas haber sido golpeado o dejado inconsciente por alguien de fuera?- insistió el francés.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no, joder!

\- ¿Has presentado alguna vez síntomas de sonambulismo?- quiso saber Medic.

-¿Sonambuqué?

-Que si caminas en sueños- explicó Engineer.

-No, que yo sepa- respondió tras unos segundos, tratando de hacer memoria. Finalmente negó con la cabeza. Si hubiera sido sonámbulo alguna vez, sus hermanos lo habrían aprovechado para gastarle bromas.

-¡Ya está! - exclamó de pronto Soldier.-¡Esto ha sido un truco de los soviéticos del otro equipo! ¡Probablemente han hipnotizado a Scout para que actuara así por la noche!

-No digas sandeces: es más estúpido e inútil que la suposición de que el Scout enemigo se ha hecho pasar por él porque seguimos teniendo el problema del protocolo- le recordó Medic poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Tienes razón, ¡pero tengo otra explicación y esta es mucho más razonable!- exclamó Soldier de nuevo, para desesperación de sus compañeros.- ¡Scout es un hombre lobo! Si Scout se transforma físicamente, el protocolo no puede detectar que es él. Y mirad: hoy hay luna llena, lo cual confirma mi teoría. ¡Debo consultar a Merasmus sobre este tema!

Y dicho esto Soldier se marchó para llamar a su compañero de piso antes de que alguno pudiera rebatir su afirmación.

-De...¿de verdad es posible que haya sido yo el que ha matado a Demo? -preguntó a Scout mirando al escocés, dudando de si mismo. Este aún permanecía inconsciente... Bueno, más que inconsciente estaba dormido, dado que sus ronquidos no habían dejado de oírse durante toda la conversación.

-Sí, pero eso es sólo una posibilidad- respondió Spy.

-Esto es una locura- murmuró el bostoniano, abatido.

-Heavy seguir convencido de que equipo enemigo querer confundirnos- volvió a afirmar el ruso.- Scout ser molesto, ruidoso, narcisista y no saber cerrar boca, ¡pero honra a equipo!

-Yo lo he estado pensando- dijo finalmente Engineer- y estoy de acuerdo con Heavy.

-Puede sonar extraño, pero la idea de Soldier del hombre lobo no es tan absurda- decidió Medic.- Pero cuando alguien se transforma en hombre lobo raramente tiene control de si mismo, así que te doy el beneficio de la duda.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, friki? - preguntó a Pyro.

Pyro lo miró unos segundo y se abalanzó sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo que más bien parecía que le estuviera intentando ahogar.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Confías en mí, lo capto!- le dijo Scout tatando de apartarle.-¡Suéltame!

Heavy cogió a Pyro con precaución por la espalda y lo separó de Scout, volviéndolo a poner junto a Engineer. Justo en ese instante, Demoman se despertó.

-¿Nessie?- preguntó el escocés confundido. En sus sueños, acababa de atrapar por fin al monstruo del lago Ness. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que todo el equipo, salvo Sniper y Soldier, estaba en la sala de reaparición- ¿ya ha empezado la batalla?

Entonces se fijó en Scout que lo miraba con cara de culpa, y recordó haberle visto durante un segndo tras salir del cuarto de baño. Después de eso, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

\- Hey Demo, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Engineer.

-No, me duele la cabeza como si tuviera una resaca de las que hace años de las que no me dan- respondió este llevándose la mano a la frente.-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-Scout te ha matado- respondió Spy simple y llanamente. Engineer y Medic miraron al francés con reproche, pues había mejores formas de explicar la situación. Demoman abrió la boca de par en par de la sorpresa, pero no emitió sonido alguno. A Scout le invadió una sensación bastante incómoda.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- le preguntó enfadado a los pocos segundos.

-¡No he sido yo! ¡Ha podido ser el otro Scout!- replicó Scout sin establecer contacto visual con él.

Demoman miró confundido a sus compañeros y estos procedieron a explicar todo lo ocurrido.

-No te habrá enviado un arma rara La Administradora, ¿verdad?- se le ocurrió de pronto al escocés, recordando la absurda guerra "Soldier vs Demoman" en la que la Administradora le había mandado una espada poseída en un burdo intento de volverle en contra de su mejor amigo. Y no habría funcionado de no haber sido porque el Soldier del BLU dió el primer golpe.

-No. El arma con la que te atacaron fue un un bate de aluminio estándar- explicó Medic enseñando el arma bañada aún en sangre.- Aunque ahora que lo miro bien, no hay signos de que Scout haya aumentado su fuerza lo suficiente como para provocar los daños severos que causaton tu muerte- añadió, agarrando uno de los brazos de Scout con su mano libre y extendiendolo mientras señalaba con el bate a sus inexistentes músculos.- ¿Veis? Alguien tan canijo no puede haber hecho algo así.

-¿Me estas llamando debilucho?- se quejó Scout soltándose del doctor.

-¿Te dio tiempo a observar algo extraño en el cuerpo de Scout, como pelo?- preguntó Medic a Demoman, ignorando el comentario del bostoniano.

-Bueno, solo lo vi un segundo antes de quedar K.O- explicaba el escocés- pero sí: estaba muy paliducho, casi blanco, y tenía una extraña expresión en su cara. Pero creo que podría ser por la luz del cuarto de baño.

-Interesante...- dijo Medic.- ¿Una posesión quizás? ¿O igual es un virus zombie? Oh, un virus zombie sería tan fascinante de estudiar- deseó el doctor.

-Hombres lobo, fantasmas, zombies... ¿y tú te consideras un hombre de ciencia?- le echó en cara Spy a Medic.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos la confirmación de que los fantasmas existen- le recordó Engineer.

-Pero no de que sean capaces de poseer -discutió Spy.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Conversasión volverse demasiado absurda y no llevar a ningún lado!- bramó Heavy.- Pequeño equipo debe dejar discusión para mañana. Descanso es necesario para combatir y pensar con claridad.

-Y una vez más estoy de acuerdo con el grandullón- opinó Engineer.- Pese a que este asunto es extraño, surrealista y para alguien que no pertenece a nuestra empresa supondría un peligro mortal, no podemos olvidarnos de que tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Volvamos a nuestras habitaciones y durmamos lo que queda de noche- dijo mientras abría la puerta y se quedaba a la espera de que sus compañeros salieran.-Y mañana, ni una palabra de esto en el campo de batalla- se apresuró a añadir .-No sé si es el plan del otro equipo, pero si la intención era confundirnos, no conviene que descubran que ha funcionado. Tampoco sería conveniente que la Administradora note que esto nos ha afectado.

Sus compañeros asintieron, salvo Pyro, quien parecía estar pensando en otra cosa y comenzaron a marcharse. Todos menos Scout, quien permaneció quieto en el sitio.

-Encerradme aquí - pidió Scout sentándose en un banco de la sala.- Así si alguien está intentando suplantarme, al menos sabréis que estoy aquí y le capturareis. Y si he sido yo...- comenzó a decir.

-¡No ha sido pequeño Scout!- le interrumió Heavy.

-Puede que no de manera consciente, pero, ¿y si los locos estos tienen razón y me estoy transformando algo peligroso?- le respondió al ruso.- Si no puedo salir de aquí, nadie saldrá herido.

-De acuerdo- cedió Heavy.

-No te preocupes, Scout- dijo Medic desde la puerta- descubriremos la verdad sobre lo que ha ocurrido esta noche.

Scout no tardó en quedarse solo en la sala. Después de que él último de los presentes saliera, Engineer programó el cierre autómatico para que se abriera a las 6:00 de la mañana y así Scout pudiera reunirse con ellos durante el desayuno.

El joven mercenario dudaba poder conciliar el sueño aquella noche. ¿Sería de verdad un hombre lobo, cómo había comentado Soldier? No, para convertirse en hombre lobo había que ser mordido por uno primero o eso era lo que ponía en los cómics. Y él no recordaba haber visto nunca a ninguno, salvo por el disfraz de Demoman.

El bostoniano suspiró aburrido y cerró los ojos...

De nuevo la imagen de aquel bateador vino a su mente y en una milésima de segundo volvía a tener los ojos abiertos de par en par, su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?- se preguntó aterrado.

Horas más tarde, amanecía un nuevo día en la base. Un soñoliento Scout entró en la cocina. Sus compañeros le miraban con preocupación, pero no lo excluían.

-Por tu cara, deduzco que no has dormido lo que quedaba de noche- comentó Spy mientas le pasaba tres latas de Bonk, lo que levantó el ánimo del bostoniano un poco.- Lógico, casi ninguno de nosotros ha podido pegar ojo después del numerito que se formó.

-¿Qué numerito?- preguntó Sniper levantando la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo. Sniper, al contrario que sus compañeros, dormía en su caravana, aparcada en el exterior de la base, por lo que no se había enterado de absolutamente nada.

-Si no fueras un campero antisocial, te habrías enterado de que Scout es un hombre lobo y anoche atacó a Tavish- le explicó Soldier.

-¿Este va en serio o está otra vez en plan paranoico, como aquella vez que dijo que el tostador era un Spy robótico enviado por el inexistente tercer hermano de los gemelos Mann?- preguntó Sniper a sus compañeros.

-¡Qué no es un hombre lobo!- replicó Engineer y procedió a explicarle a Sniper lo que había ocurrido por la noche.

-¿Y tú que piensas de todo esto?- le preguntó el australiano a Scout.

-No lo sé... es todo muy raro- le dijo este, con desánimo.- ¿Has averiguado algo, Medic?

-Nein, pero me he tomado la libertad de pedirle a Merasmus algunos libros sobre posesiones, hombres lobo y roba cuerpos- respondió el doctor.

-¿Que tu qué?- preguntó Soldier, alarmado.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a contactar con mi compañero de piso sin mi permiso?! ¡Sólo yo sé como ese mago pirado podría reaccionar! ¡Podría haberte convertido en una tetera!

-He negociado con él: le enviaré varios de los órganos que tengo guardados, y que necesita para no sé que cosa relacionada con la MagiCon, y él me enviará esos libros.

-¿En serio crees que esto puede ser obra de un ente sobrenatural?- preguntó Scout. Aquella situación se volvía más y más absurda por momentos.

-¿Quién sabe? Hay que considerar todas las variables- respondió el alemán.- No sería la primera vez qué nos acosa un espíritu vengativo del pasado. De hecho, creo que sería la tercera.

El equipo intercambiaron miradas de duda. Era cierto que en los últimos Halloween se hubieran enfrentado a fantasmas, pero aún así... era una explicación demasiado absurda, incluso más que la del hombre lobo.

-Sí hombre, que van a existir los fantasmas- dijo el Ap-Sap, que Spy había dejado sobre la mesa esperando que, con un poco de suerte, alguien derramase algo y se le mojarían sus circuitos internos.-Los fantasmas no existen, aunque en Aperture contábamos la historia del técnico que...

La historia de Wheatley fue bruscamente interrumpida cuando la alarma que indicaba que la misión comenzaría en media hora comenzó a sonar. El equipo terminó de comer el desayuno rápidamente y salieron de la base en dirección al campo de batalla.

Tras abandonar la base, Pyro echó un vistazo atrás. Le pareció ver algo moverse através de la ventana de la habitación de Scout, cuyas paredes estaban llenas de garabatos de flores y mariposas sonrientes. Pero no se detuvo mucho, pues notó se quedaba atrás de sus compañeros, y decidió pensar que había sido un reflejo. Ahora lo importante era hacer felices a los pequeños bebés flotantes.

Pero en realidad, en el cuarto de Scout había algo. Algo que no estaba contento con los eventos de la noche.

"La purificación ha fallado... Esos engendros son tan inhumanos que no pueden morir"

El ser miró a los mercenarios con odio y desprecio.

"Necesito encontrar la forma de purificar esos espectros infernales antes de que le corrompan demasiado."

Y acto seguido, depositó su mirada en Scout.

"Debo salvarle"


	3. Pepper Steak

3\. Pepper Steak

-¡La misión comienza en 10 segundos!

Scout estaba listo para salir al campo de batalla. Concentrándose en eliminar a los miembros de BLU quizás podría liberar la mente de los extraños sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior, aunque fuera sólo momentáneamente. Miró a sus compañeros, quienes parecían también estar preparados para entrar en acción.

En Sawmill se disputaban tres tipos de "juegos": capturar la bandera, rey de la colina y arena. Dio las gracias a que aquel día tocase diputar una partida de capturar la bandera y no una de arena, pues en esta última la puerta de la sala de reaparición se bloqueaba hasta el final de la ronda, por lo que cada eliminación contaba y, dado al agotamiento que sentía, iba a resultar una presa fácil.

La cuenta atrás dio comienzo y sus compañeros adoptaron posiciones para salir en cuanto las puertas se abrieran.

-¡Uno!

Scout salió corriendo por el lluvioso paisaje en dirección a la base enemiga. Su objetivo era claro: hacerse con el maletín enemigo, el cual contenía información confidencial del BLU... o eso se suponía, dado que nunca nadie había logrado abrir uno de los dichosos maletines. Al mismo tiempo, tenían que defender su propio maletín, por lo que el equipo debía coordinarse bien si querían tomar la iniciativa para ganar.

Scout, quien normalmente actuaba de manera instintiva, esta vez optó por ser cauteloso, pues sabía que su rendimiento no iba a ser óptimo. Una cosa es que supiera que iba a morir pronto, y otra cosa es que quisiera. Morir en el campo de batalla nunca era una experiencia agradable, por lo cual daba las gracias por no recordar su supuesta muerte a manos de Spy aquella la noche. Los quince segundos, aunque a veces eran más y otras menos, que tardaba el sistema en "regenerar" el cuerpo (o generar una copia de él, Scout nunca había entendido cómo funcionaba el proceso, al igual que la mayor parte de sus compañeros) eran como quedarse en una especie de limbo entre dos mundos: ni estabas vivo, ni estabas "en el otro lado", a parte de que provocaba una desagradable sensación frío y desesperanza. Eso sin hablar del dolor de cabeza y otros efectos adversos una vez el cuerpo reaparecía, aunque estos no solían durar mucho, más gracias a los medicinas contenidas en los kits de primeros auxilios que a Medic.

Así pues, un agotado Scout trataba de abrirse camino hacia la sala donde el BLU custodiaba sus, supuestamente, preciados papeles. El joven mercenario esquivaba a duras penas los misiles, balas y disparos a la cabeza que le tiraban sus rivales. El hecho de que hubiera llegado casi ileso a la parte trasera de la "cabaña", por no llamarlo zulo cutre y medio destruido, en cuyo sótano el enemigo guardaba el dossier, fue gracias a la buena coordinación del resto del equipo que le cubría la espaldas y a una lata de Bonk que le volvió "intocable" el tiempo suficiente para escabullirse tras la línea enemiga. Sin embargo, una vez llegó a la entrada de su ansiado destino...

\- ¡Sorpresa!- dijo el Demoman enemigo poniéndole su lanzagranadas en la cara.

-Oh, mie...

El insulto de Scout murió junto a él cuando la granada hizo contacto con su cuerpo, haciéndolo estallar en cientos de pedacitos.

Scout reaparecía quince eternos segundos más tarde. El agotamiento de no haber dormido apenas después del incidente había desaparecido, pero ahora estaba increíblemente molesto con el Demoman enemigo.

-Cuando pille a ese puto Spy...- gruñó Sniper a su lado, quién también acababa de reaparecer. Y sin mirar al bostoniano, algo que no era nada fuera de lo común en el campo de batalla, salió mascullando un amplio repertorio de insultos australianos, al cual más absurdo.

-Y se suponía que uno de sus principios era ser educado...- comentó Scout mientras Sniper se alejaba .

Scout salió de la sala de reaparición deseando vengarse de ese Demoman y robar el dichoso maletín. De nuevo corrió hacia la base enemiga, pero en la caseta central del mapa, una especie de serrería, el Pyro del BLU le tendió una emboscada. Con un buen ejecutado disparo de aire comprimido, el temible pirómano le lanzó hacia una de las dos enormes sierras mecánicas que se movían amenazantes de un lado a otro.

-¡Jod...!- comenzó a decir en el aire, pero de nuevo murió antes de poder acabar el insulto, esta vez rebanado por la sierra.

Scout reaparecía por segunda vez en el poco tiempo que llevaba la batalla. Pero esta vez solo puso un pie fuera de la base cuando...

-Hallo, dummkopf- le saludó el Medic del BLU con una sonrisa maquiavélica, pues iba acompañado por su Heavy, el cual no dudo en acribillar a Scout con su minigun, esta vez sin darle tiempo ni a decir media sílaba de una palabrota.

Y así por tercera vez un todavía más cabreado Scout reaparecía. Pero no estaba solo: la mayor parte del equipo estaba en la sala de reaparición con él. Los únicos ausentes eran Pyro y Engineer, quienes custodiaban el maletín, y Spy, que a saber que era lo que estaba haciendo.

-No salgas: los cabrones esos están campeando la salida de nuestra sala de reaparición- le informó Demoman, mientras se hería a si mismo son sus propias bombas para que Medic, quien le estaba curando continuamente, pudiera generar su Übercharge sin necesidad de salir de la sala. Soldier estaba intentando salir al exterior a base de fuerza bruta, pero moría cada vez que ponía un pie fuera del área segura.

-¿Qué pasa con nuestro maletín?- preguntó preocupado.

\- Parece ser que Pyro y Engi están aguantando, porque la arpía malvada aún no ha dicho nada de que hayan llevado nuestros papeles -respondió el escocés, sin ocultar su odio hacia la Administradora.- Pero debemos darnos prisa: no sabemos cuanto van a resistir.

-¡Carga a tope!- anunció Medic, lo cual permitió que Demoman dejase de herirse.- Esperemos a que Soldier vuelva a reaparecer y abriré el camino con Heavy.

La entrada no tardó en ser despejada gracias a la colaboración entre el especialista en explosivos, Soldier y el combo letal que formaban Medic y Heavy, permitiéndoles salir dispuestos a acabar con la misión.

Scout no tardó en alcanzar de nuevo la entrada trasera del zulo enemigo, llevándose por delante a un par de miembros del otro equipo, quienes habían logrado huir a duras penas del empuje de sus compañeros, con un par de precisos tiros de su escopeta. Esta vez el otro Demoman no estaba por ahí, pues había sido de los primeros en caer acribillado por las balas de Heavy, pero aún así hacerse con ese maletín no iba a ser fácil: podían oírse los pitidos del arma centinela del Engineer enemigo. Tendría que planear algo para poder colarse ahí dentro.

Bajó la rampa que llevaba a la sala donde el enemigo custodiaba el maletín con sigilo y se quedó escondido tras la esquina. De pronto y sin esperarlo, algo frío le tocó el brazo. Habría gritado del susto de no haber sido porque eso habría alterado al Engineer de su presencia.

-¿Qué coño haces?- le susurró enfadado a Spy, una vez se dio la vuelta y vio al francés tras él. Sabía que era su Spy porque había visto hacía unos instantes como Heavy mandaba de un puñetazo crítico al del BLU contra una de las sierras mecánicas.

-Te estaba esperando- le respondió el francés.-El Engineer del BLU está especialmente paranoico hoy. Necesito que le distraigas y lo alejes de aquí- le explicó.-Entonces...

-¡Y entonces yo haré mi trabajo con la profesionalidad que solo un profesional como yo puede alcanzar en esta profesión!- interrumpió Wheatley.

Soy dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación.

-Pues eso, enchufo al cretino este en sus máquinas, lo matas y nos llevamos el maletín- terminó el francés.

-Muy bien el plan, salvo por un pequeño detalle...-comentó el AP-SAP. Y a continuación, gritó con toda la potencia que su altavoz le permitía y poniendo especial énfasis en cada palabra:-¡NO SOY UN CRETINO!

Spy se hizo invisible rápidamente: el Engineer no había dudado en salir de su "nido" para ir a buscar a la voz tras aquel de ese grito.

-Empieza a rezar, chico- dijo este, mientras cargaba su escopeta, al ver Scout.

-Primero tendrás que pillarme. Espera...olvidaba que los empollones no sabéis correr- respondió el aludido con una sonrisa burlona, un segundo antes de salir corriendo por la rampa hacia la parte superior de la cabaña. Scout se giró: su enemigo no le perseguía- creía que los de Texas teníais agallas, pero veo que sois unos cobardes que se esconden detrás de sus juguetes- añadió mofándose de él para provocarle.

Scout saltó a un lado para esquivar el disparo del Engineer del BLU. Ahora sí, este subía enfadado la rampa hecha con dos tablones de madera mal colocados y humedecidos debido a una fuga en las tuberías que parecía que nunca iban a arreglar. Scout aprovechó la buena visión que tenía para batear una bola hacia su cabeza, el impacto desestabilizándole y provocando que se resbalara.

-¡Bonk!

Apenas el Engineer pudo recuperarse, dijo alarmado:

-¡Spy sabotea mi centinela!

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la inteligencia, Spy había destruido el dispensador y teletransportador que el Engineer había colocado, pero la centinela aún seguía en pie, Wheatley teniendo problemas para tumbarla. No quería sacar su pistola, pues temía que el sonido de los disparos atrajesen al Pyro enemigo.

-Vamos a ver... AAAA- sonó un pitido de error.-No, esa no es - decía Wheatley en las manos de Spy mientras "hackeaba" el sistema de la centinela, a la que el francés había adjuntado un receptor. La centinela poco a poco estaba sufriendo daños poco a poco, pero no porque Wheatley estuviese logrando nada con su hackeo: la centinela estaba tratando de autodestruirse con tal de no tener que escucharle.- AAAB... - otro pitido de error más.- Tampoco era esta. Oye mira, no es nada personal: es mi trabajo- le dijo a la centinela.- Si no estuviéramos trabajando a lo mejor te llevaba a cenar por ahí. ¿Eres chico o chica? Bueno da igual, a mi lo que me atrae son las mentes inteligentes como la mía propia.

Antes de que el Engineer pudiera bajar a rescatar a su centinela del zapador más cansino de la historia, Scout le pegó en la cabeza con el bate.

-Eh, es de mala educación dejar una batalla a medias- le echó en cara Scout. El Engineer del BLU trató de arrearle un golpe con su llave inglesa, pero Scout lo esquivó sin dificultad y contraatacó con un certero disparo a bocajarro de su escopeta, acabando con la vida de su rival.

-¿Once licenciaturas para qué, listillo?- le dijo al cadáver y pasando por encima de este, se dirigió a reunirse con Spy para llevarse el maletín.

-¡Hemos robado el dossier enemigo!- anunció la Administradora cuando Scout se colocó el maletín a la espalda. Juntos él, el francés y su insoportable zapador, abandonaron la sala lo más rápido que pudieron y gracias a la buena coordinación y a una apropiada intervención de Soldier que les libró del Pyro enemigo, consiguieron llevar el maletín hacia su base.

Al entrar en el zulo, se encontraron con que el Soldier y el Medic enemigo estaban intentado presionar a Engineer y Pyro. Intento que se vio frustrado cuando Pyro reflejó el cohete del Soldier contra su propia cara, haciéndole estallar en pedazos.

-Bueno... yo ya me iba- dijo el Medic del BLU al verse indefenso. En su huida se choco con Spy y Scout.-¡Que tengáis un buen día!

El Medic les apartó y salió corriendo, pero Spy se giró con un rápido movimiento y le voló la cabeza con un preciso disparo.

-Buen trabajo chicos- les felicitó Engineer al verles entrar.- Esta victoria ha sido rápida.

-Demasiado rápida. ¿Nos quedamos sin confirmar la captura y estamos un rato burlándonos de los inútiles del BLU?- sugirió Scout.

-Captura ya, así tendremos tiempo de sobra para hacer las maletas- se negó Spy.

-¿Toca traslado?- preguntó Scout.

-¿Aún no te has aprendido el calendario?- preguntó el francés, aunque no le sorprendió en absoluto que Scout negara con la cabeza.- Mañana nos toca defender "Nightfall", así que tendríamos que partir a media tarde para llegar con tiempo para descansar.

-Bueno, son solo un par de horas de viaje. Pensaba que iba a tener que soportar la música cutre de Sniper, o la de Engi, durante más tiempo- dijo el bostoniano, aliviado.

\- Pues creo que te toca ir con Medic- le recordó Spy.

A Scout se le cambió la cara al oír aquello. Llamar temeraria a la conducción de Medic era casi como decir que la Administradora era buena persona. La última vez que había ido en coche con Medic, el doctor (quien insistía en conducir sin licencia) se había metido por una carretera cortada a gran velocidad, casi atropellado a quince personas en un periodo de dos minutos y había saltado sobre un precipicio.

-Emm...¿me cambias el sitio?- le pidió a Spy sin querer repetir la experiencia.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños- se rió este.

-Bueno, bueno, ya discutiremos quién va con quién más tarde- les detuvo Engineer.- Ahora lo importante es confirmar la captura antes de que vengan a intentar recuperar el maletín a la desesperada.

Scout accedió y depositó el maletín en la caja fuerte sobre el de su propio equipo.

-Victoria- anunció la Administradora seguida por aplausos y vítores "enlatados".

Una vez pasó el "momento de humillación" (cuando el equipo ganador masacra sin remordimientos al perdedor) y como no había programadas más rondas aquel día, ambos equipos regresaron a sus respectivas bases para recoger sus cosas, los del RED entre risas y celebraciones y los del BLU arrastrando los pies, teniendo que aguantar los gritos y reprimendas de su Soldier.

En cuanto entraron en el salón, lo primero que les recibió fue el gato de Engineer, que saltó directamente al hombro de este y comenzó a maullar para que le alimentara. Engineer, quien además tenía que preparar el almuerzo ese día, se dirigió la cocina. Spy sacó a Wheatley de su chaqueta y lo arrojó de mala manera sobre el butacón.

-Cacho bestia...-se quejó el zapador.

Con la emocionante batalla y la alegría de una victoria aplastante, el equipo había olvidado los eventos de la noche anterior por el momento, y decidieron relajarse, pues gracias a la rápida victoria tenían tiempo de sobra para descansar y preparar las maletas.

Un poco más tarde, mientras disfrutaban del almuerzo que Engineer había preparado, los eventos de la noche anterior volvieron a cobrar relevancia.

-¡Pyro! ¡Por fin te encuentro!- oyó decir Pyro a su espalda a una voz conocida, pero que no pertenecía sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡Globunicornio!- exclamó al verle.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? No te he visto en todo el día...

-El monstruo que me atacó anoche vino a por mi mientras jugabáis con los querubines, me dejó inconsciente y me encerró en una caja de regalo. He estado atrapado hasta que Tux pasó por ahí y oyó mis gritos una vez recuperé la consciencia- explicó el ficticio animal, que por el ritmo de su respiración se podía deducir que había venido corriendo (o flotando) a toda velocidad.- Pero eso no viene al caso...¡El monstruo os estaba observando mientras jugabáis! ¡Va a por vosotros!

-¿Has podido verle claramente?-quiso saber Pyro.

-No del todo: nunca consigo verle la cara, pero llegué a ver su sombra en la pared y es espeluznante- Globunicornio se estremeció al recordarlo la experiencia.- Me dan escalofríos solo de pensar en él.

-Tranquilo, ya estás a salvo- le tranquilizó Pyro mientras le abrazaba.- A esa cosa no le gusta ponerse en mi campo de visión, así que conmigo no tienes nada que temer.

Globunicornio asintió. Si su mujer y los colegas del bar le vieran así, hecho un gallina, seguro que se iban a reír de él durante meses, pero eso no le importaba en aquel momento.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, eres mi mejor amig...- intentó seguir el animal, pero Pyro lo estrujó con mayor fuerza.- ¡Vale ya! ¡Que me ahogas!

Una persona normal hubiera metido a Pyro en el psicólogo al verle murmurar cosas sin sentido y abrazar al aire, pero el equipo ya estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento. No obstante, a Engineer, quien llevaba las gafas de pyrovisión puestas a petición del pirómano, no le habían gustado las partes de la conversación que había entendido. Al ver la expresión pensativa del texano, Scout no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿De que esta hablando el friki?

Engineer se quitó la gafas de Provisión cuando notó que Scout le estaba hablando, pues por algún motivo cuando las llevaba puestas durante un tiempo le costaba hablar de manera normal.

-¿Recordáis que os dije que según Pyro algo había atacado a Globunicornio anoche, poco antes de que pasase lo de Scout?- respondió Engineer una vez su mente volvió a ajustarse a la realidad.- Pues parece que ha vuelto a atacarle. Es lo único que he logrado entender.

-Espera, pero eso no es posible- interrumpió Medic.- Nosotros podemos interactuar de manera verbal con los habitantes de Pyrolandia cuando llevamos las gafas puestas, pero no podemos tocar a sus habitantes u objetos a no ser que tengan un equivalente en el mundo real. Al mismo tiempo, los habitantes de Pyrolandia atraviesan los objetos del mundo real que no tienen un equivalente allí.

-Y el punto es...- quiso saber Scout, quien no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho el alemán.

-Que si algo no pertenece a Pyrolandia no puede atacar a ningún residente- completó Engineer alarmado.

-Bueno, anoche dijiste que puede que ese "monstruo" sea un signo de que la salud mental de Pyro se está deteriorando más, aunque no pareciese posible- le recordó Spy.-O puede que simplemente de un nuevo "amigo imaginario" de carácter agresivo.

Al oír las palabras "amigo imaginario" el corazón de Scout dio un vuelco. La imagen de el bateador que seguía asomándose en su cabeza... una especie de monstruo en Pyrolandia... ¿Y si estaban conectados de algún modo?

-Pyro da miedo- murmuró Heavy.

-No hace falta que lo jures- rió Demoman, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro al ruso.

-Así que una sombra misteriosa nos acecha en Pyrolandia y de pronto Scout comienza a atacarnos- murmuró Medic

-No crees que sea una coincidencia- adivinó Spy, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado? Lo dudo- confirmó el doctor.

Scout entonces se levantó de pronto y miró a sus compañeros. Había tomado una decisión. Debía sacar a la luz los recuerdos que había intentado reprimir durante años.

-Chicos, creo que sé quién es el monstruo que ha aparecido en Pyrolandia...

Todos sus compañeros le miraron sorprendidos. ¿A que se se refería Scout? Jamás le habían visto tan serio, incluso sombrío, como estaba en aquel momento.

-Pero primero, debo contaros por qué esa condenada canción me afectó tanto- continuó finalmente. Sus compañeros pusieron toda su atención la historia que estaba apunto de contar- hace trece años...


	4. Soft Breeze

Soft Breeze

-¡Espérame!

Una niña de unos diez años, de cabello rubio y rizado, corría tras un niño de su misma edad, quién era demasiado rápido para ella. Odiaba con todo su ser el vestido rosa con lacitos que llevaba puesto, pues era muy incómodo y limitaba sus movimientos a la hora de jugar. Aunque aún llevando una ropa más adecuada para el juego, no habría podido alcanzar a su amigo.

Aquel era el chico más rápido del barrio. Era un talento que había desarrollado y entrenado de manera instintiva y natural, pues era el menor de una familia muy numerosa y había tenido que aprender a sacar toda la velocidad que podía para adelantar a sus hermanos mayores en su vida diaria para hacer cosas como, por ejemplo, coger el mando de la tele, servirse los cereales buenos o ser el primero en ocupar el cuarto de baño por la mañana.

-¡Eres una lentorra!- replicó el chico desde lo alto de un tobogán. En su rostro se había dibujada una radiante sonrisa de triunfo al ver que su compañera quedaba mucho más atrás. El chico vestía con unos pantalones medio rotos y una camiseta de un equipo de béisbol desgastada, que además le quedaba dos tallas grande. Las puntas de su rebelde cabello castaño se movían mecidas por la suave brisa de primavera que soplaba sobre aquel parque de Boston.

Cuando la niña alcanzó el tobogán en el que estaba su amigo, este se dejó caer por la rampa. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes de ella. Se quedaron mirándose un par de segundos, hasta que él le sacó la lengua.

-¡Mal educado! ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a una señorita!- le reprochó la chica.

-Tú de señorita no tienes ni un pelo, aunque tu madre se empeñe en vestirte así los domingos.

La chica soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

-No se cuando se dará cuenta de que ya soy mayor para decidir que vestir.

El chico rió el comentario de su amiga. Las chicas de su estatus social solían ser remilgadas y estiradas, pero ella era rebelde y enérgica, lo cual le impedía encajar en ese círculo.

Y por eso mismo, aquel veloz chico que tampoco terminaba de encajar en su entorno y que, años más tarde, se convertiría en uno de los nueve miembros de un equipo de letales mercenarios, disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de aquella niña.

Llevaban siendo amigos desde que los dos tenían uso de memoria. Ambos se habían criado en el mismo barrio, aunque la familia de ella era mucho más rica y menos numerosa que la de él. Aquel domingo para ellos sólo era uno más de los numerosos que habían compartido juntos.

También sería el último.

Ambos chicos estuvieron jugando hasta bien entrada la tarde. El vestido de ella se llenó de barro, pero no le importaba la reprimenda de sus padres, quienes querían convertirla en una señorita refinada. Merecía la pena aguantar los castigos mientras pudiera disfrutar de aquellas tardes con su mejor amigo. Un amigo del que probablemente sus padres intentarían separarla tarde o temprano por ser una "mala influencia".

Cansados, ambos se sentaron, cada uno en un columpio. La chica comenzó a balancearse y a cantar, con voz casi angelical, una canción que reflejaba su deseo de ser libre.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high, _

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. _

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Skies are blue,_  
_And the dreams that you dare to dream_  
_Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
_And wake up where the clouds are far_  
_Behind me._  
_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_  
_Away above the chimney tops_  
_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Bluebirds fly._  
_Birds fly over the rainbow._  
_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_  
_Beyond the rainbow_  
_Why, oh why can't I?_

-Buuu, que canción más cursi- abucheó Scout una vez su amiga terminó la canción, pese a que la había escuchado completamente embelesado.

-Al menos no soy yo la que tiene amigos imaginarios- le replicó esta tras darle un suave codazo.

Scout se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¡Hace dos años que dejé esas chorradas, Jackie! Ya soy mayor para eso.

La chica rió, pero a Scout no le había hecho mucha gracia. Sobre todo porque no era verdad que hubiese dejado de tener amigos imaginarios hacía dos años.

Scout no tenía ningún amigo real aparte de ella. El chico no era precisamente popular en el colegio. De hecho, su cuerpo enclenque y delgado, junto a su ropa vieja y desgastada, heredada de sus hermanos mayores, era motivo de burla. A eso había que sumarle que, ya desde pequeño, Scout era un tanto arrogante, lo cual a veces desquiciaba a profesores y alumnos, y si los matones no le pegaban era porque nunca lograban alcanzarle.

Para colmo de males, Jackie estudiaba en un colegio privado y por las tardes tenía clases de canto, violín y otras cosas que ambos niños consideraban chorradas y que a ella ni si quiera le gustaban, por lo cual apenas se veían entre semana. Su relación con sus hermanos tampoco era de lo mejor, pues la convivencia entre ellos acababa siendo una competición diaria. Su relación con su madre era perfecta, pero no quería preocuparle con más problemas de los que necesitaba, así que no solía contarle lo que le pasaba.

Aún así, Scout tenía a alguien que escuchaba todos sus problemas, aunque ese alguien no era real. Y aunque le había dicho a Jackie que hacía dos años que ya no tenía amigos imaginarios, lo cierto es que había hablado con él la noche anterior.

Su amigo imaginario era un hombre de unos treinta años, quizás menos, que vestía de jugador de béisbol. No era muy hablador, pero le escuchaba con interés. A veces, desaparecía y no volvía a verle hasta pasados unos días. Cuando le preguntaba a dónde se marchaba, él respondía que había ido a "purificar el mundo", por lo que Scout tenía asumido que era un superhéroe.

Jackie sabía desde tiempo atrás que Scout tenía un amigo imaginario, y a veces usaba aquello para tomarle el pelo. Pese a todo, sabía que era un asunto delicado y que otros niños podían usarlo contra él, así que siempre procuraba que no hubiese nadie cerca cuando sacaba el tema.

El Sol empezaba ya a ponerse en el cielo de Boston. Scout dio un largo bostezo, pues estaba agotado.

-Vaya, se está haciendo tarde...- dijo Jackie tras mirar la posición del Sol en el cielo.- Debería volver ya, o madre y padre se enfadarán más aún.

-Tienes razón- concordó Scout.- Marchémonos ya. Estas calles no son adecuadas para que una señorita elegante ande sola por la noche- añadió en tono burlón.

-Ni tampoco para los bebés con amigos imaginarios- replicó esta.

Ambos amigos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Pero de pronto un chillido de terror resonó por el parque, cortando sus risas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Jery?- preguntó Jackie asustada. Scout se puso delante de ella para protegerla.

Un hombre enchaquetado, gordo y calvo, de apariencia ricachona, corría aterrado desde la entrada por el camino que llevaba a la zona de juegos, donde se encontraban ellos.

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritaba el desquiciado hombre a la nada. El hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza.-¡No! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada!

Los dos niños miraron al hombre aún más asustados, pensando que era un loco que se había escapado del manicomio. El hombre se fijó en ellos y en un rápido movimiento agarró a ambos con su enorme brazo por el cuello.

-¡LÁRGATE O LOS MATO AQUÍ MISMO!- gritaba el hombre a la nada, completamente fuera de sí.

Ambos niños empezaron a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero el parque estaba prácticamente vacío, salvo por el viejo cuidador, quien al ver la situación había salido corriendo a avisar a la policía, o eso era lo que los niños esperaban. El hombre, al ver que gritaban, les apretó un poco más.

_"Tranquilo Jeremy. No te pasará nada malo, te lo prometo" _oyó decir Scout en su cabeza a una voz familiar.

-¿Bat?- preguntó el chico con un hilo de voz, dado que el gordo brazo del hombre apenas le espacio para respirar.

Frente a él apareció su amigo imaginario, mirando con frialdad al hombre que sostenía a ambos niños.

"_Es el momento de pagar por lo que hiciste"_

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Déjame en paz!- rogaba el hombre atemorizado, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Scout no terminaba de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Estaba aquel hombre viendo de verdad a su amigo imaginario? ¿Cómo era posible?

"Bat" avanzó hacia el hombre, quién miraba de un lado a otro. Scout supuso que en realidad no podía verle, solo oír su voz, porque en caso contrario hubiera seguido corriendo.

En ese momento, se oyó la sirena de un coche de policía.

-¡Suelte a los niños y levante las manos!- gritó un agente que llegó corriendo, apuntando al hombre con una pistola.

-¡NO!- replicó el atemorizado secuestrador.- ¡Usted no lo entiende! ¡Si los suelto me matará!

-Repito: suelte a los niños- ordenó el policía.- No haga esto más difícil.

El hombre no aguantó más la tensión y salió corriendo, cargando con Scout y Jackie. Oyeron al policía disparar y al hombre quejarse de dolor, pero aún así el secuestrador seguía corriendo. Los siguientes momentos fueron angustiosos para ambos niños.

Finalmente, tras un tiempo que ninguno de los dos podía determinar, el hombre los soltó: estaban en el interior de un edificio abandonado, donde ambos solían ir a jugar, bastante cercano al parque. Los dos amigos aprovecharon para coger todo el aire que no habían podido respirar. El hombre se arrancó la manga de su chaqueta y la usó para tapar una herida en su brazo, que probablemente había sido provocada por el disparo del policía.

-No os quiero hacer daño- dijo el hombre seriamente entre jadeos, mientras bloqueaba la puerta con varios trastos, entre ellos un armario bastante grande.- Os prometo que si os quedáis aquí callados os haré una tarta en cuanto salga de este lío.

Una vez hubo bloqueado la puerta, el hombre se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Ambos niños le miraron sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué he hecho?- decía entre sollozos mientras contemplaba a los dos niños, que estaban tan asustados y confusos como él.- Ahora soy un secuestrador, un criminal... Mi vida está arruinada.

Jackie, pese al miedo, se acercó a aquel hombre, ignorando el intento de Scout de detenerla. Se arrancó uno de los lazos del vestido y se lo tendió como si fuera un pañuelo.

-Gracias, jovencita- dijo este mientras se sonaba, haciendo un ruido similar al de un elefante.

-Dígame señor, ¿por qué nos has secuestrado?- preguntó Jackie con curiosidad. Al ver derrumbarse a aquel hombre, había pensado que quizás no era tan malo.

-No era mi intención- respondió el hombre con la voz entrecortada- hay una cosa que lleva todo el día persiguiéndome. Oigo su voz en mi cabeza, me dice cosas horribles vaya a donde vaya y... tengo tanto miedo- el hombre rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Scout miró al hombre con desconfianza: sabía que quién le había seguido era "Bat", y este era un superhéroe, así que aquel hombre debería haber hecho algo muy malo. Al fin y al cabo, "Bat" había dicho que había llegado el momento de que pagara por sus crímenes.

"_No puedes huir"_

"Bat" apareció de la nada en aquella habitación. El secuestrador se puso de pie de un brinco al oír su voz y comenzó a mirar de un lado para otro.

-¡¿Por qué me persigues?!- gritó el hombre aterrado.

"_Deberías saberlo... ¿No reconoces mi voz?"_

El hombre enmudeció uno instantes, y con temblorosa voz dijo:

-No. No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando...

"_Lo has olvidado, ¿verdad? Nos conocimos hace diez años"_

Scout miró a "Bat" sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo era posible que su secuestrador y su amigo imaginario se conocieran? ¡Se suponía que lo había creado él!

-De verdad, no sé de que estás hablando, pero si ya han pasado diez años, ¡¿por qué me atormentas ahora?!- pregunto el aterrado hombre.

Durante un segundo, a Scout le pereció que una fugaz pero cruel sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su amigo.

"_Nunca es tarde para purificar el mundo"_

-¡Bat!- exclamó el niño de pronto. Jackie y el hombre le miraron, la primera extrañada y el segundo más aterrado aún al darse cuenta de que aquel chico conocía al invisible ser que le atormentaba.- ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho este hombre?

"Bat" le miró fijamente, y Scout supo que tenía sus ojos clavados en él pese a que los ocultaba su gorra. Un escalofrío le recorrió.

"_Es una historia muy larga. Limítate a quedarte al margen."_

-Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no?- le replicó el niño señalando a Jackie y al secuestrador.

"_Lo lamento. No deberías de haberte visto involucrado en mi lucha... Pero no te preocupes: me aseguraré de sufras ningún daño"_

Entonces se oyó un fuerte ruido, algo le golpeó en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Scout abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su madre.

-¿Mamá?

El niño se incorporó y su madre le abrazó con fuerza.

-Oh, mi niño, estás bien- lloraba la mujer de alegría.- Estaba tan asustada.

Scout miró a los lados, por encima del hombro de su madre. Estaba en la cama de una habitación de paredes blancas y llena de artilugios que no tenía ni idea de para que eran. Le habían clavado un tubo de algo conectado a una especie de saco de plástico al brazo. Sin duda alguna, se encontraba en una habitación de hospital.

Tenía una sensación extraña en la frente, así que se llevó una mano ahí y comprobó que la tenía vendada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- quiso saber.

Su madre le soltó, le miró a los ojos y dio un largo suspiro antes de decir:

-La policía nos ha contado que siguieron el hombre que os secuestró a ti y a Jaqueline. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde os retenía, encontraron que la puerta estaba bloqueada y tuvieron que echarla abajo- explicó la mujer.- Un fragmento de algo te golpeó la cabeza y te desmayaste. Dos de los agentes te llevaron al hospital más cercano y tras identificarte, me llamaron- hizo una pausa y añadió, antes de echarse de nuevo a llorar y abrazarle.- Me has dado un susto de muerte, pero estás bien. Mi pequeño esta bien. Ya ha pasado todo.

Disfrutó un momento del largo abrazo de su madre antes de preguntar lo que en verdad le preocupaba.

-¿Dónde está Jackie?

Su madre palideció. Varias veces movió los labios tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían. De pronto rompió a llorar una vez más, pero esta vez no era de alivio o felicidad.

-¿Qué ocurre mamá?- preguntó alarmado y asustado.- ¿Dónde esta Jackie? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Jeremy, cielo...- dijo la mujer con el aliento cortado.-Ella... Jaqueline... ya no está entre nosotros.

La madre de Scout se había quedado dormida en un butacón cercano, vencida por el estrés y el agotamiento. Scout por su parte, llevaba horas mirando al techo, intentado asimilar lo que su madre le había contado. Intentando asimilar que nunca volvería a ver a su mejor amiga.

Por lo que le había contado, después de que la policía echara abajo la puerta, el hombre salió corriendo escaleras arriba, agarrado fuertemente a Jaqueline. Los agentes le persiguieron hasta que le acorralaron en la azotea y entonces el hombre, sin soltar a la niña, saltó.

Ambos murieron en el acto al chocar contra el suelo.

-Me mentiste- dijo de pronto el chico.

"Bat" apareció a su lado.

"_Te dije que no te iba a pasar malo, y estás bien"_

-¿Qué no me iba a pasar nada malo? ¡Por tu culpa Jackie está muerta! Si no hubieras llevado a aquel villano al parque, nada de esto habría pasado- le culpó Scout.

"_Yo no pretendía..."_

-No me valen tus excusas. Se supone que eres un héroe, ¿o no? Deberías de habernos salvado a los dos- "Bat" no respondió a la acusación.- Lárgate. No quiero verte nunca más- le ordenó el chico.

"_Pero..."_

-Por favor- le pidió, incapaz de contener más las lágrimas. "Bat" suspiró profundamente.

"_Esta bien, me iré. Pero algún día, cuando más me necesites, volveremos a vernos"_

-Ese fue el último día que vi a los dos únicos amigos que tuve en la infancia- contaba un Scout de veintitrés años a sus compañeros de equipo. Estos le miraban, compadecidos por la traumática experiencia que sufrió cuando era tan joven.

-¿Qué pasar después?- quiso saber Heavy, hablando por todos.

\- Después de salir del hospital la policía me interrogó y conté todo lo ocurrido con pelos y señales- siguió relatando Scout.- Naturalmente, no creyeron nada que involucrara a un amigo imaginario. Me llevaron al psicólogo y, tras semanas de terapia, me convencieron de que "Bat" nunca había existido y que le eché la culpa a algo ficticio porque mi mente infantil no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Y te quedaste completamente sólo?- preguntó Sniper.

-No. Es curioso, pero ser víctima de un secuestro hizo que la gente de pronto comenzara a interesarse más por mí- respondió este.- Recibía un mejor trato por parte de mis compañeros de clase y los profesores, e incluso encontré algunos a los que podía llamar "colegas", pero nunca encontré a nadie a quien apreciara ni en quien confiara tanto como Jackie.

"Hasta que os conocí" añadió en su mente, pero no llegó a pronunciar las palabras.

-Entonces, ¿por qué crees que es ese tal Bat es quién se ha colado en Pyrolandia?- supuso Engineer.

-Él dijo que volvería, y ayer le vi en dos ocasiones después de oír la canción- respondió Scout.- Pero no sé porque no me ha hablado: en el pasado fuimos amigos, al fin y al cabo. Al menos debería explicarme porque ha vuelto.

-Puede que te lo hayas imaginado debido al estrés postraumático- le dijo Medic.

-Quizás pero, ¿no es demasiada coincidencia?- rebatió Scout.

-Esto es absurdo- opinó Soldier.- ¡Los amigos imaginarios son ñoñerías infantiles y no existen!

Globunicornio le dijo algo a Pyro, y este se lo comunicó a Engineer.

-De parte de Globunicornio: que te jodan con un cuerno de mamut- le transmitió el texano.- Pero los mamut no tienen cuernos, sino colmillos...

-A lo mejor en Pyrolandia tienen mamut con cuernos y colmillos- comentó Sniper en tono de burla. Pyro asintió, confirmando lo que había dicho el australiano. Tras una breve pausa, el resto del equipo rompió a reír.

-No he pillado nada...- murmuró Wheatley.-¿Qué es un amigo imaginario y qué tiene que ver un mamut en todo esto?

-En fin, creo que va siendo hora de ir recogiendo nuestras pertenencias- dijo Medic.- Ya seguiremos indagando en este asunto más tarde.

El resto del equipo asintió y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Tu madre nunca me contó nada de esto- le dijo Spy a Scout cuando ambos estaban a solas recogiendo sus cosas en la habitación que compartían.

-Eso es porque le hice prometer que no se lo diría a nadie- respondió Scout.- No es un asunto del que me guste hablar, como entenderás.

-En cambio, nos lo has contado.

-Porque creí que os afectaba directamente: una sombra nos acecha en Pyrolandia, mi amigo imaginario que quiere salvar el mundo a base de, aparentemente, volver locos a los criminales para hacer que se tiren por azoteas vuelve a aparecer y luego atacan a Demo.- Se encogió de hombros y añadió.- Todo encaja, ¿no?

Spy no dijo nada ante la explicación de Scout. No, había algo que no encajaba. Demoman había visto a su atacante y había afirmado que era Scout. Si hubiera sido el amigo imaginario del que hablaba el joven, él no habría podido verle.

-A no ser...-murmuró en voz baja mirando a Scout de arriba a abajo.

-¿A no ser qué que?- le interrumpió Scout con irritación, creyendo que Spy seguía en sus trece de echarle la culpa de ocurrido a él.- Mira, si vas a seguir acusánd...

De pronto Scout le entró mareo y se tambaleó, cosa que a Spy no le pasó desapercibida.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó el francés, preocupado. Antes de que el joven, quien se había quedado totalmente paralizado, pudiera contestar, este se desplomó en el suelo. Spy se apresuró a acercase a él, y le tomó el pulso, comprobando así que solo estaba inconsciente.

-¡MEDIC!- llamó el francés inmediatamente, y se giró para salir al pasillo a buscar al alemán, pero en ese instante algo le agarró por la espalda, deteniéndolo en seco.

-No será necesario.

Spy se dio la vuelta y se soltó del agarre. Scout se había levantado y le miraba con rabia. Antes de que el francés pudiera sacar un arma, el bostoniano le agarró del cuello, con una rapidez y fuerza que no era típicas en él.

Cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Spy supo que quien estaba frente a el ya no era su compañero.


	5. Fake Orchestra

** Fake Orchestra**

-Responde a esta pregunta y tu purificación no será dolorosa: ¿por qué no podéis morir?- preguntó "Scout" a Spy, con aquel siniestro tono que le había oído usar cuando mató a Demoman. Su mirada parecía ausente, pero estaba clavada en él, y aquello no hacía más que aumentar el temor en la mente de Spy.-¿Cómo funciona la máquina antinatural que os mantiene con vida?

-No lo sé- respondió el francés con el poco aliento que tenía.- Y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría.

"Scout", cuya piel estaba cada vez más pálida y su ropa más oscura, soltó a Spy haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas y le propinó una patada en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz.

-Responde- le exigió.

-Tú debes de ser Bat, ¿no es así?- preguntó Spy, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la sangre de su cara.

-Para ti, soy "el Bateador"- respondió este con frialdad.- Y da las gracias a que no tenga mi arma a mano y a que necesito información, porque si no ya te habría purificado.

Acto seguido "el Bateador" volvió a propinarle una patada, esta vez en el estómago. El francés se dobló en el suelo de dolor. ¿Cómo podía el cuerpo de Scout ser tan fuerte de pronto?

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Spy, tendido en el suelo.

-Aquí el que pregunta soy yo- se limitó a responder el atacante. Agarró a Spy por la camisa y lo empotró contra la pared.- Por última vez: ¿cómo se desconecta aquello que llamáis Respawn?

En ese instante Medic entró en la habitación, cargando con su Medigun.

\- ¿Me has llamado, Spy?- preguntó el alemán de manera casual, pensando que había sido convocado por alguna minucia, como un hueso roto o una herida mal curada, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la terrible situación.-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntó alarmado, mientras sacaba su pistola de jeringuillas y apuntaba a "el Bateador".

\- Tú eres el peor de ellos - comentó "El Bateador"con asco, sin dignarse a mirar al recién llegado. Soltó a Spy, quien se quedó apoyado contra la pared, y añadió:- debo marcharme antes de que "Scout", como se hace llamar ahora, se de cuenta de que estoy usando su cuerpo- y mirando a ambos lanzó una advertencia.-Más vale que mantengáis nuestro encuentro en secreto, o las consecuencias no serán buenas para él.

-¿No se supones que eras su amigo?- preguntó un dolorido Spy.

"El Bateador" se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de decir:

-Yo nunca he tenido amigos.

Y dicho esto el cuerpo de Scout se desplomó, una vez más, sobre el suelo. Medic se acercó a Spy y lo curó con su pistola médica. A los pocos segundos, Spy ya estaba totalmente recuperado.

-¿Cómo está Scout?- preguntó este.

El alemán dejó la pistola a un lado y fue a examinar Scout, cuya piel volvía a su tono habitual lentamente. Entre los dos subieron al joven a la cama.

-Parece que "Bat" es más que un simple amigo imaginario. Debe haber poseído a Scout ¿no es así?- dedujo Medic, quien se sentó en la cama de Spy. El francés asintió.

-Y probablemente fue él quien atacó a Demo, usando el cuerpo de Scout.

-Es interesante como cambió su apariencia- comentó el alemán.- Debe ser ese el motivo por el que el protocolo de protección aliada falló.

\- Me sorprende tu habilidad para aceptar lo absurdo como un hecho con esa velocidad - comentó Spy, echándose en la misma cama.

El alemán se encogió de hombros.

-En este campo de trabajo, tienes que esperar lo inesperado- se limitó a responder.-¿Qué quería?

-Saber como se desconecta el Respawn. Esta claro que quiere acabar con nosotros- respondió Spy tras dar un largo suspiro.- Que no habrá mercenarios perdidos por el mundo que habrán hecho cosas peores- añadió con una risa seca.- No es como si le hubiésemos vendido nuestra alma al diablo o algo así.

Medic apartó la mirada de Spy, incómodo como un niño que ha robado un caramelo y no quiere que le pillen.

-Puestos a acabar con la maldad en el mundo, que hubiera ido a por la Administradora- continuaba Spy, quien por suerte no había notado la reacción de su compañero a sus palabras.- ¿Por qué la ha tomado con nosotros?

Ambos, doctor y espía, meditaron sobre aquella pregunta unos minutos, pero ninguno encontró una respuesta o teoría que mereciera la pena compartir.

-¿Deberíamos avisar a los demás?- preguntó Medic de pronto.

-¿Y correr el riesgo de que haga daño de verdad a Scout? No: prometí a su madre que le protegería, y no pienso faltar a esa promesa.- se negó Spy.

-¿Sólo por la promesa a su madre? No me digas que le estás cogiendo cariño al chaval- le dijo el doctor con una sonrisa burlona.

-No obstante- siguió el francés, ignorando el comentario de Medic- debemos ser precavidos y estar atentos. Si esa cosa, sea lo que sea, viene a por nosotros, tendremos que destruirle antes de que consiga su objetivo.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo en eso. Pero el problema es cómo.

Ambos mercenarios miraron pensativos a Scout, quien dormía en la cama de en frente. Probablemente ignoraba lo que había ocurrido hacía unos instantes. Ambos se preguntaban si su compañero soñaba, y, si lo hacía, cuales serían esos sueños...

Scout estaba frente a un enorme edificio de color verde, rodeado de "agua" de color rojo sangre. Sabía que el agresivo líder y supuesto guardián de aquel lugar, llamado Dedan, estaba esperando en el interior. Una vez le diera una lección, los trabajadores de la Zona 1 estarían a salvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- oyó decir a una voz.

Allí había una persona de cuello ancho y brazos fuertes, que ocultaba su rostro tras una extraña máscara, semejante a la cabeza de un sapo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Scout al peculiar hombre.

-¿Yo? Solo soy el mercader que aparece en ciertos puntos del juego para vender cosas- respondió este- aunque se supone que a estas alturas ya deberíamos habernos conocido- continuó-. Pero eso no importa. Tú no deberías estar aquí.

-Yo estaré donde quiera estar -replicó Scout de manera cortante.-Digo yo, este es mi sueño raro y bizarro. Ha salido de mi cabeza, así que tengo derecho a ir donde me de la gana.

El supuesto mercader rió bajo su máscara antes de decir:

-¿Estás seguro de que este "sueño" ha salido de tu cabeza?

Scout le miró confundido. ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta tan rara? ¿Ese tío vendía hierba y se la fumaba o qué? Quería preguntarle que había querido decir con aquello, pero el hombre se limitaba a ofrecerle su mercancía cada vez que hablaba con él. No le dio más importancia, ya que aquel lugar donde tenía lugar su sueño no podía ser más surrealista.

Entró decidido en el edificio y fue directo al despacho de Dedan. El guardián podría haber sido humano de no haber sido por su espantoso rostro. Alargado y con una dentadura grande y hueca que se hundía en su cara, dos pequeños puntos haciendo las veces de ojos. Su largo abrigo estaba abierto, dejando ver su delgado, pero fuerte, torso. Sus brazos eran alargados y sus manos enormes y monstruosas.

No era la primera vez que el mercenario se encontraba con el guardián. La primera vez que Scout le vio fue tras eliminar unos fantasmas en un granero, aunque no llegó a interactuar con él. Tras acabar con los mencionados fantasmas, había observado cómo Dedan gritaba enojado a los trabajadores de aquel lugar e incluso había amenazado a uno de ellos

-Pero, ¿por qué no le plantáis cara?- le había dicho Scout al trabajador que había sido amenazado, indignado ante su pasividad.- ¡Ese tipo es un tirano y os trata como si fuera basura!

-Es que...- trataba de responder el trabajador, a quien, al igual que a sus compañeros, parecía que le faltase el aire- no podemos. Es un emisario de la Reina.

-Entonces tendré que tener unas palabritas con él y la dichosa Reina, a ver si así me entero que pasa en este sitio de locos.

Scout había continuado su viaje y, tras pasar de nuevo por la mina en la que había terminado el primero de esta sucesión de sueños, había llegado al edificio de correos y descubierto que el "mar" que bañaba aquel mundo era efectivamente plástico. Tras averiguar en que piso trabajaba, fue a hablar con el tal Dedan.

-Hola, ¿es esta la oficina del señor "tengo frustración sexual y por eso estoy tan cabreado"?- preguntó en tono de burla al entrar.

Dedan, por su parte estaba detrás de su escritorio, combatiendo contra un trío de fantasmas y no oyó a Scout.

-Malditos cretinos- gruñó el guardián.-¡Largaos!

Y dicho esto con un gran manotazo se deshizo de un fantasma que se había acercado demasiado a él.

-¡Esta es mi zona! ¡No tenéis derecho a estar aquí!- gritaba mientras se deshacía de otros dos más.-¡Fuera de mi vista, fantasmas de mierda!

"Ese mal genio rivaliza con Soldier en sus peores días" pensó Scout admirado, pues no había pensado que eso fuese posible. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Dedan había acabado con todos los espectros y le miraba fijamente a él.

-¡TÚ!- a Scout le dio un vuelco el corazón ante tal grito.-¡Tú eres el que esta causando tantos problemas! ¡El ectoplásmico líder que amenaza mi querida zona!- Scout iba a replicar, pero Dedan habló de nuevo- ¿Qué cojones quieres? ¿Por qué has decidido amargarme el día? ¡He dedicado toda mi vida a este lugar! ¡No tienes derecho a arruinarlo con tus putos fantasmas! ¡PÍRATE!

Aquel ultimo grito hizo que la gorra de Scout saliera volando, aparte de casi tirarlo al suelo. Tras recuperar su preciado sombrero, Scout miró fijamente al guardián.

-Calma tronco. Te estas equivocando de menda- le dijo tratando de no sonar impresionado.- No soy un espectro, solo soy...

Scout pensó unos segundos lo que iba a decir a continuación. ¿Estaría bien presentarse como un mercenario en ese lugar? En teoría, los mercenarios cobraban por su trabajo, pero él se estaba deshaciendo de los fantasmas, que parecían ser una plaga, sin pedir nada a cambio.

-¿Un héroe? Sí, eso suena bien- se le ocurrió finalmente. Y a continuación, proclamó adoptando una postura heroica:-¡Soy el gran héroe Scout! ¡Y he venido a liberar al mundo de la opresión y esos horribles fantasmas

-¿Cómo te atreves a replicarme?- le preguntó Dedan poniendo fría furia en sus palabras.- Y cómo te atreves a creer que me iba a tragar toda esa mierda...- se acercó amenazantemente a Scout y lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras le señalaba con el dedo.- Escúchame bien. Lo expondré de la forma más sencilla: lárgate de aquí y llévate a tus puñeteros espectros contigo o te mataré. Espero que te haya quedado claro- dicho esto volvió a colocarse detrás del escritorio.- Si te vuelvo a ver... estás muerto.

-¡Espera! Yo no soy...

Y dicho esto, el guardián se teletransportó, sin oír ni una palabra más.

\- ...el líder de los espectros- Scout gruñó cabreado.- ¡Joder! ¡Si es que e igual que Soldier! ¡Paranoico y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quién se lo quite!

El joven mercenario, decidió no dar por acabada su conversación con Dedan y, tras descubrir donde vivía, se había abierto paso por aquel extraño mundo para hacerle una visita, acabándo de paso con los peligrosos fantasmas que atormentaban a los seres que allí habitaban.

-¡Tú!¡Por las mil caras de la reina!- gritó el enfurecido guardián al verle entrar.- ¿Estás loco? ¿O sólo eres completamente retrasado? ¡¿Qué parte de "voy a matarte" no entendiste?!

-Oh venga, sabías que iba a venir a darte para el pelo- respondió Scout.- Ah no, que no tienes.

-Estas loco- gruñó Dedan.

-Pues dado que todo esto es un sueño que está saliendo de mi mente, parece que sí. Una pena que los psicólogos salen por patas cada vez que ven a alguien de mi equipo por culpa de Pyro y Soldier, porque esto debería hacérmelo mirar.

-Soy el guardián de la Zona 1- continuó Dedan ignorando el comentario de Scout.- ¡Sin mí esta no es nada! ¡¿Qué clase de desorden mental hace que tu cerebro no pueda darse cuenta de algo tan evidente?!

-Pues si te digo la verdad, para ser el guardián no haces bien tu trabajo- se atrevió a decir el joven.- Por un lado está el estado de tus trabajadores con problemas respiratorios, quienes no deberían ser tratados de esa forma, por no hablar de que están tan estresados que les revienta la cabeza y se transforman en monstruos que atacan al que se le cruce. Y, por otro lado, está el hecho de que tienes una infección de espectros que no contribuyen a mejorar el mal ambiente que hay por aquí.

Dedan gruñó al oír las críticas de Scout, apretando sus puños con fuerza, pero no dijo nada

-Pero, parece ser que no atiendes a razones así que- continuó Scout mientras extendía su bate hacia el guardián- por el bien de los asmáticos que están empanados, te voy a curar el mal genio a base de jarabe de palo.

Dedan adoptó una postura ofensiva.

-Prepárate para conocer el dolor, espíritu enfermo. ¡Voy a rajarte la cara para borrarte esa insufrible sonrisa!- bramó el guardián.

Ambos, mercenario y guardián intercambiaron una intensa mirada antes de abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro. Scout alzó su bate para golpear la cabeza del guardián...

O eso habría hecho de no ser porque de pronto, un frío y una humedad insoportables se apoderaron de Scout, haciéndole despertar.

-¡Arriba, vago!¡Tenemos que irnos!- le gritó Soldier, quién sostenía un cubo.

Scout le miró cabreado: junto a él estaba el resto del equipo. Parecían estar impacientes. Apenas entraba algo de luz natural en la habitación pese a que apenas era mediodía cuando había entrado a hacer su equipaje. ¿Estaba atardeciendo? ¿Cuántas horas había dormido?

-Llevas cinco horas durmiendo- explicó Engineer, adivinando lo que pensaba el joven.- Decidimos dejarte descansar por lo de la otra noche, pero no podemos posponer más nuestra partida.

-¡¿Y no había otra jodida manera de despertarme que echándome un cubo de agua fría por encima?!- preguntó cabreado y tiritando.

-Lo probamos todo: zarandearte, gritarte, tocarte la trompeta en la oreja... No se nos ocurrió otra cosa más - replicó Soldier.- Spy ha tenido que hacer las maletas por ti.

Scout miró extrañado al francés. ¿Desde cuando le hacia favores?

-Ya me lo pagarás más tarde- se apresuró a decir este.

Los nueve mercenarios se dirigieron al aparcamiento. Todos salvo Scout, quien se había acordado que viajaría con Engineer, Spy, Pyro y Soldier en el coche del texano, habían guardado ya sus pertenencias en la furgoneta de Medic, ya que era el vehículo con mayor espacio de almacenamiento. Las mascotas de los mercenarios, por su parte, viajaban en la caravana de Sniper, metidos en sus respectivas jaulas (o cesta de viaje en el caso del gato). No tardaron en abandonar la base.

Mientras el coche de Engineer se alejaba más y más de la base de Sawmill, Spy se preguntaba si "el Bateador" podría seguirlos, y, de ser así, cómo y cuándo les alcanzaría.

-Pyro- preguntó al pirómano, quien iba en el asiento delantero. El aludido le miró con curiosidad.- ¿Ves algo raro en Pyrolandia en este momento?- Pyro miró a su alrededor y tras unos momentos negó con la cabeza.- Merci.

-Oye Spy, ¿cómo es que me quedé dormido tan de repente?- le preguntó de pronto Scout.

-Agotamiento: no habías pegado ojo y además te esforzaste en la batalla- mintió el francés rápidamente.- Incluso con el Respawn, el cuerpo acaba resentido.

Scout no quedó del todo convencido con esa respuesta, pero decidió no preguntar más. Sacarle respuestas a Spy era más difícil que evitar que Pyro le prendiera fuego a un BLU.

Al cabo del trayecto de dos horas y media, que transcurrió sin ningún incidente, llegaron a la base de Nightfall.

Geográficamente hablando, Nightfall y Sawmill no estaban muy lejos, pero ambas bases estaban separadas por un frondoso bosque, que era una reserva natural, y la única forma de ir de una base a otra era la larga y complicada carretera que acaban de recorrer.

Los cinco mercenarios se bajaron del coche y se reunieron con el resto de sus compañeros. Heavy vomitó en un cubo de basura cercano porque así acababa todo el que viajaba iba en la furgoneta de Medic.

-¿Pero por qué todos se marean cuando viajan conmigo?- preguntó Medic, harto de la situación que se daba en todos los traslados.

-Debería haber una ley universal que prohibiese a los médicos psicópatas con tendencias homicidas conducir-dijo en tono de chiste Demoman.

Medic le miró con enfado por el rabillo del ojo y arrastró sus maletas al interior de la base.

La principal ventaja de la base de Nightfall con respecto a la de Sawmill era la existencia de diez habitaciones, por lo cual cada uno disponía de su propio espacio privado. La desventaja era que no poseía garaje y la zona seguía siendo lluviosa, por lo que los vehículos quedaban a la intemperie bajo el mal tiempo, además de carecer de un despacho de trabajo para que Engineer pudiera desarrollar sus ideas.

A Spy, sin embargo, lo que más le incomodaba de la base era la idea de que Scout durmiera solo por la noche. No es que él fuera a ser de gran ayuda si "el Bateador" decidía valerse del cuerpo del joven para cumplir sus objetivos, pero al menos podría haber tenido vigilado a Scout. ¿Debería pedirles a sus compañeros que dejasen al joven encerrado en la sala de reaparición para evitar que volviese a ocurrir lo de la otra noche?

Spy descartó la idea. "El Bateador" había dicho que Scout pagaría las consecuencia si informaba al resto del equipo de lo ocurrido, y claramente iban a sospechar si de pronto sugiriese que encerrasen a Scout. La única manera en la que podría eso funcionar era que fuera el propio Scout quien propusiese su encierro, aunque dudaba que eso fuese a ocurrir. Al menos le quedaba el alivio de saber que mientras el extraño ser no supiera como desconectar el sistema de reaparición, estarían a salvo.

El francés se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a deshacer la maleta. Como los sombreros y la mayor parte de los otros artículos cosméticos iban en cajas aparte y se almacenaban en la sala del Respawn, en la maleta solo llevaba algunos objetos pequeños: ropa interior limpia, un par de pijamas, un traje de repuesto, objetos de higiene personal, unas fotos con la madre de Scout, y debajo de todo aquello, estaba el Ap-Sap, que se negaba a viajar con el resto de las armas, pues según sus propias palabras él tenía "un intelecto superior" y mercía mejor trato que "cualquier herramienta inútil y anticuada".

-¡Aire! ¡Por fin!- exclamó Wheatley, fingiendo los sonidos de inspirar y expirar aire fuertemente.

-Tu no necesitas respirar- le dijo Spy mirándole con asco.

-¡Eso no significa que me deje de agobiar!- replicó el zapador.

Spy lo sacó de la maleta y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche. A continuación guardó su ropa en el armario. El francés había meditado larga y tendidamente sobre la situación de Scout y cómo acabar con el sujeto sobrenatural que se autodenominaba "el Bateador".

Entonces algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo fue hacia la habitación de Engineer.

-Necesito tu coche, labourer- le pidió al texano.

-¿Para?- respondió este, quien deshacía su maleta y cuyo gato le maullaba, pidiéndole atención.

\- Debo ir a la gasolinera más cercana y llamar por teléfono- explicó este.- Es un asunto personal que no puede esperar más.

Engineer no cuestionó más al francés y le entregó las llaves de su coche.

-No quiero un arañazo- le exigió mientras se alejaba.

Spy se dirigió al exterior, se montó en el vehículo de su compañero y condujo unos cuantos kilómetros, hasta llegar a la gasolinera más cercana.

Aunque las bases contaban con un teléfono, estos solo servían para recibir llamadas o llamar a cuatro números: la Administradora (quién cansada de que los mercenarios mataran a sus mensajeros los había mandado a instalar), Miss Pauling, Saxton Hale, Redmond o Blutarch dependiendo del equipo (aunque ninguno de los hermanos había usado nunca la línea) y, por motivos y medios que nadie alcanzaba a entender, Merasmus. Por lo tanto, para poder contactar con alguien externo a la guerra entre RED y BLU o para evitar que la Administradora oyera la conversación, debían salir de la base.

El caso de Spy era el segundo, dado que la persona a la que quería llamar estaba implicada en la guerra. El francés sacó del bolsillo un papel en el que había escrito un número de teléfono: el número personal de Miss Pauling.

-¿Diga?- contestó la joven mujer tras un par de pitidos.

-Soy Spy.

-Oh, hola- dijo Miss Pauling sorprendida.- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué me has llamado a mi línea privada?

-Tengo que pedirte algo- respondió este con seriedad.- Es muy importante y urgente.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Necesito información sobre un asunto en el que Scout se vio implicado hace unos años.

-Spy, sabes que tengo prohibido revelar información privada sobre tus compañeros.

-Me debes un favor por lo del otro día- le recordó el francés.- Y es realmente importante: creo que Scout corre un grave peligro.

Miss Pauling enmudeció unos segundos. La verdad es que Spy le había sacado de un aprieto al ayudarla a descubrir a un infiltrado en TFIndustries que estaba robando información clasificada. Ambos tenían una extraña camaradería y estaban continuamente sacándose las castañas del fuego mutuamente en asuntos externos a la guerra de los hermanos Mann.

-Está bien- respondió la joven finalmente, para alivio de Spy.- Si el resto de equipos se enterase de los favores que os hago, me acusarían de favoritismo- suspiró la joven.- Dime, ¿en que lío anda metido el egocéntrico ese esta vez?

Después de su conversación con Miss Pauling, Spy condujo de vuelta a la base. Según la ayudante de la Administradora, a la siguiente mañana recibiría todo lo que habría podido averiguar. Algo de bueno que tenía el trabajar para la compañía más poderosa del mundo era que le permitía un rápido y fácil acceso a toda la información que necesitara, una vez dadas las indicaciones precisas. No sólo eso: Miss Pauling era experta en ir un paso más allá y obtener cantidades cuantiosas de información partiendo incluso de la más minúscula pista.

Spy sabía que podía contar con ella, pero aún así, no podía bajar la guardia. ¿Quién sabía lo que estaría planeando hacer "El Bateador" a continuación?

Había entrado ya la madrugada cuando "El Bateador" llegó a la localización donde se encontraban Scout y sus compañeros. En un radio de dos kilómetros alrededor de la base, el mundo real quedaba invadido por un escenario lleno de colorido, cosas bonitas y alegres canciones. "El Bateador" no sabía muy bien que pensar de aquel lugar, salvo que sus habitantes habían sido un incordio en las dos semanas que llevaba al acecho, observando el comportamiento de sus futuras víctimas. Pero tampoco importaba: aquella zona también sería purificada una vez su guardián cayera.

Si tan solo pudiera saber cómo acabar con ellos...

-¿Créditos?

"El Bateador" dio un respingo y se puso en guardia al oír aquella voz venir de la nada. Al darse la vuelta, sin embargo, su cuerpo se relajó a la vez que empezaba a invadirle la confusión. Alguien a quién conocía estaba ahí, con él. Alguien que no debía seguir existiendo.

-¿Zacharie?- preguntó sólo para asegurarse, sin terminar de creer a quien veían sus ojos.

Frente a él estaba el mercader con la máscara de sapo que recordaba con completa claridad. Sin él, su sagrada misión nunca había podido ser "completada". O quizás sí, pero le había resultado mucho más difícil.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Nada más y nada menos que veintitrés años- comentó Zacharie, en ese tono demasiado amigable que tanto le irritaba. Por algún extraño motivo, "el Bateador" sabía que estaba sonriendo tras la máscara.- Veo que al fin adquiriste autonomía. Por una parte me alegro, pero por otra es una lástima. Echaré de menos al peculiar ser que movía tus cuerdas. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bah, da igual.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó "el Bateador".- Tendrías que haber sido purificado junto a...

-¿Todo lo demás?- completó Zacharie.- Como ya ves, al igual que tú, desconectar aquel interruptor no acabó con nuestra existencia. Una pena para ti, dado que era lo que buscabas ¿o me equivoco?

"El Bateador" se limitó a asentir secamente.

\- Aunque supongo que eso sólo te dio un objetivo más grande- siguió Zacharie. Y, pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro mientras con el otro dibujaba un arco horizontal, añadió:- un nuevo e inmenso mundo, completamente corrompido que está pidiendo a gritos un "héroe" que lo purifique.

"El Bateador" se quitó de encima el brazo de Zacharie con recelo.

\- Pero incluso si ya no necesitas a alguien dirigiéndote cual marioneta- continuaba Zacharie con su retahíla- este mundo y tú estáis en realidades distintas, por lo que apenas puedes interactuar con los seres de aquí... Aunque eso no te impidió acabar con ellos hace diez años, ¿verdad?

Zacharie soltó una pequeña risilla. "El Bateador" le miró insquisitivamente.

-Creo que nunca te lo he preguntado, pero ¿quién eres en realidad? - preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Yo? Sólo soy Zacharie, el afable mercader que aparece en ciertos puntos del juego para suministrar, a cambio de la correcta cantidad de créditos, mis preciados y útiles bienes.

-Siempre has parecido saber más de lo que deberías- inquirió "el Bateador".

-Un buen empresario conoce la información necesaria para satisfacer las necesidades de sus clientes y nunca hace preguntas- replicó el mercader encogiéndose de hombros.

"El Bateador" no se quedó convencido del todo, pero decidió seguir con su línea original de pensamiento. Acabar con aquellos mercenarios sería el primer paso para acabar con la compañía que los había contratado: la compañía con más poder del mundo, que se mantenía oculta a los ojos de los civiles, y cuya líder parecía ser el diablo con cuerpo de mujer. Tenía que rescatar a Scout de sus garras y corrupción, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-Lo que no entiendo es qué pinta ese crío en todo este asunto- comentó Zacharie, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. - Puestos a elegir una marioneta, y tiene su gracia que esto lo haga alguien que fue una en el pasado, yo hubiera elegido a alguien menos enclenque. Al tipo grandote, por ejemplo. Aunque mirándolo de cerca, las habilidades y forma de combatir del chico son similares a las tuyas. Supongo que es mejor usar algo a lo que estas ya habituado que aprender desde cero.

"El Bateador" suspiró profundamente.

-Estoy conectado a ese chico desde que soy libre. Por eso, me resulta mucho más fácil poseerle a él que a cualquier otra persona- le explicó a Zacharie. Y a continuación, le preguntó con curiosidad- ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí?

-Pues lo mismo que tú: cumplir mi deber. Y tú, mi querido amigo, eres el único cliente que puedo tener.

-¿Vas a ayudarme entonces?

-Por supuesto, siempre y cuando vayas a pagarme.

-Pues a no ser que conozcas alguna forma de desactivar aquel aparato que les hace volver a la vida, poco me va a servir lo que tengas que venderme.

-¿Y por qué desactivar algo cuando puedes destruirlo?

Zacharie pidió a "el Bateador" que le siguiera, y le guió a través raíles que recorrían el campo de batalla. Al finalizar el recorrido, señaló a algo que contempló extrañado. Le preguntó a su acompañante que era esa cosa. Cuando Zacharie se lo explicó, el mercader juró que había visto una efímera y siniestra sonrisa dibujarse en los labios del purificador durante un segundo. Sí, aquello podría funcionar.

-No pensaba comprarte nada, pero creo que lo mereces- dijo entregándole mil créditos de los que guardaba desde mucho tiempo atrás. Zacharie los cogió alegre.

-Eres más generoso de lo que recordaba.

"El Bateador" no dijo nada más. Se limitó a andar con determinación hacia la base, dispuesto a usar el cuerpo de Scout una vez más.


	6. Windows Licking

** Windows Licking**

Dedan y Scout intercambiaron una intensa mirada antes de abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro. Scout alzó su bate para golpear la cabeza del guardián, el arma produciendo un sonido seco al chocar contra el cráneo del ser. Sin embargo, Dedan era más resistente de lo que Scout había calculado, pues el golpe no parecía haber tenido efecto alguno sobre él. Scout retrocedió de un salto a al ver que su rival se prepara a lanzar un puñetazo como contraataque. El fallido ataque golpeó la pared, haciéndole un agujero.

Scout tragó saliva. Si uno de esos golpes le daba, podía darse por muerto. ¿Qué pasaría si moría durante un sueño? ¿Se despertaría sin más o acabaría todo con un viaje al Respawn? Scout decidió que prefería no pararse a comprobarlo.

El guardián se lanzó de nuevo a por Scout, quien esquivó el golpe gracias a sus reflejos. El mercenario sacó su pistola y disparó un par de balas, que rebotaron contra el cuerpo del guardián. El joven gruñó frustrado.

"Piensa, Jeremy. ¿Cómo derroto a este tipo duro como acero?"

Pero Scout no tenía tiempo para pensar, pues el guardián volvía a por él, esta vez corriendo a gran velocidad como si fuera un rinoceronte embistiendo. Scout se deslizó por el suelo para esquivarle, el guardián chocando contra la pared de manera estrepitosa. La cabeza de Dedan se quedó atascada en la pared, en una situación tan absurda como divertida para los ojos de Scout.

-¿No te dijo tu madre que nunca debes correr en casa?- se burló Scout.  
-Mocoso desgraciado...- rugió furioso el guardián mientras lograba sacar la cabeza de la pared tras forcejear un poco.-¡Deja de huir como un cobarde!- le gritó mientras se giraba tabaleándose.

Scout sonrió al ver el punto débil del guardián: su propia fuerza. Además, parecía que la rabia le impedía pensar con claridad. Si le provocaba para que se lanzara a por él y lograba que siguiera golpeándose contra las paredes de la sala, tendría una posibilidad de ganar.

Y así hizo. Haciendo uso de su velocidad y de su habilidad natural de ser tremendamente irritante, Scout conseguía que su plan funcionase, Dedan cayendo en sus burlas y chocándose repetidas veces contra la pared mientras Scout le esquivaba. El guardián parecía estar cada vez más y más mareado y parecía moverse con dificultad.

Finalmente, Dedan se desplomó en el suelo, jadeando con dificultad, y tan abatido debido a los continuos golpes en la cabeza que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Scout había emergido como ganador, la velocidad sobreponiéndose a la fuerza bruta. El joven sacó su escopeta y la introdujo en la cavidad donde Dedan tenía uno de sus ojos.

-¿Es...una broma?¿He... he...perdido?- dijo Dedan respirando con dificultad, agotado tras el combate.

El guardián clavó su otro ojo en Scout, esperando algo que no llegaba a ocurrir.

-¿Vas a matarme o no?- preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio.  
-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?- fue la respuesta de Scout.- No me han pagado para liquidarte. Solo quería tener una pequeña charla contigo.  
-¿Cómo? ¿No... me vas a matar?- preguntó Dedan, visiblemente sorprendido.-Pero tú se supone...  
\- Ahora abre bien tus orejas- dijo Scout con seriedad, pero tras mirar al rostro de su rival se dio cuenta de algo y cambió su tono de voz-...espera, no tienes orejas. ¿Cómo coño consigues oír?

Scout tosió y volvió a centrarse en el tema.

\- Escucha atentamente: no soy un espectro, no soy el líder de los espectros y no quiero tener que matar a alguien aquí salvo que sea en defensa propia.-Luego miró a los ojos al guardián y añadió- ¡lo que quiero decirte es que no tienes derecho a tratar a tu gente así! Puede que esa panda de asmáticos sean un tanto raritos, pero tu hostilidad no les beneficia. De hecho, están sufriendo mucho. La cosa es que me parece que en el fondo te importan, porque he podido ver te tienen mucha estima. Dime, ¿por qué te comportas como el mayor gilipollas del mundo con ellos?

Dedan permaneció pensativo durante unos segundos.

-Ellos... yo quería construir el mundo con ellos, trabajando en equipo- explicó finalmente.-Al principio todo fue bien, pero son unos incompetentes: no saben hacer nada. Siempre tengo que estar ayudándoles y corrigiendo sus errores. Es tan molesto, tan irritante...  
-Pero tu eres su guardián- le rebatió Scout.- ¿No es tu trabajo enseñarles? El trabajo en equipo consiste en entender los fallos de tus compañeros y ayudarles a mejorar, así ellos te ayudarán a ti. Aunque te saquen de quicio, aunque creas que no sirven para nada, aunque a veces su comportamiento haga que te entre ganas de meterles un tiro, ellos siempre están ahí para apoyarte, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Si simplemente les gritas cuando se equivocan, nunca aprenderán nada.

Dedan se quedó mirando al joven, asimilando sus palabras. ¿No era él mismo quién en un principio había estado tan entusiasmado por comenzar a trabajar? ¿Cuando se había vuelto tan cruel? Además, había hecho una promesa que aún no había cumplido ¿Y si los espectros eran su castigo por haber olvidado?

-Te he juzgado mal, lo siento- dijo el guardián tras dar un largo suspiro.- Me has hecho recordar algo importante. Tienes razón: mi actitud con mis trabajadores ha sido repulsiva. Se merecen una disculpa, y tu también. Siento haberte atacado. Creía que eras otro ser.  
-Eso está mejor- dijo el mercenario retirando su escopeta.

El guardián se llevó como pudo una mano al bolsillo y le extendió un tarjeta.

-Esta es la carta de Cáncer. Te llevará a la siguiente zona. Creo que allí hay alguien que necesita, al igual que yo, que le recuerdes algo.  
-¿Estarás bien, tío duro?- preguntó antes de aceptar la carta.  
-Sí. Solo necesito descansar- respondió este poniéndose de pie. El guardián hizo crujir su espalda.- Rayos, parece que ya no estoy para estos trotes. Ahora vete. Me has provocado una tremenda jaqueca y necesito recuperarme en silencio.

Scout asintió y cogió la tarjeta que Dedan le había ofrecido. Nada más tenerla en la mano un destello de luz blanca le cegó. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba ante una gran ciudad de edificios color fucsia.

-Agg, es tan rosa que daña a la vista- se quejó el joven.

Scout se adentró en la ciudad. El primer edifico era una gigantesca biblioteca de varias plantas. Scout no solía visitar las bibliotecas ya que el único tipo de lectura que consumía eran los cómic. Era incapaz de leer cualquier otro libro o texto, pues desde pequeño había sufrido de una dislexia muy pronunciada que nunca había tratado de corregir. La narrativa visual de los cómics era lo que le permitía entender los textos que los componían.

Pese a su problema, decidió explorar el interior del edificio, pues quizás alguien sabría informarle acerca de aquel peculiar lugar y ver si, al igual que la Zona 1, sufría alguna clase de problema. No tardó en comprobar que efectivamente algo iba mal: la mayoría de los libros eran falsos, hechos de plástico con puntas redondeadas (a excepción de unas estantería señaladas que contenían un único libro de verdad en cada una), y los habitantes de aquel lugar parecían sufrir de paranoia y tenían miedo de absolutamente todo. Además, también había fantasmas por todas partes. Scout decidió deshacerse de ellos.

Scout subió unas cuantas plantas, acabando con los fantasmas allá donde los encontraba, hasta que en una de ellas se encontró con un gato blanco. Al principio pensó que se trataba del gato que le había hecho resolver puzzles en su primer sueño, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquel gato de mirada apagada y cara triste y amargada no era el mismo que conocía.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó el gato al descubrirle, mientras se acercaba a él con agresividad.  
-Menudos modales... Está claro que no eres "El Juez"  
-¿El... El Juez? No, no lo soy. Me llamo Japhet. Soy el creador de esta ciudad. También dirijo a los espectros, instrumentos reales de mi venganza.  
-¡Así que eres tú quién está detrás de está infección de espectros!- exclamó Scout, poniéndole el bate en el hocico.- ¿Sabes los problemas que han causado tus cosas en la otra Zona? ¡Un tipo casi me mata por tu culpa!  
-¿La otra zona? No se nada de la otra Zona. Estos espectros me los ha mandado la Reina para devolver la justicia a ESTA zona- corrigió Japhet, impasible. Luego miró a Scout a los ojos y añadió- debes de tener una gran determinación para haber puesto un pie en la biblioteca y llegar hasta aquí. Reconozco que tienes cierta valentía, una cualidad excepcional un lugar del mundo tan plagado por el miedo como este.  
-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto- dijo Scout retirando el bate y adoptando una postura "molona".  
-Sin embargo, mi venganza no dejará a nadie sin castigo- prosiguió el gato.-¡Tú deberás ser el primero en sucumbir a los ataques de mi ejército ectoplásmico!- decía mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Scout amenazantemente.- Pensándolo mejor, no necesito mis fantasmas para acabar con un niñato como tú. ¡Voy a saborear la justicia por mi mismo!

Acto seguido, Japhet había saltado a la cara del mercenario y había tratado de arañarle, pero este lo había agarrado en el aire.

-¿Por qué todo en este maldito mundo quiere matarme?- decía Scout manteniendo a Japhet lo más alejado que podía de si mismo, mientras este alzaba sus garras hacia su cuello tratando desgarrarlo. Finalmente, el gato le mordió la mano y Scout lo arrojó contra una de las estanterías cercanas, el golpe tirando los libros de uno en uno sobre la cabeza del animal.

-Tu espíritu es valeroso, y tus brazos están hechos a su imagen- dijo el gato tras sacudir la cabeza y recuperarse del golpe.- Debo confesar que quizás te he subestimado. Desafortunadamente, debo despojarme de mi caballerosidad cuando es necesario. Sobre todo ante un nuevo enemigo. ¡Espectros venid a mi! ¡Bailad juntos y haced sonar la canción de los justos!- y lanzando una maliciosa mirada a Scout, añadió- el tormento de los hombres cura mis heridas... Tu cuerpo servirá de alimento a los intangibles espíritus por toda la eternidad.

Scout se preparó para una inminente llegada de fantasmas, pero nada ocurrió.

-¿Espectros? - preguntó Japhet, mirando hacia los lados, confuso.-¡Espectros! ¡Venid a mí, os lo ordeno!-gritó mirando al techo.  
-Menudo patinazo- dijo Scout sin ser capaz de contener su risa.  
-¡Maldición! ¿Con qué clase de magia estás logrando evitar que mis fantasmales acólitos se unan a mí, funesto humano?  
\- Corta el rollo con las palabras grandes que no te entiendo, "Chespir".  
-Es "Shakespeare", cretino insufrible- corrigió Japhet furioso.- ¡Debes sufrir mi ira!

Y una vez más, Japhet se abalanzó sobre Scout, pero este estaba ya preparado y, usando el bate cual raqueta de tenis, golpeó al gato en el estomago, con tal fuerza que lo estrelló contra el techo. Japhet cayó al suelo de nuevo a los pocos segundos.

-¡Pobre idiota!- exclamó Japhet levantándose del suelo, mirando a Scout fijamente con furia.- Todavía no es el momento de revelar mi auténtica naturaleza. Pero debes saber que no ganarás nada con tu espera, odioso bufón.

Y con esas últimas palabras, tras un fogonazo de luz similar al que había envuelto a Scout tras usar la carta de cáncer, Japhet se teletransportó lejos de aquel lugar.

-Por eso prefiero a los perros- dijo Scout después de dar un largo suspiro.

Tras ese extraño encuentro, y viendo que no podía seguir subiendo, el joven decidió abandonar la biblioteca seguir explorando la nueva zona. Para su sorpresa, en el exterior del edificio se encontró con otro gato, que esta vez sí reconoció como aquel de su primer sueño. El Juez, como se había presentado este, era un pequeño gato también de color blanco, con una enorme sonrisa de enormes y afilados dientes que sobresalían de su boca. Scout no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que había tenido con él cuando lo conoció.

-No puede haber ser vivo alguno aparte de mi persona en la Zona 0, por lo que supondré que eres un mero producto de mi imaginación- había dicho el extraño gato el gato al joven mercenario nada más aparecer, bate en mano, en un extraño lugar compuesto por un edificio anaranjado, rodeado por un mar de color gris.

"¡Coño! ¡Un puto gato que habla! ¿Es esto otra parte de Pyrolandia? Espera... ¿cuándo me he puesto las gafas?" se había preguntado Scout mentalmente.

-No importa, me presentaré de todas maneras- había continuado el gato.- Soy "el Juez", y estoy deseando conocer tu nombre.  
-Me llamo... Scout- había respondido el joven, acostumbrado a no revelar su verdadero nombre de primeras desde que empezó a trabajar como mercenario.

El gato se había quedando mirando al aire, como buscando una presencia o algo que debería estar ahí y no estaba.

-¿Estás solo? - preguntó. Scout se había limitado a asentir." El Juez" entonces se acercó a él y se frotó entre sus piernas, como hacían los gatos normales y corrientes.-Y tienes un cuerpo físico: eres real... ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?  
-Nada . Ni si quiera sé donde estoy. Lo último que recuerdo es estar en mi cama...

En ese momento, Scout había entendido porque aquel lugar era tan raro.

"Esto debe ser un sueño"

-Si no tienes nada que hacer... - volvió a decir "el Juez"- quizás podrías hacerle un favor a este mundo. Últimamente hay muchos espectros haciendo de las suyas en las zonas que lo componen. Yo podría hacerte de guía por este área y explicarte como funciona nuestro peculiar entorno.  
-Así que tengo que darle caña a unos fantasmas. Me gusta la idea.

De vuelta al presente, "el Juez" había reparado en la presencia de Scout y se había acercado a hablar con él.

-Saludos, mi querido y enérgico compañero, ¿no te ha traído tu viaje a un lugar de óptimas condiciones?  
-Pues si te digo la verdad, este sitio da más mal rollo que la otra zona- respondió Scout encogiéndose de hombros.- Los tíos de ahí dentro tienen libros de mentira porque les dan miedo los de verdad. Además, ¿a qué tarado se le ocurrió la idea de poner puzzles en una biblioteca? Y el fucsia del exterior de los edificios me daña la vista. Le doy un cero- criticó el joven.  
-Yo debo admitir que estoy encantado con ella. Esta zona es más seca que los parajes anteriores- opinó el sonriente gato.- A los felinos no nos agrada la lluvia.  
-Es verdad: los gatos odiáis el agua. Cada vez que Engineer trata de bañar a su gato acaba lleno de arañazos- comentó Scout, divertido al recordar la escenita que montó el gato de Engineer la primera vez que trataron de darle un baño. Si no hubiera sido porque la mano derecha de Engineer era metálica, el animal se la habría destrozado con sus "zarpitas".  
-En fin, he oído de un viejo amigo que el centro comercial del norte ha caído victima de los asaltos ectoplásmicos. Quizás sería sabio por tu parte ir allí y ...¿cómo decías?¿Darles caña?- Scout asintió y decidió seguir el consejo del "el Juez". Tras despedirse de él brevemente, se dirigió hacia el centro comercial.

Nada más entrar allí, volvió a encontrarse con el vendedor.

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- le preguntó este nada más verle.- ¿Y por qué no estás respetando el guión?  
-¿Guión? Que le jodan al guión. Yo haré lo que me de la gana, que para algo este es mi sueño- le replicó Scout de mala manera.  
-Entonces, ¿vas a seguir adelante? ¿Incluso si eso al final solo te acaba perjudicando?

-Un sueño es solo eso: un sueño- repuso Scout.- Y quiero saber cómo acaba...

El vendedor rió y dijo:

\- Sigue adelante, pues. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

Scout entonces se había adentrado en las galerías del laberíntico centro comercial. Tras dar vueltas como un loco, eliminado a los fantasmas que encontraba a su paso, por fin había dado con la salida, pero antes de atravesarla, resonó un alarido sobrehumano.

-¡ARRIBA, PANDA DE VAGOS! ¡HOY SALIMOS AL CAMPO DE BATALLA!

Aquel era el grito que todas las mañanas, sin falta, despertaba a toda la base (salvo a Sniper, quien solía madrugar), en las que había que combatir. Soldier afirmaba que los gritos motivadores eran el mejor despertar para los guerreros. Para este grupo de guerreros, los gritos motivadores solo daban más ganas de mandar a la mierda a Soldier.

Scout despertó en su cama, y lo interpretó como señal de que aquella noche no había ocurrido nada. Parecía mentira que hubieran pasado sólo dos días desde que supuestamente atacase a Demoman por la noche, pero el cansancio de la batalla y el viaje habían hecho que pareciese como un evento lejano, como si todo no hubiera sido más que una pesadilla.

Scout se vistió e hizo una rápida visita al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara.

-Maldito Soldier- mascullaba Scout por lo bajo mientras bajaba la escalera para ir a desayunar.- Estos sueños son raros, pero muy interesantes. ¿Por qué me ha tenido que despertar tan pronto?

Scout entró en la cocina, donde ya estaba todo el equipo esperando a que Engineer sirviera las tortitas. El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, salvo que extrañamente fue Spy quien salió a recoger el correo pese a que era el turno de Medic para hacerlo. Sniper leía en voz alta las noticias más interesantes que encontraba en el periódico, Wheatley no dejaba de decir tonterías, Soldier comentaba la absurda estrategia del día que nadie iba a seguir y Scout trataba de mangar comida a los demás mientras estaban despistados... Justo cuando terminaron, sonó la sirena que los llamaba a combatir.

Los nueves mercenarios fueron directamente a la sala de reaparición a ultimar los preparativos. Cada uno se equipó sus armas (y sombreros favoritos) y esperaron al final de la cuenta atrás.

En Nightfall la "misión", que como todas las misiones más bien parecía ser un juego, consistía en una carrera de vagonetas de tres rondas. El primer equipo que llevara el carro-bomba a la base del otro ganaba la ronda y conseguía más ventaja para la siguiente. En la última ronda, el carro ganador explotaba y a los perdedores se le descontaban los destrozos causados de su sueldo.

Las puertas se abrieron y Scout montó sobre la vagoneta, porque por algún motivo que desafiaba a la lógica, esta consideraba que la estaban empujando dos personas cuando Scout la tocaba. Con él estaban Medic y Heavy. Los demás habían ido a despejar el camino o a colocar las defensas.

Durante los primeros segundos, el trayecto fue tranquilo pero el trío de la vagoneta no tardó en encontrarse cara a cara con un grupo de miembros del otro equipo. Pero ya estaban preparados para tal eventualidad. Medic solo tuvo que activar una Übercharge sobre Heavy para acabar con todos aquellos que no lograron huir a tiempo al ver como se volvían invencibles. A los pocos segundos, cuando el efecto de la über había pasado, Scout oyó un peculiar sonido a espaldas de sus compañeros.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó al reconocer que aquel ruido lo había hecho el Spy del BLU al hacerse visible con el Duplicante, muy cercano a ellos. Antes de que el Spy enemigo pudiera reaccionar, Scout saltó sobre la espalda de Heavy con rapidez y le disparó en la cara.  
-Scout honra a equipo- le agradeció Heavy.

Parecía que todo les iba como la seda, pero al siguiente paso entraron en el rango de una centinela enemiga que estaba estratégicamente colocada y tuvieron que abandonar la vagoneta para ponerse a refugio de las balas mientras esperaban a que Medic completase una segunda über. Lograron salir de su rango con apenas un par de heridas, pero fueron a dar de bruces contra una trampa de minas del Demoman enemigo que este no tardó en explotar, poniendo fin a sus vidas.

Tras reaparecer, los tres se encontraron con Spy.

-No he podido quitar aún esa centinela- admitió el francés, frustrado.- Su Pyro no para de esparcir fuego por todas partes y para una vez que me cuelo y consigo quitar de medio al Engineer y poner el zapador, resulta que el maldito monstruo lleva "el demoledor" encima.  
-¡No te quejes, que es a mi al que le han dado un martillazo!- exclamó Wheatley.-Bueno, en realidad se lo han dado al receptor.

-Oh, ¿al pequeño cacharrito le han dado un martillazo en el receptor? Pues a mi me han quemado vivo tres veces, así que no lloriquees porque dudo que una máquina pueda sentir dolor- le echó en cara Spy al AP-SAP.- Y no: uno nunca se acostumbra a morir calcinado.

-El enemigo se aproxima al punto- anunció la Administradora.  
-No bueno...- murmuró Heavy preocupado.  
-Más vale que volvamos a la carga rápido- opinó Medic. Sus compañeros asintieron y se apresuraron a salir a ayudar en la defensa.

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde: las defensas del RED habían caído sus rivales ganaron la primera ronda.

El equipo juró que eso no volvería a pasar la segunda ronda. Spy se alió con Scout para acabar con el nido del Engineer enemigo, el segundo distrayendo al Pyro mientras el primero acababa con las construcciones. Soldier, Heavy y Medic fueron esta vez los encargados de mover la vagoneta, mientras Demoman se dedicaba a poner trampas con sus bombas lapas al equipo enemigo. Sniper, Engineer y Pyro se quedaron defendiendo en la línea trasera. Finalmente consiguieron ganar, con una über que Soldier y Medic usaron para despejar el punto de control. Aquella victoria dejó a ambos equipos en una condición de igualdad para la última fase.

En la tercera ronda ambos equipos lucharon con ferocidad para proclamarse campeones. Cohetes y granadas, llamas y balas, jeringuillas y jarras de pis volaban de un lado a otro en el campo de batalla, los dieciocho mercenarios dando lo mejor de si mismos para acabar con sus rivales. Finalmente, Demoman, Scout y Spy lograron alcanzar el punto final con la vagoneta tras echar abajo las defensas del enemigo. Los tres (junto con el Demoman y el Engineer del BLU, quienes eran la última línea de defensa) se apartaron corriendo antes de que se produjera la explosión.

Pero esta no se produjo.

-¿Qué?- se preguntaron los miembros del RED, confusos.  
-¿Qué?- se preguntaron los miembros del BLU, confusos pero aliviados.  
-¿QUÉ?- gritó la Administradora indignada, su mensaje retrasmitiéndose a la vez, pero por canales diferentes, a ambos equipos.- ¿Puede alguno de vosotros, panda de incompetentes,explicarme por qué no ha explotado la vagoneta?

Todos los miembros de ambos equipos miraron a los dos Engineer quienes a su vez se miraron entre ellos.

-Acércate tú- le dijo uno a otro, temeroso de que explotara cuando estuvieran cerca.  
-Ni hablar: te acercas tú.  
-Bueno, lo hacemos los dos a la vez, ¿vale?- sugirió el primero. El otro Engineer asintió.

Ambos Engineer bajaron a la zona donde había caído la vagoneta y se aproximaron con precaución para examinarla. Tras pulsar un botón, la bomba de la vagoneta se abrió como si fuera un cofre.

-Esperad. ¿Me estáis diciendo que eso no es bomba grande y es en realidad un contenedor con forma de bomba que tiene bombas más pequeñas dentro?- preguntó el Sniper del RED, diciendo en alto la pregunta que tenían en mente muchos de los mercenarios. Los ingenieros asintieron.-¿A quién se le ha ocurrido algo así?  
-A Redmond y Blutarch- respondieron ambos Engineer al unísono.  
-No sé por qué no me sorprende...- murmuró el australiano.

Los dos Engineer procedieron a revisar el interior de la bomba falsa, pero se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa.

-Está vacío... ¿cómo han podido robaros los explosivos?- preguntó el Engineer del BLU.  
-No ha sido cosa nuestra: anoche revisé todas las defensas de la base y funcionaban bien. Y ya deberías saber que es la Administradora la que se encarga de la seguridad externa- le susurró el del RED de vuelta.  
-No es mi culpa que vuestros compañeros sean unos descerebrados que no saben defender los recursos que pongo a su disposición sin mi ayuda- respondió la Administradora sólo a los dos Engineer.- Además: yo también necesito dormir- la mujer hizo una pausa, probablemente para tomar una calada de su cigarro, antes de añadir esta vez para los equipos completos - revisaré las grabaciones de seguridad de esta noche, a ver si encuentro algo.

A los pocos segundos, la Administrador volvió a hablar.

-La cámara del almacén de BLU está dañada desde las 03:14, y la del almacén de RED está dañada desde las 04:02- expuso.- Ninguna otra cámara ha captado nada. Se abrirá un expediente y mandaré a un investigador a investigar lo ocurrido. Hasta que no se aclare nada, las misiones quedan canceladas.

Todos los mercenarios gritaron varias protestas que llegaron a oídos sordos. Algunos se quejaban porque al cobrar por misiones iban a perder dinero, otros porque les gustaba la violencia y el resto por ambas cosas. Finalmente, todos suspiraron resignados y se fueron cada uno a su base.

-No me agrada nada tener a los criados de la arpía por aquí- comentó Soldier con rabia mientras abría la puerta de la base.  
-Ya somos dos- concordó Demoman.- Pero ero si lo piensas es lógico que quiera saber que ha pasado. ¡Han desaparecido kilos de explosivos como si nada!

El equipo entró en el salón, que estaba decorado igual que el de la base de Sawmill, aunque era ligeramente más pequeño.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? Necesito actividad y simplemente darle vueltas a la base es aburrido- se quejó Scout.  
-¿Os apetece una partida de baloncesto?- sugirió Soldier a Demoman y Scout, pues sabía que a ellos le gustaba ese deporte.  
-¿Con que pelota?- le cuestionó Demoman.  
-¡Podemos usar la cabeza viviente del Spy del BLU que tiene guardada Medic!- sugirió Soldier.  
-Ya me gustaba la idea, pero ahora sí que no pienso negarme- rió Scout maliciosamente.-Doc, ¿nos dejas la cabeza del Spy?  
-Un experimento para ver cómo reacciona alguien al ver su propia cabeza usada de pelota suena interesante. Tenéis mi permiso sólo si me dejáis unirme- accedió Medic.  
-Yo también quiero- dijo Sniper, cosa que sorprendió a sus compañeros, pues el australiano no solía participar en sus actividades.- Hoy el Spy del BLU me ha apuñalado varias veces y no he tenido oportunidad de vengarme. Quiero oírle gritar- explicó el australiano.

Pyro se acercó a ellos dando saltitos, por lo que todos interpretaron que el piromaníaco también quería jugar.

\- A Heavy no gustar idea, pero si todos jugar, Heavy apuntarse. Cosa poder salir de control y no querer que nadie salga herido. Heavy evitará desmadramientos.  
-Bueno, solo quedan por unirse Engineer y Spy- dijo Soldier satisfecho, mirando a los aludidos.

Spy puso los ojos en blanco. No pensaba participar en aquella barbarie aunque no tuviese algo mejor que hacer.

-Yo tengo varios asuntos que atender, y contra antes me ponga a ello mejor- dijo Spy.- Nos vemos a la hora de cenar. Disfrutad de vuestro jueguecito- añadió con sarcasmo.  
-Y yo debo ocuparme de revisar las defensas de la base para ver lo que ha fallado. Lo siento chicos, otro día será- se excusó Engineer.

El francés salió del salón y se dirigió a su habitación. El resultado de la investigación de Miss Pauling había llegado por la mañana, tal y como la joven había prometido, pero no había tenido tiempo de leerlo. Nada más entrar, cerró la ventana para no oír los chillidos de la cabeza del Spy del BLU y así no distraerse con los gritos de su propia voz pidiendo por auxilio. A continuación sacó a Wheatley de su chaqueta y lo dejó en la cama.

-Oh, hola compañero - saludó el zapador al ver a Spy.-¿Qué tienes en la mano?- preguntó dirigiendo su ojo al sobre de Miss Pauling.- ¿Una carta de una admiradora?  
-Es algo importante. De hecho, es tan importante que te voy a guardar en el cajón para que no molestes- le dijo al zapador.  
-No, no tranquilo. Me callaré. Tengo libros en mi base de datos para leer, porque ya sabes que soy un intelectual y todo eso. Te prometo que no molestaré- rogó el zapador.  
-Vale, pero al mínimo ruido vas al cajón.

Tras sentarse en su butacón de lectura, Spy abrió la carpeta. El francés contempló con sorpresa el contenido: era más de lo que esperaba.

-Adoro como trabaja esta chica- dijo satisfecho mientras sacaba un recorte de periódico con varias cosas subrayadas y apuntes con una letra elegante, la de Pauling, en los bordes. " Banquero secuestra a dos niños y se suicida" rezaba el titular.

\- La historia que nos contó Scout

Spy comenzó a leer con interés la versión oficial de los hechos, en la que Miss Pauling había subrayado algunas cosas interesantes: "El hombre era adorado por sus empleados y una persona muy respetable", "sin historial delictivo" "aquella mañana, unos gamberros habían escrito en la pared varias pintadas que decían cosas raras y en cierto modo siniestras, como "incluso los dioses caen algún día"y "ahora es tú turno de huir". Miss Pauling, además, había agregado un par de fotos de la casa de aquel banquero con las pintadas y sin ellas, así como una ficha con información detallada del sujeto que había secuestrado a Scout y su amiga trece años atrás. Spy leyó cada detalle de la información que Miss Pauling había logrado recoger en una noche. Decididamente, invitaría a la muchacha a una cena amistosa en cuanto pudiera. Sonrió divertido al imaginar los celos de Scout cuando lo hiciera.

El joven por su parte se había marchado a su habitación y se había puesto a leer su colección de cómics. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba sumergiéndose en las páginas de "Spidermann" o "El Capitán Australia" (que eran los únicos cómics que suministraba MannCo aparte de las aventuras de Saxton Hale) cuando una visita inesperada lo sacó de su lectura.

"Hola"

A Scout se le calló el cómic de las manos, dando un respingo al oír de pronto la voz de "Bat" en su mente.

-¡¿Qué cojones estás haciendo aquí?! - le gritó enfadado.

Ahí, frente a su cama, estaba él, con exactamente la misma apariencia con la que lo recordaba de años atrás. Scout lo miró con fría furia.

"Aún estás enfadado..." inquirió el Bateador.

-No jodas, Sherlock. Apareces después de trece años, te das vueltas por el país imaginario de uno de mis compañeros y poco después atacan a uno de ellos y dudo mucho que sea coincidencia... ¿Fuiste tú verdad?- le acusó Scout.

"¿Como te has dado cuenta?"

-¡Me debes una explicación muy gorda, Bat!- le recriminó ignorando la pregunta de este.- Y no me voy a tragar el cuento de que eres un héroe que está salvando el mundo.

"Purificando el mundo" le corrigió.

-Es lo mismo, ¿no?

"Tienes razón: te debo una explicación" dijo el Bateador tras un silencio incómodo. "Ven conmigo"

-No voy a moverme de aquí- se negó Scout.

"Entonces te vas a quedar sin respuestas" replicó "El Bateador" encogiéndose de hombros.

Y dicho esto, "el Bateador" saltó por la ventana. Scout lanzó un par de maldiciones por lo bajo y deliberó durante unos cuantos segundos lo que debía hacer. Finalmente decidió seguir a su viejo amigo.

El joven se apoyó en la ventana y se deslizó por un tubo de desagüe hasta el jardín exterior de la base. La leve lluvia que había acompañado durante todo el día había cesado, pero la temperatura había bajado bastante. Aún así, Scout siguió decidido a su antiguo amigo hacia los límites que separaban la base del bosque. Pese a la oscuridad de la noche, la silueta de "el Bateador" parecía emitir una tenue luz propia. El purificador se encontraba ya tras los límites de la base, adentrándose en el bosque. Scout trepó la alta verja que llevaba al otro lado.

-Más vale que merezca la pena...

Tras horas leyendo los documentos de Miss Pauling, los cuales Spy había esparcido y pegado en la pared de manera organizada para poder estudiarlos mejor, el francés suspiró resignado. Esperaba que la investigación de Miss Pauling arrojase alguna pista sobre la identidad de "el Bateador", o al menos una idea del motivo que le llevó a atacar a no sólo a aquel banquero, sino a dos hombres más.

Miss Pauling también le había dado informes de dos casos similares que habían ocurrido en diferentes intervalos de tiempo: uno de ellos correspondía a un hombre fornido, patrón de construcciones, y el otro correspondía al que aparentemente había sido un reputado médico de un prestigioso hospital de Boston, conocido por tratar enfermedades raras no contagiosas. Reconocía el nombre del hospital, pues él había pagado la factura médica de la madre de Scout cuando ella había dado a luz al joven allí.

Las condiciones de los crímenes eran casi idénticas: ambos habían tenido vidas normales hasta que de pronto habían enloquecido y se habían acabado suicidando. Sólo se diferenciaban en los mensajes de las pintadas que habían aparecido en sus casas, por lo que Spy no tenía dudas de que ambos acontecimientos habían sido también a causa de "el Bateador". Pero, ¿por qué motivo? Aparte de las circunstancias de su muerte, no había nada más que los conectara.

Además, en cuanto a aquel hombre que secuestró a Scout, no había ninguna referencia a enemigos mortales, posibles estafas que hubiera cometido, problemas legales, asuntos con compañías rivales ni nada por el estilo, por lo que no había nada que apuntara a una persona concreto que quisiera vengarse de él, y eso también se aplicaba a los otros dos casos.

Spy dio una calada a su cigarro sin apartar la vista de los documentos. Era extraño: la investigación de Miss Pauling era profunda y estaba llena de información relevante e importante, pero aún así parecía estar incompleta. Además, la joven siempre escribía su propia conclusión al final de sus investigaciones, pero esta vez esa conclusión no estaba en ningún lado. La pieza que le faltaba al rompecabezas seguía ausente.

-Bateador...¿quién eres?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-Miaou, esa no es la pregunta que deberías estar haciéndote.

Spy se giró sobresaltado. Tras él había aparecido, aparentemente de la nada, un hombre con una máscara similar a la cara de un gato sonriente. Su cuello era ancho y llevaba un jersey blanco con un corazón negro en medio. En un fugaz movimiento, el francés sacó un revólver de su chaqueta.

-¿Quién eres tú y cómo has entrado aquí?- le preguntó en tono amenazador mientras le apuntaba.  
-Y de nuevo te equivocas de pregunta- se limitó a responder su misterioso interlocutor, ignorando el hecho de que Spy le estuviese apuntando con un arma.- Pero supongo que debo responderte. Me llamo Zacharie. Normalmente soy un mercader, pero os he visto necesitados de guía en este asunto contra cierto bateador y he asumido mi otro rol. He podido entrar porque mi habilidad es aparecer allí donde se me necesite- explicó.

Spy le miró fríamente.

-¿Conoces "al Bateador"?- le preguntó sin dejar de apuntarle.  
-Lo suficiente para saber que no hay nada en esta realidad que pueda detenerle- respondió Zacharie.- Si os ha marcado como objetivo, removerá cielo y tierra para purificaros.

El francés se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Nada en esta realidad...¿ qué significaba eso?

\- Has dicho que su identidad no es la pregunta que debería hacerme- dijo el francés.- ¿Cuál es entonces?  
\- En verdad, son tres- respondió Zacharie para sorpresa de Spy.-La primera es: ¿por qué no habéis tenido noticias de él en las últimas veinticuatro horas?

Spy no había reparado en eso. Si tan empeñado estaba su enemigo en acabar con ellos, ¿por qué no se había producido ningún ataque? ¿Qué estaba planeando?

-Dos: ¿qué va a pasar cuando suene la novena campanada?- siguió enumerando Zacharie. Y, antes de que Spy pudiera pensar en aquella extraña pregunta, añadió- y tres: ¿dónde están los explosivos?

Los ojos de Spy se abrieron en shock al entender el significado de aquellas últimas palabras. Había deducido las respuestas a las preguntas que Zacharie había pronunciado, y no le gustaban para nada. No dudó un segundo en salir corriendo de la habitación a avisar de sus compañeros del peligro mortal que corrían.

-Que comience el juego- comentó Zacharie sonriendo para sí bajo la máscara. Antes de desaparecer de aquel lugar, echó una mirada rápida a los documentos que Spy había colgado en la pared y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. No importaba cuanto mirase aquel mercenario el rompecabezas: nunca podría resolverlo. Él tenía la pieza que faltaba, los documentos que había robado aquella mañana, bien oculta en su mochila.


	7. Dramatic Crescendo

**Dramatic Crescendo**

Scout siguió a "el Bateador" por el frondoso bosque durante varios minutos. Con la agitación de las batallas y el confort del interior de la base, nunca se había percatado de lo húmeda y fría que era en realidad esa zona y ahora se arrepentía de no haber parado un segundo a coger una chaqueta antes de salir. Miró al frente, donde "El Bateador" seguía avanzando sin prisa pero sin pausa. Al extraño ser que en el pasado había considerado un amigo parecía no afectarle el clima, algo lógico ya que carecía de un cuerpo físico.

Finalmente, cuando se encontraban a una distancia prudente de la base, " el Bateador" se detuvo en un claro y Scout por fin logró darle alcance.

-¿Vas a explicarme ahora lo que esta pasando o no?- fue lo primero que preguntó Scout, tiritando de frío.

"Dime, ¿por qué te has juntado con esa panda de demonios?"

-¿Demonios?¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

"De esos espectros infernales. Aquellos a que llamas compañeros"

-¿Se te ha ido la pinza del todo en los últimos trece años? ¡Ellos no son demonios! - exclamó Scout indignado.-¡Son personas! Bueno, quizás lo que sea Pyro este en duda, pero los demás son humanos. Como tú y como yo. Porque eres humano, ¿verdad? O fuiste humano... ¿qué coño eres?

"No estamos hablando de mi, si no de ellos" le interrumpió "el Bateador". "Se mantienen vivos de manera antinatural y solo viven para enriquecerse de la muerte y la destrucción. Por no hablar del horrible contrato que firmaron sin pensar en las consecuencias" explicó en tono acusador.

\- No es para tanto, joder -replicó Scout enojado.- Matar gente no está bien, pero hay que tener en cuenta de contra quienes luchamos son unos copiones que también pueden resucitar y que las propiedades que destruimos no les importan un carajo a sus propietarios porque pueden reconstruirlas.

"Esa boca" le riñó "el Bateador" al oírle usar lenguaje obsceno.

-Además, pagan una buena cantidad de dinero, y no se si lo recuerdas o se te ha secado el cerebro, pero mi familia siempre ha necesitado dinero- continuó Scout, ignorando la regañina.- Aunque ahora mismo dudo de que alguna vez te halla importado lo que me pasara- le incriminó. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

"Tu estancia con estos demonios te ha cegado y corrompido. ¿Sigues siendo aquel niño que conocí? Has renunciado incluso a tu nombre" le acusó.

-No he renunciado a él: mi nombre sigue siendo Jeremy, y estoy muy orgulloso de él aunque nunca conocí al hombre que me lo puso- respondió con solemnidad.- De hecho, algunas veces, los del equipo usamos nuestros nombres reales fuera del campo de batalla. Es sólo que igual nos hemos acostumbrado un poco a usar nuestros nombres en clave.

Scout interrumpió su discurso para mirar a "el Bateador", que parecía estar insatisfecho con la explicación, pues seguía lanzándole una mirada acusadora.

-¿Sabes lo que es un nombre en clave? Deberías, porque aparentemente tú también usas uno- le preguntó a "el Bateador", quien seguía impasible. Al ver que no respondía, continuó- se utilizan en lugar de tu nombre real para ocultar tu identidad y así proteger a los que te importan. No quiero que algún enemigo de la empresa venga y acabe con mi familia, porque es lo único que me queda a parte de este equipo... ya que por tu culpa ella esta muerta- el bostoniano sintió como su rabia y odio hacia aquel que solía llamar su amigo aumentaba al recordar lo que había ocurrido trece años atrás.- Y ahora vienes aquí, y tratas de acabar con las únicas personas en las que he logrado confiar en todo este tiempo ¡Lárgate y déjame vivir en paz! ¡Dije que no quería volver a verte y lo mantengo! - gritó mientras se acercaba a él con ira.- No quiero tu protección. No la necesito. No te necesito.

"El Bateador" dio un paso atrás debido al súbito arrebato de Scout, pero se mantuvo firme.

"Lo que habla no es tu corazón, si no la ira. Si no estuvieras tan corrompido por la malicia de este horrible mundo, te darías cuenta de que estoy haciendo lo correcto" le dijo.

Antes de que Scout pudiera responderle, "el Bateador" se acercó a él súbitamente e introdujo su mano fantasmal en el pecho del joven, la cual atravesó la piel como si fuese aire. El bostoniano habría saltado del susto, pero su cuerpo había quedado totalmente paralizado.

"Pero no te preocupes: aún no es demasiado tarde para salvarte. Lo arreglaré todo"

De pronto, Scout sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas. Todo su cuerpo pesaba. ¿Por qué tenía tanto sueño de pronto?

-¿Qué... está...pasando?

Scout miró a "el Bateador", medio dormido. Lo que estaba ocurriendo debía ser cosa suya. Trató de mantenerse despierto, pero por más que luchaba no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Finalmente, cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

"Duerme ahora. Pronto ya no habrá más oscuridad" susurró el Bateador mientras se introducía en su cuerpo, que se incorporó una vez el purificador se hizo con el control.

-Así es como lo hago- informó "el Bateador" con la voz de Scout.-Esta vez se ha resistido un poco: normalmente suele caer dormido nada más tocarle. Debe ser porque siempre he tomado prestado su cuerpo cuando estaba dormido de manera natural o tenía la guardia baja. Esta es la primera vez que me ha visto antes de poseerle.

Zacharie, con su máscara de sapo, quien había observado la escena oculto entre las sombras del bosque, se acercó a su cliente favorito.

-¿Sabes en que sueña ese joven cuando controlas su cuerpo?- preguntó contemplando el cuerpo de Scout, cuya piel se volvía cada vez más y más blanca, adaptando poco a poco una estética similar a la de el ser que le había poseído.-Interesante- murmuró el vendedor al observar el fenómeno.

-Soy yo quien lo pone ahí para mantener su mente ocupada. Si logra recrear la grandeza de mi obra purificadora en aquel lugar, podrá entender por qué estoy haciendo esto- respondió el Bateador tras pensar unos instantes si debía o no darle explicaciones a Zacharie. Finalmente, había decidido darle información: prefería tenerlo de aliado.

-No ha "purificado" a Dedan- repuso el vendedor.-Es más: lo ha sacado de su locura. Está cambiando las cosas.

Aquel dato había sembrado una leve preocupación en la inquebrantable mente del frío purificador. ¿Cómo podía saber Zacharie que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Scout cuando si quiera él podía verlo sin dejar desatendido su cuerpo? Y lo más importante, ¿de verdad Scout tenía el poder para modificar su mundo?

-¿Qué sucederá si llega al sitio que ya sabes?- insistió Zacharie con preocupación.

-Antes de que eso ocurra, yo ya habré terminado mi misión aquí y el será libre- se limitó a responder este, sin dejar que el vendedor viese sus dudas.- De todas formas, no cambiará nada si eso llegara a ocurrir. Ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas. Incluso si ha cometido un desliz al perdonarle la vida a Dedan, no tardará en ver lo podrido que estaba ese lugar y acabará haciendo lo correcto. Es un buen chico, pero la soledad y la necesidad le han arrastrado a un círculo horrible.

-No lo conozco en profundidad, pero por lo que he visto es prepotente, narcisista y arrogante- rebatió Zacharie.- Aún así, confío en tu criterio- añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ahora debo asegurarme de que tu idea ha funcionado.

\- Tranquilo: con el poco tiempo que tienen no podrían desactivar las bombas- afirmó Zacharie.- Lo que no entiendo es por qué has querido que les avisara. ¿No hubiera sido más rápido que hubieran muerto en la explosión?

-Que simplemente mueran no bastará para purificar almas tan impuras. Debo hacerlo yo, con mis propias manos. Sólo entonces serán verdaderamente purgados.

-Ah, ya veo- comprendió Zacharie.- Pero la cosa es que ahora mismo estás desarmado y, para enfrentarte a ese grupito, vas a necesitar un arma. Y ya sabes: mi trabajo es venderte cosas.

"El Bateador" puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto Zacharie no iba a desperdiciar la ocasión para sacarle créditos. El vendedor hizo aparecer una mochila de la nada, la abrió y extrajo de ella un bate de béisbol.

-Mil ochocientos créditos- dijo el mercader depositando el bate en las manos de su cliente.

"El Bateador" gruñó irritado, mientras guardaba el bate, pero no hizo ningún comentario acerca de los disparados precios de Zacharie. La próxima se aseguraría de que Scout llevase un arma encima cuando lo poseyera.

"El Bateador" apartó sus pensamientos de Zacharie y concentró energía en la palma de su mano. Tras un pequeño destello de luz, las monedas de su mundo aparecieron donde antes sólo había aire. Le dio un puñado de ellas a Zacharie y se guardó el resto, por si volvía a necesitar de los servicios y productos del vendedor.

-Oh, no sabía que pudieras hacer eso- dijo Zacharie admirado.

-Mis poderes dentro de este cuerpo aumentan contra más me valgo de el- explicó su interlocutor. En ese instante una idea vino a su mente. Si podía generar la moneda de su mundo en el cuerpo de Scout, quizás también podría regenerar otras cosas.

"El Bateador" cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Alzó la palma de su mano y comenzó a invocar una gran cantidad de energía. Sentía como su poder y su competencia mermaban poco a poco, pero aún así siguió adelante con su idea incluso cuando sintió que estaba apunto de perder el control sobre el cuerpo de Scout.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, flotando en el aire frente a él se había materializado una especie de aro que irradiaba una tenue luz blanca.

-Funcionó- dijo contemplando a Alfa, el primero de sus Add-Ons.

-¡Estupendo! - exclamó Zacharie alegre.-¡Tengo equipamiento para Add-Ons justo aquí! ¡Son mil quinientos créditos!- "el Bateador" volvió a gruñir antes de pagar la nueva factura.-¿Cuanto crees que tardaras en poder invocar a los otros dos?- preguntó el vendedor guardando los créditos en un bolsillo de su mochila.

-No lo sé, pero hoy no puedo forzar más mis poderes o Scout podría despertarse con la purificación aún en proceso. Lo cual me recuerda...

El purificador no terminó la frase. Esta fue interrumpida por una potente explosión, producida en la base de aquellos seres infernales que habían corrompido a Scout. A los pocos segundos se produjo una segunda explosión.

-Sí,pronto no habrá más oscuridad- dijo "el Bateador". Y valiéndose de la velocidad de Scout, que se veía potenciada por sus propias habilidades, salió corriendo en dirección a la base, seguido de cerca por Alfa, dispuesto a dar caza a su presa.

Quince minutos antes, Spy había bajado la escalera corriendo tras su breve charla con Zacharie. Sus compañeros, quienes estaban reunidos en el comedor listos para cenar, le miraron confundidos al verle entrar de manera tan precipitada.

\- Scout no está aquí, ¿verdad?- preguntó el francés respirando con dificultad tras la carrera.

-¿No está en su cuarto?- preguntó Engineer, un tanto alarmado por el comportamiento de Spy. Este negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Spy?- quiso saber Demoman.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya!- exclamó el francés, su compostura habitual habiendo desparecido completamente.- ¡Coged todo lo que podáis, pero debemos de estar en los coches antes de que den las nueve!

-Eso es poco más de diez minutos- calculó mentalmente Medic.

-¡Motivo de más para darnos prisa!- insistió Spy.

-¿Pero prisa por qué?- preguntó Soldier.

-¡Por qué este maldito sitio está apunto de explotar!

Nadie hizo ninguna pregunta más. Sabían que por el estado de Spy, este no estaba gastando ninguna broma. Rápidamente, fueron a coger sus pertenencias más importantes.

-¿Qué pasa con Scout?- esta vez fue Sniper, quien no tenía nada que guardar,puesto que todas sus pertenencias estaban ya en la caravana, quien preguntó.

\- Él estará bien. Si no está con nosotros ya, es que se ha marchado- le dijo Spy. El australiano no se inmutó ante las palabras del francés, pero a Medic no le gustaba la connotación de lo que Spy había dicho, pues intuía que "el Bateador" estaba detrás de esa situación.- Somos nosotros los que debemos salir de aquí- prosiguió Spy. Y dicho esto salió se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación a toda velocidad a empaquetar rápidamente todo lo que pudiese.

En menos de cinco minutos, los mercenarios se habían reunido en el aparcamiento tras haber cogido lo más importante. Pyro había pedido a Globunicornio que buscara a Scout por todas partes, pero no el animal no fue capaz de encontrarlo.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Medic cargando la última de las jaulas con sus palomas con la ayuda de Heavy en la caravana de Sniper.

-Debemos desplazarnos a la base de Sawmill y llamar al cuartel general- informó Spy.- Tengo la certeza de que esa cosa...- Spy se detuvo para comprobar la hora.- Lo explicaré más tarde. ¡Hay que irse ya!

Todos montaron en los coches siguiendo las instrucciones de Spy. Los conductores arrancaron los vehículos y apretaron el acelerador para lograr la mayor velocidad posible. Apenas habían dejado la base atrás cuando produjeron dos explosiones consecutivas que la redujeron a un montón de escombros.

-Así que ahí es donde estaban los explosivos- comentó Medic a Heavy, tras ver el fuego y el humo mediante el espejo retrovisor.

-Da- concordó el ruso.- Pero, ¿quién?

-Tengo una corazonada, pero hasta que no lleguemos a Sawmill no puedo explicar nada.

-¿Doctor creer que primera explosión producirse en sala de reaparecer?

-Estoy convencido de ello. La segunda probablemente se habrá producido en los cimientos de la base. Si Spy no nos hubiera avisado, estaríamos muertos... permanentemente.

Aquel último pensamiento pesó en la mente de Medic. No podía morir aún. Aún no había podido poner en marcha el plan que evitaría que su alma cayese en manos del diablo y que, con un poco de suerte, garantizaría a él y a todo equipo un billete de ida asegurada al cielo.

Medic contempló a Heavy, quien le devolvía una mirada llena de preocupación. En el pasado, simplemente habría cogido lo que quería de sus "sujetos de prueba" y los habría abandonado a su suerte. Pero, por algún motivo irracional, había cogido demasiado afecto a esos ocho tipejos con los que llevaba cuatro años compartiendo su vida. La idea de perder a alguno de ellos de manera permanente le horrorizaba. Especialmente Heavy.

Heavy agarró el hombro de Medic para reconfortarle, sintiendo la inquietud de este.

-¿Cómo estará pequeño Scout? Spy afirmar que estaba fuera, pero equipo deber ir a buscarle por si no estar bien- no pudo evitar preguntarse el ruso.

-No deberíamos estar preocupados por él. Si mis sospechas son correctas: deberíamos estar preocupados DE él.

Heavy no entendió lo que había querido decir Medic con aquello. No sabía si era una expresión del inglés que él no había entendido o que si Medic había querido decir que era el propio Scout quien les había puesto en peligro, lo cual para él no tenía mucho sentido.

Antes de que el ruso pudiera pedirle una explicación a su compañero, algo impactó contra el lado derecho de la furgoneta, con tal fuerza que la hizo descarrilar y salir de la carretera. Medic logró frenar a tiempo para evitar chocar contra un árbol.

-¿Qué ser eso?- preguntó Heavy alarmado tras comprobar que Medic estaba bien.

-No lo sé. Voy a mirar que ha pasado- dijo Medic desabrochándose el cinturón y saliendo del vehículo a comprobar los daños. Heavy no tardó en salir tras él. No tardaron en observar que fuera lo que fuera lo que había empujado al vehículo fuera de la carretera había dejado una marca similar a una cadena por el lado derecho de la caravana y además había atrancado la puerta de ese lado.

-Pero, ¿qué ha hecho esto?- se preguntaba Heavy mientras observaba las marcas.

-¡Doc! ¡Heavy! ¿Estáis bien?- oyeron llamar a Soldier.

Sus seis compañeros, al ver el accidente, habían aparcado en una zona cercana y habían ido en su búsqueda.

-Sí, tranquilos. Es la furgoneta la que se ha llevado lo peor del golpe- gritó Medic, mientras él y Heavy se apresuraban en reunirse con ellos.

-Merde- murmuró Spy.- Esto nos ha hecho perder tiempo. Espero que no nos alcance.

-Un poco tarde para eso.

La voz que había pronunciado aquellas palabras era la de Scout. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Medic y Spy al reconocer aquel tono inhumano y frío. "El Bateador" les había alcanzado.

Los mercenarios no tardaron en localizar la posición del recién llegado: estaba en la copa del mismo árbol contra el que Heavy y Medic habían estado a punto de chocar. Pyro lanzó un grito de alarma (ahogado por su mascarilla) al verle y se puso delante de Engineer, como si estuviera intentando cubrirle.

La figura que estaban contemplando era Scout, pero su aspecto era completamente diferente. Su piel se había vuelto completamente pálida y su ropa oscura como la noche. En su camiseta había aparecido dibujada una "X" blanca. Un aro blanco flotaba detrás de su cabeza, iluminándole, y en su mano derecha blandía un bate hecho con un material que ninguno de los miembros del equipo reconocía a simple vista. De un salto, bajó de la copa del árbol aterrizando elegantemente y sin sufrir daño alguno.

\- ¿Scout?- preguntó Engineer confundido, sin entender porque Pyro se había puesto tan a la defensiva. Vale que resultara un tanto amenazador con lo que Engineer creía que era un disfraz, pero tampoco parecía tan terrorífico.

Fue entonces cuando "Scout" clavó sus ojos en él. Los ojos normalmente azul cielo del joven estaban pálidos y habían perdido la pupila. Ahora sí, Engineer retrocedió con temor, sacando la pistola. Aunque se pareciese a él, estaba claro que aquel no era su compañero.

-Guarda eso- ordenó.- No quieres herir este cuerpo cuando vuestra querida máquina infernal ha caído.- Sin embargo, Engineer mantuvo si pistola en alto, al igual que el resto del equipo, aunque ninguno se atrevía a abrir fuego.

El ser que había invadido el cuerpo de Scout miró a los ocho mercenarios con frialdad y desprecio, y proclamó:

\- Para aquellos que no me conocéis soy "el Bateador"- los miembros del equipo que nunca se habían encontrado con él intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre.- Sé que Scout os ha hablado de mí, pero ni si quiera él sabe hasta donde alcanza mi poder tras haberlo perfeccionado en este horrible mundo tras veintitrés años. Mi misión es sagrada: salvar al mundo purificando aquello que lo corrompe. Vosotros, hijos del infierno, arrastráis la carga de vuestros pecados desde tiempo atrás. Hace cuatro años, renunciasteis a la poca humanidad que os quedaba cuando aceptasteis ese diabólico contrato y comenzasteis a burlaros de la muerte. Pero eso acaba hoy: vuestra máquina infernal no os salvará de mi ira purificadora- y dicho esto, del centro del aro surgieron una serie de cadenas que cercaron el terreno alrededor de los mercenarios.-Aceptad mi luz ahora, y vuestra purificación será rápida, casi agradable incluso. Rechazad mi oferta, y el más horrible castigo será lo que purgue vuestros pecados.

Ninguno de los mercenarios hizo movimiento alguno. Su espíritu combativo les empujaba a luchar contra aquel ser que amenazaba sus vidas, pero todos estaban convencidos de que lo más probable es que Scout terminase malherido, por no decir muerto, en la refriega. Y ese pensamiento era lo que les impedía actuar.

-En el hipotético caso de que nos "purifiques", ¿qué pasará con Scout?- quiso saber Spy.

-Él estará bien- respondió "el Bateador".-Por el simple hecho de convertirse en mi cuerpo sus pecados han sido automáticamente perdonados. Y una vez que vosotros, despreciables criaturas, hayáis sido purificados, nada podrá corromperle de nuevo.

Entonces, para sorpresa de sus compañeros de equipo, Pyro avanzó con paso firme hacia "el Bateador". El ser ladeó la cabeza mínimamente, curioso ante el comportamiento del mercenario. Pyro le miró de arriba a abajo y, sin que nadie se lo esperara, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. "El Bateador" no pudo evitar encogerse, más debido a la sorpresa que al dolor.

-No consiento que nadie hable así de mal de mis amigos- le dijo Pyro con rabia. Sabía que aunque sus compañeros (salvo Engineer, quien le miraba anonadado pues nunca le había visto actuar con tanta seriedad) no fueran capaces de entender sus palabras, el ser que tenía en frente de sí podía.- Libera a Scout y sal de mis dominios.

-Guardián de Pyrolandia- replicó "el Bateador" con frialdad, tras recuperarse del súbito puñetazo.- Tu zona es una en la que sobre todo reina la felicidad y la esperanza. Pero de igual modo en este mundo no cesas de generar destrucción. En otras circunstancias no sabría como juzgarte, dado que no es la maldad la que guía tus pasos: es la inocencia. Y con ella, tú también estás purificando el mundo a tu manera. No obstante, has elegido proteger a los seres equivocados, por lo que tú y tú zona debeís ser purificado con ellos.

-Inténtalo- le retó Pyro.- No dejaré que hagas daño a nadie. No mientras yo este aquí. No especialmente a mis amigos. Libera a Scout, ¡ahora!

Antes de que "el Bateador" pudiera reaccionar, Pyro le envistió a toda velocidad descargando su "Hadouken" sobre él. Spy gritó "¡no!" pensando que el golpe había herido el cuerpo de Scout. Pero, pese al humo que brotaba del cuerpo del joven y al grito de dolor de "el Bateador", no parecía haber ninguna herida visible.

En Pyrolandia, sin embargo, un aura multicolor rodeaba al ser que había usurpado el cuerpo de Scout, abrasando su piel.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- preguntó "el Bateador", dolorido, una vez la explosión de colores finalizó.

-Magia- respondió Pyro alegre.- Tu mismo lo has dicho: yo también purifico el mundo.

"El Bateador" respiraba con dificultad. Había usado toda su competencia para restaurar a Alfa, por lo que no podía sanarse a si mismo. ¿Cómo había podido su contrincante atacarle sin haber dañado a Scout?

Entonces reparó en algo. El guardián de Pyrolandia en ningún momento había mirado a la cara de Scout cuando le había hablado: siempre miraba por encima de él.

-Tú puedes ver mi verdadera forma- adivinó "el Bateador".

-Desaparece- se limitó a decir Pyro, preparándose para atacar una vez más.- No eres bienvenido aquí.

"El Bateador" salió del cuerpo de Scout justo un segundo antes de que Pyro lanzase un segundo ataque sobre él. Ataque que falló su objetivo, pues el cuerpo del joven mercenario se había desplomado inmediatamente en el suelo cuando "el Bateador" lo hubo abandonado. Alfa dejó de ser visible en el mundo real y huyó con su líder, adentrándose en la foresta, lejos del ardiente espíritu del guardián de Pyrolandia.

En cuanto "el Bateador" desapareció de su vista, Pyro dio un gran suspiro de alivio. Engineer se le acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para felicitarle mientras Medic y Heavy se aproximaban a recoger el cuerpo de Scout. Medic comprobó el estado del joven, confirmando que estaba ileso, y junto a Heavy, lo depositó en uno de los asientos traseros del coche de Engineer.

-Parece ser que incluso"el Bateador" teme a nuestra pequeña abominación- comentó Spy.

-Dime el nombre de alguien que no le tenga miedo- dijo Sniper.

-¿Saxton Hale?- propuso Demoman.

-Alguien que tenga algo de sentido común- repuso el australiano.

Los tres se echaron a reír. Engineer les lanzó una mirada de reproche por hablar mal de Pyro pese a que les acababa de salvar el pellejo, cortando sus risas.

-¡Engineer!- gritó Soldier de pronto, asustando al texano.- Repara el coche de Medic lo más rápido que puedas. No voy a consentir que un ser sobrenatural posea a uno de mis hombres- antes de que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera preguntar, el americano continuó-no vamos a ir a la base de Sawmill. A la Administradora le pueden dar por culo cuando mi equipo esta en peligro por culpa de un ser sobrenatural.

-¿Qué diablos estas tramando?- preguntó Demoman a sabiendas de que Soldier no era precisamente un maestro de los planes.

-Luchar fuego con fuego- respondió Soldier con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerle una visita a Merasmus.

-Bueno, intentaré arreglarlo lo más rápido que pueda- suspiró Engineer mientras iba a por sus herramientas con desgana, pues no le apetecía nada visitar a aquel mago cascarrabias.

-No será necesario: todo funciona. Solo se ha dañado la puerta derecha, pero de eso podemos ocuparnos otro día- le detuvo Medic. Luego tragó saliva y añadió- el mago me va a matar cuando vea que se han perdido sus libros en la explosión.

\- No me seas llorica, cupcake- dijo Soldier.- ¿Acaso alguien tiene una idea mejor?- preguntó al resto del equipo, quienes se miraron entre ellos. Nadie dio ninguna respuesta puesto que, efectivamente, a nadie se le había ocurrido nada mejor.-¿No? ¡Pues vamos a mi casa y ni una palabra más!

-Pero no es tú casa, es la casa de Merasmus- replicó Demoman.

-¡Ni una palabra más!

Los siete mercenarios suspiraron resignados en completa sincronía. Sniper miró a Scout a través de la ventana del coche y comentó a sus compañeros:

-¿Deberíamos despertarle?

-Deja al chaval descansar- respondió Demoman negando con la cabeza.- Bastante malo debe de ser estar poseído por un amigo de la infancia como para que le despierten de sopetón.

-¡Dejaos de cháchara y subiros a los coches ya!- ordenó Soldier metiéndose en el monovolumen de Engineer.- ¡Contra antes lleguemos antes saldremos!

-¿No será "contra antes salgamos, antes llegaremos"?- repuso Sniper.

-¡No me contradigas, campero antisocial!

El australiano puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró "mamonazo sin cerebro" mientras se metía en su caravana. Demoman, no tardó en unirse al australiano. Medic y Heavy, hicieron lo propio con la furgoneta del primero, el ruso preparándose mentalmente para la agitada noche que le esperaba con el alemán al volante. Pyro se metió en el coche de Engineer y se acurrucó en el asiento delantero, quedándose dormido al instante.

-Dado que el viaje es largo, quizás deberíamos hacer turnos para conducir- sugirió Spy. Todos asintieron, la idea quedando aceptada por unanimidad. Luego se dirigió a Engineer y dijo- labourer, yo conduciré tu coche primero, si no te importa.

-Claro que no, ¿pero seguro que no prefieres aprovechar para dormir?- preguntó Engineer.

-Si tengo que estar al lado de Pyro, prefiero que sea mientras duerme y no cuando este despierto- respondió este.

\- Como tu veas- dijo el texano dándole las llaves y poniéndose junto a Scout. Spy ocupó el asiento del conductor.

No tardaron en arrancar sus coches y salir del bosque, reincorporándose a la carretera.

-Spy- preguntó Engineer a los pocos minutos.- ¿Cómo supiste lo de la bomba?

Spy suspiró profundamente antes de relatar su encuentro con Zacharie, pues sabía que Soldier no se lo iba a tomar muy bien.

-¡¿Dejaste escapar a un intruso?!- bramó Soldier, indignado.-¡Podría haber sido un espía o un comunista! O peor aún: ¡UN ESPÍA COMUNISTA!

-Pero no lo era. Y antes de que lo digas, el otro equipo queda descartado en este asunto- replicó Spy.

-Zacharie, "El Bateador"... ¿quienes son en realidad?- se preguntaba Engineer.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo- respondió el francés.- Por ahora podemos afirmar que los dos son seres sobrenaturales.

-¿El tal Sacarina también?- preguntó Soldier con curiosidad.

-Dado que apareció de la nada, yo diría que si- dijo el francés.- Y es Zacharie.

-Como si importara como se llamase- replicó Soldier.- Si esta compinchado con ese tal Batidora...

-Bateador- corrigió Engineer.

-¡Dejad de interrumpirme! - ordenó Soldier furioso.- Pues eso, que si el Sacacorchos esta compinchado con "el Pateador" poco importa el nombre, porque voy a patear sus caras de comunistas sobrenaturales de tal manera que cuando termine con los dos, no les van a reconocer ni en su casa.

Sus dos compañeros bufaron con irritación. Menuda nochecita les esperaba.

-Al menos Wheatley está apagado- murmuró Spy.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del bosque, Zacharie trataba las quemaduras que el cuerpo de "El Bateador" había sufrido tras el ataque de Pyro. El purificador se había quitado la parte superior de su uniforme, dejando su torso al descubierto. Vendas cubrían los lugares donde más le habían afectado las quemaduras.

-Te pilló desprevenido, ¿eh?- rió el vendedor.

-Si no hubiera usado casi toda mi competencia para restaurar a Alfa le habría superado sin dificultad- se excusó "el Bateador".- Aunque debo admitir que no esperaba que el guardián de Pyrolandia fuera tan fuerte.

-Las mentes infantiles son las más poderosas- dijo Zacharie.-Deberías saberlo, al fin y al cabo tú fuiste...

-No te atrevas a continuar esa frase- le interrumpió el purificador amenazantemente.

Ambos aliados callaron durante un rato, mientras Zacharie seguía curando "al Bateador".

-La próxima vez no escaparán- dijo "el Bateador", rompiendo el silencio.

-La próxima vez Scout ya sabrá que vas a poseerle y opondrá más resistencia- repuso su compañero.

-Lo sé, pero haga lo que haga no podrá evitarlo. Le haré ver que tengo razón. Y si al final del todo sigue sin darse cuenta de que lo que estoy haciendo es lo mejor, significará que no he podido salvarle. Y eso significará...

"El Bateador" dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar, como si las palabras que fuera a pronunciar a continuación le resultaran dolorosas.

-... que él deberá ser purificado junto a todo lo demás.


	8. A Stab of Happiness

**A Stab of Happiness**

Cuando Scout despertó muchas horas después, ya no se hallaba en medio de aquel claro en el bosque. Estaba en el coche de Engineer, situado entre Soldier y Spy. El frondoso bosque y las bases situadas en sus inmediaciones habían quedado muy atrás, y ahora el coche circulaba por el desierto de Badlands. El sol estaba bastante alto, por lo que debía ser como mínimo medio día.

En el interior del vehículo hacía un calor terrible, pese a tener las ventanas abiertas. Soldier, quien estaba dormido y roncaba con fuerza, se había quitado la parte superior del uniforme y se había quedado en camiseta interior, mientras que Spy se había quitado la chaqueta y remangado la camisa. Pyro y Engineer, quienes viajaban delante, no se habían quitado sus uniformes, aunque Pyro viajaba con medio cuerpo fuera del vehículo, en un estilo que el recordaba al de un perrito viajando.

-Bonjour, beauté de sommeil- le saludó Spy al ver que se había despertado.

-¿Qué? Ya sabes que no hablo tu mierda de idioma- replicó Scout medio adormilado.- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué ya no estamos en Nightfall?

\- Tu amigo "Bat" se ha ocupado de borrar nuestra base en Nightfall del mapa- respondió Engineer, con un poco de rencor.

\- Creo que ya no puedo decir que sea mi amigo- replicó el joven, enojado tras recordar su reunión con el ser.- Anoche me pidió que me reuniera con él y me dijo que erais demonios. ¡Se le ha ido la olla!

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después?- quiso saber Spy.

-Estábamos discutiendo, él se acercó a mi y... no recuerdo nada más- respondió el bostoniano tratando de hacer memoria, pero por más que pensaba, su mente estaba en blanco después de ese punto.- ¿Qué paso anoche?

Engineer y Spy le explicaron todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Las explosiones, el accidente que había sufrido Medic, el ataque de "el Bateador" usando su cuerpo, cómo Pyro lo había repelido y la decisión imposible de revocar de Soldier de hacer una consulta a su compañero de piso.

-Entonces, ¿"el Bateador" esta usando mi cuerpo para acabar con vosotros?- preguntó Scout tratando de esconder su temor.- Eso explicaría los vacíos en mi memoria. Pero sigo sin entender porque me está utilizando a mi. Es decir, cuando decidió acabar con aquel tipo que me secuestró, no me utilizó. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Hay muchas cuestiones sin resolver en este asunto- comentó Engineer, pensativo.- Espero que Soldier tenga razón por una vez y Merasmus sea capaz de darnos algunas respuestas.

Scout dudaba que aquel mago descerebrado fuera a ser de ayuda, pero no hizo ningún comentario más. Se limitó a recordar el sueño que había tenido después de su encuentro con "El Bateador".

Tras salir de las laberínticas galerías del centro comercial, Scout había llegado al almacén de este. En su interior, se había encontrado una vez más con "el Juez", quien contemplaba sentado sobre sus patas el enorme dibujo de un anuncio de comida de gatos. Se acercó a saludar al gato, pero a medio camino, algo le hizo detenerse. Por unos segundos, le pareció que todo se volvía blanco, frío y vacío... una sensación demasiado similar a la que exprimentaba cada vez que moría, antes de que el sistema de "Respawn" regenerase su cuerpo. Scout parpadeó, sobrecogido, pero de pronto todo había vuelto a la normalidad relativa de aquel extraño lugar en el que ocurrían sus sueños. El gato no parecía haberse inmutado de nada. Scout decidió quitarle importancia: seguramente su sueño se habría mezclado con algún recuerdo de estar en ese estado. Lo mejor sería apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-¿No es este llamamiento tan efectivo y eficiente a la vez que desafía los fundamentos del marketing consumista?- le preguntó el gato sin apartar al vista del anuncio.

-"Pera una pie más celosa: las fuertes de come de Alma"- trató de leer Scout.

-Esto, ¿sufres de dislexia por algún nefasto casual?- le preguntó el gato, consternado por su pobre habilidad lectora. Scout asintió, avergonzado.- Entiendo. No te preocupes: tampoco era nada relevante- le compadeció "el Juez".

El gato se levantó y se desperezó antes de seguir hablando.

-De cualquier forma, me agrada haberte encontrado. Quizás puedas ayudarme a desvelar el misterio que el destino ha traído ante mi.- Scout lo miró con curiosidad.- Resulta que mi hermano ha vivido en este área durante muchos años, pues tiene afinidad por los colores fríos. Desafortunadamente, hasta ahora no he sido capaz de lograr que nuestros caminos se cruzaran- explicó el gato.- He intentado ir a la azotea de la biblioteca, donde reside, mas la puerta estaba cerrada. Incluso con mis largas horas de maullidos y compulsivos, repetitivos arañazos en la puerta no he conseguido nada. Mi petición es la siguiente: si en tus andanzas te encontrases con Valerie, dale recuerdos de mi parte.

-No hay problema- le dijo Scout, y con un gesto se despidió del animal.

A la salida de la habitación, Scout se encontró con un mecanismo para llamar a un pédalo. Los pédalos eran el medio de transporte sobre líquidos de aquel mundo y ya había visto unos cuantos en el área 1. Consistían en una barca con forma de pato que iba a pedales. Scout dio las gracias a que ninguno de sus compañeros pudiese verle montado en uno de esos, porque era muy ridículo.

Tras montar en el pédalo, que había aparecido en una zona contigua a la biblioteca, Scout llegó a un parque de atracciones.

-Esto ya me mola más- dijo Scout al contemplar en la distancia la enorme montaña rusa.

Para sorpresa del joven mercenario, pese a que el parque de atracciones tenía aspecto de ser bastante divertido, la entrada al recinto del parque no tenía cola alguna. No tardó en recordar que los habitantes de aquel lugar eran paranoicos e hipocondriacos, así que si le daban miedo unos libros o incluso las paredes, ¿cómo no iban a asustarse de una atracción tan alucinante como aquella montaña rusa?

-Quizás si entro en la habitación esta deje de existir- oyó murmurar a uno de los habitantes, quienes se habían reunido allí porque el área estaba libre de espectros.- Y entonces caeré en un abismo que ni si quiera existe en si mismo por toda la eternidad.

-Tio, esa actitud es tan pesimista que me deprime hasta a mi- le dijo Scout. Luego con una sonrisa traviesa, añadió mientras le daba un pequeño codazo- Tengo una idea...¡tú y yo vamos a montar en la montaña rusa!

-¡¿ QUÉ?! ¿¡EN LA MONTAÑA RUSA!?- y tras ese grito, el ser se desplomó, inconsciente.

-Bueno, al menos no le ha reventado la cabeza por el estrés- murmuró Scout, resignado.

Para desagrado del mercenario, la montaña rusa estaba cerrada de manera permanente, bloqueada por alguna especie de mecanismo. Molesto porque los habitantes de ese sitio parecían estar empeñados en sacrificar cualquier fuente de entretenimiento a costa de una excesiva seguridad, decidió buscar otra atracción

No tardó en encontrar una que consistía en un paseo en pédalo sobre un lago. La atracción en sí resultó ser muy aburrida, pero Scout se había dado cuenta de que podía salirse las corrientes que empujaban el pédalo si tenía precaución y empleaba la suficiente fuerza. En su segunda vuelta, acabó en un islote donde había una solitaria palanca. Junto a la palanca había un cartel con un texto acompañado de una imagen de la montaña rusa tachada por un signo de prohibido.

-Igual esta palanca es lo que bloquea el acceso a la Montaña Rusa-dedujo el mercenario.- ¿Pues sabes qué? Fuck the police- y dicho esto, soltando una carcajada traviesa, accionó la palanca.- ¡Ahora voy a divertirme de verdad!

Scout terminó el recorrido en pédalo y fue directamente a la montaña rusa, con la alegría de un niño al que le han comprado una bicicleta nueva. Ignorando las protestas y los gemidos de horror del resto de los escasos visitantes y los encargados del parque al verle correr hacia una atracción tan peligrosa, el mercenario subió las altas escaleras, solo para encontrarse con una estatua del vendedor enmascarado justo al lado del vagón.

-¿Qué coño hace esto aquí?- se preguntó contemplando la estatua incrédulo. Le dio un leve toquecito con el dedo con la intención de comprobar de que material estaba hecha, pero esta cayó al suelo, la cabeza del vendedor separándose del cuello y saliendo disparada escaleras abajo.

-Estoo... mejor me monto ya- comentó Scout deseando que nadie le hubiera visto y le obligase a pagar por el destrozo.

Scout se montó en el vagón de la montaña rusa, la atracción poniéndose en marcha automáticamente. El joven mercenario levantó los brazos entusiasmado cuando el vagón empezó a adquirir velocidad al bajar la rampa... solo para pararse cinco segundos después.

-Espera, ¡¿tanto rollo para esta puta mierda?!- gritó enfadado tras bajarse. El encargado de la atracción se acercó a él.- ¿Qué ese eso?- le preguntó, molesto. El encargado le enseñó la foto que le había tomado durante su viaje en la atracción- Oh, ¡eres un fan!- exclamó alegre.- ¡Espera que te la firmo!- y sacando un bolígrafo de la nada, Scout firmó la foto "del tío más molón del universo para ti".- ¡Venga, disfrútala!- y dejando al encargado estupefacto y con la palabra en la boca se fue de allí.

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto?- murmuró el encargado mirando la foto.- ¡Espera! ¡Me puedo cortar con los filos!-exclamó temeroso, soltando la fotografía y dejándola a merced de la brisa.

Scout volvió al vestíbulo del parque. Aún le quedaba una atracción por visitar: el juego de los globos, donde además daban un premio especial.

-Bueno, la cosa no puede ir a peor, y puede que ese premio que merezca la pena- murmuró sin mucha convicción entrando en la atracción.

El juego de los globos consistía en competir contra el encargado de la atracción. Tenían que ir reventando de uno a tres globos por turnos y quién tuviera que reventar el último globo sería el perdedor. En un principio Scout pensaba que ganar sería coser y cantar. Pronto prefirió estar intentando robarle el focata al Heavy enemigo.

-¡En serio! ¡Ya es la octava vez que pierdo! ¡Esto es una puta mierda!- exclamó Scout cabreado.

-¿Se rinde?

-¡Ni de coña!

Finalmente, Scout logró encontrar la combinación correcta para explotar los globos y ganar.

-He...he...perdido- dijo el encargado incrédulo.

-¡Ja! ¡Jódete!- rió Scout sin notar que la respiración del encargado empezaba a acelerarse

-No...eso es imposible.. he estado haciendo trampas desde el principio... - dijo este, su respiración cada vez más y más rápida.-¡Has hecho trampa!- le gritó.

-Espera, pero si acabas de confesar que el tramposo eres tú-replicó Scout, llevandose la mano al bate. Por el comportamiento de aquel tipo, sabía lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto!

Un humo negro y espeso comenzó a salir por los orificios nasales, la boca y las orejas del encargado. Pocos segundos después, la cabeza de este explotó, de su cuello saliendo más de ese humo, el resto de su piel volviéndose también oscura.

No era la primera vez que Scout había visto a un habitante de aquel extraño mundo transformarse en un Quemado. O al menos así había oído él que se llamaban aquellas aberraciones destructivas en las que se transformaban los "tipejos asmáticos"(como los llamaba él) cuando se encontraban bajo presión o se dejaban dominar por el pánico. La primera vez que Scout tuvo un nefasto encuentro con uno de estos seres había sido en la oficina de correos de la zona 1. A partir de ahí encontró muchos más, pero eso no significaba que la súbita transformación le impresionase menos que la primera vez.

Este sin embargo era diferente a los de la zona 1. El nacimiento de la columna de humo que ahora sustituía al cuello estaba atravesada por cuatro aros blancos, contenidos dentro de otro aro más grande.

La monstruosidad se abalanzó sobre Scout, dispuesto a poner fin a su vida, pero este no lo pensó dos veces, pues sabía que ya no quedaba rastro de inteligencia o humanidad en aquel ser: de su mochila sacó su escopeta recortada y disparo al Quemado directamente en el corazón. El monstruo de humo murió en el acto, su cuerpo desvaneciéndose en el aire. Lo único que quedó de él fue el premio por ganar el juego.

-¿Tanto rollo por una corbata? - comentó Scout decepcionado tras recoger el premio del suelo.- En fin "algo es algo", dijo Heavy cuando encontró un peine.

Scout regresó al vestíbulo, donde el resto de visitantes habían entrado en pánico tras ver al Quemado, gritando horrorizados. El bostoniano gruñó, abatido, y salió de aquel decepcionante y aburrido lugar.

Una vez estuvo de vuelta frente al edificio de la biblioteca, Scout se detuvo a pensar en su siguiente destino.

-Ya he examinado la biblioteca, exorcizado el centro comercial, pasado un rato aburrido en el parque de atracciones y sigue sin haber rastro del hermano del Juez. ¿Se me habrá pasado algo por alto? Quizás debería ir a preguntarle a "el Juez".

Pero en lugar de acabar en el Centro Comercial, al salir por una de las calles que rodeaban al edificio, Scout había acabado en otra parte de la ciudad que no había visto antes. Decidió preguntarle a uno de los habitantes en qué área de la ciudad se encontraba.

-Estás en Bismark, la zona residencial. ¿Te acabas de mudar? Porque hace falta llevar la corbata reglamentaria para entrar al área residencial- le informó.

-Oh, así que para eso sirve- dijo el mercenario sacando la corbata de la mochila.-Y sí: me acabo de mudar- mintió Scout.

Scout se ajustó la corbata y miró su reflejo en una ventana.

\- Me encantaría oír a mis fans conteniendo la respiración entusiasmadas al verme tan sexy.

El mercenario se encaminó entonces hacia la barrera que prevenía el acceso a la zona residencial.

-Oh, llevas corbata. Significa que debes vivir aquí- dijo el encargado de la seguridad al verle, desactivando la barrera.

Mientras se adentraba en la zona residencial, Scout trataba de mantener la risa: pese a ser paranoicos en todo, no eran muy listos. El joven apenas había comenzado a explorar la estrechas calles del área residencial cuando oyó una voz conocida. Al reconocer al propietario de esa voz, Scout se apresuró hacia su procedencia: una plaza al norte de la zona. Al llegar allí, se asomó con precaución desde una esquina, evitando ser visto.

Japhet, el gato al que se había enfrentado en la biblioteca, se encontraba frente a un grupo de nueve habitantes de aquel lugar, como si estuviera dando un discurso, pero estos no parecían prestar atención alguna.

\- Aún estáis a tiempo de arrepentiros de vuestra ignorancia, desgraciados sin gratitud. Rogad mi perdón inmediatamente, o seréis devueltos al limbo en este momento- predicaba Japhet, hablándoles como si fuera un ser superior a ellos.

-¿Habéis oído algo?- preguntó uno de los presentes en el público a sus compañeros.

-¡Pobres necios! ¡Estoy aquí, frente a vosotros, listo para enviaros al infierno!- bramó el gato con furia. Después pareció relajarse unos instantes, y de manera fría añadió- entonces, ¿estáis listos para pedir perdón a vuestro padre y protector, banda de peleles?

"¿Padre? ¿Protector? Solo es un maldito gato, ¿por qué se da tantos aires?" se preguntaba Scout.

Por su parte, los habitantes por fin repararon en la presencia de Japhet.

-No hay nada aquí, salvo ese viejo gato- dijo otro de ellos.

-Podría ser peligroso... sus garras están afiladas- gimió asustado un tercero.

-Sí, y podría contagiarnos alguna enfermedad- concordó el primero que había hablado. Al oír aquello, el que había gemido se escondió tras un cuarto, mirando al gato atemorizado.

-¿Habéis oído la historia de el tipo que fue arañado por un gato?- preguntó un quinto.

-¡Aaarghh! ¡Os odio! ¡Os odio a todos!- gritó Japhet con rabia, su paciencia ya agotada.

-¿Pero de quién es esa voz?- preguntó el segundo que había hablado.

-Debe ser alguien que esta de mal humor...- respondió el cuarto.

-Sí, debería tomarse su tiempo para relajarse y disfrutar de este lugar... tan plano y tranquilo- comentó un sexto.- Aquí estamos a salvo.

-¡Pero fui yo!- gritó Japhet.-¡Yo fui aquel que lo hizo todo así para vosotros! ¿Acaso estáis tan cegados por vuestro miedo a vivir?- por un segundo, mas que enfadado a Scout le parecía que estaba desesperado.

El joven dio un largo suspiro. Comprendía el comportamiento de Japhet en cierta medida. Si fuera él quien debiera cuidar de aquellos tipos paranoicos, y que además parecían ignorar su presencia, también estaría furioso.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo. Dedan también había estado furioso con sus empleados, sus protegidos, cuando le conoció. Las palabras del guardián de la zona 1 resonaron en su mente : "allí encontrarás a alguien, que al igual que yo, necesita que le recuerdes algo"

-Entonces, ¿es Japhet a quién se refería Dedan?- dijo Scout para si mismo.

-Todo esto es muy extraño, ¿a que sí?- preguntó un séptimo a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron.

-¡Se acabó!- volvió a gritar Japhet, esta vez completamente fuera de sí por la ira.- Os voy a enseñar a respetarme...

En ese instante, un circulo de diez fantasmas rodeó a los nueve residentes, quienes huyeron despavoridos. Japhet abandonó la plaza inmediatamente.

-Rayos, mejor que me ocupe de esos fantasmas antes de que...- a uno de los habitantes que pasaba corriendo por su lado le reventó la cabeza, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo-... tarde.

Scout salió a la caza de los espectros. Mientras corría a toda velocidad, eliminando a aquellos que encontraba a su paso, trataba de evitar a los habitantes que estaban a punto de convertirse en Quemados. Uno a uno, los fantasmas invocados por Japhet fueron cayendo.

-Estoy seguro de que queda uno más ¿dónde diablos está?- gruñía Scout mientras buscaba al último.- Quizás debería revisar el interior de las casas.

Scout entraba y salía de las casas y búnkeres cercanos, sin encontrar al último fantasma. Allá donde entraba, se encontraba con algún que otro atemorizado habitante en su interior. Decidió no hablar con ellos para evitar que se transformaran debido al estrés. Finalmente, acabó en el interior de una casa donde un horrorizado residente se había escondido en el desván, detrás de unas cajas.

-No...No... Déjame solo- le dijo este al verle.-Te contaré todo...

-¿Todo? En ese caso, ¿cuántas cajas de MannCo me faltan por abrir para que me salga un inusual?- fue lo que preguntó Scout, casi sin pensar.

-¿Qué? No se de lo que estas hablando- respondió el residente.

\- Cosas mías

Un grito de terror resonó en la calle, lo que hizo que el mercenario saliera corriendo de la casa. Gracias a aquel grito descubrió al último espectro, justo a tiempo para evitar que matara a un residente a quien había arrinconado en una esquina.

-¡Muere otra vez!- gritó mientras propinaba un fuerte golpe con su bate al espectro, acabando con él en el acto.

Con la amenaza de los espectros erradicada, y una vez se hubieron calmado, los supervivientes llevaron a Scout a la plaza central.

\- Por los pelos, pero ya he acabado con esos bichos- dijo Scout al grupo de habitantes que había logrado salvar. Al final, habían quedado sólo seis.- Aún tengo cosas que hacer, así que ¿podéis decirme donde puedo encontrar a Japhet?- preguntó.

-¿Japhet? ¿Quién es Japhet?- preguntó uno de los supervivientes. Scout puso los ojos en blanco, ¿acaso esperaba otra respuesta?

\- Es el gato que os ha mandado los espectros encima- respondió Scout sin ocultar su irritación.

-¿El gato?- preguntó otro. Scout asintió.- No lo sé... De cualquier forma, te damos las gracias por habernos ayudado- continuó con un poco de temor en su voz, pero de forma educada.- Pero... eso que tienes ahí...- añadió señalando al bate.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi bate?

-Es un objeto terriblemente peligroso- respondió su interlocutor.- Debo pedirte que abandones el área residencial y nos des tu corbata.

-Está bien, ni que quisiera permanecer un segundo más en este sitio de locos- replicó Scout, tratando de contener su enojo mientras guardaba el bate y se arrancaba la corbata. Tras tirarla al suelo, se metió la mano de los bolsillos.- Menuda panda de desagradecidos- añadió por lo bajo mientras salía por su propio pie del área residencial para no volver.

Cuando la barrera que prevenía el acceso al área residencial se cerró tras él, "el Juez" acudió a su encuentro.

-No he visto a tu hermano Valeriana por ningún lado- informó el bostoniano al gato inmediatamente.- Pero hay otro gato llamado Japhet con el que tengo un asunto pendiente. ¿Sabes algo de él?

-No es Valeriana, es Valerie- corrigió "el Juez".- Y de eso mismo venía a hablarte. Aunque me avergüence, necesito tu ayuda. Aparentemente Valiere ha caído de los raíles de la consciencia en las profundidades de una demencia incontrolable.

-"¿Por qué todos los gatos de aquí usáis esas palabras y frases tan profundas y filosóficas? No entiendo nada de esa mierda" estuvo tentado de decir Scout, pero mantuvo esas palabras en la mente.

-Se llama a si mismo Japhet, y, además de decir ser el agente de la realeza que no es, se autoproclama líder de los espectros- siguió contando el gato.- Dos roles que ha usurpado, sin duda alguna.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Scout. ¿Entonces, aquel gato era el hermano de "el Juez" y no el verdadero guardián de la zona? Entonces, ¿quién era el guardián y dónde estaba?

-¿Quién dirige a esas cosas, entonces?- le preguntó Scout.

-Te aseguro que nadie en este mundo tiene el control sobre los ectoplasmas... - respondió "el Juez".- Salvo quizás la Reina, aunque no he encontrado ninguna evidencia o testimonio para probar esta hipótesis.

De nuevo la dichosa Reina había sido mencionada... si sólo pudiera tener unas palabras con ella, quizás podría averiguar lo que estaba pasando en aquel mundo de locos, pensaba Scout.

-De cualquier modo, Valerie se ha establecido en la azotea de la biblioteca- continuó "el Juez".- Y, aunque supongo que esto es solo una coincidencia, parece que los fantasmas están colonizando los corredores de ese mismo edificio. Creo que esta es una misión perfecta para ti, llena de esa violencia gratuita a la que tanto reverencias con placer.

-Pues si lo que hago con los espectros te parece violento, mejor ni te imagines lo que se hace en mi curro- replicó Scout ante esas últimas palabras.- En fin, a la biblioteca otra vez.

-Iré detrás de ti.

-¿Detrás? Mejor súbete aquí- sugirió Scout, señalando a sus hombros.- Iremos más rápido.

El gato asintió, dio un salto y se subió a los hombros del joven, quien salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Una vez en el interior del edifico, se dirigió hacia el piso donde se había enfrentado con Japhet, o mejor dicho Valerie, la primera vez, encontrando ahora el camino despejado. Scout, con "el Juez " sobre sus hombros, continuó su ascenso por la biblioteca.

-Para revelar el camino que nos llevará hacia la cima de la biblioteca, se han de leer los libros de verdad que se esconden entre las burdas imitaciones de frío plástico en estas estanterías- le informó "el Juez".- No te preocupes mi disléxico compañero: yo los leeré por ti.

Scout, siguiendo las instrucciones de "el Juez", se dirigió a la estantería y sacó el único libro de verdad que había en ella.

_"Dibujando con su menguante fuerza, él creó la biblioteca, más hermosa que nunca. Su altura perforó las humeantes nubes y ahí él permaneció"_

Las dos páginas del libro que había leído estaban marcadas con unos números, mientras que el resto estaba en blanco.

-Otro jodido puzzle no...-se quejó Scout al entender lo que esos números significaban.

-Los puzzles son una parte importante de este mundo- dijo "el Juez".- Deberías tenerles respeto. Busca más libros.

Ambos, humano y gato continuaron ascendiendo por la Biblioteca, en busca de más libros que estuvieran marcados como "libros de verdad", acabando con los espectros que salían a su paso.

En el siguiente piso, encontraron cuatro estanterías con libros con las mismas marcas y con números escritos a pie de página:

_"Semejante a un ángel guardián, él había hecho todo por ellos. Les había traído paz, seguridad y entretenimiento. Tal era su generosidad"_

_"Al principio todo iba bien y todos eran felices, disfrutando de aquella nueva tierra con la inocencia de un niño. Corrían por las calles, disfrutando" _

_"Pero el dinamismo del mundo acabó volviendo loca a la gente. Olvidaron sus alegrías y sucumbieron a su neurosis de miedo y preocupaciones. No estaban"_

-¿No estaban qué?- preguntó Scout al gato, sin entender porque había detenido su lectura.

-No sé. Este libro no continua- respondió este.- Pasemos al siguiente_. _

_"Mientras tanto, el Soberano de Alas de Fuego lloraba en su trono, su felicidad entristecida por haber sido olvidado por el hombre. Él ya no tenía más tiempo para sus preocupaciones."_

No encontraron más libros en aquel piso, por lo que decidieron subir al siguiente. Scout no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento acerca de la historia que los libros iban construyendo.

_" Y así el Pájaro de Fuego se convirtió en un gato, y el gato en un Gobernador. Enloquecido por su ira y tristeza, invocó una tormenta de espíritus malignos sobre sus súbditos. Su locura había"_

-De nuevo se detiene- informó el gato.- Un puzzle intrigante, sin duda.

-No me gusta nada el rumbo que esta tomando esta historia- dijo Scout para si mismo. "El Juez", sin embargo, no parecía compartir ese nerviosismo mientras ascendían al siguiente piso en busca de más libros.

_"Mientras los espectros destruían el mundo que había creado, él subió a la cumbre de su mayor creación, la Gran Biblioteca"_

Siguieron ascendiendo. Las escaleras les habían conducido a una terraza desde la cual se veía un hermoso paisaje. Scout miró hacia arriba del edificio: aún quedaban un par de plantas por subir.

-Cuando esto acabe no voy a querer ver otra puta escalera en mi vida- gruñó frustrado el joven.

Scout entró en la sala. Ahí estaba el puzzle que tenían que resolver, activando los bloques en el orden correcto. Además, había una última estantería:

_"No había nada más que hacer que esperar al hombre que se alzaría para destruirle. Porque, en lo más profundo de su alma, no había duda de que lo que había hecho era malvado. -Fin-"_

-Pues ese era el último- le informó "el Juez".- Ya conozco el orden en el que debes activar los bloques

Con un nudo en el estomago, y siguiendo las indicaciones de su gatuno acompañante, Scout resolvió el puzzle que le separaba de la última planta de la biblioteca...y del enfrentamiento contra el supuesto pájaro de fuego, aquel que debía ser el guardián de aquella zona. Pero cuando Scout salió al exterior de la siguiente planta, el enemigo que se alzó frente a él no era lo que esperaba.

-¿QUÉ PUÑETAS ESTÁ HACIENDO UNA PUTA BALLENA AQUÍ ARRIBA?

Scout acabó rápidamente con el animal fuera de lugar y se asomó a la terraza: más ballenas volaban sobre las nubes. Cuando pensaba que ya nada podía sorprenderle en aquel mundo, siempre acababa encontrando algo incluso más absurdo.

-Conque pese a mis advertencias decidiste seguir adelante- oyó decir a una voz conocida, que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Scout se giró. Detrás de él estaba el vendedor.

-Oh, hola Zacharie- saludó el gato al vendedor.- ¿A quién esperas vender en un sitio como este?

-Eres muy imprudente- le echó en cara Zacharie a Scout ignorando totalmente la presencia de "el Juez". Luego, tras soltar una risa seca, añadió- no sabes en que lío te estás metiendo, ¿verdad?

-Pírate ratito. Tengo cosas que hacer aquí- le replicó el mercenario, harto del aire de misterio del vendedor. Este, sin embargo, le bloqueó el acceso a la azotea.

-¿Qué esperas obtener con esta empresa? ¿Qué beneficio crees que sacarás?-le preguntó Zacharie. Scout iba a responder, pero el vendedor le interrumpió- nada. Eso es lo que obtendrás. Aunque creo que no tendrás tanta suerte con este guardián como la tuviste con Dedan- rió el vendedor.- Aunque tranquilo: no morirás en este mundo. Él no permitirá que eso pase mientras tenga esperanzas en ti. Pero no deberías campar a tus anchas o algo terrible te sucederá a ti y a aquellos que tanto te importan.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?- preguntó Scout con agresividad.

-Es una advertencia.

Y con esas palabras, Zacharie desapareció antes de que Scout o "el Juez" pudieran decir nada.

-Vaya, no se que le habrás hecho, pero Zacharie no suele comportarse así- comentó el gato.- Como sea, debemos apresurarnos hacia la azotea.

Scout asintió y subió la escalera de mano que le llevaba a la azotea, donde la batalla le esperaba. Una vez humano y gato llegaron a la cima, "el Juez" bajó de un salto de la cabeza de Scout. Ahí, frente a ellos, estaba quien buscaban.

-¡Valerie!- exclamó "el Juez" alegre al ver a su hermano.

-¿Valerie?- preguntó el aludido confundido. Después de unos segundos dijo- ese... es el nombre del gato. Me estas confundiendo con otro. ¡Yo soy el pájaro de fuego Japhet, guardián de la zona 2!

-¡Deja ya esas ilusiones paranoicas, querido hermano! Vuelve conmigo a la zona 0- le pidió "el Juez" un tanto nervioso, preocupado por el estado de la salud mental de Valerie.- He construido un sótano donde podemos olvidar nuestras penas.

-Espera, ¿cómo has construido el sótano? ¡Eres un gato!- exclamó Scout, pero sus quejas fueron ignoradas.

-¡No soy tu hermano!- respondió Valerie, furioso.- ¡Ni si quiera pertenezco a ninguna raza de depredadores! ¡Contempla mi verdadera cara, pobre gato apestoso!

Valerie abrió la boca, revelando la cabeza de un pájaro.

-¿Arquímides?- preguntó Scout recordando a la paloma de Medic, que tenía la peculiar manía de meterse en el cuerpo de los pacientes del doctor.

-¿Va...Valerie?- preguntó "el Juez" retrocediendo horrorizado.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No soy Valerie, ¡soy Japhet!- proclamó el pájaro.- He tomado el control de tu desgraciado hermanito. Fue incapaz de masticar un pequeño pájaro hasta el final.

-Creo que esto es lo más asqueroso que he visto desde que Medic me abrió en canal para meterme un corazón nuevo mientras estaba despierto- opinó Scout. Y después mirando a Japhet añadió- como sea, Dedan me ha enviado aquí para...

-¿Dedan?¿De qué conoces tú a Dedan?- preguntó confundido el guardián.- No me digas qué él ha... - por un momento una sombra de preocupación pasó por el rostro del pájaro.- Entonces eres tú de quien hablaban las profecías. He esperado tu llegada y no caeré sin luchar.

Viendo que Japhet se disponía atacar, Scout echó a "el Juez" hacia atrás, para apartarlo de la refriega y sacó su bate.

-...Valerie...- murmuró "el Juez" con gran tristeza.

Fue entonces cuando la luz que entraba por la ventana del coche había despertado a Scout, poniendo fin a su sueño.

-¿Qué diablos significan estos sueños?- pensó el joven en voz alta.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Engineer, quien le había oído. Scout meditó durante unos segundos si debía contarle sus sueños a sus compañeros. Finalmente, decidió que sería lo mejor y procedió a explicar al texano y a Pyro, quienes eran los únicos despiertos en el vehículo ya que Spy había vuelto a dormirse, todo lo que había soñado en las últimas noches de la manera más resumida posible. Ambos escucharon el relato del joven con interés.

\- ¿Y dices que empezaste a tenerlos desde que "el Bateador" te poseyera por primera vez?- preguntó Engineer. El bostoniano asintió.- Interesante. Deberías contárselo a Merasmus cuando lleguemos a su casa. Según el mapa de Solly, y si no hay ningún incidente o atasco, deberíamos llegar a media tarde- el estomago del texano rugió.- Aunque creo que pronto tendremos que parar para comer- añadió avergonzado.

-¿De verdad crees que ese viejo gruñón invoca ojos demoníacos va a querer ayudarnos?- preguntó Scout.

-No, pero Soldier dice que si no quiere solo tendremos que obligarle- respondió Engineer señalando a Pyro, quien asintió enérgicamente.

-No puedo esperar a que esto acabe y que todo vuelva a la normalidad- suspiró el joven.

-Lo de normalidad es relativo, ¿verdad?- comentó el texano en tono de burla, pues sus vidas como mercenarios distaban mucho de ser vidas normales.

-Por supuesto- rió Scout.

-¡TOMAD ESA, NAZIS Y COMUNISTAS!- gritó Soldier en sueños, asustando a Pyro, Engineer, y Scout y despertando Spy.

-Putain de imbécile- murmuró el último enojado, echando una mirada de odio a Soldier antes de quedarse dormido otra vez.

Varios kilómetros más lejos, mientras los vehículos del equipo circulaban por la carretera de Badlands hacia la casa de Merasmus, "el Bateador" caminaba sin prisa pero sin pausa, seguido de cerca por Alfa. Las quemaduras que Pyro le había infringido habían sanado rápidamente tras los cuidados de Zacharie, pero el recuerdo de la derrota aún ardía en su mente.

-No importa donde huyan. Mientras Scout este con ellos podré encontrarles- decía el purificador para si mismo mientras contemplaba el horizonte del desierto, avanzando hacia él con paso decidido. No importaba el tiempo que tardara en alcanzarles, el único pensamiento perenne en la mente de "el Bateador" era el deseo de purificar a esos seres. -Pronto volveremos a enfrentarnos y, esta vez, no perderé.

-Pues a esa velocidad, no vas a alcanzarles nunca.

Zacharie había aparecido tras él, montado en moto.

-¿Subes o qué?- preguntó el recién llegado.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?- quiso saber "el Bateador" mientras se subía al vehículo.

-La he cogido prestada- mintió el vendedor, pues era evidente que la había robado.- Mola más que un pédalo, ¿verdad?

-No me importa que "mole" mientras funcione.

-Menudo soso estás hecho- rió Zacharie mientras arrancaba la moto.


	9. Minuit á fond la cassie

**Minuit á fond la cassie**

-Y por eso me llaman el Bombinomicom.

Merasmus, el viejo mago que compartía piso con Soldier, se encontraba empotrado contra una de las paredes de su castillo, con su cara y su raída capa medio chamuscadas. El culpable de que el mago se encontrara en aquella situación tan embarazosa era su posesión más valiosa: el libro parlante de hechizos explosivos, más conocido como Bombinomicom. Ambos se habían visto envueltos en una acalorada discusión durante la cena y el Bombinomicom, en un ataque de furia, había hecho aparecer una bomba, que había pillado completamente desprevenido a Merasmus.

-Maldito libro infernal- gruñó el mago, levantándose a duras penas.- Juro que un día de estos te arrojaré a la chimenea.

-Claro: como eres tan poderoso sin mí, puedes permitirte ese lujo- replicó el Bombinomicom con sarcasmo.

Merasmus iba a añadir algo más, seguramente un insulto, cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta.

-Como sea otro vendedor a domicilio voy a mandarlo al rincón más oscuro del Inframundo- mascullaba el mago mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, hubiera preferido mil veces que quien estuviera frente a él fuera un vendedor a domicilio.

-¡Hola Merasmus!- saludó Soldier alegre.

-¡Soldier!- exclamó Merasmus, alarmado.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Me dijiste que no te daban las vacaciones hasta dentro de un mes! No me digas que te han despedido... ¡ya me debes cuatro meses de alquiler!

-Alquiler, alquiler, tú siempre con el maldito alquiler- se quejaba Soldier como si no fuera importante.- Parece que no te alegras de verme.

-¡Es que no me alegro de verte!- replicó el mago.- Siempre que estas aquí rompes mis cosas, te tomas mis pociones y usas mi ropa interior! Por no hablar de...

-¡MERASMUS!

Ese grito interrumpió la retahíla de Merasmus. Antes de que el mago pudiera reaccionar, un furioso Demoman se lanzó sobre él, tratando de estrangularle.

-¡Por fin te tengo, puto mago de mierda! ¡Quiero mi jodido ojo de vuelta!- le gritaba el escocés completamente fuera de sí al mago, mientras le sacudía.

-Ah, me he traído a mis amigos- informó el americano al mago casualmente.- Espero que no te importe- luego se giró hacia Demoman- para ya, Tavish. Lo necesitamos con vida- le recordó.

Demoman soltó a Merasmus a regañadientes, el mago aprovechando para coger aire. El experto en explosivos se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos, luchando para reprimir las ganas de lanzarse contra él otra vez.

Una vez recuperado, Merasmus miró por encima del hombro de Soldier. Saliendo de tres vehículos estaban el resto de los insoportables compañeros de trabajo de su aún más insoportable compañero de piso. Los recordaba la fiesta de Halloween del año anterior, y aquello no era precisamente bueno.

-Ni hablar- se negó Merasmus en rotundo.- Quedamos en que nada de traerte a tus amigos a casa.

-¡Pero es un caso de extrema necesidad!- rogó Soldier.- Te voy a explicar la situación: desde hace un par de días una cosa esta tratando de matarnos...

-No me sorprende- contestó Merasmus.

-... usando el cuerpo de este de aquí- prosiguió Soldier, agarrando a Scout y poniéndolo frente al mago.

-Interesante...- comentó Merasmus con sarcasmo, mirándose la mugre de las uñas.

-... y queríamos consultarte por si sabías como deshacernos de esa cosa.

-Podría ayudaros- dijo el mago finalmente. El rostro del Soldier se iluminó con una sonrisa de esperanza- pero no quiero- añadió con malicia.

En cuestión de dos segundos, Soldier pasó de la alegría a la decepción, de la decepción a la tristeza y de la tristeza a la ira. Demoman, por su parte, no aguantó un segundo más y se lanzó de nuevo al cuello de Merasmus.

-¡Escúchame maldito mago gilipollas del tres al cuarto! ¡Ya me debes un ojo y no pienso tolerar que te quedes ahí sin hacer nada cuando un ser sobrenatural está a punto de asesinarnos!

-¡Eres un cobarde y un caradura!- gritó Soldier uniéndose a Demoman en el ataque a Merasmus.- ¡Pensaba pagarte el alquiler si nos ayudabas, pero no, el señorito es muy vago como para hacer algo! ¿Quién lava los platos? Yo ¿Quién cocina? Yo ¿Quién saca al monstruo del frigorífico a pasear? Yo, yo y yo ¡Y no me das ni las gracias!

Heavy agarró a ambos para evitar que siguieran ahogando al mago y se los cargó a cada uno en un hombro. Soldier y Demoman comenzaron a tratar de escabullirse de sus enormes brazos, pero era inútil pues este les sujetaba con firmeza.

-¡Equipo necesita a mago vivo!- les recordó Heavy mientras pataleaban.

-Chicos dejadlo ya- dijo Scout finalmente. Sus compañeros dejaron de tratar de zafarse de Heavy y le miraron.-Esta claro que este magucho de poca monta en realidad no entiende ni puta idea de magia o fenómenos paranormales. Mejor será que nos larguemos.

Y dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de vuelta hacia el coche. Sin embargo, su camino fue bloqueado por Merasmus, quien se había teletransportado ante él con un flash de luz verde y parecía bastante molesto ante las palabras del joven.

-Yo soy el todo poderoso Merasmus. ¡Claro que puedo resolver este y cualquier otro problema!

-Entonces demuéstralo- le desafió Scout.

Scout fue entonces agarrado por la decrépita mano del mago y arrastrado al interior del castillo de este. Soldier se libró por fin del brazo de Heavy y se apresuró tras ellos, la enorme puerta del castillo cerrándose tras él y dejando al resto del equipo fuera. Heavy embistió contra el portón en un intento de forzarlo, pero este no cedió un milímetro.

-Totalmente cerrada. ¿Qué hacer?- consultó Heavy a sus compañeros, preocupado por dejar solos a Soldier y Scout con un mago que probablemente les odiaba.

-Esperar- se limitó a responder Spy mientras encendía un cigarro.

Merasmus condujo al bostoniano al salón del castillo. Scout contempló la decoración: era como estar en una de las películas de fantasía épica cutre que seguramente le gustarían a Medic. Viejas y polvorientas calaveras que el joven no podía ni si quiera imaginar a que criaturas pertenecían, estanterías repletas de libros antiguos y malgastados y tapices raídos y descoloridos decoraban las paredes. Merasmus se sentó en su sillón e invitó al joven a que se sentara en un taburete cutre frente a él. Soldier se sentó en un sofá cercano, sin apartar la vista de su compañero de piso y Scout.

\- Según Soldier, un ser sobrenatural está usando tu cuerpo, ¿es eso correcto?- fue lo primero que preguntó el mago. Scout asintió- necesito que me des todos los detalles que puedas acerca de este ser.

Scout relató a Merasmus toda la historia de "el Bateador" y como últimamente había comenzado a atacar a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Así que en principio confundiste a "el Bateador" con un amigo imaginario que habia conjurado tu mente... Dime, ¿empezaste a verlo a partir de una determinada edad o un evento de tu vida?- quiso saber el mago.

-No sé. Es como si hubiera estado toda mi infancia con él, desde que nací- respondió Scout haciendo memoria.

-Y, según lo que me has contado, intenta protegerte. Podemos asumir entonces que es entidad guardiana- teorizó el mago.

-¿Protegerme destruyendo todo lo que me importa en el proceso? Pues menudo guardián- replicó Scout cortantemente, irritado al pensar en la actitud de "el Bateador".

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme sobre este asunto?

-Desde que comenzó a poseerme, estoy teniendo sueños. Son sueños muy extraños, surrealistas- respondió Scout. Merasmus le miró con curiosidad y le indicó que continuara dando más detalles- Están basados en un mundo plagado por espectros. Hay unas zonas habitadas por unos tipos que son todos iguales: hombrecillos calvos y pálidos, con una cabeza un tanto cuadrada, y vestidos con camisa y corbata. Cada Zona esta protegida por un guardián. Tuve que pelear contra el primero de ellos porque trataba de matarme, y, en el último sueño que tuve, el segundo guardián trataba de hacer lo mismo. También hay un gato que me guía, un vendedor que parece que me odia y una Reina, pero a esta última no he llegado a verla.

-Es un sueño muy elaborado... demasiado elaborado- comentó Merasmus, mientras deliberaba.- ¿Algo más?

-También Pyro es él único que puede luchar contra esa cosa sin herir el cuerpo de Scout cuando está poseído- recordó Soldier.

-¿Pyro?- preguntó el mago.

-El de la máscara de gas que le gusta prenderle fuego a las cosas- le recordó su compañero de piso.

-Oh, ¿puedes decirle que entre?- le pidió el mago.-Y trae al resto de tus compañeros también, dado que esto les concierne mucho. Pero que se estén callados y no toquen nada, especialmente el médico. No me fío ni un pelo de él. A saber que habrá hecho con mis libros...

Soldier asintió y salió a buscar al resto del equipo. A los pocos minutos volvió acompañado por los otros siete mercenarios. El numeroso grupo casi no cabía en el salón del mago.

-¿Es Pyro usuario alguna clase de magia?- preguntó Merasmus una vez estuvieron todos allí. Pyro asintió enérgicamente. ¡Por supuesto que sabía usar la magia! O al menos en Pyrolandia.

-No- respondió Engineer.- Sin embargo, Pyro no ve la realidad como la vemos los demás.

Engineer extendió a Merasmus unas gafas de pyrovisión. El mago las miró sin saber que hacer con ellas y Engineer, con un rápido gesto, le indicó que debía ponérselas.

Nada más hacerlo, su castillo ya no era viejo y lúgubre, sino colorido e infantil. Las calaveras eran ahora animales de peluche que sonreían, los tapices dibujos infantiles y todo objeto afilado era ahora una piruleta. Podía oírse de fondo un a musiquilla alegre y animada. Junto a Pyro, había aparecido un rechoncho globo en forma de unicornio rosa.

-Oh genial, ahora el viejo también sabe lo de Pyrolandia- dijo Globunicornio dejando al mago altamente sorprendido.-A este paso todo el mundo real se va a enterar del tinglado que tenemos aquí montado- prosiguió el globo.- ¡No quiero que se enteren de lo de mi fabrica de caramelos clandestina!

Merasmus se quitó las gafas, no queriendo permanecer en aquel mundo que dañaba a su vista, y aumentaba su diabetes, ni un segundo más.

-Pyro, supongo que en tu mundo "el Bateador" es visible, ¿cierto? - preguntó el mago. Pyro asintió.-Entones si solo Scout por su conexión con él y tú por tu condición mental sois capaces de verlo, deduzco que únicamente puede tratarse de un tipo de criatura.

-¿Qué significa todo este rollo, Merasmus?- quiso saber Soldier.- ¿Qué clase de criatura es "el Matador"?

-Con mi intelecto superior, he podido averiguar que os estáis enfrentando a un espectro de pesadillas.

El equipo intercambio miradas de incertidumbre. Aquello no aclaraba nada.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó Medic con interés.

-En la mente humana, los sueños y pesadillas nos muestran entremezclados nuestros temores y deseos, nuestras inquietudes y ambiciones, nuestros recuerdos y nuestra imaginación- comenzó a explicar el mago.- Sin embargo, existen otro tipo de sueños: los mundos oníricos. Estos sueños son mundos completamente elaborados, con habitantes con consciencia propia, una historia de trasfondo y sus propias reglas. Suelen originarse en personas, a quienes en mi profesión llamamos "soñadores", que han caído en un sueño profundo o directamente están en coma. Además, en personas cuya mente está muy dañada, pueden llegar dominar la percepción de la realidad de su soñador incluso cuando están despiertos, en forma de alucinaciones. Vuestro compañero Pyro es un ejemplo de esto último: su mundo, Pyrolandia, es sin duda un mundo onírico.

Al oír aquello, Engineer contempló a Pyro con cierta pena. ¿Qué clase de experiencia habría vivido para que su mente quedase atrapada en un sueño eterno, por muy agradable que este fuera? Probablemente, nunca lo sabría: Pyro afirmaba que su existencia comenzó con la de Pyrolandia. De la persona que había sido antes de aquello, probablemente no quedaba ni un simple recuerdo.

-¿Y qué tiene esto que ver con "el Bateador"?- quiso saber Sniper, su pregunta sobre el enemigo que les acechaba sacando a Engineer de sus amargos pensamientos sobre Pyro. De nada servía preocuparse ahora por Pyro, quien al menos era feliz en su mundo ilusorio. Debían centrarse en Scout.

-Supongamos que "el Bateador" se originó en un "mundo onírico", el mundo que Scout ve en sus sueños-continuó el mago.- Según lo que ha relatado, en ese mundo hay espectros que atemorizan a los habitantes. Podríamos suponer que "el Bateador" era una entidad de ese mundo con la misión de purificarlos, pero a causa de algo, su misión se vio interrumpida y se vio arrastrado a esta realidad. Y en esta realidad, os está confundiendo con los espectros que debía eliminar en su mundo.

-¿Es eso posible? ¿Qué un ser creado en un sueño escape de la mente de su creador?- preguntó Medic, fascinado por la oportunidad de saber cosas que la ciencia convencional no podía explicar.

\- Sí- confirmó Merasmus.- Normalmente, esta clase de seres suelen ser traídos a nuestro mundo mediante magia, para que los magos podamos estudiarlos con detenimiento. Aunque también se han dado un par de casos en los que han escapado de su mundo onírico por su propia cuenta.

-¿Por qué puede hacerse con el control de Scout?- quiso saber Spy.

-Los espectros que se materializan en nuestro mundo, no importa su origen, adquieren más poder contra más tiempo pasan en nuestro plano, en especial si establecen una conexión con una persona viva. Empiezan pudiendo manipular pequeños objetos y causar interferencias con señales de radio y televisión. Después pueden comunicarse telepáticamente con los seres vivos. En un nivel superior, pueden poseer a pequeños animales y seres sin inteligencia, hacerse visibles a voluntad y por último, cuando alcanzan la cumbre de su poder, hacerse con el control de un cuerpo humano. Normalmente, este último estado se da en espectros que llevan un mínimo de veinte años en nuestra realidad, aunque eso también depende del poder del propio espectro y de si el lugar donde se encuentre está "embrujado" o no por este.

Merasmus miró al grupo. Entendía que Demoman, Medic y Soldier creyeran sus palabras, los dos primero por su fascinación con la magia, lo paranormal y los monstruos, y Soldier por ser su compañero de piso, pero era extraño que el resto también pareciese estar medianamente convencido con la explicación.

-Dado que no estáis reaccionando con frases cómo "eso es imposible", "lo que dices son patrañas", etcétera, deduzco que esta no es vuestra primera experiencia paranormal- comentó Merasmus.

-No, en el pasado fuimos perseguidos por el fantasma del padre de quien nos contrató. Y el año siguiente el difunto Silas Mann, que ahora es conocido como "El jinete decapitado sin montura", trató de matarnos- respondió Engineer. A continuación, en tono acusador, añadió- por no hablar de que el año pasado usted invocó al ojo desaparecido de Demoman para que nos atacara.

-Je, esa fue buena- rió el Bombinomicón, mientras Merasmus deseaba internamente que se lo tragase la tierra, pues en su intento de alardear, había dejado entrar en su casa a nueve asesinos que estaban enfadados con él.

\- Creo que ha llegado el momento de que alguien formule la pregunta que nos interesa de verdad: ¿cómo podemos detener a "el Bateador"?- dijo Spy.

-No podéis- respondió Merasmus tajantemente. La boca de todos los miembros del equipo se abrió de par en par.

-Problema gordo. ¿Ahora qué?- consultó Heavy a sus compañeros, alarmado. No le gustaba nada la idea de que hubiera algo que no podía matar antes de que le matará a él. Y mucho menos le gustaba la idea de no poder proteger a su equipo.

-Tenéis dos opciones: o bien dejáis que Pyro siga repeliendo a esa cosa, o podéis buscad la forma de hacer que regrese a su mundo- expuso Merasmus.- Y Scout: debes tener mucho cuidado en el mundo onírico que visitas cuando duermes. Si mueres en él, tu alma desaparecerá y "El Bateador" se quedará con tu cuerpo para siempre- le advirtió muy seriamente al joven.- Y ahora marchaos antes de que esa cosa os alcance.

-Eso es improbable: llevamos un día entero conduciendo- dijo Soldier con una sonrisa de superioridad.-A no ser que "el Catador" tenga un vehículo y nos haya seguido...

Como si esas palabras lo hubieran provocado, los mercenarios y el mago escucharon el sonido de una moto aparcando justo fuera del castillo.

-¿Creéis qué...?- preguntó Scout preocupado.

-Seguro que es el repartidor de pizza- respondió Soldier sin darle importancia.

-Soldier: nadie ha pedido pizza- le informó Sniper.

-Oh... Entonces, creo que estamos jodidos.

Apenas unos segundos después, Pyro corría hacia la entrada y se abalanzaba sobre algo que ninguno de los presentes, salvo Scout, podía ver. Para siete de los mercenarios y Merasmus, Pyro contenía algo invisible contra el suelo. Para Scout, Pyro forcejeaba contra el que había sido su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Está aquí!- alertó el joven a sus compañeros.-¡Tenemos que irnos!

-¡Tú otra vez! ¡¿Cuántas veces vas a meterte en mi camino?!- bramó "el Bateador", enfurecido ante la osadía de Pyro. Entonces, reparó en algo: el hecho de que pudiera verle debía significar que su rival era un ser que existía en los dos planos a la vez. Con esto en mente, el purificador propinó una potente patada a Pyro para sacudírselo de encima. La potencia del golpe lanzó a Pyro contra la pared con violencia, el impacto haciendo que una calavera cayese de su sitio e impactase sobre su cabeza. El duro golpe provocó que se quedase inconsciente. Al verle caer inerte en el suelo, Engineer corrió a socorrerle.

-Es incluso más poderoso de lo que imaginé...- murmuró Merasmus. Luego, ordenó al equipo-¡marchaos de aquí antes de que me lo rompa todo!

"El Bateador" se lanzó a por Scout, pero este lo esquivó saltando hacia un lado gracilmente. Sin embargo, el purificador, haciendo gala de una velocidad sobre humana, volvió a atacar antes de que Scout pudiera reaccionar. "El Bateador" con una mano agarró a Scout por el cuello de la camiseta y lo situó contra la pared.

-Déjame hacer esto- le pidió "el Bateador".

-¡Ni de coña! ¡No dejare que me controles!- se negó Scout mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras le propinaba patadas que no parecían tener efecto alguno en su antiguo amigo.

Sus compañeros se lanzaron hacia donde creían que estaba "el Bateador", dado que para ellos lo que estaba agarrando a Scout era algo invisible, pero su golpes atravesaban el cuerpo de la criatura. Merasmus por su parte no sabía que hacer: si aquella cosa tenía éxito en matar a los mercenarios, probablemente iría a por él después, por lo que sentía la necesidad de ayudarles. Pero, por otro lado, lanzar un hechizo lo bastante potente para dañar a esa criatura podría destrozar su casa.

-Espectros ignorantes- gruñó "el Bateador" molesto, mirando con desdén a los miembros del equipo.- Aunque puedan intuir donde estoy, sus golpes no servirán de nada- el purificador volvió a clavar su mirada en Scout.- Jeremy: voy tomar prestado tu cuerpo. Me da igual que me rechaces, esto no sólo por el bien del mundo: es por tu bien.

"El Bateador" introdujo la mano que tenía libre en el pecho del bostoniano, que quedó completamente paralizado. El purificador soltó el a Scout, sabiendo que ya no podría moverse.

"Debo, permanecer despierto" pensaba este notando que las fuerzas empezaban a abandonarle a medida que el sueño comenzaba a invadirle.

-¡No te duermas , Scout!- gritó Spy con urgencia, apuñalando el aire, con la esperanza inútil de herir al ser sobrenatural que atacaba al joven.

Scout quería replicar que no pensaba hacerlo, pero no tenía voz. Sin embargo permanecía despierto, mirando desafiante al purificador.

-Resistirte no servirá de nada- le dijo "el Bateador".- Solo estás prolongando lo inevitable. Lamentablemente, no puedo perder el tiempo con tu fútil rebeldía. De verdad, siento tener que hacer esto...

El puño de el "el Bateador" se cerró en el pecho de Scout, el joven lanzando un grito de dolor, pese a estar paralizado. Sus compañeros le miraron alarmado antes de comenzar a atacar.

-¡Scout! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!- quiso saber Spy.

-Esa cosa debe estar atacando su alma directamente...- respondió Merasmus. La preocupación del equipo no hizo sino aumentar.

El equipo comenzó a atacar con más violencia al invisible espectro sin resultado alguno, pero se detuvieron cuando los gritos de Scout cesaron.

-¡No!- gritaron sus compañeros al unísono al ver como el cuerpo del bostoniano caía al suelo, solo para volverse a levantar inmediatamente y mirarles con esos ojos carentes de vida.

-Purificación en curso.

Scout volvía a encontrarse entre "el Juez" y el pájaro que había poseído el cadáver de su hermano.

-No debería estar aquí- murmuró Scout. Sabía que no debería estar dormido, que algo malo estaba sucediendo en el mundo real, pero por más que se esforzase no podía recordar que era lo que debería estar haciendo realmente en vez de soñar.

-Debes entenderlo... esos idiotas- oyó decir a Japhet, quien se acercaba amenzantemente hacia él, pero Scout no le prestaba atención en su intento de recordar cómo se había quedado dormido.- ¡Solo les importan sus propios patéticos problemas! ¡Hice todo por ellos! Son como mis propios, incontables hijos...- decía el pájaro, de nuevo sonando más desesperado que enfadado. Sin embargo su tono se volvió a llenar de furia cuando añadió- y como todos los hijos irrespetuosos deben ser castigados.

Japhet hizo que el cuerpo de Valerie se lanzara sobre Scout, quien en su estado de confusión so pudo reaccionar. El gato consiguió tumbarle, y se situó sobre él.

-¡Scout!- gritó "el Juez" alarmado al verle caer al suelo.

Japhet entonces emitió una nota muy elevada. Scout, quien había perdido el bate tras ser lanzado al suelo, se llevó las manos a los oídos: aquel sonido iba a hacer estallar su cabeza. "El Juez" entonces reaccionó y sacudió a Japhet del cuerpo de Scout, cortando aquel chirrido.

-¡Scout, debes espabilar o morirás!- le gritó su guía.

Las palabras "si mueres, tu alma desaparecerá" resonaron en la mente del joven. Quizás debería estar despierto en aquel momento, pero si moría entonces nunca despertaría.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- se disculpó el mercenario, poniéndose de pie. En un rápido movimiento, recuperó su bate y se dispuso a combatir contra Japhet.

-No soy un dios.. no puedo ser perfecto...- decía el pájaro mientras su cuerpo se hacía más grande, sus alas empezándose a asomar por la boca de Valerie.- Sí, he pecado, lo admito, pero mis responsabilidades vas más allá de las de un simple mortal.

De nuevo, el pájaro entonó un nota musical elevada, pero Scout no dejó que el hiriente sonido le frenara, corrió hacia Japhet y con un golpe de su bate lanzó a pájaro y gato al aire, el dolor del impacto, callando su cantar.

-Esta bien purificador, ¿quieres sellar mi destino?- dijo Japhet batiendo sus alas, haciendo que el cuerpo del gato volase.

Scout abrió los ojos en shock al oír aquellas palabras. ¿Purificador? Pero así era como se hacia llamar...

-No importa. Estoy listo para morir. Pero primero, prepárate para mi verdadera forma- continuó el pájaro, interrumpiendo la línea de pensamiento del bostoniano, quién miró hacia el cielo al oír "auténtica forma"

Tras envolverse en llamas, el pequeño pájaro contra el que se estaba enfrentando se transformó en la criatura más magnífica que Scout había visto en su vida. Al aterrizar suavemente en el suelo rodeado de ascuas, Japhet era un enorme fénix de cuello y pico alargados, con enormes alas blancas y una cola rizada. Lo único que enturbiaba la hermosa visión del pájaro era el cuerpo sin vida de Valerie, cuya dentadura estaba clavada en la cabeza del guardián y cuyo abdomen era atravesado por el cuello de este.

-Bonito sombrero- comentó Scout con sarcasmo.

-Es el cadáver de mi hermano- le recordó "el Juez" en reproche a su broma.

-Oh mierda, cierto- se lamentó el mercenario de sus palabras.- Perdón.

-Soy Japhet: señor de la segunda zona- clamó el fénix.-¡Soy el pájaro de fuego milenario! ¡Que comience la batalla!

Scout dejó de contemplar al pájaro y se lanzó hacia este bate en mano. Sin embargo, las ondas sónicas de los cánticos del guardián ahora venían acompañadas de llamaradas.

-Mierda,mierda, mierda, mierda- decía Scout esforzándose por evitar el fuego mientras trataba de no oír las notas de Japhet. Entonces una idea vino a su mente. Mientras corría sin parar ni un sólo segundo, sacó una lata de "Bonk!" de su mochila y la bebió.

-¿Qué diablos?- dijo el fénix sorprendido, al ver que Scout corría ahora a incluso más velocidad y que sus ataques no lograban darle.-¿Qué argucia estás empleando para que mis ataques no consigan tener efecto alguno sobre tu ser?

El mercenario, notando que el efecto de la bebida estaba empezando a pasar y aprovechando que el fénix parecía haber bajado la guardia, saltó en el aire y golpeó al guardián fuertemente en la cabeza, estrellándolo contra el suelo. En un rápido movimiento sacó su recortada y disparó a la unión de las alas con el cuerpo.

Japhet trató de levantarse, pero el mercenario se situó sobre él, pisando con un pie su cuello y con el otro su cabeza. El fénix no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el metal de los barriles de la escopeta sobre su sien.

-Así que este es mi fin- murmuró el fénix. El guardián no había querido admitirlo, pero en el interior de Valerie no había tenido tiempo para recuperar su poder por completo y su súbita regeneración había drenado aún más su energía, por lo que en aquella situación y con las alas rotas, se veía incapaz de levantarse.

-¿Eso es todo? Dedan fue un desafío mucho mayor y no medía ni la mitad- se burló Scout con una risa seca.

El fénix dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Puedes estar orgulloso de haber cumplido tu misión, Scout...

-No la he cumplido aún- respondió el bostoniano.

-Sí, es cierto- dijo Japhet tras soltar una carcajada que sonaba triste.-Aún no me has matado.

-No estoy aquí para matarte. Si no me hubieras interrumpido con tus delirios de grandeza cada vez que he intentado decírtelo, te habrías enterado- le echó en cara Scout.

El guardián se quedó muy confundido con aquella respuesta.

-¿Có...como? Pero tú... se supone... que debes matarme-decía el guardián.

-Curioso, Dedan también reaccionó igual- comentó Scout, sus palabras confundiendo más y más al fénix. ¿Dedan estaba vivo?

\- ¿Cuál... es tu misión, entonces?- quiso saber.

-Dedan me envió aquí diciendo que había alguien que debía recordar algo. Ese alguien, debes ser tú. La verdad, no sé si te mereces después vivir después de lo que has hecho con Valerie... aunque creo que esa decisión corresponde a "el Juez".

Gato y fénix intercambiaron una larga mirada. Finalmente, "el Juez " negó con la cabeza.

-Poner fin a su vida solo provocaría más destrucción sin sentido- fue la respuesta del gato.- Creo que es mejor dejarle vivir con ese peso sobre su consciencia. Además, mi hermano se lo buscó en parte: debería haber sabido que se estaba comiendo a uno de los seres más importantes de este mundo.

-Ya has oído, te has librado pajarito.

Scout retiró la escopeta y de un salto se situó junto a "el Juez". El cuerpo de Japhet comenzó a arder, convirtiéndose en un montón de cenizas. De las cenizas, emergió de nuevo el guardián, siendo esta vez el pequeño pájaro que Valerie se había comido.

-Entonces, ¿de verdad Dedan está vivo?- preguntó el guardián, solo para asegurarse.- Pero tú se supone que eres el purificador que eliminará a los tres guardianes. Es así como esta escrito en las antiguas profecías.

-Pues debes confundirme con otro- respondió Scout.- Soy un mercenario, un asesino a sueldo: si no hay dinero de por medio, o mi propia vida está en peligro, no mato a nadie.

-Curiosa profesión la tuya- comentó el gato.

-Nunca he sido buen estudiante debido a la dislexia, y hasta que empecé a trabajar de mercenario me habían echado de todos los trabajos que he tenido porque soy "un arrogante que no respeta la autoridad"- replicó Scout quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Y crees que matar por dinero es una buena vida?

Scout lo pensó durante unos largos instantes.

-No desde un punto de vista moral, pero hay que considerar que aquellos contra quienes suelo luchar no solo son una especie de clones de mi y de mis compañeros, sino que además resucitan continuamente. Pero debo admitir que al principio me era muy incómodo matar, en especial al otro Scout ya que comparte mi hermosa cara- admitió Scout.- Vale, había roto un montón de huesos y dejado a unos cuantos tipos inconscientes en las peleas del barrio, pero nunca había matado a nadie. Al final, me acostumbré en poco tiempo, dado que mi trabajo es matar o ser matado.

-Fascinante... me gustaría echar un vistazo a tu mundo alguna vez, aunque creo que eso es imposible- comentó Pablo.

-Creo no tan imposible. Al fin y al cabo, él escapó de aquí...

Cuando Scout se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Scout recordó de golpe todo lo que había ocurrido los minutos antes de haberse quedado dormido

Japhet había dicho que un purificador iba a destruir ese mundo, y, si Merasmus estaba en lo cierto, "el Bateador" había salido del "mundo onírico" en el que se encontraba. ¿Y si la respuesta para hacer que "el Bateador" dejara de atacar a sus compañeros de equipo estaba en aquel lugar? ¿Y si había una manera de volver a atrapar a "el Bateador" allí?

-Japhet, necesito que me lleves a ver a la Reina- comunicó Scout al guardián. El pájaro y el gato le miraron extrañados ante tal petición.- Si ella es la que está al mando, debe tener más información acerca del supuesto purificador que debía destruir el mundo. Necesito saber más acerca de él- explicó el joven.

-Lo siento, perdí el derecho de volver a "La habitación", la zona donde ella reside, cuando decidí poner fin a la vida en esta zona, al igual que Dedan lo perdió junto a su cordura-se disculpó el pájaro, avergonzado.- No obstante, Enoch, el guardián de la zona 3, debe estar aún en posesión de la tarjeta de acceso. Iré contigo.

-¿Por qué quieres ir tú allí?- quiso saber Scout, a quien no le agradaba la idea de que el fénix quisiera acompñarle.

-Mi deber como guardián era proteger y hacer felices a los habitantes de este mundo, y fracasé. Han pasado lo que parecen eones desde la última vez que conversé con él, pero lo último que sé es que Enoch fue capaz de crear una sustancia que aumentaba el bienestar y el rendimiento de sus empleados. Quizás, si pudiera darles a mis Elsens lo que Enoch creó, podrán recuperarse de su depresión.

-Ah, que esos tipos se llaman Elsens-murmuró Scout.- Bueno, esa sustancia suena demasiado a una droga, pero no se pierde nada por probar. No van a acabar peor de lo que ya están- comentó a continuación. Luego, se dirigió al gato- ¿y tú que harás, "Juez"?

-Llámame Pablo. Creo que te has ganado el privilegio de llamarme por mi verdadero nombre- respondió este.- Y en cuanto a lo que haré... perder a mi hermano ha supuesto un duro golpe emocional para mí. Creo que volveré a la zona 0 a descansar- y tras dar un largo suspiro, añadió- pero no sufras: nos veremos pronto.

Scout le acarició el lomo como consuelo y se despidió de él. Japhet aleteó y se posó sobre el sombrero del joven.

-¿Listo para partir? Hace años que no voy a la zona 3, así que no puedo asegurarte que será lo que encontremos en ella- le informó el guardián.

-Dos cosas. Primero: aunque vayamos a colaborar juntos, sigues sin gustarme- le echó en cara Scout.- Y segundo: yo siempre estoy listo- añadió con determinación.

Pablo observó a mercenario y pájaro desaparecer en un haz de luz y dejó por fin escapar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. El gato contempló las cenizas del anterior cuerpo de Japhet, mezcladas con las de su propio hermano. Se produjo un soplo de brisa y el viento se las llevó.

-Valerie...- lloró el gato mientras volvía solo a casa.

Sentado sobre las nubes, como si la gravedad no le afectase, Zacharie había contemplado toda la escena que acaba de discurrir en aquella azotea.

-Bueno, está claro que aquí ya no necesitan de mis servicios- comentó el mercader. Aquel chico era una persona muy singular. Pese a ser un asesino a sueldo en una absurda guerra, a juzgar por las decisiones que estaba tomando, no tenía dudas de que había cierta bondad en su corazón.

Zacharie suspiró. Con cada paso que daba, Scout estaba cambiando la historia de aquel mundo. Aquel joven, tan arrogante como irritante, estaba salvando ese mundo, logrando lo que parecía imposible.

-Quizás me equivoqué en aliarme con "el Bateador- dudaba Zacharie, el anhelo sintiéndose en su voz.- Quizás sí que había esperanza.

Zacharie entonces recordó a la guardiana que se ocultaba en la zona 0 y el estado en el que se encontraba. No, no había esperanza. Sin la intervención de "el Bateador" todos habrían acabado como ella. Sin la intervención de "el Bateador", aquel sueño se habría convertido en una pesadilla eterna.

-Pero está vez... me aseguraré de que este sueño llegue a su verdadero final- prometió con determinación, mientras regresaba al mundo real.


	10. Not Safe

**Not Safe**

-Purificación en curso- dijo "El Bateador" a través de la boca de Scout. Los ahora fríos y carentes ojos de vida del joven miraban con fría furia a los mercenarios y al mago. El espectro hizo aparecer el mismo bate que había empleado en su anterior encuentro, mientras que sus Add-Ons Alfa y Omega se aproximaron lenta y amenazantemente hacia el equipo. Engineer agarró rápidamente el cuerpo de Pyro, lo escondió tras el sillón, fuera de la vista del espectro, y trató de reanimarlo.

-Caballeros, estamos jodidos...- informó Spy, haciendo ademán de coger su revolver.

Al verlo intentar sacar un arma, el purificador se arrojó a por él el primero. Lo tiró contra la mesa, haciendo que las armas de este salieran rodando. El Ap-Sap acabó justo debajo del atril del Bombinomicom.

-Que mareo- se quejó Wheatley.

-Oh, ¡pero si no soy el único objeto inanimado que habla!- exclamó el libro, sorprendido.

-¡Anda! Un libro parlante. Hola, compañero- saludó el zapador.

Mientras ambos objetos mantenían una animada conversación, "el Bateador" se dispuso a golpear a Spy con el bate, pero antes de que pudiera alzar su arma, Heavy embistió contra él. Aprovechando que el espectro había quedado aturdido, lo agarró con su enorme mano.

-Pequeño espectro sale de cuerpo de Scout o muere- le amenazó Heavy, poniéndolo contra la pared tal y como el fantasma había hecho antes con Scout.

-¡No soy un espectro!- gruñó enfurecido "el Bateador", para quien ser llamado espectro era una grave ofensa. El purificador clavó los dientes de Scout, los cuales se habían vuelto afilados, semejantes a los de un cocodrilo, en el brazo del enorme mercenario. Heavy tuvo que tragarse un grito de dolor. "El Bateador" aprovechó la ocasión, y se quitó al enorme mercenario de encima con una patada en la entrepierna. Una vez su líder estaba libre, Alfa hizo aparecer de su interior un trío de gruesas cadenas que se enredaron alrededor de Heavy, quien no pudo esquivarlas dado a que trataba de recuperarse del golpe en sus partes nobles, quedando inmovilizado.

Medic, quien, junto a Demoman y Sniper, había tratado de deshacerse de Omega, salió corriendo a socorrer a su compañero, cuyo brazo sangraba en la zona de la mordedura y su expresión se contraía en un gesto de dolor, pues las cadenas parecían estar apretándole con firmeza, oprimiendo sus músculos. Con rápido corte de su übersaw, el doctor liberó a su compañero.

Por su parte, Engineer seguía intentando reanimar a Pyro sin lograrlo y Merasmus, quien se había ocultado gracias a su magia y veía la lucha desde su escondite, estaba entrando en estado catatónico al ver su casa siendo destruida.

-Scout, tienes que luchar contra él. No dejes que ese maldito espectro comunista te domine- llamaba Soldier a su compañero mientras atacaba a quien lo había poseído, blandiendo su pala como si fuera espada.

-Necio, él no puede oírte mientras este atrapado allí- replicó "el Bateador" defendiéndose de los golpes de Soldier con el bate.- ¡Y no soy un espectro!- bramó.

El purificador hizo un gesto a Omega, el cual liberó una potente luz que cegó a todos momentáneamente, salvo al espectro y su otro Add-On. "El Bateador" golpeó a Soldier en la cabeza con tal potencia que de no haber llevado puesto su fiel casco, el americano habría muerto de la lesión. Este cayó al suelo, mareado.

-¿En serio tienes tantos años?- preguntaba fascinado Wheatley al Bombinomicon, ninguno de los parlanchines objetos prestando atención a la batalla.

-Ya ves. Es lo bueno que tiene ser un poderoso libro de hechizos- presumió el libro.

-Alucinante. A mi me crearon como IA para un prototipo de núcleo de personalidad, pero me quedé en esto- explicó Wheatley.- Me pregunto que habrá sido de la versión finalizada.

Los mercenarios se recuperaron rápidamente del fogonazo de Omega.

-¿De dónde cojones ha sacado el segundo aro de cebolla?- preguntó Demoman.

\- Un aliado me prestó temporalmente su cuerpo para que pudiera invocarlo. Fue fácil dado que su cuerpo posee más poder místico que el de Scout- explicó "el Bateador", apareciendo de un salto detrás suya. El purificador no pudo evitar pensar en que no había explicación alguna a la elevada energía de Zacharie, quien estuvo consciente durante la posesión. Pero no era momento de detenerse a pensar en su misterioso aliado: tenía una misión que cumplir.

-No esperaba una respuesta- comentó el escocés, girándose y amenazando al espectro con su espada. Junto a él, Sniper le apuntaba con el arco.

-¿Qué importa? Vas a morir... y esta vez definitivamente- replicó "el Bateador" al ver que Alfa se había acercado lentamente por detrás a los dos mercenarios. El Add-on hizo aparecer otro set de cadenas, inmovilizando a Demoman y Sniper. El purificador se acercó al primero de ellos dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia. Sin embargo, cuando iba a levantar el bate, lanzó un chillido de dolor. Algo muy afilado había travesado su hombro. Se giró y vio a Spy, de cuya manga salía un cuchillo muy fino acabado en punta.

-Así que el dolor en el cuerpo de Scout también te afecta a ti...- comentó el francés con una media sonrisa.

-¿Acaso vas a sacrificarlo para proteger tu propia vida?- gruñó el purificador.

-No. Hay muchas formas de infringir dolor en un cuerpo sin matarlo- fue la respuesta de Spy.-¿Verdad, docteur?

-¡Sí! Oh, me voy a divertir muchísimo cuando le ponga las manos encima a ti y a tus extraños acompañantes - exclamó Medic alegre y con una expresión sádica en su rostro, mientras él y Heavy atacaban a Omega.

Mientras "el Bateador" estaba distraído con Spy, Soldier, ya recuperado del golpe, aprovechó para liberar a Demoman y Sniper de sus cadenas.

-Y le dije: no eres capaz. Y va el torroto y se tira por el incinerador- contaba Wheatley entre risas, ignorando la situación por completo.

-¿Qué es un torroto?

-Un arma de Aperture Science, la empresa que me creó, mal fabricada.

-Oh, mola. Pareces venir de un sitio muy interesante- comentó el Bombinomicom, que de pronto se rodeó de un aura verde y comenzó a flotar.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Wheatley preocupado.

-Ni idea, wey- fue la respuesta del libro mientras se alejaba flotando y desaparecía tras una estantería derribada.

Los mercenarios rodearon amenazantemente a "el Bateador" y sus Add-Ons.

-¡Ríndete, Campeador!-le exigió el americano.- ¡Somos seis contra uno!

-¿Confiar en la ventaja numérica? Patético- fue la fría réplica del purificador.- Dejémonos de juegos. Alfa...

El Add-On liberó un gran número de cadenas, que ataron a los mercenarios por los brazos y el cuello, ahogándolos lentamente.

Por su parte, Engineer no lograba despertar a Pyro por mucho que lo intentase. Su desesperación aumentó al ver la situación actual del resto del equipo.

-Venga Pyro, espabila o vamos a morir todos- le regaba a su compañero mientras le sacudía con energía.

-Camphaniphas deph lumphgar...- tarareó el piromaníaco completamente aturdido antes de desplomarse de nuevo.

-Mierda- se quejó Engineer.

Por su parte, "El Bateador" se acercó a Medic.

-Tú serás el primero, pues eres el más podrido y corrupto de todos- anunció.-Sé lo que has hecho con tu alma, engendro, y no permitiré que arrastres a Jeremy contigo a las profundidades del abismo. ¿Aceptas mi luz purificadora, esclavo del infierno?- le preguntó a Medic.

Como toda respuesta recibió un escupitajo en el ojo. Medic sonrió siniestramente.

-Has firmado tu sentencia: una muerte lenta y dolorosa- sentenció "el Bateador".

Heavy trató de liberarse. ¡No podía dejar a su doctor morir! Pero contra más se movía, más apretaba Alfa las cadenas que le aprisionaban. "El Bateador", soltó el bate e hizo que las uñas de Scout se transformaran en unas afiladas garras. Lentamente comenzó a desgarrar el torso del alemán, la sangre brotando lentamente de su cuerpo, salpicando la alfombra. Medic luchaba apara ahogar sus propios gritos. No le daría al espectro la satisfacción de oírle gritar.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Estoy harto de que me destroces la casa y me lo pongas todo perdido de sangre!- bramó de pronto Merasmus, saliendo de detrás de una estantería, Bombinomicom en mano. "El Bateador" cesó en su ataque a Medic y se giró hacia el mago, examinándole para dictaminar que clase de ser era y comprobar si debía ser purificado también. Para alivio de sus compañeros, las heridas del doctor comenzaron a curarse lentamente.

Mago y espectro se miraron fijamente. De pronto, el primero pronunció con rapidez:

-¡Espectrum Bombicious Expulsium!

Una bomba apareció en las manos del cuerpo de Scout. "El Bateador" la miró con curiosidad, pues no sabía que podría ser aquel peculiar objeto. De pronto la bomba explotó, expulsando al espectro del cuerpo de Scout y lanzándole, junto a sus Add-Ons, por los aires.

En el exterior del castillo, Zacharie estaba tratando de forzar la puerta de la caravana de Sniper, para robarle sus pertenencias de valor y luego venderlas, cuando oyó la explosión, inmediatamente seguida del fantasmal cuerpo de "el Bateador" y sus Add-Ons siendo expulsados del castillo y perdiéndose en la distancia.

-Me temo que el Team Batter despega de nuevo- rió Zacharie su propio chiste.- Supongo que me tocará ir a buscarles.

El mercader recuperó su mochila, olvidándose de cerrarla, se subió en la moto robada y salió en la misma dirección hacia la que "el Bateador" y sus Add-Ons habían desaparecido. Durante el proceso, no notó como una carpeta se resbalaba de su mochila, quedando abandonada sobre el césped del mago.

En el interior del castillo, las cadenas dejaron de oprimir a los seis mercenarios y se evaporaron. Engineer se levantó de detrás del sillón. El cuerpo de Scout yacía ahora inconsciente en el suelo. Las heridas de Medic terminaron de cerrarse, Merasmus contemplando al doctor con interés.

-La radiación de trabajar en mis Medigun ha hecho que mi cuerpo adquiera la capacidad de cicatrizar y curar las heridas más rápido- explicó el alemán al mago al notar su mirada.

-¿Está doctor bien?- preguntó Heavy preocupado, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Todavía me duele, pero se me pasará. He vivido cosas peores- respondió este mientras se acercaba a comprobar el estado de Scout.- Será mejor que le cure la herida del hombro.

Soldier se acercó a Merasmus y le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

-Gracias compañero. Sabía que podíamos contar contigo- le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-No lo he hecho por ti: con vuestra pelea, ese espectro iba a destrozarme la casa- fue la respuesta del mago.

-Sí, seguro. En el fondo nos aprecias y por eso has salvado nuestras vidas- insistió Soldier, aún sonriendo.

-Que no, te juro que ha sido por la casa- replicó el mago totalmente en serio.

-Es cierto, este egoísta no hace nada por los demás- afirmó el libro.

-Ahora, ¿podéis hacerme el favor de ayudarme a ponerlo todo en su sitio?- pidió el mago.

-Acabamos de luchar contra un espectro poseyendo a nuestro compañero y tú no has hecho apenas nada, ¿cómo tienes la cara dura de pedirnos que te ordenemos el salón?- preguntó Demoman indignado, mientras se acercaba al mago, espada en mano.- Además, ¡podrías haber lanzado ese hechizo antes, mago de poca monta! ¡Y quiero mi ojo de vuelta!

-Yo lo haré- se ofreció Engineer, interponiéndose entre Demoman y Merasmus.

-¿Cómo está Pyro?- quiso saber Sniper.

-Totalmente inconsciente- suspiró el texano, resignado.- Esa calavera le dio fuerte.

-Voy a atenderle, no vaya a ser que tenga una contusión grave- dijo Medic tras terminar de tratar a Scout.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Merasmus, Engineer y Soldier levantaron las estanterías, pusieron las calaveras en su sitio, limpiaron la sangre, acomodaron los cuerpos de Scout y Pyro y recogieron las armas que se habían esparcido durante la pelea, mientras el resto del equipo recuperaba el aire y las fuerzas sentados en el suelo.

Spy suspiró aliviado cuando Engineer le devolvió el Ap-Sap y vio que este seguía intacto. Espera, ¿aliviado? ¿Estaba empezando a cogerle cariño a ese cacharro insoportable? Gruñó con sólo pensarlo. Una vez el salón volvía a tener un aspecto medianamente decente, Engineer y Soldier se unieron a descansar junto a sus compañeros.

-Eso ha sido la bomba- felicitó Wheatley al Bombinomicom.

-Amigo: todo lo que hago es la bomba- replicó este.

-No me digas que el libraco y el cacharro se han hecho amigos - comentó Sniper incrédulo.

-Justo lo que faltaba- suspiró Spy, agobiado sólo con la idea.

Merasmus se acercó a Scout y Pyro. Se le había ocurrido una idea un tanto descabellada, pero que sin duda sería un experimento interesante para llevar a cabo.

-He tenido una súbita revelación mística- anunció el mago. Los mercenarios le miraron con curiosidad.- Creo que puedo crear un enlace entre los mundos oníricos de Scout y Pyro y enviar a vuestro extraño amigo a protegerle.

Los mercenarios se miraron pensativos. Dudaban de la magia del mago, pero por un lado, quizás Scout necesitase ayuda.

-Hazlo. Pero si le pasa algo malo a alguno de los dos, te reviento la cabeza- dijo Sniper finalmente, la idea secundada por sus compañeros.

Merasmus se acercó a la estantería y sacó un libro titulado "Diarios de sueños y otros elementos mágicos oníricos: un manual para principiantes", realizó una lectura rápida al índice y fue a la mitad del libro. Acto seguido, el mago hizo aparecer dos colgantes con dos piedras, pronunció las palabras mágicas escritas en el libro y colocó los dos colgantes en los cuellos de ambos mercenarios inconscientes. Ambas piedras brillaron a la vez.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Medic fascinado.

-Se está creando un puente entre el mundo onírico de Pyro y el de Scout- explicó Merasmus.- Esto permitirá a vuestro pirómano entrar al sueño de Scout.

Scout y Japhet habían aparecido en el exterior de lo que parecía una fábrica gigantesca de color anaranjado. De las enormes chimeneas brotaba humo negro, por lo que se podía deducir que la instalación estaba funcionando.

-Esta es la zona 3. Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que viniera aquí, así que perdóname si no soy capaz de orientarme- informó Japhet.

Fénix y humano entraron en el edificio de recepción, pero el recepcionista parecía estar ausente. Había dos salidas, una llevaba al exterior, con un cartel que decía "área 1" y una escalera que, según la señal, conducía al metro.

-Deberíamos explorar al área 1 primero- sugirió Japhet.

-¿No tenías prisa por hablar con el tal Enoch?- le recordó Scout, a quien no le agradaba la idea de perder el tiempo explorando.

-Sí, pero si Dedan y yo enloquecimos es más conveniente que preguntemos a los Elsens de aquí que ha sido de Enoch y como han ido las cosas, por si acaso tuviéramos que luchar contra él- expuso el fénix.

-Supongo que tiene sentido- concordó el joven.

Atravesaron la puerta que llevaba hacia el área 1 y salieron el exterior de un edificio en el que ponía: "cafetería". Había dos seres en la terraza. Uno era un Elsen sentado en la orilla del mar mirando hacia el horizonte, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría alrededor. El otro parecía estar perdido. Scout reconoció a esa persona y se acercó a ella lentamente. No podía ser...

La figura se giró hacia él y salió corriendo a darle un enorme abrazo. Japhet alzó el vuelo precavidamente al ver la cosa extraña que se aproximaba a ellos.

-¿Pyro? ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?- preguntó Scout estupefacto, intentando romper el abrazo de Pyro.

-Pues no tengo ni idea... lo último que recuerdo es a un adorable peluchito a punto de caer sobre mi cabeza- respondió su compañero, soltando a Scout al notarle incómodo, tal y como Engineer le había enseñado que debía hacer en esas situaciones.

Scout se le quedó mirando, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Acabas de hablar?- preguntó Scout, anonadado.

-Siempre he podido hablar...- replicó Pyro.

-Digo, que acabas de hablar y te he entendido perfectamente- aclaró.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad nos hemos hecho tan súper-mejores-amigos que no necesitas que te enseñe pyronés como hice con Engi? ¡Como mola!- exclamó Pyro con entusiasmo.

-Perdona que me entrometa, ¿pero quién o qué es este hiperactivo ser?- preguntó Japhet volviéndose a posar sobra la cabeza de Scout.

-¡Oh! ¡Un pajarito mono! Hola, me llamo Pyro. Trabajo con Scout, esparciendo la felicidad por el mundo, y me alegro muchísimo de conocerte. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? - y antes de que Japhet pudiera dar una respuesta, añadió-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Todo el mundo quiere ser mi amigo!

Scout notó que Japhet parecía estar bastante perturbado con la presencia de Pyro. Cosa normal, dado que se hallaba frente a un pirómano enmascarado con demasiado entusiasmo y del cual no se podía saber el género. Ni si quiera por su voz le era posible a Scout reconocer si era un hombre o una mujer. Su voz sonaba exactamente igual que siempre, la única diferencia era que ahora podía entender lo que decía.

Scout no sabía cuanto iba a durar lo que fuera que hiciera que pudiese entender a Pyro, así que no desperdició un segundo más y se dispuso a poner fin a la duda que más le carcomía acerca de su compañero.

-Pyro, voy a hacerte la pregunta que llevo años ansiando saber la respuesta: ¿qué cojones eres: hombre o mujer?- preguntó Scout.

Pyro le miró fijamente, antes de responder:

-Sí

-¡Eso no es una respuesta a lo que te acabo de preguntar!- exclamó Scout.

Pyro se encogió de hombros y se puso a mirar a sus alrededores. Scout gruñó resignado y puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora no sólo iba a tener que soportar al pedante de Japhet, si no que además iba a tener que cargar con Pyro.

-Pyro, ¿dónde diablos estamos?- se oyó preguntar a una voz de amargado.

-Debemos estar en el sueño de Scout- explicó Pyro al unicornio globo que había aparecido a su lado. Japhet lo miró con curiosidad.

-Que criatura tan peculiar- comentó el guardián.

-Habló el pájaro amorfo- replicó el aludido.

-¿Amorfo? ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar la grandeza de mi figura?

Scout sentía como su paciencia se iba de vacaciones, pero decidió serenarse. Echó un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros: Japhet, Pyro y ahora Globunicornio. Si aquello fuera un juego de rol, serían el grupo de protagonistas más disfuncional de la historia. Con lo bien que le había ido solito... Cuando volviera al mundo real se iba a cargar al que se le había ocurrido la genial idea de mandar a Pyro a sus sueños.

-Pyro, Globunicornio este es Japhet. Japhet, este es mi compañero Pyro y su amigo imaginario no tan imaginario- presentó rápidamente Scout.- Ahora, ¿podemos seguir explorando este sitio?

-¿Explorando? ¿Por qué no te intentas despertar?- le preguntó Pyro, en cuya voz se denotaba enfado.- ¡Si estás aquí debe ser porque él esta usando tu cuerpo otra vez!

Aquella pregunta pilló completamente desprevenido a Scout.

-No puedo despertarme voluntariamente, si no créeme que lo hubiera hecho ya- admitió.- Pero mientras esté aquí quiero averiguar todo lo posible sobre este mundo, porque creo que aquí están las respuestas sobre cómo podemos derrotar a "el Bateador".

Japhet se estremeció. "El Bateador"... Nunca había oído ese nombre, estaba convencido de ello, pero por algún motivo tenía la horrible sensación de que lo conocía.

-¿Estás bien, Japhet?- preguntó Scout al notar que el fénix temblaba sobre su cabeza,

-Sí, no es nada- mintió el guardián.

-Como sea. Alguien en este mundo debe conocerle, dado que él salió de aquí- insistió Scout a Pyro.

-Está bien, te creo- concedió este.

-Genial, ahora entremos en esta cafetería, a ver si podemos averiguar algo- comentó Scout, mentalmente agotado.

El grupo entró en la cafetería. El lugar era completamente verde: mesas verdes, paredes verdes, suelo verde... Hasta el más pequeño de los objetos era verde. El mercenario dio un paso, decidido a explorar el interior lo más rápido posible, pero Japhet le detuvo, dándole un picotazo en la oreja.

-¿Qué cojones te pasa ahora?- preguntó el joven, enojado.

-Este lugar tiene un aura extraña. Creo que es una trampa para prevenir la entrada de incautos intrusos-informó el fénix.- Pero, afortunadamente, yo no soy un intruso cualquiera.

Japhet pió una corta melodía y una serie de líneas y números se dibujaron en el suelo.

-Mola- dijo Pyro fascinado.

-Lo sabía- dijo el pájaro con orgullo.- Tenemos que seguir esas líneas en el orden indicado, o de lo contrario seremos traídos de vuelta a la entrada.

-Vale, como sea. Yo solo quiero terminar con esto ya- murmuró Scout, cansado.

El peculiar cuarteto se adentró más en la cafetería, siguiendo el camino que Japhet había hecho aparecer, y llegaron a las habitaciones de los Elsens. Los Elsens de aquel lugar no parecían tan agobiados como los de la zona 1, ni estaban dominados pro el miedo y la paranoia como los de la zona 2. De hecho, parecían bastante felices. Sólo había dos cosas que resultaban preocupantes para Scout y Japhet.

Uno: todos parecían estar obsesionados con el "postre", hasta tal punto que era el único pago que obtenían por trabajar.

Dos: parecían ignorar los peligros que entrañaban los espectros, hasta tal punto de considerarlos amistosos. Esto parecía estar incitado por el jefe, quien les había dicho "los espectros son vuestros amigos".

El segundo punto cobró más gravedad cuando uno de los Elsen fue asaltado por un grupo de espectros en su propia habitación. Scout y Pyro trataron de socorrerle, pero Japhet les detuvo.

\- Si salimos ahora probablemente se asustará y se convertirá en un Quemado- fue la explicación que dio el pájaro.

-No sois fantasmas malos, ¿verdad?- oyeron preguntar al acorralado Elsen, sin temor, pero con nerviosismo, en su voz.- Por supuesto que no, sois nuestros amigos...

El espectro más cercano mordió al Elsen en el brazo, provocándole una grave herida.

-Esto, no es más que un arañazo- rió el Elsen, completamente ajeno al peligro.

De pronto todos los espectros se le abalanzaron encima. Scout y Pyro salieron a socorrerle, ignorando las advertencias del fénix. Scout acabó con una parte grupo con su bate y sus rápidos movimientos. Pyro bañó al resto en arcoiris, haciéndoles desaparecer.

Pero era demasiado tarde: el Elsen estaba muerto.

-¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?- gritó Scout indignado y furioso, mientras salían de aquel lugar.-¿Qué clase de jefe tienen estos cabeza de chorlito que no les advierte del peligro que suponen los espectros?

Japhet no dijo nada. Se limitó a preguntarse en que estaría pensando Enoch como para meterles esas ideas sobre los peligrosos espectros en la cabeza. ¿O era simplemente que los Elsens había malinterpretado las palabras del guardián?

-Debemos continuar hacia el área 2- anunció Japhet.- Aquí nada más nos será revelado.

Scout y Pyro asintieron. Los cuatros regresaron a la recepción, donde el Elsen recepcionista seguía sin aparecer, y bajaron al metro, que resultó ser en realidad un mono-raíl. Pocos minutos después de subirse al vagón, llegaron al área 2. A la salida de la estación, les estaba esperando "el Juez".

-¿Te sientes mejor, Pablo?- preguntó Scout tras saludarle.

-Lo suficiente para venir a ayudar- respondió el gato.- Veo que estás bien acompañado. ¿Quiénes son tus nuevos amigos?

Scout procedió a presentar a Pyro y Globunicornio rápidamente.

-Encantado de conoceros. Yo soy "el Juez", pero dado que sois amigos de Scout vosotros también podéis llamarme Pablo.

Como toda respuesta, Pyro lo cogió en brazos.

-¿Quién es un gatito bonito?- le decía alegremente mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barriga.- Tú, sí, tú.

-Para, para- decía el gato, entre risas.- Tantas cosquillas me van a matar.

Pyro soltó a "el Juez", quien recuperó el aliento y su solemnidad y miró a Scout.

-En fin, vine para ver si podía echarte una mano y decidí explorar este área sabiendo que vuestra primera sería labor iba a ser la investigación del área 1. Mas, muy a mi pesar, se me ha prohibido la entrada. Dicen que mi pelaje contaminaría la cámara de seguridad- explicó el gato,y con indignación, añadió- blasfemia: yo me lamo todos los días, así que no puedo estar más aseado.

Scout, Japhet y Globunicornio no pudieron evitar poner cara de asco.

-De cualquier modo, deberíais echar un vistazo ahí dentro y ver si encontráis algo sospechoso-recomendó "el Juez".- Yo me quedaré aquí, esperando.

Scout asintió y dirigió al grupo hacia el edificio. Antes de entrar, el joven pensó que sería buena idea esconder a Japhet y Globunicornio, ya que los trabajadores podrían echarles si veían animales con ellos. Ambos, unicornio y fénix accedieron a regañadientes. El primero se hizo pasar por un globo normal y corriente, mientras que el segundo se escondió en la mochila de Scout. Una vez preparados, entraron.

Tuberías de distintos tamaños cubrían los techos del interior del edificio, aunque lo más llamativo de este era la cantidad de interruptores de seguridad que contenía. A los Elsens de aquel sitio no parecía importarles mucho su presencia allí, ni la de unos espectros de apariencia horripilante, semejantes a enormes ratas mutadas con muchas colas. De hecho, parecían ensimismados, trabajando sin parar y únicamente preocupados por el postre.

Scout y Pyro aprovecharon que los Elsens les ignoraban para desactivar los interruptores, lo cual les permitía adentrase más y más en el recinto. Sin embargo, tuvieron que detenerse al llegar a la cámara acorazada, pues necesitaban una contraseña para acceder a su interior. La única pista para adivinarla era la silueta de los espectros que rondaban aquel edificio, los cuales les habían atacado en varias ocasiones, pero de los que no habían tenido problema alguno para deshacerse de ellos.

-Creo que tenemos que introducir el nombre de esos bichos- dijo Scout examinando la pantalla de seguridad.

-Se llaman Von Gacy- informó Japhet, su voz ahogada al estar dentro de la mochila.- Mis poderes de guardián me permiten conocer los atributos de los espectros incluso si escapan de mi sabia mirada.

-Sólo te pedí el nombre, no una explicación detallada de tus poderes de mandamás sabelotodo- replicó Scout de mala gana, cansado de la actitud pedante de Japhet, mientras introducía la contraseña.

Con precaución entraron en la cámara acorazada. Lo único que guardaba en su interior era enormes montículos de lo que podría ser o sal o azúcar. En el interior había tres Elsens, quienes parecían estar teniendo problemas con un grupo de espectros.

-Él azúcar...- dijo uno de ellos mirando a los espectros.-No... no tocareis el azúcar- gruñó acercándose a los espectros- Mor...¡Morded el polvo espectros!

Las manos del Elsen y sus compañeros se volvieron negras y afiladas, como si fueran las garras de los Quemados. Con ellas desgarraron a los espectros, matándolos rápidamente, ante el asombro de Scout, pues nunca había visto a un Elsen defenderse.

-Vosotros...- gruñó Elsen al reparar en su presencia. Él y sus compañeros se giraron hacia Pyro y Scout, quienes no pudieron evitar estremecerse.-¡Vosotros también queréis comeros el azúcar!

Los Elsens terminaron su transformación en Quemados, los más grandes y horripilantes que Scout había visto hasta el momento. Los tres monstruos se abalanzaron sobre los dos mercenarios. Globunicornio, al ver a Pyro en peligro dejó de fingir inmediatamente ser un peluche y atravesó con su cuerno al más cercano, haciendo que se desintegrara en purpurina brillante. Pyro atacó a otro con su fiel pyroleta, Scout disparándole al corazón para rematarlo. Japhet salió de la mochila de Scout y acabó con el último con sus cánticos.

Pero ninguno de los cuatro pudo tomar aliento o celebrar la victoria: el resto de Elsens del edificio se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido y viendo su preciada azúcar en peligro, comenzaron a perseguirles como si aquello fuese una película de zombies. El grupo se batió en retirada, tratando de evitar la confrontación con los numerosos Quemados en la medida de lo posible, hasta que lograron dar con la salida.

Al verlos abandonar el edificio, los Quemados dejaron de perseguirles y desaparecieron de vuelta al interior del recinto. Scout decidió que no quería volver a poner un pie ahí dentro y, por la expresión de sus compañeros, ellos tampoco. "El Juez", al verles fuera del edifico, se acercó a ellos.

-Vale, ¿qué coño fue eso?- preguntó retóricamente Scout.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- quiso saber el gato.

-¡Nos han atacado! ¡Esos malditos blandengues nos han atacado por un puñado de azúcar de mierda!- gritó el joven enojado.

-Cálmate, mi impulsivo amigo- le tranquilizó "el Juez".- ¿Has dicho azúcar?- Scout asintió.- Que raro: estoy convencido que las reservas de azúcar se perdieron hace años- el gato se quedó pensativo unos instantes antes de añadir- aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, oí decir a un par de Elsens en este área que hay una fábrica de azúcar en la tercera. Quizás allí halléis algunas respuestas al desconcertante enigma de su procedencia y esclarecer por qué están tan obsesionados con ella. Yo seguiré investigando por otro lado. Nos vemos allí.

Dicho esto, el gato se teletransportó. Scout y sus compañeros decidieron volver al mono-raíl y dirigirse al área 3.

Durante el corto trayecto, Japhet parecía estar bastante pensativo y apenado. Pyro, no pudo evitar notarlo.

-¿Ocurre algo, pajarito?- quiso saber el piromaníaco.

-Estoy preocupado por Enoch- respondió Japhet tras un largo suspiro.- Al principio pensé si alguno de nosotros seguía siendo fiel a sus ideales, debía ser él. Pero, viendo a esos Elsens obsesivos, estoy empezando a pensar que mis ideas y preconcepciones eran erróneas.

-¿Estás insinuando que quizás él tampoco tenga acceso a la siguiente zona? ¡Necesito la tarjeta de ese tipo para poder ir a hablar con la Reina!- exclamó Scout.

-¿De verdad crees que la Reina se presentará ante ti, Scout?- preguntó el fénix con seriedad.- Yo no recuerdo la última vez que se me permitió postrarme ante su persona, y soy una de las entidades más importantes de este mundo. Tú ni si quieras procedes de aquí, ¿crees que ella perderá su valioso tiempo contigo? Por no hablar de que su zona tiene las mayores medidas de seguridad. ¿Podrá tu mente con ellas?

-Me da igual que no me quiera ver o lo protegida que este: debo hablar con ella. Necesito respuestas y voy a obtenerlas- replicó Scout.

-Pareces estar muy seguro de que la Reina sabrá algo de "el Bateador"- comentó Pyro, con dudas. Y tras pensar unos instantes, añadió- haber sido su amigo en el pasado pese a su aspecto me hace pensar que eres realmente buena persona pese a ser un arrogante presumido con mucho ego.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Él parece una persona normal y corriente salvo por estar más blanco que la leche- replicó Scout.

-¿Una persona normal y corriente? Ante mis ojos, él es un monstruo. ¿De verdad tú ves a un humano en él? No lo entiendo... Se supone que en este sitio los dos deberíamos de ver las cosas de igual manera - murmuraba Pyro, desconcertado.

Scout miró a Pyro, consternado. ¿De verdad ambos veían a "el Bateador" de manera diferente? Y de ser así ¿por qué?

En el mundo real, Spy había salido del castillo para fumar algo. Antes de sacar un cigarro, dejó que la brisa fresca de la noche llenase sus pulmones de aire limpio. Spy inspiró, relajado. Su relax se vio bruscamente interrumpido cuando algo le golpeó en la cara.

Spy se quitó lo que tapaba su visión de mala manera y comprobó lo que era. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocerlo. Era una carpeta, con la letra de quien sin duda era Miss Pauling. El francés se sentó en el escalón de la entrada al castillo y la abrió para comprobar su contenido. Lo primero que encontró fue una nota de la propia Pauling.

"_De toda la información que he podido obtener durante la noche esto es lo que más me ha costado encontrar. Es también lo más importante. Espero que os ayude a ti y a Scout en lo que sea que os traigáis entre manos"_

Spy no tardó en atar cabos: alguien había robado esos documentos antes de que los recibiera y, por alguna fortuita casualidad, habían acabado de vuelta a sus manos. Sin dudar ni un segundo, sacó el resto de documentos de la carpeta: documentos de un hospital de Boston. En concreto, eran las fichas médicas de tres pacientes que coincidieron en la misma habitación durante el mismo período de tiempo y que fueron tratados por el mismo doctor. Spy reconoció a dos de los pacientes y al médico: las supuestas víctimas de "el Bateador".

-Así que este es el punto en común- murmuró Spy, fascinado, y procedió a leer los detalles clínicos de los tres pacientes.

El hombre que secuestró a Scout había sido ingresado por una extraña variante de diabetes, mientras que la otra víctima de "El Bateador" había sufrido la mordedura de una vaca en el campo y había contraído algún tipo de infección poco conocida. De ambos casos, se había ocupado el reputado médico quien también había sido inducido al suicidio por la criatura que ahora les acechaba.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención fue la ficha del tercer paciente: un niño de ocho años con una enfermedad degenerativa bastante grave. Poco después de que sus dos compañeros de habitación fueran dados de alta, el niño cayó en un coma profundo y murió al cabo de unos meses.

_"No he podido averiguar quién está verdaderamente detrás de los suicidios en similares circunstancias a aquel del que Scout fue testigo. No obstante, con todas las pistas que he podido recapitular, y si de verdad os está atacando un fantasma, me atrevería decir que todo esto tiene su raíz en la muerte de este niño. Por favor, ponte en contacto conmigo para ponerme al corriente de la situación cuando os sea posible",_ rezaba la nota a pie de página de Miss Pauling.

Spy volvió a leer la ficha abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la fecha de defunción del niño, perplejo. Aquel chico había muerto veintitrés años atrás, en un día de un mes que el francés conocía de sobra.

El cumpleaños de Scout.


	11. Burned Bodies

**Burned Bodies**

Scout, Pyro, Globunicornio y Japhet llegaron finalmente al área tres: una fábrica color anaranjado de enormes chimeneas que se perdían entre las nubes. Del cielo caían lo que parecían ser copos de nieve, pero estos se disolvían al llegar al suelo. Scout cazó uno de los copos con la lengua y se sorprendió al ver que tenía un sabor dulce.

-La nieve es azúcar- comunicó Scout a sus compañeros.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué chupi!- exclamó Pyro con su alegría natural.

-Entonces efectivamente estamos en la fábrica de azúcar-supuso Japhet.- La entrada debe de estar por algún sitio.

El peculiar cuarteto comenzó a explorar la zona en busca de la entrada, pero tras unos cuantos minutos de infructuosa búsqueda, decidieron rendirse.

-¿Qué clase de pirado monta una fábrica y no le pone entradas?- preguntó Scout indignado.

Japhet entonces reparó en una de las chimeneas. El fénix le pegó un picotazo en la oreja a Scout para llamar su atención.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?!- le gritó el mercenario enojado, mientras se tocaba la dolorida oreja.

-Mira ahí- dijo Japhet señalando a la chimenea.

Scout siguió la indicación de Japhet a regañadientes. Lo que vio le dejó sorprendido: una larga escalera recorría la chimenea de arriba a abajo.

-¿Pretendes que subamos por ahí y saltemos por la chimenea como si fuésemos el viejo Nick? ¡Es una locura!- exclamó el bostoniano.

-¿Ha cruzado alguna idea más óptima por el mar de tu ineficiente mente?- le replicó el fénix.

Scout meditó durante unos instantes y negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que podemos probar- aceptó a regañadientes.

Scout, con Japhet revoloteando junto a él, comenzó a trepar la escalera de la chimenea, seguido por Pyro, junto al cual flotaba Globunicornio. Cuando llegaron a la cima, Scout se asomó al hueco: era un enorme foso que parecía no tener fondo.

-¿Ahora qué, genio?- le dijo Scout a Japhet.

El fénix, como única respuesta, agarró al joven por la espalda con sus garras.

-Oh, vamos: no me creo que vayas a intentar llevarme con ese cuerpo tan esmirriado- dijo Scout con sarna.

Japhet siguió sin pronunciar palabra. En su lugar, sus alas comenzaron a rodearse de ascuas, haciéndose más y más grandes, a la vez que su cuerpo.

-Ah, ya: olvidé que podías hacer eso- comentó el joven mirándole por encima del hombro.

Japhet adoptó una apariencia intermedia entre su forma de polluelo y su verdadero tamaño, de tal manera que tenía la bastante fuerza para sostener a Scout y caber por el hueco de la chimenea.

-¿Estás listo?- le preguntó el fénix.

Scout asintió, y saltó al interior de la chimenea. Pyro les vio bajar y lanzó una mirada de súplica a Globunicornio.

-Lo haré si me das el triple de chocolate durante esta semana- propuso este, adivinando lo que pretendía Pyro.

-Que sea el doble y trato hecho- regateó Pyro.

-Está bien, sube- se resignó el globo. Pyro se colocó sobre la silla de montar de su amigo y juntos flotaron al interior de la chimenea.

Scout y Japhet caían a toda velocidad por la chimenea, el mercenario disfrutando cada instante de la caída libre, pues era lo más cercano a volar que había experimentado en su vida. Con su aliento de fuego, Japhet se ocupaba de los espectros que ascendían del por el tubo. Cuando el fénix calculó que estaban a poco más de la mitad de la chimenea, comenzó a batir sus alas para poner resistencia a la gravedad y evitar que él y su acompañante se estrellaran contra el suelo.

Finalmente, ambos aterrizaron sanos y salvos en las profundidades de la chimenea. Japhet se envolvió en llamas y se convirtió en cenizas, volviendo a renacer como pollito pocos segundos después. Decidieron esperar a Pyro y Globunicornio, quienes todavía no se divisaban por la entrada de la chimenea, aunque Scout estaba convencido de que estaban bien.

Allí, en los más profundo la chimenea, no había buena visibilidad. De hecho, todo estaría cubierto por la oscuridad absoluta de no ser por la leve luz rojiza que parecía proceder de un piso inferior, envolviendo el lugar en una penumbra un tanto inquietante.

-Oye Japhet: si eres un fénix y los fénix son inmortales, ¿por qué pensabas que podía matarte?- se le ocurrió de pronto al mercenario.

-Porque, como ya te dije antes, pensé que eras el purificador de las profecías. Una muerte a manos de este ser es irreversible por cualquier medio- explicó el guardián mientras se posaba en el sombrero de Scout.

Scout tragó saliva. ¿Era en verdad "el Bateador" tan poderoso como para matar a un ser inmortal?

En ese instante, Pyro y Globunicornio aterrizaron suavemente en el suelo.

-Cojonudo: voy a tener dolor de espaldas durante dos semanas- se quejó el segundo.- A ver si adelgazas, Pyro.

Pyro soltó una risilla avergonzada y le pidió disculpas a su amigo.

-No perdamos más tiempo: quiero explorar todo lo que pueda antes de que me despierte- dijo Scout.

Un ruido de algo metálico chocando contra el suelo llamó su atención: no estaban solos en el interior de la chimenea. Unos metros más allá trabajaba un solitario Elsen, al cual se le había caído una pala. Rápidamente, el ser la recogió y siguió con su trabajo, que consistía en echar el azúcar en un especie de tubería.

-Debo echar azúcar el el tubo. Debo echar azúcar en el tubo- repetía sin cesar el Elsen en un ritmo monótono. El ser parecía no notar la presencia de los dos mercenarios y sus acompañantes, quienes decidieron evitarle y bajar una escalera que llevaba al nivel inferior de la chimenea.

Lo que encontraron allí fue un espectáculo grotesco.

Numerosos cadáveres de Elsens se amontonaban es diversas pilas repartidas por la sala, algunos en avanzado estado de descomposición. Curiosamente, el aroma de la sala no era el que debería corresponder a semejante atrocidad: en lugar de un fuerte olor a carne podrida, un olor dulce era lo que llegaba a las narices de los presentes. La única criatura viva a parte de ellos era otro Elsen, quien se hallaba echando los cadáveres a un horno.

-¿Qué cojones esta pasando aquí?- murmuró Scout con temor en su voz.

Al oírles llegar, el Elsen dejó de trabajar y se acercó a ellos.

-Vosotros...qué...¿por dónde habéis venido?- preguntó el Elsen, confundido.

-Saltando por la chimenea- respondió Pyro.

-Ah, claro- dijo este como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué cojones es este sitio?- quiso saber Scout.

-Esto... Estáis en los hornos de azúcar de Vesper, al norte de la zona 3- comenzó a exponer el Elsen.-Aquí quemamos los cuerpos de las personas que han muerto y, gracias a un ingenioso sistema de tuberías, convertimos el vapor en azúcar.

Los presentes miraron al Elsen, horrorizados. Scout sintió de pronto ganas de vomitar, pues él había tomado antes uno de esos granos de azúcar.

-Espera... ¿estás diciendo que el azúcar proviene de los Elsen muertos? - preguntó Japhet, con voz temblorosa. El Elsen asintió.

-¡PUTOS CANIBALES ASMÁTICOS!- le insultó Scout. A continuación, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y añadió- aunque en el fondo era la progresión lógica tras los ríos de carne y los metales extraídos de vacas.

Pyro le miró extrañado al oír aquello, pero Scout no dijo nada más al respecto

-Dime pequeño Elsen, ¿quién es el responsable de esto?-le preguntó Japhet, preocupado.

-¿Me darás azúcar?- preguntó este entusiasmado.

-No.

-Oh, vale...- dijo con decepción.- Ha sido el director. Él está en el área 4.

Japhet asintió, asimilando la información.

-Es descabellado. Me cuesta creer que precisamente Enoch sea el artífice de tan endemoniado sistema- murmuró el fénix.

-Ahora debéis iros: el jefe me disminuirá la dosis si no termino de introducir estos cuerpos en la chimenea- pidió el Elsen.- Si ascendéis por el tubo por el cual mi compañero manda el azúcar, seréis capaces de salir al exterior- les informó antes de volver a su trabajo.

-¿Sabes de dónde viene el azúcar y aún así la tomas igual?- le preguntó Scout, asqueado.

El Elsen no respondió, se limitó a seguir con su espeluznante labor. Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos y decidieron abandonar aquel siniestro lugar lo más pronto posible.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, el agotado equipo y Merasmus cenaban cuando Spy entró con urgencia en el castillo, atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- preguntó Sniper al verle entrar tan acelerado.

Spy lo miró con seriedad y alzó la carpeta frente a él.

-El día que llegamos a Nightfall le pedí a Miss Pauling que investigara al secuestrador de Scout, para ver si encontraba más información al respecto. Encontró dos casos más habían ocurrido en similares circunstancias-explicó.- Sin embargo, faltaban una serie documentos que mostraban la conexión entre ellos y una pista muy importante, que podría ser la identidad del soñador que creó a "el Bateador".

El resto de sus compañeros le miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Y por qué no lo has dicho hasta ahora?- exigió saber Soldier.

-Porque, como ya he dicho, alguien los robó. Hace apenas unos minutos cuando han venido de vuelta a mí-informó Spy. Y con seriedad anunció- hay una persona que no quiere que arrojemos luz sobre este asunto.

-¿Crees que pudo ser "el Bateador"? -preguntó Sniper.

-Lo dudo mucho: él ni si quiera sabe que esos documentos existen- oyeron decir a una voz desconocida para todos, salvo para Spy, a sus espaldas.

El grupo se giró hacia el origen de la voz. En el marco de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina del mago se hallaba Zacharie, con su máscara de gato puesta.

-Cómo dijo un compañero de profesión una vez: os habéis encontrado con un destino terrible, ¿verdad?- dijo Zacharie al equipo. Tras soltar una risilla añadió- un grupo de asesinos a sueldo convertidos en el blanco de un espectro asesino.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Merasmus mirando al vendedor con recelo.

-Zacharie, un afable mercader- se presentó este.- También hago las veces de guía. De hecho, de no haber sido porque advertí a Spy a tiempo, ahora no estarías cenando con este grupo de mercenarios a los que tanto detestas- explicó.- Lo siento- añadió tras reírse.

-Déjame cambiar la pregunta: ¿qué eres tú?- preguntó de nuevo el mago.

Bajo la máscara, Zacharie dejó de sonreír. ¿De verdad se había dado cuenta aquel viejo de lo que era?

-¿Perdón? No entiendo lo que quieres decir- fingió Zacharie, pero un leve nerviosismo en su voz delató su mentira.

-¿Qué escondes bajo esa máscara?- dijo Merasmus con severidad.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Soldier se lanzó a por el vendedor dispuesto a arrancarle la máscara, sólo para acabar chocándose contra la encimera de la cocina. El mercader se había esfumado.

-Eso es mío- dijo Zacharie, con su voz habiendo recuperando su tono calmado habitual. El vendedor había aparecido a la espalda de Spy y señalaba a la carpeta que este llevaba en la mano.

-Así que tú los robaste- le acusó Spy, tratando de ocultar lo mejor que podía que había sido sorprendido por Zacharie.

-Los robé porque su contenido no os interesa. Indagar sobre su origen sólo servirá para traeros más dudas- se excusó este.-Además, lo único que habéis hecho todo este tiempo es huir.

-¿Huir? ¡Equipo no huye de nadie! - le gritó Heavy indignado.-¡Equipo atrapar a espectro y hacer pagar por hacer a pequeño Scout sufrir!

-Si vuestro compañero sigue indagando en ese mundo onírico va a morir- les advirtió Zacharie, apareciendo a la espalda de Heavy.- Está llegando demasiado lejos y eso pone en peligro la sagrada misión de "el Bateador". Llegará un momento en el que "El Bateador" no podrá ignorar las repercusiones que los actos de Scout están teniendo en el mundo onírico, y acabará tomando la decisión de purificarle. Si eso llegase a ocurrir no podréis hacer nada para salvarle. Ni si quiera vuestro abominable y piromaníaco soñador puede protegerle en un lugar donde él está en el zenit de su poder.

Heavy se recuperó rápidamente del susto inicial causado por la súbita aparición de Zacharie a su espalda y trató de propinarle un fuerte puñetazo, que tocó aire. Zacharie estaba ahora junto a Engineer. Este, trató de agarrar al mercader por el jersey, pero desapareció de nuevo cuando la mano metálica del texano estaba a punto de rozarle. El vendedor regresó a su postura inicial en la puerta.

-Perdéis el tiempo: él esta recuperándose del efecto de la explosión y vendrá aquí pronto- advirtió.-Os sugiero que cojáis a vuestros bellos durmientes y busquéis un buen lugar para librar la batalla final contra él. Al fin y al cabo, este castillo es demasiado cutre para serviros de tumba- comentó en tono burlón.

Los mercenarios le miraron con odio.

-Primero me robas, luego nos ayudas, ahora te burlas. ¿De qué lado estás? ¿Qué estás tramando?- le interrogó Spy.

-Yo sólo tengo una meta: acabar lo que nunca debía haber empezado hace veintitrés años- reveló Zacharie.- Aunque también me divierte veros ir de un lado para otro, intentando detener lo que no podéis. Los humanos sois tan fascinantes- añadió en tono de burla.- Y ahora debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer.

Y tras decir esas palabras, Zacharie desapareció una vez más, pero no volvió a aparecerse. Merasmus se quedó mirando al lugar en el que había estado el mercader hasta hace unos segundos.

-¿Alguna idea de qué es ese tal Batería?- le preguntó Soldier, aún medio aturdido por el golpe contra la encimera, a su compañero de piso.

-Tengo muchas criaturas candidatas, a la cual más absurda- informó el mago.

-No me hace gracia que ese tipejo nos este usando para entretenerse- comentó Sniper.

-Pues es lo que hacemos todos los días: darle espectáculo a la Administradora. No creo que haya mucha diferencia- le respondió Demoman encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahí llevas razón- concordó el australiano.

-De todas formas, deberíais seguir el consejo de Zacharie e iros de aquí: mi magia sólo me permitirá lanzar ese hechizo explosivo otra vez en tres días y dudo que ese espectro vaya a esperar tanto- les informó Merasmus.

-Nos marcharemos cuando Scout y Pyro despierten- dijo Engineer por todos sus compañeros.- Sólo nos iremos cuando garanticemos que están en condiciones para viajar.

-La cosa es, ¿hacia dónde deberíamos dirigirnos?- consultó Medic.

Todos sus compañeros permanecieron en silencio. En un primer momento, Spy pensó que quizás sería buena idea ir a Boston a investigar más en profundidad, pero era una localización demasiado lejana y "el Bateador" les alcanzaría muchísimos kilómetros antes de llegar, por no hablar de que la probabilidad de que no hallasen respuesta alguna allí, y por tanto el peligroso viaje fuese en vano, era bastante alta. Finalmente, descartó la idea: era demasiado arriesgado. La otra opción, y mucho más razonable, era refugiarse en una de las bases. La más cercana Lakeside, así que sugirió a sus compañeros que se dirigiesen allí.

-Entonces, ¿crees conocer la identidad del soñador de "el Bateador"?- preguntó un interesado Merasmus a Spy, una vez los mercenarios se habían puesto de acuerdo con su destino: todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea de refugiarse en Lakeside.

-Tengo una teoría, pero hay un problema- dijo Spy. Sus compañeros y el mago le miraron queriendo saber más.- Esa persona esta muerta.

-Fascinante- respondió Merasmus.- El soñador esta muerto, pero su espectro de pesadillas sigue vivo...

-¿Y?- interrumpió Demoman al mago de manera cortante.

-Y nada. Mi conocimiento en la magia de los sueños es limitado- replicó este, recibiendo miradas de reproche de los mercenarios, pues se habían hecho ilusiones de que el mago tuviera algo interesante que compartir.- Solo me interesa mucho ese concepto.

-¿De verdad pensabais que el viejo demente iba a saber algo? ¡Es un magucho de poca monta!- rió el Bombinomicom, haciendo que Merasmus gruñera.

El grupo quedó en silencio una vez más, agotados y sin saber que decir.

-Spy, dame todos los detalles del caso- dijo Merasmus cortando el silencio a los pocos minutos, con su orgullo herido por las palabras de libro.- Puede que mis conocimientos sean limitados, pero si conozco más detalles quizás pueda daros una idea de lo que está ocurriendo.

-No hay nada mejor que hacer hasta que despierten- accedió Spy encogiéndose de hombros, antes de comenzar a narrar todos los detalles de lo que había descubierto gracias a Miss Pauling.

Tras salir por la tubería por la que el Elsen mandaba el azúcar, y avanzar durante unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, el cuarteto logró abandonar la fábrica por un conducto de ventilación que llevaba al exterior.

-¡Aire! ¡Por fin!- exclamó Scout tras salir al exterior, cogiendo aire en grandes bocanadas.

-Exagerado-le dijo Pyro.

En ese instante, procediendo de la parada de metro, el Juez se acercó a ellos.

-Me alegra veros- dijo este al grupo.- He descubierto el origen del azúcar.

\- Y nosotros- le informó Scout.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, pues me ahorro la explicación. Sólo nos queda un sitio por explorar: el área 4- informó Pablo.

-Que es donde Enoch nos aguarda- completó Japhet con preocupación. ¿Y si se negaba a darles su carta, la que permitía el acceso al hogar de la Reina, y tenían que luchar contra él? Aunque Scout ya no viajara solo y hubiera derrotado a los dos guardianes, sus posibilidades de vencer en una batalla contra Enoch eran pequeñas.

-¿Y a qué esperamos?- dijo Scout, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del fénix, mientras se adentraba en la parada de metro y volvía a montarse en el mono-raíl. Pyro, Globunicornio y "el Juez" no tardaron en unirse a él.

Con los cinco pasajeros a bordo, el mono-raíl comenzó el viaje hacia el área 4. A los pocos segundos de salir, Pyro comenzó a aburrirse demasiado.

-Oye, ¿falta mucho?- preguntó el piromaníaco a Pablo.

-Un poco- respondió este.

A los pocos segundos, Pyro volvió a decir:

-¿Falta mucho?

-Que no- gruñó Scout.

De nuevo, pocos segundos más tarde:

-¿Falta mucho?

-No- dijeron sus tres compañeros a la vez, empezando a estar un tanto hartos de la situación.

Y una vez más, Pyro volvió a preguntar.

-¿Falta mucho?

-¡Qué te hemos dicho que no, joder!- exclamó Scout furioso, el grito inesperado haciendo que Japhet diera un bote del susto y se posara en una de las barras del mono-raíl.- ¡¿Cómo te aguanta Engi cuando viajamos en tren?!

-No es lo mismo que esto: el paisaje cuando viajamos en tren cambia. Esto es tan monótono y deprimente- se excuso el piromaníaco.

De pronto el mono-raíl dio una fuerte sacudida y se detuvo en seco.

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamó Pyro con alegría.

-No, esta parada no estaba prevista- informó Pablo, preocupado.

-Iré a comprobar por qué nos hemos detenido- se ofreció Scout.

El joven bajó del mono-raíl de un salto, Pyro saliendo tras él para, por lo menos, estirar las piernas. El túnel estaba completamente a oscuras.

-Vale, si esto fuera una peli de miedo, esta es la parte cuando nos matan-dijo Scout, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.- Pyro, ¿puedes iluminar la zona?

Pyro asintió e hizo brotar un pequeño arcoiris de sus manos, la pequeña pero suficientemente luminosa bola multicolor haciendo las veces de linterna.

-Aún no me acostumbro a verte hacer arcoiris sin que lleve las gafas de Pyrovisión puestas- confesó Scout, incómodo.

-Pues para mí siempre es así- se limitó a responder Pyro.

Ambos mercenarios avanzaron unos metros por la vía, antes de toparse con la enorme figura que bloqueaba el paso del mono-raíl. Scout y Pyro retrocedieron con cautela al verlo y se prepararon para el combate.

Era un Elsen, pero su cabeza había crecido demasiado por lo que su apariencia era desproporcionada. Su piel era negra, como la de los Quemados y su expresión estaba contraída en un gesto de dolor. Y sin embargo, pese a su apariencia, el monstruoso y deforme Elsen no les había atacado en cuento les había visto. Se limitaba mirarlos, con sus enormes y hundidos ojos.

-Ayuda...- susurró el Elsen, con agonía y desesperación en su ahogada y grave voz.

-Está sufriendo demasiado- dijo Pyro, contemplando al Elsen con lástima.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó Scout sin atreverse a disparar al deforme Elsen.

-Yo me ocupo de esto.

Pyro se acercó al Elsen, que respiraba con dificultad y parecía sufrir a cada inspiración. El piromaníaco sacó su lanza-arcoiris y lo levantó su lentamente hacia la cara del Elsen.

-No llores,voy a liberarte- le dijo dulcemente al Elsen.

-Espera, Pyro. ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? No parece peligroso...- dudó Scout interponiéndose entre Pyro y el Elsen.

-¿Preferirías dejarlo así? No te tenía cómo un sádico- replicó este.

\- Quizás halla otra forma. No parece cómo los demás Quemados.

Pyro miró al Elsen con detenimiento y negó con la cabeza.

-No la hay.

Scout clavó sus ojos azules en los de Pyro, y pese a estar ocultos por su máscara de gas, el sabía que ardían con determinación y que nada de lo que él dijera podría hacerle cambiar de idea.

-Sé por qué dudas de mi juicio- dijo Pyro finalmente, apartando la mirada.- Engi me ha contado las repercusiones que mis actos tienen sobre otros, por eso siempre me está enseñando a tener más cuidado alrededor de otras personas fuera de los juegos... quiero decir, "guerra". Pero mi realidad y la vuestra difieren, y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar.

Scout contempló a Pyro, sin saber como debía reaccionar a eso. Él siempre había considerado que Pyro desconocía que cuando él estaba esparciendo "la alegría y la felicidad", en realidad estaba quemando vivas a otras personas.

-Quizás yo y tu amigo "Bat" no seamos tan diferentes después de todo- siguió el pirómano, con pesar.- Ambos queremos imponer nuestra visión de las cosas en una realidad que no nos pertenece.

-No es verdad- negó Scout.- Bat solo quiere destruir sin sentido, pero tu en cambio no pareces mala gente. Mira, la mayoría de nosotros te seguimos teniendo miedo, pero eres una parte importante del equipo. Nunca nos has herido de manera intencionada, nunca has atacado a ningún civil, y siempre estás cubriéndonos las espaldas. Sin ti, el Spy del BLU se habría salido con la suya demasiadas veces. Eres un psicópata, pero eres nuestro psicópata.

-Guau, eso ha sido hasta bonito viniendo de ti- dijo Pyro, anonadado.- Gracias.

Un pronunciada tos procedente del Elsen mutado les hizo recordar lo que habían venido hacer ahí.

-Creo que tienes razón: este Elsen está sufriendo demasiado- se resignó Scout.-Y no es como si pudiésemos encontrar una manera de ayudarle si no podemos continuar. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Scout no dijo nada más y se apartó del camino de Pyro, echando a andar de vuelta hacia el mono-raíl. Pyro se acercó al Elsen y le apuntó con el lanza-arcoiris. El joven mercenario no tardó en ver reflejada en las paredes del túnel la luz las llamas multicolor que envolvían al Elsen, pero no oyó grito alguno de dolor. En lugar de eso, un difuso "gracias" resonó a modo de eco en las paredes del túnel.

El joven subió al mono-raíl. Nada más entrar oyó los sonoros ronquidos de Globunicornio, Japhet volvió a posarse sobre su gorro.

-Tío, te pasas todo el día subiéndote encima mía- le dijo Scout, molesto.

-Eres cómodo- fue la tajante respuesta del pájaro.- ¿Habéis identificado el obstáculo que impide nuestro paso?

-Pyro se esta ocupando de ello- contestó Scout con seriedad antes de explicar al Japhet y al Juez lo que habían encontrado ahí, la historia dejando a pájaro y gato horrorizados.

-Nunca había oído de nada semejante- fue el único comentario de "el Juez"

-Los Elsens nunca deberían mutar así. Es antinatural- dijo Japhet.

-¿Crees que puede deberse al "azúcar"?- consultó Scout nada más la idea vino a su cabeza.

-Debe ser, al fin y al cabo esta es la única zona que la fabrica- respondió el fénix.

-Entonces supongo que ya no le vas a pedir a ese tal Enoch que te de un poco para animar a los Elsens de tu zona- supuso el bostoniano.

-El precio a pagar es demasiado alto. Supongo que tendré que buscar otros medios- suspiró Japhet, desesperanzado.

En ese momento Pyro subió al mono-raíl.

-Está hecho- dijo este sentándose junto a Globunicornio. Antes de que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera decir algo, el mono-raíl arrancó con un brusco movimiento, asustando a sus pasajeros y haciendo que Scout se despertara dando un bote.

-¡Venga ya! Después de todas las cosas repulsivas y siniestras que he visto en este sueño, ¿me despierto de una sacudida inesperada de un mono-raíl?- se quejó Scout indignado nada más abrir los ojos. Pyro, que se había despertado a su misma vez, se encogió de hombros.

Ambos mercenarios encontraron al resto del equipo y el mago mirándoles.

-Bueno, al menos estás despierto, lo que significa que podemos irnos de aquí- dijo Spy ayudando al joven a ponerse de pie mientras Engineer hacia lo mismo con Pyro.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?- quiso saber Scout.

-Hemos acordado que la mejor opción es ir a la base de Lakeside, dado que está a apenas unos treinta minutos en coche de aquí. Después, deberíamos comprobar que funciona el sistema de Respawn y prepararnos para el ataque de "el Bateador"- expuso Spy.

Al oír el nombre de "el Bateador" a Scout le vino algo a la mente.

-Chicos, creo que he averiguado algo sobre él- informó. Sus compañeros lo miraron, animados por tener alguna clase de respuesta.-Veréis, durante toda mi vida creí que él era un héroe, pero en el mundo que visito en sueños parece ser que su destino era matar a unos guardianes y, aunque hayan acabado bastante tocados de la cabeza, ellos quieren proteger a los habitantes de aquel mundo. Dos de ellos me confundieron y atacaron porque creyeron que yo era "el purificador que los destruiría". Estoy convencido de que la persona a la que se refieren es "el Bateador". Al fin y al cabo, se llama a sí mismo purificador. Creo que las respuestas sobre su identidad y la forma de acabar con él están en ese mundo- expuso Scout.

-Scout, en esos sueños, ¿te has encontrado con un niño?- se le ocurrió a Spy.

-Aún no- respondió Scout rápidamente.-¿Por?

Spy le entregó los documentos que Miss Pauling había recopilado. Scout se fijó inmediatamente en una de las fichas clínicas que estaba entre ellos.

-Eh, este es el tipo que me secuestró a mí y a... bueno, ya sabéis quién- dijo Scout mirando la fotografía de aquel banquero, entristecido al recordar a la amiga de su infancia.- ¿Por qué tienes esto, Spy?

-En tus manos tienes las fichas de tres pacientes y un médico- le explicó este.-Tres de ellos murieron en condiciones semejantes: decían oír una voz en terrorífica en su cabeza que les llevó a la locura y al suicidio.

Scout abrió los ojos en shock al entender lo que quería decir Spy.

-¡¿También atacó a dos más?!- exclamó. Su compañero asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, pero los tres tenían un único punto en común: durante el mismo período de tiempo, estuvieron en el hospital con este niño- explicó Spy señalando a la foto del paciente más joven- los otros dos pacientes fueron sus compañeros de habitación, y el médico se ocupaba de tratarles. Pero hay algo más, ¿reconoces la fecha de defunción del pequeño?

Scout revisó la fotografía. Era un niño de ocho años, sin pelo, de tez muy blanca y de apariencia débil. Scout también identificó una de las fechas que aparecían escritas debajo: era la de su cumpleaños.

-Su nombre era Hugo. Murió tras caer en coma debido a su grave enfermedad, en el mismo hospital en el que tú naciste- continuó explicándole Spy, pues sabía que Scout tenía problemas para la lectura.

Scout recordó lo que Merasmus les había contado de los espectros de pesadilla y no tardó en atar cabos.

-Este chico le creó- dijo Scout mientras recogía los papeles y se los devolvía a Spy sin dejar de apartar la mirada del chico.

-Es muy probable- confirmó este.

-Y murió el mismo día que yo nací, en el mismo hospital... ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Scout, aturdido por la súbita revelación.

-Yo creo que "el Bateador" era una especie de guardián de ese chico, encargado de eliminar los espectros que estaban transformando su sueño en una pesadilla- teorizó Merasmus, y todo el equipo se giró hacia él, aunque los que mostraron más interés eran Scout y Spy.- Cuando murió, "el Bateador" se había hecho lo bastante poderoso para no depender de él, pero quedó sin propósito. Y tú debes de ser el primer ser que encontró: eres la víctima de una nefasta coincidencia- expuso el mago.

-Eso seguiría sin explicar por qué estoy soñando con ese mundo desde que comenzó a poseerme- replicó.-Además, su papel en ese sitio no es de guardián: él es quien mata a los guardianes.

-Supongo que todavía quedan cosas por descubrir, pero desde luego que esos descubrimientos no lo vais a hacer en mi casa. ¡No quiero que esa cosa vuelva a entrar aquí!- exclamó el mago, enojado al recordar como había quedado el salón en el enfrentamiento contra el espectro.-Tomad esto y largaos ya- añadió en el mismo tono arrojándoles su "Diario de sueños y otros elementos mágicos oníricos: un manual para principiantes", que Medic agarró con el aire con una sonrisa de emoción.

-Venga Merasmus, no te pongas así. Somos amigos, ¿verdad?- se acercó Soldier a su compañero de piso con una sonrisa.

Soldier no obtuvo respuesta alguna: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él y su equipo se hallaban en el exterior del castillo, confundidos por la súbita teletransportación.

-¡MERASMUS! ¡MALDITO MAGO INSENSIBLE E INSOPORTABLE! ¡ÁBRE LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO, GUSANO!-le ordenaba un enfurecido Soldier al mago a través del portón, mientras lo aporreaba. Con un último e inútil puñetazo, se dio la vuelta y masculló- pues te puedes ir olvidando de que te pague el alquiler.

-Pero, ¿podemos volver a visitar a mi amigo el libro algún día?- se oyó preguntar al AP-SAP desde el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Spy.- Puede que no sea tan brillante como yo, pero aún así su compañía me es agradable.

-Cállate, Wheatley- le ordenó Spy.

-No perdamos más tiempo, o esa cosa nos alcanzará antes de llegar a Lakeside- anunció Sniper mientras dirigía a su caravana.

El resto del equipo lo siguió. No tardaron en montar en los coches, siguiendo la misma distribución que en los pasados días para ahorrar tiempo (por desgracia para Heavy, quien había tenido que soportar la conducción de Medic todo ese tiempo sin relevo), y dirigirse hacia la base de Lakeside.

Durante el trayecto Scout reparó en que ahora llevaba un colgante extra. Con su súbito despertar y la revelación de Spy, no se había percatado del objeto. Estiró la cadena y de debajo de su camiseta asomó una piedra púrpura.

-A todo esto, ¿qué es esta piedra que llevo colgada en mi cuello?- preguntó sin dejar de contemplarla.

-Es una piedra onírica- respondió Engineer sin levantar la vista de la carretera.- Pyro lleva otra piedra igual, y según Merasmus le permitió entrar en tus sueños.

-Noph supheeñoph phoniphos- se quejó Pyro.

-Mientras estaba soñando podía entender a Pyro con total claridad, pese a que según él estaba hablando en pyronés- informó Scout. Spy y Soldier le lanzaron miradas de incredulidad.

-¿En serio? Pyro, di algo en pyronés, a ver si te entiende ahora- le pidió Engineer a su compañero, fascinado.

Pyro pronunció unas palabras sin sentido aparente, que encima sonaban ahogadas por la máscara de gas.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Engineer.

-Ni idea de lo que ha dicho- respondió el bostoniano encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dice que le gustan los unicornios rosas blanditos bailando en arcoiris- tradujo Engineer.

\- Es decir: la gente ardiendo en llamas estremeciéndose de dolor- susurró Spy a Soldier, quien se estremeció.

Zacharie, aún con su máscara de gato apareció en la casa abandonada donde había dejado a "el Bateador" y sus Add-Ons recuperándose de la explosión de Merasmus. El purificador estaba sentado en el suelo, agotado pero sin heridas visibles.

-Scout está llegando a "La habitación"- fue lo primero que dijo Zacharie.- Y ya han descubierto lo que hiciste a esos tres humanos. Así como le han descubierto a él - informó el vendedor con severidad.

"El Bateador" ladeó la cabeza. No entendía que relevancia tenía aquello con su misión. Incluso si Scout llegaba a "la habitación", ¿de qué le iba a servir?

-Me da igual que descubran mi origen. Mañana daré caza a esos demonios, los purificaré y podré dar el siguiente paso: ir a por la pérfida mujer que mueve los hilos de este mundo y lo corrompe para cumplir sus aún más pérfidos deseos- dijo este sin dar muestra alguna de preocupación.

-El interruptor sigue ahí- fueron las siguientes palabras de Zacharie.- Incluso si el mundo en el que atrapas a Scout está hecho de tus recuerdos, el interruptor sigue siendo real.

Al oír aquellas palabras, la tez de "el Bateador" se hubiera puesto blanca si esta no lo fuera ya.

-¿Qué crees pasará si deja de estar en OFF?- insistió Zacharie.- Yo te responderé: todo comenzará de nuevo. Lo que has hecho desde que el titiritero te sacó de la nada habrá sido en vano- le advirtió.- Será como si tu mundo nunca hubiese sido purificado.

Aquella noticia no le sentó nada bien a el purificador, y por primera vez desde que tenía uso de memoria, su voz tembló al preguntar:

-¿Qué...qué debo hacer?

-Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta- respondió Zacharie.

Sí, "el Bateador" conocía la respuesta, por mucho que le pesara. Había vuelto a fracasar en su tarea de proteger a alguien de la oscuridad de aquel mundo, y sólo había una cosa que podía hacer antes de que se hundiera en ella.

Scout debía ser purificado.


	12. O Rosto De Um Assassino

**O Rosto De Um Assassino**

Lakeside no era un campo de batalla como los demás en cuanto a escenario se refiere. Al igual que Egypt, el campo de batalla contiguo, tenía una ambientación que recordaba al antiguo Egipto, con edificios semejantes a ruinas antiguas, jeroglíficos incluidos. La identidad de quien hubiera construido semejante lugar, que lo más probable es que fuera en realidad un parque temático abandonado, en medio del desierto de Nuevo México era un misterio.

La bases de RED y BLU estaban ocultas entre las ruinas, camuflándose perfectamente con el paisaje. El equipo terminó de sacar su equipaje rápidamente, dado que sólo llevaban lo que habían logrado salvar de Nightfall: las mascotas, objetos de valor sentimental, unas cuantas armas, los planos de Engineer y lo más importante: los sombreros.

Engineer se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la sala de control para realizar una llamada urgente a la Administradora. No sabía como se habría tomado la mujer la desaparición del equipo completo durante 24 horas, pero alguien debía hablar con ella y él era a quien la malvada mujer estaría más dispuesta a escuchar.

-Aquí Conagher, del Team Fortress, asignado a RED, llamando desde la base de Lakeside- dijo este a través del comunicador.

-Mira quienes han dado por fin señales de vida...- respondió la fría, aunque con un leve tono de burla, voz de la Administradora al otro lado de la línea.- Decidme, ¿tenéis información acerca de quién o qué intenta mataros esta vez?

A Engineer no le sorprendió que la Administradora supiera ya que habían huido de algo. Ella sabía que los mercenarios, especialmente él, no iban a desertar como hicieron los anteriores miembros del Team Fortress. Cada uno tenía razones de demasiado peso para seguir en aquella farsa de guerra.

-Lo que intenta matarnos es una especie de fantasma- informó a su jefa brevemente.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué no pueden los muertos quedarse en sus tumbas?- se quejó la Administradora.

-Helen, necesitamos permiso para activar el sistema de reaparición en la base- solicitó Engineer.

-No- fue la inmediata y rotunda respuesta de la Administradora.-Como ya sabe, el Respawn sólo debe activarse cuando ambos equipos estén en la misma localización. La consumisión de energía aumenta demasiado al tener dos servidores lejanos activos al mismo, y el australium no es infinito.

-Pero esa cosa...

-Tendréis que buscar una forma de libraros de ese ser sin el sistema de reaparición- le interrumpió su jefa.- No es la primera vez que hacéis una misión sin estar dentro de su alcance, y nunca os ha ido del todo mal. No entiendo a que viene esto ahora, señor Conagher.

-Esa cosa está usando el cuerpo de Scout- confesó Engineer.- No podemos atacarle sin hacerle daño.

-Pues si os supone una amenaza tan grave, matadle- respondió ella tajantemente.- Un Scout es fácil de reemplazar.

-Encontrar a alguien compatible con el sistema de reaparición no es tan fácil: ni si quiera usted es compatible- rebatió Engineer.- Además, él es una de las condiciones que mantienen a nuestro Spy atado a este equipo- añadió.

-Vuestro Spy lo superará. Nunca ha mostrado verdadero aprecio por el chaval, así que dudo que vaya a echarle mucho de menos. A unas malas, un aumento del salario y quizás un poco de extorsión sería suficiente para hacer que se quedara. La compatibilidad de un nuevo Scout es problemática, pero seguro que daremos con uno compatible tarde o temprano.

Engineer apretó los puños. Esa mujer tenía salidas para todo. Sólo le quedaba una última baza con la que negociar:

-No puedo garantizar mi supervivencia si no se activa el sistema.

La risa de la Administradora le fue suficiente para saber que su última baza no había funcionado.

-¿De verdad piensa que voy a creer que se va a dejar matar ahora? Sus motivos para estar aquí trascienden la absurda disputa entre Redmond y Blutarch- le recordó la mujer.- Además, tiene una hija, ¿no? ¿De verdad va a dejar que se críe sin su padre, como usted y su hermano? ¿No iba a usted a ocuparse de que ningún otro Conagher se volviera a ver envuelto en esta guerra?

Engineer no respondió.

-El otro equipo llegará en un intervalo de entre veinte y treinta horas- informó la Administradora.- Procurad no morir en ese tiempo. Miss Pauling ya va hacia allí para asistiros.

Y dicho esto la línea se cortó: la Administradora había dado por concluida la conversación. Engineer colgó, decepcionado. Debería haber imaginado que su temible jefa no se dejaría engatusar tan fácilmente. Con pesar, se dirigió a informar a sus compañeros.

-Bueno, he intentado todo lo que se me ha ocurrido para negociar con ella, pero nos ha denegado la activación del Respawn- informó al entrar en el salón de la base. Era más grande que el de Nightfall, pero tenía que hacer las veces de comedor dado que la cocina tenía capacidad sólo para tres personas... o una combinación de Heavy y Scout.

El equipo, que se encontraba sentado alrededor de la mesa, intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre ante las noticias del texano.

-En el fondo era de esperar- se resignó Spy.

-Pero Miss Pauling viene de camino para apoyarnos- añadió Engineer, en un vano intento de levantar el ánimo.

-Oh sí: poner a mi futura novia en peligro es una gran idea. Gracias, Administradora- dijo Scout sarcásticamente.

Spy y Engineer se miraron entre ellos. Sabían que Helen había mandado a Miss Pauling porque en el momento de la verdad, ella sería la que menos reparo tendría en apretar el gatillo y poner fin a la vida de Scout.

-En fin, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Scout

-Supongo que sólo podemos esperar a que tu "querido amigo" aparezca- respondió Spy.

-¿Y si me atáis o algo? Así podréis mantenerle inmovilizado- sugirió Scout.

-Dudo que tengamos algo lo bastante fuerte para mantenerlo atado- negó Sniper.-Y luego están esos aros de cebolla luminosos... el de las cadenas es especialmente molesto.

-¿Aros?- preguntó Scout confundido.

\- Vendrían a ser como las Centinelas y los Dispensadores de Engineer- respondió Demoman.

\- No compares a mis bebés con esas cosas- replicó el texano con severidad, molesto.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo antes de que el equipo comenzase a reír por el comentario de Engineer.

-No, ahora en serio- dijo Scout dejando de reír poco a poco.- ¿De verdad que "el Bateador" va a acompañado por aros? No recuerdo que los tuviera cuando era niño.

-Sí. No sabemos exactamente qué son y cómo los ha obtenido, pero son un aunténtico dolor de cabeza- respondió Medic, abriendo el libro que Merasmus les había tirado y echándole un vistazo al índice.- A ver si aquí viene algo al respecto.

Zacharie mantenía los ojos cerrados. "El Bateador" se había introducido de nuevo en su cuerpo con el fin de regenerar a su tercer y último Add-On. Sentía como el purificador movía su propia energía y la materializaba. Finalmente, Epsilón se manifestó frente a él, flotando en el aire, y "el Bateador" salió de su cuerpo.

-Es extraño tenerte dentro- comentó Zacharie.

-Es más extraño que seas capaz de mantenerte despierto siendo un simple mercader- replicó "el Bateador", con los tres Add-Ons junto a él.

-Sí, supongo- respondió este evasivamente.- Por cierto, ya sabes que son dos mil créditos por usar mi cuerpo.

Zacharie extendió su mano. "El Bateador" puso los ojos en blanco y le pagó a regañadientes.

-¿Vas a querer algo más?- le preguntó el vendedor mientras se guardaba los créditos.

-No, estoy listo- aseguró este.- Pero supongo que no estaría mal que me acercases en la cosa esa de dos ruedas.

-Moto- le recordó Zacharie, tratando de contener su risa.

-Como sea. Marchémonos ya.

A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, en la base podía notarse un creciente ambiente de tensión. Los mercenarios se mantenían a la espera de la inevitable llegada de "el Bateador": Pyro estaba en alerta permanente y había pedido a todos los habitantes de Pyrolandia que le avisaran en cuanto vieran algo sospechoso; Medic estudiaba el tomo que le había dado Merasmus; Heavy, Soldier, Demoman y Sniper, jugaban una partida de cartas que estaba lejos de ser tan animada como cualquiera que hubieran hecho en el pasado; Engineer y Spy habían decidido salir revisar las pertenencias que habían traído de Nightfall con el fin de encontrar las gafas de Pyrovisión, dado que con ellas quizás serían capaces de ver al purificador. Su búsqueda no dio resultado alguno, lo cual era extraño ya que le habían prestado una de las gafas a Merasmus, ¿se las habían dejado olvidadas en la casa del mago o las habría robado Zacharie?

Scout, por su parte, daba vueltas por un lado y otro de la base, completamente inquieto, pensando en si sería capaz de llegar a detener la posesión y en que camino debería tomar en el caso de que se viera atrapado en aquel sueño.

-¿Por qué no se termina todo de una vez? ¡Este evento esta dañando mi reputación de tío duro y guay!- gruñó Scout por lo bajo antes de entrar en el salón a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Al entran en el salón, todos los presentes se giraron hacia Scout con cierta tensión.

-¿Qué? ¿Admirando mi belleza?- preguntó el joven de manera presumida, aunque a su voz le faltaba la energía y firmeza típicas en él.

El resto del equipo suspiró aliviado al comprobar que Scout seguía siendo el de siempre, aunque razonablemente cansado por su situación. Sin embargo, reinaba un silencio incómodo en la sala

-¿Estás listo para esta noche?- preguntó Demoman, decidido a romper el silencio.

-No- respondió Scout honestamente.- ¿Y vosotros?

-Tenemos un plan- respondió Medic.- Mientras Pyro lucha con "el Bateador" para tratar de expulsarlo yo estaré curándole. El resto se ocupará de los aros de cebolla con nombre de letras griegas para que interfieran lo menos posible.

-Plan no ser elaborado, pero ser todo lo que tenemos- dijo Heavy sin convicción, frustrado por no haber sido capaz de encontrar ninguna estrategia más fiable.

-Bueno, yo por mi parte trataré de haceros ganar tiempo evitando que Bat me posea lo máximo posible. Si llega a poseerme, trataré de avanzar por el sueño-decidió Scout.- Presiento que estoy cerca del final.

-Sea como sea, si sobrevivimos a esta noche, mañana llegará el otro equipo y volveremos a tener el Respawn a nuestra disposición, con lo cual podemos estar más tranquilos para averiguar como librarnos de él- dijo Sniper.

-Dirás "cuando sobrevivamos "- corrigió Soldier lanzándole una mirada de reproche. Y dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa, añadió:- ¡no pienso tolerar la derrota como una opción! ¡Y ninguno de vosotros debería! Quizás Pyro sea el único quien actualmente puede luchar contra "el Tenedor"...

"No me puedo creer que siga sin saberse el nombre" pensaron el resto del equipo al mismo tiempo.

-... pero nosotros también sabemos pelear por nuestras vidas-continuó Soldier.- ¡Vamos a demostrarle a ese fantasma de poca monta de lo que son capaces de hacer los hombres con espíritu de combate! ¡Hay que enseñarle que se ha metido con los "seres insulsos" equivocados!

-Es impuros, pero bueno, supongo que es la intención del mensaje lo que cuenta- comentó Engineer, tras soltar un risilla.

Entonces, Pyro dio la voz de alarma.

-Parece que ya llega - dijo Medic.

-Buena suerte, chicos- deseó Scout a sus compañeros.

Finalmente "el Bateador" se presentó en el salón, aunque sólo Scout y Pyro pudieron ver su llegada. El resto del equipo se percató de la presencia de "el Bateador" cuando el piromaníaco sacó su hacha sin vacilación y atacó a "el Bateador" nada más verle entrar por la puerta. Medic se apresuró a agarrar su Medigun y dirigir el rayo hacia Pyro. El resto del equipo decidió adoptar una posición defensiva alrededor de Scout, aunque sabían que iban a servir de poco.

El espectro forcejeó con Pyro unos segundos, hasta que consiguió apartarlo de una patada y corrió hacia Scout, quien saltó para zafarse de él. Por desgracia, los inhumanamente rápidos reflejos de "el Bateador" le permitieron agarrar uno de los tobillos del bostoniano, haciendo que este cayera de bruces contra el suelo al quedarse paralizado.

-Capullo- consiguió insultar Scout a "el Bateador".

\- Esa boca- le riñó este.- No intentes resistirte o ya sabes lo que pasará- le amenazó mientras introducía su mano en el pecho.

-Que... te…jodan

Aquello no pareció gustarle nada a el purificador, quien oprimió el alma de Scout, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y cayera inconsciente. Su cuerpo no tardó en ser ocupado por el espectro.

Tras ver a "el Bateador" poseer a Scout, Pyro arrojó a un lado su arma y decidió emplear su "fuego mágico" para luchar contra "el Bateador".

-¡Más vale que sueltes el cuerpo de Scout, o el que acabará purificado serás tú por mis brillantes llamas arcoiris!- advirtió el piromaníaco al espectro, levantando sus puños.-¡No toleraré que pongas en peligro las vidas de mis amigos!

"El Bateador" le lanzó una mirada fría como su personalidad antes de anunciar:

-Esta vez no he venido a por vosotros. Antes debo de ocuparme de una cosa.

Y dicho esto el cuerpo de Scout se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente. Los ocho miembros del equipo se miraron estupefactos. ¿Se había marchado "el Bateador" así sin más?

-Docteur: ¿has encontrado ya en que parte del libro está el conjuro para enviar a Pyro a los sueños de Scout?- dijo Spy de pronto, con cierta urgencia en su voz. Medic asintió, para alivio del francés.- Pues no pierdas más tiempo y hazlo.

-No creerás qué...- dijo Engineer preocupado, adivinando lo que había alarmado a Spy.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Soldier, sin comprender lo que había alertado a sus compañeros.

\- "El Bateador" va a ir a por él dentro del mundo onírico- entendió también Medic, apresurándose en su lectura.

-¿Pero no se supone que quería protegerle de la devastación de este mundo o algo así?- preguntó Soldier, extrañado ante el cambio de objetivo de su enemigo.

-Corrupción. Por dios, Jane: hoy estás que no das una- le dijo Demoman.

-¡Aquí está! - exclamó Medic.- No parece ser nada complicado. Por suerte Pyro y Scout aún llevan los colgantes, porque son vitales para "sincronizar sus sueños", o eso es lo que pone aquí.

Medic cerró el libro de golpe y le pidió a Pyro que mostrase su piedra onírica. El piromaníaco jaló de su colgante para sacarla por el cuello de su uniforme, no pudiendo evitar quedarse embobado al ver como brillaba.

-Muy bien, ¿algún voluntario para dejar inconsciente a Pyro?- preguntó Medic. Nadie movió un músculo.- Está bien,_ feiglinge_: lo haré yo- dijo resignado. Fue rápidamente a la cocina, cogió una sartén y, aprovechando que Pyro seguía entretenido con el colgante, le arreó un sartenazo en la cabeza, lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo pero no matarlo.

-Bueno, ahora solo tengo que realizar el ritual. A ver que tal se me da...- dijo Medic entusiasmado ante la idea de practicar magia. El resto del equipo decidió en aquel momento que, si podían, no volverían a acercar a Medic a un tomo mágico en su vida, con miedo a lo que el chiflado doctor pudiera llegar a hacer si este fuera capaz de emplear la magia.

Cuando Scout abrió los ojos, se encontraba de nuevo en el mono-raíl, tumbado en el suelo. Japhet y Pablo le miraban consternados.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el fénix. Scout asintió.- ¿Dónde están tus compañeros? ¡Han desaparecido de pronto!

-Están bien, espero. Puede que tarden en venir- respondió el mercenario, poniéndose en pie de un salto.- ¿Hemos llegado ya al área 4?- quiso saber. Japhet y Pablo asintieron.- Bien, pues no perdamos tiempo. Debo llegar ante "la Reina" antes de que ocurra lo peor.

Scout saltó al exterior del mono-raíl, gato y pájaro siguiéndoles de cerca. De pronto "el Juez" se detuvo en seco.

-Yo debo marcharme. Siento que algo va mal en la zona 0- anunció "el Juez" con seriedad.- ¡Tened cuidado!

Con esa última advertencia, el gato despareció en un haz de luz.

-¿Qué crees que le pasa?- consultó Scout a Japhet, preocupado por la extraña reacción de "el Juez"

-No sé, pero tengo un mal presagio- respondió el guardián, preocupado e invadido por un terrible presentimiento que no sabía de donde procedía.- Tienes razón: debemos encontrar a Enoch lo antes posible e ir con la Reina.

Scout, con Japhet en su cabeza, se adentró en el área 4, que consistía en el interior de un edificio de largos pasillos con numerosas puertas. Japhet informó que recordaba el camino hacia el despacho de Enoch y comenzó a darle indicaciones a Scout. Por los pasillos patrullaban distintos Elsen vestidos con batas de laboratorio, aunque no era lo único diferente en ellos: sus ojos parecían mucho más grandes y huecos, y su expresión estaba contraída en un gesto de dolor. Scout no estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría si le pillaban, así que decidió que andaría con precaución y evitando el mayor número de ellos posibles.

No obstante al doblar una esquina fue a encontrarse de cara con uno.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó el bostoniano, metiéndose rápidamente en la primera puerta que vio. Un grave error.

La puerta daba a una habitación especialmente pequeña, donde uno de esos extraños Elsen custodiaba un cofre.

-Mis...piernas...me pican- fue lo único que dijo este al verles entrar.

Ante ellos el Elsen se transformó un Quemado completamente diferente a cualquier otro que hubieran visto antes: su piel se había vuelto negra como era usual, pero en lugar de una columna de humo brotando de su cuello tenía una cabeza semejante a la de un dragón de afilados colmillos y sus manos se habían transformado en enormes y afiladas garras.

Japhet alzó el vuelo y Scout sacó su escopeta y se dispuso a acabar con el Quemado rápidamente de un tiro en el corazón, sin embargo al acercarse a él, por la boca de este asomó la cabeza normal del Elsen .

-¡¿Qué cojones?!- exclamó el mercenario, deteniéndose en seco al ver al Elsen original asomándose por la garganta del Quemado. Aquello le hizo bajar la guardia lo suficiente para que el Quemado le propinara un fuerte golpe con una de sus garras, mandándolo contra la pared.

Japhet uso sus cánticos para atacar al Quemado en lo que Scout se recuperaba del golpe, pero estos apenas tenían efecto en la monstruosa criatura que amenazaba sus vidas.

-¡Cuidado abajo, que voy!- previno una voz que venía del techo.

Pyro apareció en el aire de la nada y golpeó al Quemado con su Pyroleta en la cabeza, el golpe siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para estampar su cabeza con violencia contra el suelo.

-La ciudad...nos pertenece- fueron las últimas palabras del Elsen mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía.

Pyro se acercó a Scout y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Mareado- respondió Scout mientras cogía su mano y se ponía de pie.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Se supone que sólo tú puedes luchar contra "el Bateador" sin herirme! ¡Deberías estar ayudando a los demás!- le recriminaba el bostoniano mientras se acercaba a abrir el cofre que el Elsen había custodiado.- ¿O es que ya se ha marchado?

-No Scout, el Bateador sigue en tu cuerpo, sólo es que...-comenzó a explicar Pyro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le insistía mientras sacaba una caja de música del interior del cofre.

-Viene a por ti Scout. Quiere eliminarte- fue la respuesta contundente del piromaníaco.

A Scout aquello le sentó como una ducha de agua fría. No podía ser... Se suponía que "el Bateador" tenía como uno de sus objetivo "protegerle de la corrupción de los demonios". ¿Por qué había decidido que debía morir?

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- quiso saber Scout.

-Yo no, pero es lo que cree Spy- explicó Pyro.

-¿Y te vas a fiar de la rata francesa?

\- Él nunca bromearía con un asunto como este...

-¿De qué habláis?- interrumpió Japhet.

-¿Recuerdas aquel purificador que destruiría este mundo? Según Pyro está aquí. - le explicó Scout, mientras guardaba la cajita de música en su mochila, pues no sabía si llegaría serle útil en el futuro.

La expresión del guardián al oír esas palabras fue una mezcla de asombro y pánico. Por eso tenía ese mal presentimiento. Por eso había vuelto "el Juez" a la zona 0.

"El Bateador" estaba decepcionado con la vista que le había recibido al regresar a su mundo. Había aparecido en la Zona 0.

-Que contrariedad- fueron las únicas palabras que escaparon de su boca. Scout debía estar ya explorando el área final de la zona 3, mientras que él había aparecido mucho más atrás.

Le resultaba extraño estar contemplando el edificio amarillo que servía como la casa de "el Juez" en soledad, pudiendo mover su propio cuerpo sin depender de una entidad externa, aunque tampoco se podía decir que extrañara a aquella misteriosa presencia que dirigía sus movimientos.

\- Tú...- oyó decir a una voz a su espalda, una voz que le resultaba molestamente familiar.

El purificador se giró: tras él estaba "el Juez", mirándole con rabia.

-¿Me recuerdas?- le preguntó "el Bateador", sorprendido.

\- No. No sé quien eres, pero cuando te miro siento que debo matarte para evitar que algo terrible ocurra- respondió "el Juez" con furia, adoptando una posición de combate.

"El Bateador" contempló al gato unos instantes: aquello no se parecía en nada al primer encuentro que había tenido con él. Sólo había visto al gato con semejante ira en su cara, en aquella que en un pasado ya lejano consideró erróneamente su última batalla. Sabía que era un rival a tener en cuenta pese a su apariencia, y sin embargo, dado el resultado de aquella única vez en la que se enfrentaron, sabía que podía derrotarle.

-No deseo gastar mi energía contigo. Apártate de mi camino o te eliminaré cual espectro- le amenazó fríamente "el Bateador".

-¿Osas amenazarme?- preguntó el gato dando vueltas alrededor de este amenazantemente.- Bajo mi apariencia de felino débil oculto la fuerza necesaria para proteger este mundo de ti.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa de burla se dibujó en el rostro de "el Bateador".

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?- fueron las palabras que pronunció este antes de lanzarse a por el gato, bate en mano, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de aquel que había osado tratar de detenerle cuando todo ya había estado perdido.

"Pero todo había estado perdido desde el principio" pensó el purificador mientras se disponía a dar el golpe que iniciaría una batalla que esperaba fuera corta.

-Motivo de más para darnos prisa en ver a Enoch- dijo Japhet con urgencia a sus acompañantes.- ¡Debemos informar a la Reina urgentemente!

Scout asintió, para después afirmar:

-Aunque si me alcanza, pienso hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho.

Pyro negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

-Scout, esa cosa a la que solías llamar "amigo" es peligrosa- le advirtió.- ¡No creo que puedas derrotarle! Yo tuve suerte: estaba debilitado cuando nos atacó tras huir de Nightfall.

-Tu amiga o amigo tiene razón: sólo la Reina tiene el poder de detener al purificador... aunque ni yo mismo estoy seguro de eso- dijo Japhet.

-¡Ni si quieras sabes cómo es de verdad! ¡Me estampó contra un árbol a traición!- exclamó Globunicornio, visiblemente enojado.

-Bueno, eso es porque vosotros sois unos debiluchos. Él no tiene nada que hacer contra alguien tan molón como yo- dijo Scout, con actitud pedante.

Pyro se palmeó la cara ante las vanidosas palabras de su compañero y murmuró algo inaudible, probablemente un insulto. Japhet y Globunicornio habrían hecho lo mismo de haber tenido manos.

Dando por concluida la conversación, Scout salió de la habitación y regresó al pasillo, seguido por de cerca por sus compañeros. De nuevo, el Elsen que patrullaba ese pasillo se dirigía hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban. El grupo se preparó para el combate, pero el Elsen pasó de ellos. Scout se encogió de hombros y siguió por el camino que le indicaba Japhet, hasta que acabaron en una sala donde una de las salidas estaba bloqueada.

-Esperad, acabo de recordar algo- exclamó de pronto Japhet.- Volvamos al pasillo anterior.

Entraron en la habitación más cercana, que resultó ser una especie de almacén. No parecía haber nada importante y Scout estuvo tentado de marcharse. Sin embargo Japhet insistió en que había algo en esta habitación que les permitiría continuar. Finalmente lo encontró: era una pequeña videoconsola que Scout reconoció como una de las que solían utilizar en Australia veinte años atrás.

-Hay que introducir un código que desbloquee el acceso al piso inferior. Al principio de todo los guardianes solíamos reunirnos aquí y jugábamos con esta cosa. Un día Enoch nos explicó que había puesto un sistema para evitar el acceso a su despacho que se desactivaba pulsando una combinación concreta de botones, y tuvo la amabilidad de compartirla con nosotros- explicó Japhet, y con su pico comenzó a pulsar las teclas del mando en un determinado orden. Finalmente, sonó como si algo se hubiera desbloqueado en la habitación contigua.- ¡Voilá!

Finalmente, el grupo pudo continuar avanzando. Se adentraron en el piso más bajo de aquel edificio. A medida que recorría el lugar, iban apareciendo carteles amenazantes que advertían que no debían estar en aquel lugar, la cantidad de estos y la gravedad de los avisos aumentando con cada paso que daban. Finalmente, tras pasar por un extraño puente sobre un lago de plástico, llegaron ante la puerta del tercer guardián.

-Bueno, llegó la hora de ver a tu amiguito - le dijo Scout a Japhet. El pájaro soltó una risa seca.-¿A qué viene eso?- le preguntó.

-Nada, nada. Es que llamar a Enoch "amiguito" es una gran incongruencia- dijo el guardián en tono de burla.

Extrañados ante el comentario de Japhet, Scout y Pyro entraron en el despacho de Enoch.

-Hola, ¿está aquí el señor-..?- comenzó a decir Scout, pues tenía un chiste preparado. Chiste que no llegaría a contar. " OH DIOS MÍO, ESTE TIPO ES MÁS GRANDE QUE HEAVY. NI DE COÑA PELEO YO CONTRA ESTE" exclamó mentalmente Scout, amedrentado ante la vista que tenía ante sí.

Enoch era un hombre enorme. Un verdadero gigante, que miraba al grupo con una siniestra sonrisa de oreja a oreja que pondría nervioso al más valiente de los héroes. …

...A no ser que ese héroe fuese Pyro.

-Hola holita, ¿eres tú Enoch?- le preguntó Pyro animadamente al enorme ser que tenía en frente.- Porque si es así hemos estado buscándote un buen rato. ¡Tenemos algo importante que decirte!

-¿Y quiénes sois vosotros?- preguntó Enoch. Su voz era grave y potente, pero parecía tener cierto tono de amabilidad.

-¡Enoch! ¡Soy yo, Japhet!- exclamó el pájaro aleteando frente a la cara del gigante.

-Oh Japhet, cuanto tiempo- saludó Enoch a su compañero.- Veo que te has regenerado de nuevo.¿Que te ha pasado está vez? ¿Te comió un gato? ¿Te dieron una paliza con un bate de béisbol?- bromeó el gigantesco guardián.

-Ambas cosas en realidad- respondió Japhet. Los ojos de Enoch se dilataron en sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

-¡Enoch! ¡No tenemos tiempo para charlas amistosas!¡Hemos descubierto algo terrible!

Ante esas palabras el rostro de Enoch adoptó una expresión sombría.

-Ah, os ha enviado la Reina para eliminarme- dijo el gigante, su voz adoptando un tono amenazante.- Ha descubierto lo del azúcar, ¿no es así?

-Eh, eh. No te precipites grandullón- le interrumpió Scout.- Lo de tener drogados a los tipejos empanados con azúcar hecha de los cadáveres de sus compañeros muertos está mal, pero ahora mismo hay un problema más gordo. Y por gordo no me refiero a usted, sin ánimo de ofender.

Enoch miró a Scout con una expresión de incertidumbre. Luego suspiró y le dijo a Japhet:

-Este es de los que no saben cuándo callarse, ¿eh?- el pájaro asintió.-Bueno, ¿se puede saber que problema puede ser más grave que el hecho de que los muertos no desaparezcan?

-¿Los muertos?-preguntó Scout.

-Oh, por supuesto. Me refiero a los espectros. Son las almas de los muertos- explicó el enorme guardián.- ¿Nunca os habéis parado a pensarlo? Es lógico...

-Enoch, esto no tiene nada que ver con los espectros- le interrumpió Japhet.- Y antes de que sueltes tu discurso de que los guardianes somos un poco como dioses...

-Espera, ¿qué?- exclamó Scout, mirando alternativamente a ambos guardianes. Pyro, quien había perdido pronto el interés en la conversación y estaba convirtiendo en arcoiris la papelera, apartó un segundo la mirada del fuego multicolor.

-Scout, ¿sabes que hubiera pasado si me hubieras disparado en aquella azotea? No sólo habría muerto yo: también toda vida en la zona 2 habría desaparecido- le reveló Japhet.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Scout.

\- Los guardianes damos una forma material a la energía que nos envía la Reina Madre. Somos los motores vivos de las zonas- explicó Enoch.

-Menuda chorrada- comentó Globunicornio.

-No es una chorrada. Si yo muero, Pyrolandia desaparece. Es lógico que si ellos mueren, también mueran sus zonas- le explicó Pyro a su amigo.

Scout de pronto lo entendió. Entendió la relación entre "el Bateador" y aquel mundo. "El Bateador" no había tenido la intención de purificar aquel mundo onírico para convertirlo en un lugar mejor castigando a sus guardianes. Su intención había sido destruirlo.

Pero, ¿por qué?

-¡ENOCH! ¡LEVANTA TU GORDO TRASERO DE ESA ESTÚPIDA SILLA!- se oyó gritar a una enojada voz que a Scout le parecía familiar (y no sólo porque ese era el tono que usaba Soldier cuando estaba enojado).-¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA MÁS GRANDE QUE TU TRASERO!

Dedan entró violentamente en el despacho de Enoch, respirando entrecortadamente como si hubiera corrido a gran velocidad. Llevaba algo entre sus brazos.

-Oh mirad: los tres reunidos, como en los viejos tiempos-comentó el gigante.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa fiera?- saludó Scout a Dedan en tono jovial.

-Oh, estás tú aquí también. Y Japhet. Eso ahorrará tiempo- dijo Dedan tranquilizándose poco a poco.- Mirad esto.

Dedan mostró a los presentes lo que abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Pablo!- exclamó Scout sorprendido.

Lo que Dedan llevaba entre sus brazos era el malherido cuerpo "el Juez", que respiraba lentamente. Scout se acercó rápidamente al guardián y cogió al gato entre sus brazos.

-Scout... él está aquí. No he podido detenerlo...otra vez- le informó el gato abatido, mirándole con sus ojos levemente abiertos, llenos de súplica y abatimiento.- Eres él...único que puede... evitar que esa tragedia vuelva a ocurrir. Este mundo está roto...pero... merece una segunda oportunidad...- pidió Pablo antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- exclamó Scout, aterrado por el estado de "el Juez", quien no respondió.-¡PABLO!

-Tranquilo, sólo está inconsciente- le informó Dedan, señalando al animal.-¿Ves? Su pecho se mueve.

Scout asintió, levemente aliviado. Pero debía encontrar un modo de sanar las heridas del gato antes de que fueran a peor. Además, ¿qué había querido decir con todo eso?

-Dedan, Japhet, ¿podéis decirme que significa este numerito?- preguntó Enoch, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Este gato apareció en mi despacho hace unos minutos y me suplicó que viniera aquí. También me advirtió de que el purificador del que hablan las profecías antiguas ha llegado finalmente- explicó Dedan.-¡Debemos prepararnos! ¡Los espectros son un problema ínfimo comparado con ese engendro!

-Aquí los únicos engendros que hay sois vosotros, traidores.

Los presentes se giraron hacia la entrada. Scout inmediatamente agarró a Pablo con un brazo y llevó el otro hacia su bate, Pyro alzó su Pyroleta y Globunicornio se preparó para envestir.

Allí estaba "el Bateador", acompañado por sus tres Add-ons. Scout le miró con rabia.

-Sigues juntándote con gente nefasta- le dijo "el Bateador", avanzando amenazantemente hacia el grupo.

-Empezando por ti- replicó Scout, apuntándole con su bate en una mano y sosteniendo firmente a "el Juez" con el otro brazo.

Los tres guardianes, Pyro, y Globunicornio contemplaron la escena sin saber cómo actuar. Los guardianes sabían que debían luchar contra el ser que acababa de llegar, pero la palpable tensión entre él y Scout les impedía actuar.

-Si crees que voy a deja que mates a esta gente, te equivocas- le advirtió Scout a "el Bateador".

-No voy a perder el tiempo con ellos. Supongo que el guardián de Pyrolandia te habrá advertido de mis intenciones.

En el rostro de Scout se dibujo una medio sonrisa, intentando aparentar confianza.

-Es verdad que has venido a matarme- dijo el joven.

-Realmente esperaba haber podido salvarte, pero has llegado demasiado lejos en tu aventura en este horrible lugar- expuso "el Bateador", con un leve tono de lástima en su voz.- Estás poniendo en peligro muchas cosas.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me enviaste aquí?

-Porque pensaba que harías lo correcto, pero me equivoqué- le echó en cara el purificador.

-¿Y con lo correcto te refieres a destruir este lugar?- le recriminó Scout con violencia.

-¡La única salvación de este horrible mundo era ser purificado!

-¡SILENCIO, ESTÚPIDA CRIATURA!- gritó Dedan de pronto.

"El Bateador" se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar un fuerte puñetazo de Dedan.

-No toleraré que hables así del mundo que la Reina nos encargó proteger. El mundo que creamos con él- gruñó el guardián mientras miraba con cólera a su enemigo.

-"Proteger" es una tarea en la que fracasasteis estrepitosamente, y por eso me vi obligado a intervenir- replicó "el Bateador "fríamente, antes de golpear a Dedan con su bate en el estómago. Pese a la potencia del golpe, Dedan se alzó de nuevo frente a él.

-Scout, yo me encargaré de este payaso- dijo el guardián, con furia en su voz. Antes de lanzar otro ataque a "el Bateador".

-No sé yo... además yo también le quiero zurrar- replicó Scout mientras veía con "el Bateador" se limitaba a parar todos los golpes que Dedan le lanzaba

-¡HE DICHO QUE ME ENCARGO YO, GUSANO!- gritó el furioso guardián después de recibir un golpe en la cara.

Scout suspiró. "Sí, este tipo es definitivamente igual que Soldier cabreado" pensó.

-¡Scout, toma esto!- exclamó de pronto Japhet, mientras le mostraba una tarjeta que llevaba agarrada en sus patas a Scout.- ¡Debes ir a ver a la Reina cuanto antes! ¡Ella es la única que puede ayudarte a detenerlo definitivamente! ¡Nosotros entretendremos a este maquiavélico ser mientras tanto!

-¡Eh, eso es mío!- se quejó Enoch, sorprendido al ver a Japhet con la carta de Aquarius agarrada en una de sus garras.-¿Cuándo me la has cogido?

-Eso no importa- respondió el pájaro.

Scout decidió hacer caso a Japhet. Con "el Juez" malherido entre sus brazos no podría detener a "el Bateador" incluso si tuviera alguna idea de como hacerlo. Guardó su bate de béisbol y cogió la tarjeta.

-¡Pyro! ¡Agárrate a mí!

El piromaníaco se abalanzó sobre Scout justo un segundo antes de que desapareciera, teletransportándose con él a la siguiente zona.

-¡NO!- exclamó "El Bateador" furioso al verlos desaparecer. Gruñó con frustración y miró a los guardianes con evidente ira en sus ojos.

Japhet había recuperado su verdadera forma y Enoch se levantó de su asiento, revelando que era incluso más grande de lo que parecía en un principio. Dedan seguía en pie: la cantidad de golpes que había recibido no siendo suficiente para tumbarle. Los tres guardianes se alzaban contra él, decididos a arriesgar sus vidas por aquel corrupto mundo.

Pero pese a eso, el semblante de "el Bateador" permaneció inmutable. El purificador sabía que era imposible que derrotara a los tres guardianes a la vez.

-¡Tendrás que pasar por encima de nuestros cadáveres si quieres ver a la reina!- anunció Enoch.-¡Y el mío es un cadáver bastante grande!

"El Bateador" les miró fríamente.

-¿Por encima de vuestros cadáveres, decís?

Él había recreado ese mundo, y por lo tanto tenía control absoluto sobre él. Sí: era imposible derrotar a los tres guardianes a la vez...

...A no ser que estuvieran muertos desde el principio.

-Es una lástima que no podáis hacer nada. Quizás si hubierais colaborado desde el principio nunca hubiéramos llegado a tales extremos- dijo "el Bateador".- Pero ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas. Esta ilusión ha llegado demasiado lejos y debe terminar ahora.

Al decir "ahora", todo a su alrededor se transformó, volvíendose blanco, vacío y frío. Dedan, Enoch y Japhet no pudieron hacer nada sin contemplar como sus cuerpos se desvanecían en aquella blancura. Al cabo de unos segundos, era como si nunca hubieran existido.

-Esta zona es pura de nuevo- comentó "el Bateador".

Sabía su siguiente destino. De nuevo era el lugar donde se decidiría todo. Incluso si aquel mundo había sido recreado de sus recuerdos, la naturaleza de "La habitación", la última de las zonas y la fortaleza de la Reina, le impedía purificarla tal y como lo acababa de hacer co la zona 3.

-Bueno Scout, parece que estas a punto de descubrir la verdad que tanto buscabas... - dijo "el Bateador" desalentado.- Espero que estés satisfecho.

Y dicho esto, se teletransportartó a la Nada que separaba las cuatro zonas de aquel mundo, decidido a ponerle fin una vez más.


	13. The Race of a Thousand Ants

**The Race of a Thousand Ants**

Había pasado ya más de una hora desde que Medic enviase a Pyro al sueño de Scout, y los mercenarios no podían ocultar su nerviosismo y preocupación. No podían hacer nada desde fuera, y pese a que Medic no había tardado en descubrir formas alternativas de entrar en un mundo onírico, no disponían de los medios para ello.

-Yo sigo diciendo que lo más viable es invocar a un demonio para que nos abra una "puerta onírica"- defendía Medic, sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

-Oh sí: como si un espectro de sueños no nos estuviera dando ya bastantes problemas, tu quieres invocar algo más peligroso- le recriminó Demoman.

-Sería divertido- insistió Medic con una sonrisa.

-No, no lo sería- replicaron Demoman, Engineer, y Sniper a la vez.

Spy puso los ojos en blanco, apartó la mirada del resto del equipo y se fumó el tercer cigarrillo de la noche. ¿Por qué había cambiado "el Bateador" tan bruscamente de objetivo? ¿Por algo que Scout había descubierto en sus sueños? Debía ser eso. Pero, ¿el qué?

-¡Esto agobia a Heavy!- exclamó de pronto el ruso, sacando a Spy de sus cavilaciones. En su tono de voz, se notaba la rabia y frustración que sentía.- Pequeño Scout estar en peligro y equipo aquí quieto sin hacer nada.

\- Tampoco es que podáis hacer algo.

Los mercenarios se incorporaron de un brinco, dejando de lado lo que estaban haciendo, y agarraron las armas más cercanas a ellos al oír aquella voz. En un segundo, Zacharie, quien había aparecido de la nada, se vio rodeado por un serrucho, tres escopetas, un revolver, una espada y un machete. Pero eso no pareció preocupar en absoluto al misterioso mercader, que se limitó a sonreír bajo su máscara de gato.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Zapatería?- preguntó Soldier con tono autoritario.

-Es Zacharie, si no te importa- le corrigió el mercader con total tranquilidad, pero un poco molesto al ver que se habían equivocado con su nombre.

-¡TE LLAMARÉ COMO ME DE LA GANA, GUSANO COBARDE!- le gritó el americano furioso. Y acercando su escopeta al pecho del mercader, demandó: - más vale que nos digas que pretende ahora tu amiguito el fantasma, si no quieres acabar como un colador.

Zacharie se limitó a reír.

-¿Qué pretende? Pues, tal y como os advertí, va a eliminar a Scout- se limitó a responder.- Las elecciones que ha tomado vuestro compañero en el mundo onírico le han hecho ver que "el alma del joven está demasiado corrompida por la maldad de ambos mundos como para poder ser salvada"- citó imitando de mala manera la voz y actitud de "El Bateador".- Así que ha decidido que debe conservar sólo su cuerpo.

-¿A qué se ha debido ese cambio brusco de planes?-le interrogó Spy.- ¿Qué elecciones ha tomado Scout para que "el Bateador" quiera matarle? ¿Qué ha encontrado?

-No ha encontrado nada... aún. Pero está demasiado cerca de encontrar algo que podría destrozar toda la obra de "el Bateador"- respondió, conservando siempre un tono burlón que ponía nerviosos a todos los mercenarios.-Y eso no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos. Vuestro amigo ha metido las narices en donde no le importa y eso va a costarle la vida. Por supuesto, el guardián del mundo onírico llamado Pyrolandia también ha de caer con él - añadió Zacharie, y aquellas palabras no hicieron sino enojar aún más a los mercenarios, sobre todo a Engineer.- Y ahora debo irme. Puede que mi socio necesite de mis servicios.

Con un chasquido de dedos Zacharie desapareció del círculo de mercenarios armados que le rodeaba, dejando a los siete hombres frustrados mientras bajaban sus armas lentamente.

-¿Qué cojones es ese tipo? - preguntó Demoman, aún sabiendo que nadie podía responderle.

\- Por si no estuviéramos nerviosos ya, ahora llega ese pedazo de hijo de puta a reírse de nosotros y empeora las cosas. Como pille a ese cabrón...- gruñó Engineer, y sus compañeros sabían que estaba realmente furioso porque sólo en ese estado soltaba palabras de semejante calibre.

Medic suspiró, recogió el libro, que había tirado bruscamente al coger su serrucho, y volvió a sumergirse en su lectura. Aunque dudaba poder encontrar algo útil, era lo único que podía hacer para pasar el rato, ya que su reserva privada de cadáveres para experimentar se había perdido en la explosión de Sawmill.

-Supongo que tendremos que tener fe en Scout y Pyro- comentó Sniper.

-Pues a mi eso no me anima mucho...- replicó Soldier.

Scout y Pyro aparecieron en la última zona: "la Habitación". Scout suspiró. Después de un largo viaje, por fin había llegado al lugar donde encontraría las respuestas que tanto buscaba. O al menos, eso esperaba.

Se encontraban en una estancia pequeña, de paredes negras y donde el suelo hacía las veces de una isla rodeada de plástico. La sala sólo tenía una salida: una estrecha puerta a través de la cual sólo se veía una peculiar luz blanca. Sujetando a Pablo, quien seguía sin recuperar la consciencia, entre sus brazos con firmeza, el joven lanzó una mirada a Pyro, quien asintió con determinación.

-Bueno, ¿entramos ya o esperamos a que ese tipo nos alcance y nos mate?- preguntó Globunicornio con impaciencia.

Juntos dieron un paso adelante, adentrándose en la luz, decididos a encontrarse con la Reina y acabar con aquella pesadilla de una vez por todas.

Lo que les recibió fue un largo pasillo que de nuevo conducía a una única salida. Avanzaron con paso cauto, sin saber si podría haber alguna trampa en aquel lugar, pero llegaron al otro lado sin que ocurriese nada extraordinario.

La siguiente sala era bastante grande, pero estaba completamente vacía salvo por un rincón en el que alguien había colocado unas sillas. De nuevo, sólo había otra puerta aparte de la cual por la que habían entrado, esta de un tamaño mayor.

Aquella última puerta les había llevado a una pequeña habitación donde sólo había una cama. Pyro, nada más verla, saltó y empezó a botar sobre ella. Scout puso los ojos en blanco ante el infantil comportamiento del pirómano y examinó la habitación, pero aparte de la cama no había nada más que una página de un calendario en la pared.

\- Eh, ¿puede alguno de los dos leer lo que pone ahí?- pidió Scout a sus acompañantes al ver unas palabras medio borrosas debajo de la fecha del calendario.

-Puedo intentarlo si no es algo muy complejo: Engi me ha estado enseñando- se ofreció Pyro, dejando de saltar en la cama y acercándose al calendario.- A ver, aquí pone: "Febrero 11 Domingo", y debajo "Zacharie es el mejor tipo que conozco, es muy simpático"- leyó con la lentitud propia de un niño que acaba de aprender a leer.

Scout rió secamente por lo bajo al oír aquellas palabras. Al menos con él el tal Zacharie no había sido simpático ni de lejos.

Scout echó un último vistazo a la habitación. No había ni ventanas ni más puertas en ella y, por lo tanto, no había nada más que investigar.

-Aquí no hay, nada ni nadie. Menudo chasco, ¿tanta mierda hemos pasado para llegar a esta porquería de sitio?- gruñó Scout.- Vámonos, Pyro- le dijo a su compañero mientras abandonaba aquel fiasco de estancia.

Sin embargo, al regresar a la estancia anterior las sillas no estaban colocadas en el mismo lugar: alguien las había colocado formando una especie de círculo.

-Es una cara sonriente- informó Globunicornio, quien al ser capaz de flotar podía ver la composición desde un punto alto.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Scout confundido, mientras daba un rodeo alrededor las sillas.- No hemos oído ningún ruido de sillas moverse, y tampoco a alguien le hubiera dado tiempo de colocar todo esto así mientras estábamos hay dentro. ¿Qué crees que ha pasado, Pyro?

Pyro se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-Quizás hayan sido los espectros.

-No hemos visto a ninguno desde que hemos llegado- refutó Scout.

Ambos mercenarios dieron un par de vueltas más alrededor de las sillas, por si acaso fuese un puzzle. Al ver que no pasaba nada, decidieron abandonar la sala y regresar a la entrada de aquel siniestro sitio, en busca de alguna pista que se les pudiera haber pasado.

Sin embargo, al atravesar la puerta que supuestamente daba al pasillo que conducía a la entrada, volvieron a encontrarse en ella habitación pequeña.

-¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?- exclamó Scout.

-¡Mira! ¡Eso no estaba antes!- informó Pyro señalando a la pared.

El piromaníaco tenía razón: al lado del calendario había aparecido lo que parecía ser una página de un diario pegada a la pared. Los tres se acercaron a ella y Pyro comenzó a leerla.

-"Este sitio no me gusta mucho. Por suerte, papá está aquí. Hoy hemos jugado juntos. Me ofreció un cómic. Me dijo que estaba enfermo y que tenía que tomarme estas pastillas".

Una idea pasó por la cabeza de Scout: la letra del diario parecía ser de un niño pequeño. Un niño pequeño que además estaba enfermo. ¿Podría ser aquella la habitación de Hugo, el "soñador" que había creado aquel mundo?

-Este sitio me da mala espina. ¿Podemos irnos?- pidió Globunicornio.

Scout examinó la habitación de nuevo, por si había aparecido algo más. Al no ver nada raro, decidió abandonarla a ver si algo más había cambiado.

Para su sorpresa, no habían vuelto a la sala de las sillas, sino a la entrada.

-Vale, esto ya empieza a dar mal rollo- pensó Scout en voz alta, desconcertado. Su opinión era compartida por sus dos acompañantes.

Con muchísima menos determinación que al principio, debido a los extraños eventos que acababan de presenciar, decidieron adentrarse en el pasillo una vez más. Pero esta vez el pasillo no estaba vacío.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- exclamó Scout, alarmado al ver como una docena de criaturas deformes, semejantes a osos blancos, se acercaban a ellos amenazantemente.

El grupo de Scout adoptó una posición defensiva al ver las criaturas cada vez más cerca. Los osos se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

-¡Deteneos!- oyeron gritar a una voz infantil desde el fondo del pasillo, que inmediatamente comenzó a toser con violencia.

Los osos se convirtieron en un montón de peluches, que comenzaron a desaparecer hasta que sólo quedo uno.

Scout y Pyro miraron al final del pasillo. Un niño que en apariencia no podría tener más de cuatro o cinco años y de aspecto debilitado, se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. En sus brazos sostenía lo que parecía ser una pata de jamón.

El niño comenzó a andar hacia Pyro y Scout, con pasos lentos y débiles. Los dos mercenarios fueron todo lo rápido posible hacia él, Pyro sujetándole antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Lo siento. Esas defensas no eran para vosotros...- se disculpó el pequeño.- Quien quiera que seáis-

-¿Eres Hugo?- adivinó rápidamente Scout al ver la cara del niño de cerca, sin llegar a entender por qué parecía incluso más pequeño y frágil que en la fotografía de la ficha médica.

El niño asintió, visiblemente sorprendido al ver que aquel desconocido conocía su nombre, antes de comenzar a toser de nuevo.

-¿Cómo sabéis quien soy?- quiso saber Hugo.

-Una larga historia...- respondió el joven mercenario.- Yo soy Scout, y este friki de aquí es Pyro- presentó a continuación. Pyro saludó alegremente.

-Ah, y a mí que me den, ¿no?- se quejó Globunicornio.

-¡No uses ese vocabulario delante de un niño!- riñó Pyro a su amigo imaginario.- Este es Globunicornio. Parece antipático, pero en el fondo es un trocito de pan- añadió dirigiéndose a Hugo, mientras le apretaba de las mejillas al globo con cariño.

El niño contempló a los tres durante un instante antes de fijarse de lo que llevaba Scout e sus brazos.

-¡Un gato malherido!- exclamó Hugo preocupado.- Ha sido él, ¿verdad?- añadió frunciendo el ceño.

-Si por él te refieres a "el Bateador", sí: ha sido él- confirmó Scout.

-¿Acaso viene hacía aquí?- preguntó asustado el niño al mercenario, quien asintió.- Pero entonces... no, no puede ser- balbuceó Hugo, cada vez más asustado y con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Por qué ya no puedo sentirlos? ¿Dónde están el señor agradable, el pajarito y el señor grande? ¿Cómo lo ha hecho tan rápido? Hace un momento los tres estaban bien. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

Hugo comenzó a hiperventilar y toser violentamente, consternando a Scout y Pyro, quienes no sabían que hacer en aquella situación.

-¡Cálmate, peque!¡No permitiremos que te haga daño, ¿vale?!- le prometió Scout al chiquillo, mirándole a los ojos. El pequeño asintió, calmándose poco a poco. Por alguna razón, aquel extraño le inspiraba confianza.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- preguntó Hugo una vez se hubo tranquilizado.

-Queremos hablar con la Reina- respondió Scout inmediatamente, pues estaba esperando esa pregunta.- Y ver si puede curar a Pablo- añadió extendiendo al gato.

-Entiendo. Voy a avisarle. Mientras podemos esperar en mi habitación.

Hugo, caminando de la mano de Pyro, condujo de nuevo al trío por la sala de las sillas y volvieron a la habitación pequeña, aunque ahora esta era de color rojo, con un extraño grabado en la pared.

El niño hizo aparecer una cama e invitó a Pyro y Scout sentarse. El bostoniano acomodó a "el Juez", quien hizo un leve movimiento, pero no se despertó.

-Ella no tardará en venir- informó Hugo a sus invitados.

-¿Qué pasa con "el Bateador"?- le preguntó Scout.

-Mis defensas se han reactivado. Probablemente tarde bastante en llegar hasta nosotros,así que mientras, si quieres, puedes entretenerte con esto- informaba Hugo mientras extendía un cómic a Scout.- Es mi cómic favorito. Una de las pocas cosas que me regaló mi padre, junto a una caja de música, pero esta última se perdió- explicó con nostalgia.

Scout se acordó de algo. Rebuscó rápidamente entre las cosas de su mochila y extrajo un pequeño objeto de ella.

-¿Es esta, por casualidad?- dijo Scout con una sonrisa mientras mostraba la caja de música al pequeño.

-¡Las has encontrado! - exclamó este, sonriendo por primera vez.-¿Dónde estaba?

-En un cofre en la zona 3- respondió Pyro.

-¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta allí?- se preguntó Hugo en voz alta mientras abría la caja de música, una corta melodía de notas melancólicas saliendo de ella

-Tú sabrás, al fin y al cabo tu creaste este mundo- le dijo Scout.

De nuevo Hugo le miró, anonadado.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí y este lugar?

\- Las hemos pasado canutas por culpa de "el Bateador"- respondió Scout.- Al parecer mi novia tuvo que investigar bastante para dar con información útil sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo- añadió, poniendo una sonrisa bobalicona al pensar en Miss Pauling.

La risotada de Pyro cortó completamente la sonrisa de Scout.

-Scout, déjate de ilusiones: Miss Pauling no es y nunca será tu novia- le dijo Pyro en tono de burla.-Alguien tan guapa, inteligente y en general genial como ella nunca se enamoraría de un tipo creído, prepotente, arrogante, canijo y bobo como tú- añadió con sarna.

-Te prefería cuando no era capaz de entenderte- le espetó Scout.- ¿Cómo te soporta Engi?

-Pregúntaselo a él- le respondió.

-Entonces, ¿vosotros venís del mundo real?- quiso saber Hugo, cortando la discusión.

-Bueno, al menos yo. El friki y el unicornio antipático vienen de Pyrolandia según ellos- respondió Scout.

-¡A tu madre no le parecí tan antipático la otra noche cuando me la tiré!- replicó Globunicornio, ofendido.

-Uno: mi madre no puede verte y ni si quiera sabe que existes, así que esas palabras no funcionan viniendo de ti- respondió Scout. Y luego le echó en cara:- Dos: esas cosas no se dicen delante de un niño tan pequeño.

-No soy tan pequeño como aparento: tengo ocho años- dijo el niño, visiblemente avergonzado.- Pero tengo esta imagen porque mi enfermedad me hizo demasiado frágil.

Scout lanzó una mirada compadecedora al pequeño.

-Ya que "la Reina" no parece venir, quizás tú podrías responder mis preguntas mientras tanto... -se le ocurrió de pronto. ¿Quién mejor que el mismísimo creador de aquel sitio para obtener respuestas?- Eso sí, sólo si quieres- añadió.

Hugo meditó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió.

-Pregunta lo que quieras.

Durante unos instantes, la mente de Scout se quedó en blanco. ¿Por dónde debía empezar? Ahora que las respuestas estaban a su alcance, no sabía que preguntar. Finalmente, el mercenario decidió hacer la pregunta que según él era la más importante y directa al punto.

-¿Puedes hablarme sobre quiénes son "La Reina y "el Bateador"?

-Yo los creé a ambos- respondió Hugo.

El pequeño comenzó a relatar:

"En el mundo real, papa y mamá siempre discutían. Creo que era por mi culpa. Yo siempre he estado enfermo y mi padre insistía en que debían ingresarme en un hospital, mientras que mi madre se negaba, pues ella defendía que un hospital no me salvaría y que sólo me haría infeliz.

Un día mi enfermedad empeoró y mi padre finalmente me ingresó en el hospital sin consultarle a mi madre. No me gustaba aquel sitio: me sentía muy sólo. Mi madre intentó sacarme una vez a la fuerza, pero mi padre se enteró y volvió a hacer que me ingresaran.

Él rara vez iba a visitarme, pues al parecer tuvo que aumentar su jornada laboral para poder permitirse la factura del hospital, pero la segunda vez que me ingresó pidió a mi médico que no me dejasen solo. Así, me asignaron a una habitación donde estaban tratando a otros pacientes, donde tuve la compañía frecuente dos señores muy amables. Además, mi doctor me regaló un pájaro muy bonito. Sin embargo, a los pocos días, los dos señores se fueron y me desearon que me recuperara pronto.

Después de eso mi enfermedad no hizo más que empeorar. Cada vez me sentía más y más débil, y las medicinas que me estaban haciendo tomar no parecían tener efecto alguno. Entonces, una de las veces que me dormí, no fui capaz de despertarme.

Me vi completamente sólo en la oscuridad. Yo odio la oscuridad: me asusta mucho. Pero alguien apareció. Se llamaba Zacharie, y me dijo que yo tenía el poder de eliminar la oscuridad con mi imaginación".

Scout frunció el ceño al oír el nombre de Zacharie, pero no dijo nada para no interrumpir el relato de Hugo.

"Empecé a imaginar cosas para intentar alejar la oscuridad, como él me había dicho. Primero imaginé mi habitación, y esta apareció ante mis ojos. Después, empecé a crear cosas, estancias y seres más allá de ella. Al principio parecían garabatos, pero poco fueron tomando forma más y más nítida.

Entonces conocí a tres amigos: el señor amable, el pajarito y el señor grande. Ellos me ayudaron a construir el resto de las zonas de este mundo, y nos convertimos en sus guardianes. La verdad es que como llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder ir a la escuela, no sabía muy bien como habían surgido los mares, las ciudades y demás cosas de nuestro planeta, así que me fui inventando los elementos que componían este mundo sobre la marcha.

Luego imaginé a mis padres, pero no quería que se pelearan. Creé unos nuevos: un papa y una mamá que siempre estuvieran conmigo. Los convertí en el rey y la reina de mi nueva realidad y les di a cada uno un papel: el Rey protegería a los habitantes de mi mundo y destruiría las amenazas que pudiesen surgir; mientras que a la Reina se ocuparía de curar, reparar y guiar a los ciudadanos a la felicidad. Ambos además, tenían la responsabilidad y autoridad de impartir justicia.

Aunque ninguno de los dos eran mis padres de verdad, podía sentir que me amaban de igual manera. Por fin me sentía feliz y en paz.

Pero la paz no duró mucho...

Al principio, mientras lo creaba todo me había sentido como nunca en mi vida: fuerte, sano y feliz. Sin embargo, poco a poco, empecé a sentirme enfermo otra vez, y los seres que poblaban mi mundo empezaron a caer en la desesperación y la locura.

Un día, el Rey montó en cólera al ver que el mundo estaba comenzando a desmoronarse y que la Reina no estaba cumpliendo con su obligación, usando su poder sólo para mi. Enloqueció debido la desesperación de no poder hacer nada por el mundo, pues él podría destruir a los espectros que habían comenzado a atacar a mis ciudadanos, pero no para reparar todo lo que estos dañaban.

El Rey comenzó a decir que todo era impuro, que las acciones de todos era lo que estaban corrompiendo nuestro hogar, provocando por tanto la aparición de los espectros, y que los pecadores debían ser castigados. Finalmente, decidió que esa corrupción, que sólo existía en su mente, no le alcanzaría a él: cerró su corazón y renunció a su papel, transformándose en la criatura que ahora se hace llamar "el Bateador". Entonces, trató de acabar conmigo. Por suerte, "La Reina" logró detenerle a tiempo y lo encerró en la nada que separa las zonas, privándole de su libertad de movimiento: su fuerza de voluntad.

Desde entonces este mundo está en decadencia y lentamente se muere... y temo que yo me muero con él."

Y así, Hugo terminó su relato. Pyro y Scout lo habían escuchado con atención, pero Globunicornio se había dormido a la mitad. Ambos mercenarios meditaban ahora sobre lo que les había sido revelado. Para Pyro, la historia de Hugo le infundió el temor de que un día ocurriese lo mismo en Pyrolandia, y se prometió a si mismo que nunca lo permitiría. Pero para Scout, la historia de Hugo le había hecho entender más de lo que había esperado.

Lo primero, era la gravedad de las acciones de "el Bateador". ¿Cómo podía una persona enloquecer tanto como para tratar de matar a alguien a quien supuestamente quería como a su propio hijo y destruir todo lo que este había creado? ¿Cómo podía alguien volverse tan cruel?

Lo segundo, era la identidad de los tres guardianes. Dado que Hugo parecía haber basado a las personas importantes de su mundo en una distorsión de sus recuerdos, Scout había deducido que Dedan, Enoch y Japhet debían ser los compañeros de habitación y el médico del pequeño: las personas que "el Bateador" había matado en la vida real.

Scout sintió una rabia profunda al averiguar que "el Bateador" debía haber matado a aquel banquero porque lo había reconocido como Enoch. ¿Tan ciego y loco estaba aquel monstruo que había considerado su amigo para atacar una persona cuya única culpa fue estar en la cama de al lado de un niño enfermo? Aquel hombre ni siquiera podía saber que Hugo había creado un ser inspirado por él y lo había puesto a cargo de una parte de un mundo imaginario. Culparle de las acciones de Enoch, castigarle por unos pecados que no había cometido, no tenía sentido. Y eso se extendía a los otros guardianes. "El Bateador" había llevado a la muerte a personas inocentes...

Scout contuvo las lágrimas al recordar el cruel destino de Jackie. Pero aún así, los que se encontraban con él en aquella habitación notaron su pesar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Pyro, consternado.

-Sí, no pasa nada. Sólo era un mal recuerdo- respondió este, aunque la conmoción se denotaba en su voz.

Su compañero entendió y decidió no preguntarle nada más. A Scout le llevó un par de minutos tranquilizarse, pero cuando lo hizo cayó en la cuenta de algo:

-Un momento: si según dices la Reina lo encerró en la nada y lo privó de su fuerza de voluntad...¿cómo es posible que corra libre por ahí?- cuestionó.

-Siempre estuve segura de que volvería- respondió una severa voz de mujer.

Los presentes se giraron hacia la puerta. Allí estaba una mujer que no tenía rasgo alguno en la cara,con una larga melena plateada y un traje a juego.

-Está buena para no tener cara- murmuró Globunicornio, quién se acababa de despertar, contemplando a la recién llegada de arriba a abajo.

-Tú debes de ser "la Reina"- dijo Scout sin hacer reverencia alguna o mostrar el debido respeto.

-Y tú un joven irrespetuoso- le echó en cara la mujer, manteniendo su tono severo.- Pero te lo perdono porque sé lo que has hecho por este mundo, incluso si desconoces su importancia.

"La Reina" se acercó a la cama donde se sentaban Scout, Pyro y Hugo y señaló a Pablo. Pyro se apartó para que "la Reina" pudiera cogerlo. Cuando la mujer lo tuvo en sus brazos, el cuerpo de Pablo se iluminó unos segundos. Cuando la luz cesó, las heridas de "el Juez" se habían cerrado, aunque este seguía inconsciente.

-Pobre criatura- dijo "la Reina", su voz habiendo adquirido un tono dulce.- Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido a "El Bateador".- A continuación, "la Reina" se giró hacia Hugo, y con el mismo tono dulce pero a la vez acusador le preguntó- ¿por qué no me habías dicho que los tres guardianes han caído a la vez?

-Pensaba que ya no te importaba nada salvo yo- respondió este. Parecía estar disgustado con "la Reina" por ese hecho.

-Tampoco me has dicho que él ya está aquí- añadió la mujer, con un poco más de dureza.

-¡¿En serio?!- se sobresaltaron Pyro, Scout y Globunicornio

-Las defensas deberían frenarle- replicó el niño.- Necesitaría ayuda para superarlas.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta confianza en esas defensas?- quiso saber Scout.

\- Tanto "el Bateador" como "la Reina" son parte de mí: mis custodios, aquellos que me protegen de todo lo malo. Sus recuerdos básicos son los que yo tengo de mis padres, sus emociones las que yo creía que ellos sentían hacia mí -informó Hugo. -Pero, en el fondo, ellos no son más que una extensión mía: una parte de mi alma. Las defensas de este lugar mezclan mis recuerdos de la realidad con mis recuerdos de la creación de este mundo. Su fin es recordar a "el Bateador" lo que es, con la esperanza de que su cese en su destructivo empeño- explicó.

\- A su vez, este lugar está plagado de enigmas que requieren tiempo para ser resueltos- añadió "la Reina".- Cuando llegue ya estaré preparada para entablar combate con él.

Scout se levantó de un salto.

-¡Debo ser yo quien le derrote!- exclamó el mercenario con firmeza.-Tengo cuentas pendientes con él

-Tú te quedarás junto a Hugo- le ordenó "la Reina".- Si yo fracaso, tú eres la última esperanza.

De nuevo aquellas palabras. ¿De verdad se había convertido en él héroe que salvaría aquel mundo sin proponérselo? Cuando se lo había dicho a Dedan en su primer encuentro, lo había hecho como si fuera una broma... Por un lado, aquello aumentaba su ya de por si enorme ego, pero por otro lado sentía que la misión igual le venía un poco grande.

-Y ahora debo marcharme y cumplir, por una vez, con mi deber. Protegeré a Hugo con mi vida- anunció "la Reina" antes de abandonar la habitación.

"El Bateador" se había perdido.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en aquel lugar, aquel complicado laberinto que se repetía y alteraba su mente continuamente? Estaba convencido de que no era la primera vez que lograba atravesarlo, pero no lograba recordar cómo lo había logrado ni por qué ahora no era capaz de hacerlo.

Pero lo que más le aterraba era que se estaba perdiendo a si mismo. Recuerdos que no sabía si eran suyos no cesaban de parecer en su cabeza, la cual parecía que le iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Pensamientos extraños entraban y salían de su mente. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin motivo aparente. ¿Qué eran esas emociones?¿Por qué lloraba? ¿A quién le hablaban esas personas? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Destruir, crear...¿cuál era su verdadero propósito?

-¡¿Quién soy?!- gritó el ser desesperado.

Totalmente debilitado, el ser se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente.

-Amigo... ¿estás bien, amigo?

Una voz resonaba en la oscuridad. Aquella voz le resultaba familiar...

-¡Despiértate!- gritó la voz

El ser abrió los ojos, confundido.

-¿Quién soy?- preguntó a media voz.

-Eres "el Bateador", ¿no te acuerdas?- le respondió la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

El ser parpadeó. Se hallaba de nuevo en la entrada de aquel lugar. Había caído ante las trampas que "la Reina" y Hugo le habían preparado. Poco a poco su agonizante dolor de cabeza iba desapareciendo, su identidad volviendo a él.

Él era el salvador de aquel mundo, el ser conocido como "el Bateador". Su deber era purificar el mundo, o mejor dicho ambos mundos. Primero ese mundo, que había renacido por accidente al intentar atrapar en él la mente de un joven que ahora se hacía llamar Scout, para después retomar su misión de purificar el mundo que su gente conocía como "real".

-Claramente no puedes pasar por este sitio preparado expresamente contra ti sin un guía- rió Zacharie.

-Pensaba que como ya lo había superado una vez, podría volver a hacerlo- dijo "el Bateador", lamentando haberse dejado cegar por su orgullo.

-Aquella vez no ibas sólo y ni si quiera eras dueño de tu cuerpo: esa entidad, titiritero, jugador o como quieras llamarlo te guió-le recordó el mercader. - Tú sólo tenías que dejarte llevar.

-¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?

-Yo puedo guiarte, si quieres- se ofreció el mercader.

"El Bateador" frunció el ceño y preguntó:

-¿Y cuánto me va a costar?

\- Sólo que me garantices que todo esto terminará. Que este mundo, este sueño, llegará a su fin verdadero - respondió Zacharie con un tono extrañamente frío, sustituyendo al jovial que siempre usaba.- Caiga quien caiga y muera quien tenga que morir.

-No esperaba esas palabras tan macabras de ti- dijo "el Bateador", sorprendido ante el súbito cambio de actitud del mercader.

-Hay muchas cosas que no esperas de mí- rió Zacharie, recuperando su tono jovial. A continuación sacó un pañuelo y se lo puso a "El Bateador" en los ojos antes de añadir- juguemos a la gallinita ciega.

Scout se hallaba leyendo el cómic que le había prestado Hugo: "las aventuras de Boxxer", que narraba las aventuras de un superhéroe boxeador contra su enemigo, que tenía un cierto parecido a "el Bateador". Había oído hablar del cómic, como buen fan del género, pero nunca había llegado a leer alguno de ellos porque la compañía que los editaba había quebrado. Jamás habría imaginado que llegaría a leerlo, mucho menos en semejantes circunstancias. A su lado, Globunicornio se echaba la siesta y, en el suelo de la habitación, Pyro dibujaba mientras le contaba historias a Hugo, quien le escuchaba embelesado sin separarse de su pata de jamón. Pablo seguía inconsciente, pero Scout confiaba en que no tardaría mucho más en despertarse.

De pronto el pequeño sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo y no puedo evitar estremecerse.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Pyro.

-Está avanzando más deprisa que antes. No tardará en llegar ante "la Reina"-informó Hugo.

-¿Crees que ella tiene alguna posibilidad de derrotarle?- le preguntó Scout.

-No estoy seguro - respondió Hugo en tono dubitativo.- No sé como ha sido la evolución de "el Bateador", pero debo confiar en ella.

Zacharie había guiado a "el Bateador" por las diferentes salas y pruebas de "la habitación" durante largo rato. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Zacharie, pero ciego a las criaturas que poblaban aquel lugar con el fin de debilitarle mentalmente, había resuelto todos los puzzles que había encontrado a su paso. Habían regresado una vez a la sala inicial cuando Zacharie retiró la venda de los ojos de "el Bateador".

-Ya estamos cerca del clímax, amigo- le informó el vendedor.

"El Bateador" asintió. Era el momento de luchar contra "la Reina", pero aquella era una batalla que había sido ganada tiempo atrás. El purificador se dirigió hacia la puerta, tras la cual encontraría la azotea desde la cual "la Reina" vigilaba aquel mundo corrupto.

-Espera, ¿no vas comprar nada?- le detuvo Zacharie, agarrándole del hombro.

-No lo necesito- le respondió "el Bateador" fríamente.

-¿Seguro?- insistió el vendedor en tono suplicante.

-Sí, seguro.

\- Bueno en ese caso recuerda: "Bis Vincit..."

\- "...Qui se Vincint In Victoria"-completó "el Bateador".- Ya me lo dijiste la ocasión anterior.

-No esperaba que lo recordaras- replicó Zacharie encogiéndose de hombros.- En fin no te entretengo más. ¡Au revoir!

"El Bateador" dejó atrás a Zacharie entró de nuevo en aquella puerta. Esta vez le recibió un hermoso cielo violeta y una larga escalera que llevaba hacia "la Reina". Con paso rápido "el Bateador" subió hasta encontrarse con ella.

-Por fin estás aquí, "Bateador"- le recibió ella.- Llevo esperándote mucho tiempo.

-No tengo tiempo para tu palabrería, Eloha- le espetó el purificador con total desdén.- Dime dónde está Scout y haré de tu purificación una rápida.

Aunque el vacío rostro de "la Reina" no mostraba expresión alguna, en sus palabras se notó un claro tono de sorpresa al decir:

-Entonces, ¿has venido hasta aquí por ese irrespetuoso joven?- A continuación, añadió con tono sarcástico- que pena: pensaba que me habías echado de menos.

-¿Echarte de menos?¿A ti que fracasaste en tu tarea?- replicó el purificador con fría furia. Ella tenía la culpa de la decadencia de aquel mundo. Ella tenía la culpa de todo.-¡Tus nefastas obras fueron lo que me llevaron a embarcarme en la purificación de este mundo!

-Tu tampoco lo hiciste mejor- replicó cruelmente Eloha.- ¡Él te necesitaba y tú le diste la espalda!¡Te obsesionaste con tu idea de la pureza y abandonaste tu papel!- le recriminó.

"El Bateador" gruñó.

-¿Y tú que hiciste? ¿Prepararle fiestas? ¡Por tu culpa fracasamos en nuestro deber!- le gritó furioso "el Bateador", sus add-ons apareciendo de manera automática activados por su rabia. "La Reina" hizo aparecer sus propios add-ons.

-¡No dejaré que pongas un dedo encima al hijo que nos trajo al mundo!- exclamó la mujer furiosa, ordenando a sus add-ons lanzarse a por "el Bateador", sólo para ser bloqueados por los add-ons de este. La monarca de aquel mundo se dispuso a atacar a"el Bateador", pero este simplemente se limitó a mirarla con desdén.

-No perderé el tiempo luchando contra ti. Desaparece de mi camino.

"La Reina" contempló horrorizada cómo todo al su alrededor empezaba desvanecerse en luz blanca, incluido su propio cuerpo. Ni si quiera había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a "el Bateador": le había ganado antes de empezar a luchar. Quería preguntar cómo antes de desvanecerse, pero no podía articular palabra alguna. Su cuerpo se desvanecía más y más en la luz

-Vuelve a dormir. Olvida todo lo malo y ten dulces sueños- le dijo "el Bateador", y aunque sus palabras fueran dulces, el tono frío del purificador hacía que sonaran siniestras.

-Mira...tiene tus ojos...-logró decir "la Reina" en un susurro llevo de nostalgia y añoranza por la familia que una vez fueron, antes de desaparecer en aquella luz blanca.

"El Bateador" recordaba aquellas palabras: fueron las mismas que pronunció después de derrotarla, cuando había purificado aquel mundo por primera vez.

-Están llenos de temor...- murmuró el purificador, recordando que en aquella ocasión había pronunciado esas mismas palabras como respuesta.

En la habitación roja, Hugo lanzó un grito de terror, asustando a los presentes y despertando a ambos Globunicornio y Pablo, él último intentando reconocer el lugar dónde se encontraba tras recuperarse del sobresalto inicial.

-¿Qué ocurre Hugo?- preguntaron Scout y Pyro al unísono, preocupados por el pequeño.

-Ella ha caído. Él está a punto de llegar...- respondió Hugo atemorizado.

-Tranquilo, no dejaré que te haga daño- le repitió Scout.

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso- replicó "el Juez" en tono entristecido.

Scout le miró confundido, pero aliviado de verlo despierto.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó el bostoniano.

-La verdad es que "el Bateador" ya ha purificado este mundo, y dado que ha sido recreado de sus propios recuerdos, no podemos hacer nada para salvar a Hugo.

Hugo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Pyro lo abrazó con dulzura, en un intento inútil de consolarlo. Por su parte Scout miró al gato atónito y furioso, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso delante de aquel chiquillo frágil?

-Cuando "El Bateador" poseyó tu cuerpo, él recreó este mundo para atraparte aquí. Y digo recreó porque él ya lo había destruido en una ocasión anterior- se apresuró a aclarar "el Juez".

-¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?- preguntó Scout, estupefacto ante la revelación.

-Lo siento. Mi memoria estaba bloqueada, pero mientras luchaba con "el Bateador" en la zona 0, recordé que había fracasado la primera vez que destruyó este mundo onírico. Pero aún tenemos una oportunidad de detener a "el Bateador" y reconstruir el mundo.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo...

Finalmente allí estaba "el Bateador". Pyro ocultó a Hugo tras de sí y sacó su Pyroleta. El cuerno de Globunicornio comenzó a brillar indicando que se estaba cargando de magia. Scout alzó su bate. Todos estaban listos para el combate, salvo "el Juez" quien no hizo movimiento alguno.

-Aquí me tienes, Bat- dijo Scout dando un paso al frente.- Está vez no huiré.

-¿Entonces admites que estabas equivocado y aceptarás tu purificación?- preguntó "el Bateador" con solemnidad.

-Y una mierda: ¡voy a hacerte pagar por todo!- anunció Scout con agresividad antes de lanzarse bate en mano a por aquel que en un pasado lejano había considerado su amigo.

En el mundo real, el resto del equipo trataba de pasar el tiempo como mejor podían. Medic seguía inmerso en la lectura de su libro, Engineer tocaba la guitarra sin prestar atención a las notas mientras vigilaba los cuerpos de Pyro y Scout, expectante a notar un cambio en alguno de ellos, y el resto del equipo trataba de jugar a las cartas, aunque ninguno estaba de humor para ello.

De pronto oyeron el sonido de un vehículo aparcar en el exterior de la base.

-¿Tendremos suerte por una vez y serán los del otro equipo?- preguntó Sniper.

-No caerá esa breva- respondió Demoman, desanimado.

La puerta de la base se abrió bruscamente, seguido de un "oh vaya, no esperaba golpear tan fuerte..."

El equipo no pudo evitar sorprenderse al oír aquella voz femenina. Miss Pauling entró en el salón y recibió la acogida más cálida que podía esperar de los mercenarios dado su estado de ánimo. La ayudante de la Administradora los saludó con una sonrisa, antes de ponerse seria al ver los cuerpos de Scout y Pyro completamente inconscientes.

-La Administradora me ha enviado para hacer un informe detallado sobre lo que os está ocurriendo- informó Miss Pauling antes de que alguno de los mercenarios pudiera hacer alguna pregunta.- Desde luego no se os puede dejar solos sin que un fantasma, mago o criatura mitológica os ataque- suspiró resignada.- A ver...¿alguien puede hacerme el favor de explicarme con pelos y señales a que ser sobrenatural habéis cabreado esta vez y como podemos detenerlo?


	14. Avatar Beat

**Avatar Beat**

-A ver si lo he entendido: Scout tenía un amigo imaginario que resulta ser un fantasma procedente del mundo de los sueños y cuyo objetivo es purificar el mundo a base de destruirlo. Y vosotros sois su actual objetivo porque según él corrompisteis a Scout.

El equipo asintió. Miss Pauling, pese a su tono de parcial incredulidad, había captado la situación con rapidez. La ayudante de la Administradora hizo un par de anotaciones en su libreta y preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿Pyro es el único que puede ayudarle ahora mismo?

-Pues sí, aunque Medic sigue leyendo el libro de Merasmus en busca de algo que pueda ser de utilidad- respondió Engineer.

-Sabéis que Medic con sus extravagantes tendencias es el menos indicado de vosotros para leer cosas relacionadas con la magia, ¿verdad?- les recordó Miss Pauling.

\- Este libro es sólo informativo- respondió Medic a la defensiva, sin apartar la vista del libro.- No contiene ningún hechizo interesante, aunque si hay par de rituales de invocación de demonios relacionados con el mundo onírico, que los miedicas estos no me han dejado utilizar, y el conjuro de activación rápida que he usado para enlazar los sueños de Pyro y Scout- añadió.

-¿Y qué hay del tipo que está ayudando a ese fantasma?-inquirió la joven.

-¿Serpentina? No tenemos ni idea de que es o que pretende, pero probablemente ni es humano ni tiene buenas intenciones- contestó Soldier.

-Y nada, que sigue sin acertar...- refunfuñó Demoman poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Solly: eso ya ni siquiera se parece a su nombre- le dijo a su compañero. El americano se le quedó mirando perplejo, pues no entendía en que se había equivocado.

Miss Pauling terminó de tomar notas y cerró su libreta.

-Aún no entiendo cómo es que siempre acabáis metidos en líos de este tipo- suspiró resignada.

-Créeme: yo me pregunto lo mismo todos los días desde que empecé a trabajar aquí- replicó Spy sin tratar de ocultar su frustración.

La joven lanzó una mirada rápida a los cuerpos de Scout y Pyro y se preguntó si estarían bien.

…

Los bates de Scout y "el Bateador" chocaron el uno contra el otro. Scout retrocedió al ver su golpe bloqueado justo un segundo antes del potente contraataque de "el Bateador".

-¿Esa es toda tu fuerza? Vas a necesitar más que eso si quieres derrotarme- se burló "el Bateador" pese a que su semblante era inexpresivo. Con un gesto de su mano, Alfa, Omega y Epsilon rodearon a joven mercenario.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Scout se vio cegado por un potente destello provocado por Omega. Aprovechando esto, Alfa le arrebató su bate con un latigazo de su cadena, el arma rodando por el suelo varios metros y, a continuación, le apresó. Scout forcejeó contra las cadenas en un intento de liberarse y esquivar el triple ataque que los add-ons estaban apunto de lanzar contra él.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los aros luminosos llegó a atacarle: en un segundo, Globuncornio embistió contra Omega y Epsilon, empujándolos contra la pared, mientras que Pyro golpeó con su Pyroleta a Alfa, lanzándolo contra "el Bateador".

-Gracias- le dijo Scout a Pyro, mientras lograba liberarse de las cadenas, su visión ya recuperada de la ceguera causada por el fogonazo.

"El Bateador" apartó con brusquedad a Alfa y se lanzó a atacar al aún desarmado Scout, quien lo estaba esperando. El joven mercenario esperó a que "el Bateador" estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para propinarle un gancho en la barbilla con su puño derecho. Antes de que "el Bateador" pudiera recuperarse del golpe, Scout volvió a golpearle, esta vez dándole un codazo en el estómago.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- le preguntó Pyro sorprendido, dado que nunca había visto a Scout combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo de aquella manera, mientras repelía a Alfa con su Pyroleta.

-Cosas que uno aprende en las peleas callejeras- respondió Scout. Y aprovechando que "el Bateador" estaba parcialmente aturdido, recuperó su bate y, en un rápido movimiento, le golpeo en la nuca con este.

Por su parte, Globunicornio lanzaba cornadas a diestro y siniestro a los otros dos add-ons, cuya naturaleza les llevaba a asistir a su amo, pero los incesantes ataques de Globunicornio impedía que acudieran a socorrerle.

Con una fuerte patada, Scout lanzó a "el Bateador" contra una de las paredes de la habitación. El impacto fue tal, que el espectro parecía haber perdido el conocimiento. Scout sacó su recortada y se aproximó a él con precaución, pero este yacía en el suelo inmóvil. Por su parte, los add-ons dejaron de brillar y permanecieron flotando en el aire, aparentemente inactivos, permitiendo a Globunicornio tomarse un respiro.

Hugo, quien había contemplado la batalla expectante desde una esquina de la habitación, custodiado por "el Juez", suspiró aliviado al ver que el purificador no se movía. Estaba a salvo por fin.

-¿Ha ganado?- le preguntó el pequeño al gato, con esperanza.

-Demasiado fácil...- murmuró Pablo, con sospecha. Al mirar de nuevo al cuerpo de "el Bateador", se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. El gato gritó con fuerza- ¡Scout¡ ¡Apártate!

Pero Scout no tuvo tiempo a hacer caso a la advertencia de Pablo, ya que en el segundo en el que este la había pronunciado, "el Bateador" se había incorporado de nuevo. Antes que Scout pudiese reaccionar, el espectro se arrojó sobre él ante con violencia, tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que perdiese su escopeta.

"El Bateador" se situó sobre el joven, sujetando las manos de este para que no se moviera y le aplastó su estómago con la rodilla. Pyro y Globuncornio trataron de socorrerle, pero los add-ons les salieron al paso y comenzaron a atacarles, bloqueando su intento de ayudar a Scout. Aprovechando la conmoción, "el Juez" guió a Hugo fuera de la habitación para ponerle en un lugar seguro.

-¿De verdad pensabas que sería tan fácil?- le dijo el purificador con frialdad a Scout, mirándole a los ojos.- Se ve que no me conoces.

-Pues no- admitió el joven, la rabia y la decepción con el purificador eran notables en su voz.- Hubo un tiempo en el que pensaba que te conocía. Pero me he dado cuenta de mi error.

-¿En serio? ¿Aceptas por fin que eres un ser impuro?

-No. Mi error fue no darme cuenta antes de que eres un monstruo cruel y despiadado.

En el momento en le Scout pronunció esas palabras, el joven contempló a "el Bateador" horrorizado. Había dejado de verle como un "humano".

-Así que esta es tu verdadera cara...- le dijo Scout, la repugnancia y el terror mezclándose en su voz.

Por fin lo veía como era en realidad, y no era una visión agradable. La cara de "el Bateador" había adoptado una forma semejante a la de un caimán, con largos y afilados colmillos sobresaliendo de su mandíbula. El monstruo le miraba con unos ojos completamente blancos y carentes de humanidad. Sus manos eran enormes y sus dedos afilados como garras.

-¿Al fin puedes ver cómo soy?- le preguntó "el Bateador". Su voz seguía siendo la misma, para sorpresa del joven, quien había esperado algo más gutural e inhumano. El purificador acercó más su cara a la de Scout.- Siento que esta espantosa visión sea lo último que vas a ver.

-En eso te equivocas, cerebro de lagarto, ¡porque Scout nunca pierde! - le replicó, y acto seguido le dio un potente cabezazo, que le dolió a ambos por igual.

Por otro lado, Pyro había sacado su lanza-arcoiris y usando el disparo de aire comprimido apartó a Alfa, Omega y Epsilon. Al ver la precaria situación en la que estaba su compañero, el piromaníaco no dudó en dirigir una ráfaga de arcoiris hacia el purificador, a quien no le quedó más remedio que apartarse para evitar ser abrasado por las coloridas llamas.

Aún así, Pyro logró extender el alcance de su fuego mágico al trazar en el aire un amplio arco con su mágica arma. "El Bateador" profirió un alarido de dolor cuando las llamas abrasaron su piel, y comenzó a rodar en el suelo para apagarlas.

-Ya van dos veces que te salvo el pellejo en la misma pelea- le dijo Pyro a Scout mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y le devolvía su escopeta.

-Bueno, ya te lo pagaré de alguna manera- replicó este encogiéndose de hombros.

-Con que me des tu postre dos semanas me vale.

-Que morro tienes.

"El Bateador" extinguió finalmente el fuego multicolor de su cuerpo y miró con rabia a ambos mercenarios. Tomando impulso, el monstruoso purificador saltó hacia Scout y Pyro, pero el mercenario de nuevo estaba preparado y esta vez propinó un fuerte golpe con su bate al morro de la bestia, que lo detuvo con sus fauces. El ser entonces contraatacó con un fuerte manotazo lateral, que tiró a ambos mercenarios al suelo.

"El Bateador" se arrojó sobre ellos con el fin de aplastarles, pero ambos rodaron, cada uno hacia una dirección, para esquivar el ataque, el purificador cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

Scout se incorporó rápidamente y aprovechó para saltarle encima y golpearle la nuca con el bate. Sin embargo, el golpe no logró noquear al monstruo que se revolvió con violencia y arañó a Scout, quién gritó por el dolor. Los afilados dedos de "el Bateador" habían rasgado su camiseta, pero afortunadamente, las heridas de su piel, aunque aparatosas, sólo eran superficiales.

Pyro, furioso al ver a su amigo herido, no tardó en arremeter contra "el Bateador" y golpearle en la cabeza con su Pyroleta. Scout, dolorido pero aún capaz de luchar, aprovechó que el monstruo se había girado para atacar a su compañero para dispararle con su recortada a una distancia prudente. Por su parte, Globunicornio se encargaba de los tres add-ons a la vez.

-¿A qué os creías que por ser gordo y blandito no iba a saber golpear? - le decía el unicornio a los add-ons mientras les propinaba coces y cornadas, intentando ocultar que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.-¡Pues error!

Pyro y Scout golpeaban a "el Bateador" por turnos, sin darle oportunidad de atacar. Cuando uno le daba con el bate, el otro le golpeaba con la piruleta antes de que pudiera reaccionar. "El Bateador" apenas podía usar sus habilidades curativas antes de llevarse otro golpe más.

"El Bateador" miró a Pyro y a Scout. Los continuos golpes en la cabeza estaban empezando a afectar a su percepción y rendimiento.

-No está mal... no debía haberos subestimado- les dijo "el Bateador", visiblemente mareado. Echó un rápido vistazo a los add-ons: Globunicornio se había sentado encima de los tres, inmovilizándolos.- Desde luego las cosas no pintan a mi favor.

Dicho esto "el Bateador" se dejó caer en el suelo. No le quedaba más competencia y había cometido el error de no comprarle a Zacharie ningún objeto para recuperarse. Su orgullo le había costado la victoria de aquella batalla.

-Tú ganas: te dejaré despertar en esta ocasión- le dijo a Scout.

-¿Para que vuelvas a poseerme cuando te de la gana? ¡Ni de coña! - le replicó el joven, furioso y apuntando con su escopeta a la frente del purificador.-¡Ya me he hartado de toda tu mierda!

-Entonces, ¿vas a matarme?

Scout miró la recortada durante unos segundos. "El Bateador" había amenazado a sus compañeros, matado a gente inocente y destruido un mundo, pero una parte de él aún tenía dudas sobre si debía acabar con la "vida" del purificador. Pues hubo un tiempo en el que el ser que ahora tenía a punta de cañón le había cuidado.

Hubo un tiempo, cuando los insultos que recibía en la escuela se volvían demasiado insoportables. Momentos en los que estaba desesperadamente solo, pues Jackie estaba demasiado fuera de su alcance y él no quería preocupar más a su madre, pues internamente se sentía como una carga para ella. Momentos en los que sentía que los que le importaban estarían mejor sin él. En esos momentos, aquel ser había estado ahí para apoyarle, consolarle y recordarle que había gente que le quería.

Hubo un tiempo, momentos, más felices, cuando necesitaba consejo en temas en los que su madre no estaba muy puesta, en los que había acudido a él. Y aunque muchas veces le pillaba de sorpresa, "el Bateador" había sabido responderle... a su extraña manera.

Hubo un tiempo, cuando le había faltado un padre, en el que "El Bateador" había estado ahí, ocupando ese vacío en su vida.

¿Fue ese tiempo una mentira?

-¿Por qué?- dijo el joven finalmente, apartando la escopeta.

"El Bateador" levantó la mirada hacia Scout, confuso ante la pregunta del joven.

-¿Por qué tanta obstinación por purificar el mundo? ¿Por qué destruir tantas tantas vidas?- el bostoniano miró a la bestia que en el pasado había considerado un amigo a los ojos.-¿Qué te ha hecho así? Porque dudo que Hugo imaginara semejante cosa fea para protegerle.

"El Bateador" cerró los ojos y meditó sobre la pregunta de Scout. Después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar merecía saber la verdad.

-Dime, ¿sabes qué es lo que se siente cuando ves que tu mundo se desmorona? -preguntó el purificador al joven.-¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando ves que las personas que se deberían preocupar por ti te dejan de lado o ponen sus intereses antes de tu bienestar? ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando ves que una parte de ti se muere y nadie hace nada para impedirlo?

Scout no sabía que responder. Antes de que el mercenario pudiera articular palabra alguna, "el Bateador" comenzó a relatar:

"Soy una parte de Hugo que siempre ha estado con él. Frustración, rabia, deseo de venganza contra aquellos que nos abandonaron, desesperación... Cuando Hugo me dio cuerpo al crear este mundo y me dio mi papel como protector, depositó sobre mí esas emociones, para poder mantenerlas bajo control y así evitar que dañasen su creación. Aquello también me dio el poder de purificar a otros seres nacidos de emociones similares y que pudiesen poner en peligro nuestro mundo. Yo acepté mi deber con honor y dignidad, por muy duro que fuera tener que soportar sobre mis hombros la carga de la oscuridad que habitaba en lo más profundo de nuestra alma.

Por el contrario, la Reina recibió esperanza, amor y felicidad. Así como yo tenía el deber de mantener a raya las emociones negativas de Hugo, la Reina debía expandir las positivas y reparar todo aquello que hubiese sido dañado. Eramos los pilares sobre los que se sostenía el equilibrio de nuestro hogar. Yo destruiría la oscuridad, y ella llenaba el vacío que esta dejaba a su paso con nueva luz.

Sin embargo, cuando Hugo comenzó a enfermar también en este mundo, en lugar de esforzarse más en su trabajo de reparar y curar, la Reina se volvió egoísta y guardó su poder sólo para él. El concentrar su luz en un único lugar, sólo hizo empeorar las cosas. Por más que yo luchase contra la oscuridad, que no hacía más que crecer a medida que Hugo empeoraba, lo único que quedaba cuando esta desaparecía era un rastro de destrucción.

Debido a ello, el dolor y la desesperación se extendieron por la población. Los guardianes también se contagiaron de esta desesperación, lo cual les arrastró a la locura y a cometer actos imperdonables contra este mundo y sus habitantes, corrompiendo aún más la creación de Hugo. Fue entonces cuando decidí tomar medidas y acabar con todo, con el fin de purificar el mal que estaba transformando este sueño en una pesadilla.

Pero ella estaba preparada: me tendió una trampa y me encerró en la nada que separa las zonas. También me arrebató mi fuerza de voluntad y parte de mis recuerdos.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve sólo en la oscuridad hasta que de pronto comencé a oír voces. Entonces sentí una presencia sobre mí. Una presencia que me sacó de la nada. Nunca supe exactamente que era ese ser, para quién todo parecía ser un juego. Me movía como si fuera su marioneta, sin conocer mis verdaderas intenciones. Me ayudó a cumplir mi misión e incluso si nunca supe de dónde procedía o lo que era, nunca pude agradecerle que me ayudara, ciegamente, a acabar con esta maldita existencia.

Pero mi existencia no termino. Las emociones negativas de Hugo, mis emociones, eran tan intensas que me ataron a la realidad. La rabia no estaba saciada porque el origen de la corrupción no estaba en el mundo onírico: había surgido en la realidad. Unos padres que se gritaban el uno al otro en vez de buscar soluciones, unos compañeros que una vez se recuperaron se olvidaron de nosotros, un médico incompetente que en vez de buscar una cura buscaba un paliativo, una sociedad podrida en la que reinaba la ley del más fuerte y que abandonaba a los más necesitados.

De pronto, me vi un lugar que reconocía por los recuerdos de Hugo: estaba en su habitación del hospital. Nadie podía verme u oírme. Mi misión para liberar el alma de Hugo, nuestra alma, de su sufrimiento iba a acabar conmigo siendo un fantasma invisible en el mundo de los vivos.

Sin embargo, sentí una especie de energía en ese hospital. Seguí aquella corriente y encontré a un bebé en los brazos de su madre. Pensé que si pudiera valerme de esa energía quizás me haría notar en el mundo real. Quizás podría hacer pagar a aquellos que abandonaron a Hugo a su suerte y evitar que otros corriesen la misma suerte.

Así fue como te conocí"

"El Bateador" no dijo nada más, esperando la reacción de Scout, en cuyo rostro se dibujó una mueca de rabia.

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que para ti sólo era una especie de pila? -exclamó Scout indignado.-¿En eso se basaba nuestra relación? ¿Entonces sólo aparecías para hablar conmigo porque eso te recargaba?

-No. Si bien tu energía me recargaba, no tardé en darme cuenta de que faltaba algo en tu vida: no tenías padre. Y sí, soy una parte de Hugo, pero esta forma me fue dada para ejercer de padre y rey. Había fracasado con Hugo, pero tu me diste una segunda oportunidad de cumplir mi propósito original. Quizás tu me vieras como un amigo, pero yo siempre te vi cómo un hijo.

Scout sintió una punzada de dolor al oír aquello. Casi habría preferido que "el Beateador" simplemente le hubiera estado utilizando.

-Supongo que debes odiarme aún más ahora que sabes por qué me acerqué a ti en primer lugar... - siguió diciendo este- como si no te hubiera dado bastantes motivos.

Scout apretó sus puños con fuerza. El recuerdo de aquel nefasto día en el que Jackie había perdido la vida acudió de nuevo a su memoria. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero aún así miró al espectro con rabia.

Para su sorpresa, "el Bateador" le devolvió una mirada llena de culpa, como si hubiera adivinado en quien estaba pensando.

-Intenté salvarla- le confesó.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Scout, sobrecogido ante la respuesta.

-Intenté salvarla- repitió el purificador. -No sólo por ti, sino porque me traía recuerdos de una vida que dejé atrás hace mucho. La madre de Hugo... mi madre, cantaba la misma canción que tu amiga como una nana para mí- explicó "el Bateador".

Una risa triste escapó de los labios del purificador.

-Pero, ¿a quién intento engañar?- continuó este. Normalmente era capaz de encerrar todas su emociones en el fondo de su corazón, para poder cumplir su misión sin que estas se entrometiesen. Pero en ese instante, derrotado y débil, no podía evitar dejarlas salir.- Un monstruo como yo no puede salvar a nadie, ni si quiera a si mismo. Incluso en eso he fracasado... no merezco ni que me destruyas. Lo único que merezco es sufrir eternamente en el mundo que fui incapaz de proteger y por eso destruí.

-Debo decir, que lamento no haber adivinado antes que tus motivaciones se debían a un profundo sentimiento de desesperanza. De lo contrario, creo que hubiera sido capaz de ayudarte antes.

"El Juez" estaba en la puerta, mirando a "el Bateador" fijamente. Scout no podía afirmar si su miraba revelaba compasión o reproche.

-Aunque debo confesar que yo ni si quiera recordaba mi propia naturaleza hasta hace unos instantes, por lo tanto es lógico que ni si quiera pudiera entrever la tuya- agregó el gato.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Scout.

-He estado hablando con Hugo, y él me ha revelado algo importante: yo no soy parte de este mundo. Él no me creó: yo y mi hermano vinimos aquí por voluntad propia- respondió el gato.

-Ya sabía yo que no podías ser un gato normal- dijo "el Bateador" con condescendencia.- ¿Qué eres exactamente?

-No me llamo "el Juez" por nada- comenzó a decir Pablo, pero entonces hizo una pausa. El concepto que iba a explicar era complejo y era probable que no lo entendieran.- A ver cómo enfoco esto...-murmuró pensativo. -El plano de los sueños es un lugar complejo y extraño. En él se proyectan todo lo que los seres de diferentes mundos y universos sueñan.

-¿Diferentes mundos?-le interrumpió Pyro.- ¿Te refieres a aliens como los que me mandaron ese lanzallamas tan chachi?¿ O aquella vez que el amigo mago de Soldier me envió a una pizzería totalmente adorable donde animales de peluche cantaban alegres canciones?

\- Otros planetas habitados, otras realidades... da lo mismo: todo sueño se vuelca en este plano- respondió "el Juez", y entonces comenzó a exponer:

"Pero si los sueños de todos los seres del universo se convirtieran en mundos oníricos por derecho, el velo de la realidad podría desmoronarse. Ya hay demasiadas criaturas nefastas que se aprovechan de la fragilidad de este velo para hacer sus maldades. El aumento de mundos oníricos sólo dañaría aún más esa débil barrera. Para evitarlo, surgió mi especie "los jueces oníricos". Aparte de evitar que los demonios y otras criaturas peligrosas causen estragos en los sueños de los mortales, nos aseguramos de que sólo sueños creados bajo circunstancias especiales lleguen a ser mundos oníricos, adentrándonos en ellos y viendo como se desarrollan. Si se corre el peligro de que un mundo onírico acabe convirtiéndose en una pesadilla ,y por lo tanto un lugar ideal para que proliferen seres de este tipo, cómo es "el Bateador" ahora, debe ser destruido y su creador despertado, sin importar las consecuencias que devolverlo a la realidad pueda traer"

-¿Y qué pasa con Pyrolandia?-volvió interrumpir Pyro, visiblemente preocupado.

-No te preocupes: tu mundo onírico ya fue juzgado y aceptado- le tranquilizó el gato.-Además debido a su naturaleza tiene una protección bastante alta, por lo que no ningún ser hostil podría entrar él.

Pyro suspiró aliviado con la información, pero Globuncornio bufó enojado.

-Pero él estuvo en Pyrolandia- exclamó el globo en tono acusador mientras señalaba a "el Bateador. Bajo su trasero, los add-ons seguían moviéndose, tratando de escapar.- ¡Me estampó contra un árbol!

-Él entró desde el mundo real: las protecciones del plano onírico no pueden hacer nada contra los espectros que se materializan en el mundo real- aclaró "el Juez".

-No soy un espectro- gruñó "el Bateador" en un acto reflejo.

-Sí, lo eres. Te has acabado convirtiendo en lo que tanto odiabas- le reprochó Pablo sin mirarle.- No sólo eso, sino que además eres la clase de amenaza que mi especie tiene el deber eliminar. Tu buscas la pureza, pero nada nacido del rencor y la desesperanza puede ser puro.

"El Bateador" contempló al gato unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió, dándole la razón.

-¿Dónde está Hugo?- preguntó el purificador.

\- Lo teletransporté a la zona 0 antes de entrar- respondió el gato.- Pensaba unirme a la batalla en cuanto le dejara en un lugar seguro, pero ya veo que no necesitabais de mi asistencia- añadió a Scout y Pyro.

-¿De verdad pensabas que alguien tan molón cómo yo necesitaba ayuda?- presumió Scout. Pyro se limitó a murmurar la palabra "cretino".

…

-¡No soy un cretino!- gritó el Ap-Sap de pronto, sobresaltando a los mercenarios y a Miss Pauling.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la joven.

-El zapador que tu jefa le encasquetó a Spy hace un par de semanas- le respondió Demoman.

-¿Así que puede hablar?¿Quién fabricaría algo así?- preguntó Miss Pauling estupefacta.

-Aperture Science- se limitó a responder Engineer.

Miss Pauling sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que tenía que ser esa empresa de locos.

...

"El Juez" rió ante el comentario de Scout.

-Sí, la verdad es que has demostrado ser un humano formidable, Scout. Me pregunto si el resto de tu compañeros será así...-comentó el gato. Luego se giró hacia la pared y añadió- venid: quiero enseñaros algo.

"El Juez" puso una pata en la pared, que se volvió blanca. Una puerta apareció en ella. "El Bateador" sabía que era lo que les iba a enseñar "el Juez", pero no hizo nada para detenerlos.

Pablo condujo a Scout y Pyro (Globunicornio había decidido seguir sentado sobre los add-ons por si acaso les daba por atacar) a través de un pasillo de paredes blancas.

-Todo mundo onírico tiene algo que limita su existencia- explicaba el gato mientras andaban.-Cuando "El Bateador" purificó este mundo por primera vez, su objetivo era esto.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, Pablo señaló a lo que descansaba pared.

-¿Un interruptor?- preguntó Scout.

-Este interruptor controla la existencia de este mundo onírico- afirmó Pablo.

Scout contempló el objeto durante unos segundos. Pyro por su parte sentía unas ganas enormes de ponerse a jugar con la palanca de este, encendiéndolo y apagándolo, pero se contuvo sabiendo que era importante.

-¿Por qué está apagado?- preguntó Scout.

-Porque "el Bateador" lo dejó así la última vez- respondió Pablo.-Se supone que la existencia de todo lo relacionado con este mundo onírico debería haberse desvanecido, pero dado que "el Bateador" escapó a la realidad y lo recreó, nos ha sido posible llegar hasta aquí.- A continuación, aclaró- sin embargo, en el plano de los sueños este es un espacio en blanco, porque actualmente este mundo sólo existe en tu mente.

-¿Qué pasará si lo activamos?- preguntó Pyro con curiosidad.

-En el mejor de los casos, el mundo onírico vuelva a existir con los cambios que realizasteis en su historia. Si eso no ocurre, al menos "el Bateador" regresará al plano onírico y ya no será vuestro problema- respondió "el Juez".

-Pero se supone que Hugo está muerto, pese a que por algún motivo que no entiendo aún siga aquí, ¿cómo podría entonces volver este sitio a existir?- repuso Scout.

-El cuerpo de Hugo está muerto- corrigió Pablo.- Mientras "el Bateador" siga vivo, su alma sigue viva.

-No entiendo una mierda, pero si dices que activando este cacharro puedo hacer que "el Bateador" deje de atacar a mis compañeros, lo activaré- decidió el joven.

Scout extendió su mano hacia el interruptor, dispuesto a encenderlo, pero cuando su mano estaba a punto de rozar la palanca...

-No te atrevas a mover ni un músculo más- oyó decir a una voz amenazante tras de sí.

-Zacharie- gruñó el bostoniano mientras se giraba a mirar al mercader, sin apartar la mano del interruptor.-¿Qué cojones quieres ahora?

-Evitar que empeores las cosas...- respondió este fríamente.

Zacharie hizo aparecer una espada y se lanzó a por Scout a gran velocidad. El bostoniano fue lo bastante hábil para evitar un tajo que le habría cortado la mano, puesto que de la potencia del golpe la espada había quedado incrustada en la pared, justo debajo del interruptor. Zacharie jaló de la espada y la arrancó de la pared, volviendo a alzarla contra Scout, el cual no dudó en sacar su bate.

-Zacharie, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?- le preguntó Pablo, confundido ante el inesperado comportamiento del mercader e interponiéndose entre él y Scout.

-Evitar que este niñato reconstruya este mundo- respondió el mercader. -Y asegurarme de que Hugo pueda por fin descansar en paz.

-Pensaba que tú, entre todos los seres del plano de los sueños, estarías de acuerdo con recuperar la existencia de este lugar- le recordó este.-Al fin y al cabo, tu ayudaste a Hugo a fundarlo.

-¡Y no ha pasado un día sin que lo lamente! -exclamó Zacharie. -Creía que habías olvidado todo eso, Pablo

-He tenido una esclarecedora charla con Hugo hace unos instantes- le explicó el gato.-Sus palabras han abierto mis ojos y despejado los grises nubarrones que cubrían el cielo de mi memoria.

-Por favor, más lenguaje poético no: ya me duele la cabeza bastante...- suplicó Scout.

Pablo ignoró a Scout y lanzó una mirada dura a su amigo.

-Dime Zacharie, ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en destruir lo que tú ayudaste a crear?- le cuestionó.

-Porque no tenía ni idea de cuanto daño iba a causar esta creación- fue la respuesta de este.- Sólo quería darle un último sueño feliz a un niño que nunca pudo disfrutar de la vida, no crear a un espectro de pesadillas, no dejar que su alma se quedase atrapada...

Zacharie hablaba con pesar, verdaderamente dolido por la situación de Hugo a la que él había contribuido.

-En fin, volvamos a centrarnos en lo importante- dijo Zacharie tras recuperar la compostura. A continuación alzó la espada contra Scout y le dijo- así que tú crees que este mundo pude salvarse, pero yo he visto su evolución y no hay final feliz. No importa si has cambiado los acontecimientos: si la existencia de este mundo se prolonga sólo prolongarás la agonía del alma de Hugo y la de los seres que lo habitan, incluyendo la del propio Bateador.

-Eso no hay forma de saberlo: las acciones de Scout han arreglado algunas cosas- defendió Pablo.- Scout ha devuelto la llama de la esperanza a este mundo. Gracias a ello, el alma de Hugo podría sobrevivir en el plano onírico.

-El alma de Hugo sigue estando dañada y dividida. ¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que va a tardar todo en decaer de nuevo? - le echó en cara el mercader a su amigo. Luego se giró hacia Scout y añadió: -Mira chaval lo mejor es que te apartes de ese interruptor, destruyas a "el Bateador" y vuelvas a vivir tu vida. Así, todos podremos descansar.

-Espera un segundo: si tu intención era que "el Bateador" muriera, ¿por qué le has ayudado?- le cuestionó Scout.

-Me alié con "el Bateador" e intenté influenciarle para luchar contra ti porque tú, por tu conexión con él, y Pyro, por su condición, sois los únicos seres del mundo real con los que me he cruzado en veinte años que verdaderamente le podéis plantar cara- explicó Zacharie. Hizo una breve pausa y añadió con sarna:- por cierto, tus compañeros son bastante fáciles de enojar: les dices que claramente tienes las de perder y que vas a morir y se ponen hechos una furia.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué les dijiste esto si desde el principio querías que yo ganara?- le preguntó el joven indignado.

Zacharie se encogió de hombros y rió antes de dar su respuesta:

-Dos razones. Una: me gusta tocar las narices al personal, quizás por eso no tengo muchos amigos. Puede que hubiera sido mejor ser sincero con mis intenciones, ¿pero eso qué tiene de divertido? Toda buena historia necesita algo de tensión y drama. Por ejemplo, si yo no hubiera robado parte de los documentos, Spy habría resuelto el caso enseguida. ¿Dónde está la gracia en una historia corta?

Scout se palmeó tan fuerte la cara que se dolió. Si Zacharie hubiera sido humano, lo más probable es que el resto del equipo le hubiera hecho picadillo nada más conocerlo.

-La segunda razón -continuó Zacharie- es que si bien sabía que tenías la capacidad de enfrentarte a "el Bateador", creía que no eras lo bastante fuerte para vencerlo tú sólo. Necesitaba incentivar a tus compañeros para que se implicaran más en tu protección, y pensé que picarles haría que espabilaran. Y no me equivoqué: sin la ayuda de ellos, en especial la de Pyro, ahora mismo o bien estarías muerto o bien no sería más que la marioneta de "el Bateador" en su plan de purificar el mundo.

Scout gruñó con rabia, pero tenía que darle la razón a Zacharie. Sin sus compañeros, habría quedado totalmente a merced de "el Bateador".

-La decisión final es tuya, Scout- le informó "el Juez".-Destruir a "el Bateador" y acabar con el último resquicio de la atormentada alma de Hugo o recrear este mundo onírico con lo cambios que hiciste en él. En ambos casos, cesarían los ataques de "el Bateador", pero tú decides si quieres que la existencia de este lugar continúe o no.

Scout se sintió de pronto muy pesado. Lo que le estaban pidiendo era o poner fin a la "vida" de una persona o darle una segundo oportunidad, lo cual podría hacerle sufrir aún más. Si mataba a"el Bateador" acabaría con el alma de Hugo, destruyendo el mundo onírico que él había creado y sus habitantes, pero ¿merecía la pena arriesgarse a que estos siguieran con una vida tan desesperanzadora como la que había visto en su viaje por las zonas? El joven miró a Zacharie y a "el Juez" alternativamente: ahora mismo le recordaban a la Reina y a "el Bateador", sólo que en lugar de luchar a muerte entre ellos, estos habían decidido dejar que él decidiera. ¿Qué pasaría si elegía una opción y no la otra? ¿Tendría que luchar contra alguno de ellos?

El bostoniano se giró a Pyro y le lanzo una mirada que el decía "¿qué hago?". El piromaníaco se encogió de hombros: "a mi que me cuentas" decía el gesto. Scout suspiró y cerró los ojos, para pensar mejor.

Después de meditar durante un tiempo indefinido sobre las posibilidades, anunció:

-Ya lo he decidido.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaron Zacharie y Pablo al unísono.

-Incluso si es arriesgado, creo que la gente de este mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. Dedan, Japhet, Enoch, La Reina... todos tenían buenas intenciones pese a que todo acabó mal- expuso el joven.- Pero no tiene por qué ser así una segunda vez, ¿verdad? Además, cómo bien has dicho, he ayudado a los guardianes a ver sus errores y les he sacado de su locura. Creo que un final feliz es posible.

-Entonces, ¿activarás el interruptor?- supuso Pablo, tratando de ocultar sin mucho éxito la alegría en su voz.

Scout asintió.

-En ese caso, lucha contra mí y demuestra que tu convicción es lo bastante fuerte- dijo Zacharie alzando de nuevo la espada.- Un combate justo y limpio, sin trampas ni trucos. Llevo más de veinte años sin luchar, pero solía ser un adversario formidable.

-¿Ah, sí? Veamos lo que sabes hacer, viejo- se burló Scout alzando su bate.

Zacharie no cayó en la provocación de Scout y se limitó a andar a su alrededor, espada en alto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que te de una paliza, viejales?- siguió mofándose Scout.

-Esos trucos te valdrán en tu patética guerra, pero no conmigo- replicó Zacharie a la burla.

-Bueno, entonces iré yo primero.

Inmediatamente, Scout se lanzó bate en mano a por Zacharie, quien detuvo el golpe con agilidad y elegancia.

-¿Me explicas cómo has llegado tan lejos con esa falta de estrategia?- se mofó ahora Zacharie.

-¿Estrategia? Yo soy una fuerza de la naturaleza: ¡mi instinto es todo lo que necesito!

Scout dio un salto hacia atrás y volvió a golpear a Zacharie, sólo para ser bloqueado de nuevo. Los golpes de Scout eran rápidos, pero los reflejos de Zacharie lo superaban. Pese a todo, el mercader no hacía ningún movimiento ofensivo: se limitaba a detener los ataques de su contrincante.

-Esto no pinta bien- le comentó Pablo a Pyro.

-¿Por qué?- respondió este.

-Zacharie sabe que Scout es más ágil y fuerte que él, por eso lo esta agotando- le informó el gato.

-Oh no... ¡debo hacer algo!- exclamó Pyro con preocupación.

\- No- le detuvo su interlocutor.- Esto es algo que deben resolver entre ellos.

Scout cada vez atacaba más lento: Zacharie estaba logrando su objetivo. Cuando notó que el joven se encontraba más débil, le empujó hacia delante, haciéndole caer al suelo. Zacharie blandió la espada sobre su cabeza, pero el joven le dio una patada con ambas piernas para echarlo hacia atrás.

-Eso no ha sido del todo limpio- comentó Zacharie mientras Scout se levantaba.

-No sé las normas de un combate limpio: está es al primera vez que me retan a uno- replicó este encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿prefieres un "todo vale"?- preguntó el mercader, con cierta malicia.

-Por mí sí- respondió Scout.

-De acuerdo entonces...

Dicho esto, un par de alas blancas surgieron en la espalda de Zacharie, quien las batió para alzar el vuelo.

-¡Espera! ¡Eso no vale!- se quejó Scout al ver a su rival volar.

-¿No hemos quedado en que valía todo?-rió Zacharie.

-Ya, ¡pero yo no sabía que pudieras volar!

Zacharie sonrió con confianza bajo la máscara y se lanzó espada en mano a por Scout desde el aire. El joven logró saltar a tiempo para evitar el golpe, pero rápidamente, Zacharie ataco una vez más propinándole una patada en la espalda. Dolorido, Scout se giró hacia su adversario quien iba hacia él para darle una estocada que solo gracias a sus reflejos, desarrollados durante la guerra, logró detener.

-Deberías rendirte y simplemente hacer lo que te dije, ¿por qué prolongar más el sufrimiento de este mundo?- le preguntó Zacharie, empujando con su espada el bate de su rival.

\- Porque tengo la esperanza de que esta vez la historia sea diferente- respondió Scout con firmeza en su voz pese al agotamiento.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan épico y profundo?- le preguntó Pyro en tono de burla.

Scout fingió no haber oído el comentario de su compañero mientras aguantaba el empujón de Zacharie. Finalmente, el joven hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y logró sobreponerse a su rival, quien se apartó rápidamente. No iría muy lejos, puesto que Scout sacó una bola de béisbol de la mochila con rapidez y la bateó con fuerza, impactando en la cabeza del mercader, aturdiéndolo y haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Bonk- dijo Scout mientras se acercaba a Zacharie y le ponía el bate en el cuello a la vez que le pisaba las alas.

Zacharie suspiró. Pese a que el combate había sido corto, le dolía bastante el cuerpo.

-Se ve que ya no estoy para estos trotes...- murmuró Zacharie resignado y en voz alta le dijo a Scout.- Me rindo: tú ganas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le preguntó Scout incrédulo.

-Que sí- gruñó Zacharie. Luego dejo escapar un quejido de dolor.-Ay, mi espalda... esto me pasa por dejar las aventuras y llevar una vida cómoda...

Scout se apartó de Zacharie y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Sin rencores, ¿vale?- le dijo el bostoniano.

-Vale...- gruñó el mercader.- ¿Aún estás seguro de que quieres que acabe así?

La pregunta pilló desprevenido a Scout. Le había costado decidirse y durante la batalla había tenido claro lo que iba a hacer. ¿Podía echarse atrás? Aunque parecía tener esa opción, después de haber llegado tan lejos cambiar ahora de opinión sería echar sus esfuerzos por la borda. Ante la mirada expectante de Pyro, Zacharie y Pablo, el joven avanzó hacia el interruptor y lo miró fijamente.

Despejando las últimas dudas de su mente, Scout tragó saliva y extendió su brazo hacia el interruptor. Había llegado el momento de acabar con aquella pesadilla de una vez.

"_El interruptor está ahora en ON"_


	15. Epílogo: Over the Rainbow

**Epílogo: Over the Rainbow**

Tras activar el interruptor, un destello multicolor atravesó la habitación. La cálida luz era tan potente que Scout se vio a obligado a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrió poco después, todo había desaparecido. De hecho, ya no se encontraba en la habitación o si quiera en el mundo de Hugo. La vista que había recibido a Scout le era conocida y familiar, aunque hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que había visitado aquel lugar.

Estaba de nuevo en aquel parque.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of _

_once in a lullaby._

El joven mercenario o no tuvo tiempo para preguntarse que estaba haciendo allí: el corazón se le aceleró al reconocer la voz que cantaba aquella canción, cualquier otro pensamiento abandonando su mente.

-¡Jackie!- llamó Scout a su amiga mientras corría en la dirección de la voz.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true._

Allí estaba ella, sentada sobre el mismo columpio donde trece años atrás la había oído cantar por última vez. Llevaba el mismo traje que aquel día.

La niña le sonrió al verle. Scout se quedó paralizado en el sitio.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo...- le dijo Jackie a su amigo, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

Scout seguía sin ser capaz de articular palabra. No era capaz de creerse que estuviera ahí, hablando con ella. ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de empanado?- le preguntó la chica en tono burlón.

Scout por fin consiguió que su boca emitiera algún sonido.

-¿Esto es un sueño?- preguntó.

-Pues claro, bobo- respondió la niña con jovialidad.- Pero que esto sea un sueño, no lo hace menos real, ¿o no has aprendido nada de tu aventura?

Scout no entendió esas palabras, pero le importó bien poco. Volver a ver a su vieja amiga le llenaba de un extraño sentimiento, mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Sintió que las lágrmas venían a sus ojos, pero las contuvo: no quería que Jackie le viese llorar.

-Has crecido mucho, pero no eres muy atractivo...- criticaba Jackie, mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-Pues tú sigues siendo una petarda de cuidado- replicó el bostoniano.

-¿Tienes novia?

-Claro que tengo... sólo que ella no lo sabe todavía.

Ambos se miraron y se rieron, como en los viejos tiempos. Meterse el uno con el otro sin maldad siempre había sido algo habitual entre ellos. A continuación Jackie tocó a Scout y le gritó:

-¡Tú la llevas!

Scout y Jackie pasaron un largo rato jugando. Sin embargo, Jackie no tardó en cansarse, pese a que Scout no estaba corriendo todo lo rápido que podía. La niña se tumbó sobre el césped del parque, agotada, y Scout se sentó a su lado.

-Te he echado de menos- le confesó Scout a Jackie. Sin embargo, su amiga no contestó.- ¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó al notar en su rostro una expresión triste.

-Es que me apetecía tanto verte, pero no sé si ha sido una buena idea- confesó ella. - Sé lo difícil que han sido todos estos años para ti. Cuando despiertes ya no podremos jugar juntos y sé que no puedo pedirte que te quedes aquí. Pero tenía que verte, tenía que despedirme de verdad y esta era mi única oportunidad.

Scout la miró con pena. En ese momento deseó volver a ser un niño otra vez y decirle que se quedaría allí con ella, pero había demasiada gente esperándole.

-No te preocupes: te prometo que algún día volveremos a jugar juntos- le dijo Scout con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- exclamó Jackie alegre.- Bueno, pero espero que sea dentro de muchos años. ¡Tienes que seguir viviendo por los dos! - le ordenó.-¡Si te veo aquí en menos de veinte años, te daré una patada en la espinilla!- le amenazó.

Scout soltó una risa al oír la vana amenaza de su amiga, pero aún había lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes. No tengo planeado morirme pronto- le tranquilizó Scout.

Y tras esto la abrazó fuertemente. Su amiga le correspondió. Ambos dejaron salir las lágrimas que habían estado conteniendo, compartiendo su pena en silencio.

Finalmente ambos dejaron de llorar y se separaron. Scout desordenó el pelo de su amiga, quién rió. Un suave viento se levantó en el parque y ambos interpretaron que aquel cambio debía significar que aquella conexión estaba llegando a su fin.

-Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de irme- comentó Scout.

-Te estaré esperando- dijo ella cuando se separaron.- Adiós, y buena suerte ahí fuera.

De nuevo una luz blanca comenzó a envolverlo todo.

-¡Y no me olvides!- le gritó

-Nunca- respondió Scout como un juramento.

Scout sólo tuvo tiempo de decir un rápido adiós antes de que todo volviera a desaparecer.

Y así, la cálida luz dio paso a la oscuridad. Pero no era una oscuridad aterradora, nacida de sentimientos siniestros, sino simplemente aquella oscuridad que recibe a una persona al tener los ojos cerrados.

-No lo entiendo...- oyó decir a una voz femenina que le resultaba familiar.-Pyro ya se ha despertado hace un rato, ¿por qué Scout sigue dormido?

-Quizás yo puedo despertarle- oyó decir a una voz masculina que también conocía de sobra.

-Ay madre...- dijo una tercera voz familiar, con un fuerte acento alemán.

-¡DEJA DE VAGUEAR RECLUTA! ¡NECESITAMOS SABER QUE HA PASADO CON EL MERODEADOR Y ZAPATILLA!

El alarido fue tal que Scout se despertó sobresaltado y cayó al suelo del bote que había dado.

-Que te jodan, Solly- murmuró dolorido sin levantarse del suelo, mirando a su compañero con rabia. Este llevaba en sus manos en megáfono que había sacado de quien sabe dónde y lo había usado contra su oído izquierdo para espabilarle. Bueno, funcionar había funcionado, pero ahora por ese oído solo escuchaba un molesto pitido.

El resto del equipo le rodeó. Pyro se le lanzó encima y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Heavy se unió a Pyro, envolviendo a ambos en sus enormes brazos y poniéndolos de pie. Con escaso aire, rogó a sus dos compañeros que le soltaran. Heavy y Pyro lo hicieron, y Scout aprovechó para recuperar el aire que ambos le habían sacado. Fue entonces cuando el bostoniano se dio cuenta de que Miss Pauling estaba allí.

-Eh nena, ¿estabas preocupada por mí y has venido a verme? -le dijo en tono de ligoteo, olvidándose de que apenas unos segundos antes estaba rogando por aire.-¿Sabes que acabo de derrotar a un demonio muy peligroso y salvado unos cuántos mundos?

-Pyro nos lo ha contado todo (bueno, se lo ha contado a Engineer y él nos lo ha traducido) así que no inventes- le replicó la joven fríamente.- Sólo me gustaría saber por qué has tardado tanto en despertarte. ¡Nos tenías a todos preocupados!

-Esto...¿lo siento?- se disculpó dubitativamente Scout.

Miss Pauling suspiró antes de preguntar con seriedad:

-¿Puedes al menos confirmar que ese fantasma o lo que fuera no volverá a molestaros nunca más?

-Sí, lo confirmo- respondió Scout tras meditarlo unos segundos. Según Pablo, tras activar el interruptor aunque el futuro del mundo de Hugo fuera incierto, "el Bateador" quedaría atrapado en el plano onírico.

-¿Estás totalmente seguro de que no volverán a haber más ataques de este ser?- repitió la joven.

-Sí, de verdad-insistió el bostoniano, molesto porque Miss Pauling no confiase (con razón) en sus palabras.- Ni "El Bateador" ni Zacharie darán más problemas.

El resto del equipo respiró aliviado al oír aquellas palabras. Miss Pauling sacó de nuevo su libreta y apuntó algo más.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso ya está todo aclarado- anunció.- Debo marcharme a completar el informe para la Administradora.

-Espera, ¿te vas a ir así sin más? - le preguntó aún molesto.-¿No vas a preguntarme cómo le derroté? ¡Fue muy guay!

-Cómo ya te he dicho antes, Pyro lo explicó todo y Engineer lo tradujo- le recordó.- Además, seguro que edulcoras la historia para impresionarme...

-¡Yo no edulcoro nada para impresionante!- mintió descaradamente Scout, rojo como un tomate.

Miss Pauling puso los ojos en blanco y guardó la libreta.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- invitó Demoman a la joven.

-No, lo siento- negó Miss Pauling a su pesar.- Gracias por la invitación, pero he de marcharme a toda prisa: la Administradora quiere este informe antes de mañana. - Pero mientras la joven se dirigía a la salida añadió- Spy: acompáñame. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre tu zapador, por si quieres mandar una carta de reclamación a Aperture Science.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si soy el producto perfecto! ¿Por qué iba a querer reclamar? ¡Esto es un ultraje!- gruñía el AP-SAP.

Durante unos segundos a Spy le extrañaron esas palabras, dado que ambos sabían que en Aperture Science usaban las cartas de reclamación de papel higiénico y el papel higiénico lo usaban para cosas que es mejor no describir, pero en seguida comprendió que lo que la joven pretendía era hablar con él a solas. Así, ignorando a su zapador, se apresuró a salir tras su compañera de trabajo.

-Tener amigos para esto- bufó Wheatley.

-Si Spy es tu amigo, yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- se burló Demoman.

-Lo que usted diga, su majestad- replicó este, dejando a Demoman bastante cortado.

Scout por su parte, salió corriendo tras Miss Pauling.

-Espera, ¿no me vas a dar ni un beso ni nada después de lo que he pasado?- le preguntó Scout indignado.-¡Soy un héroe!

Miss Pauling le ignoró, se despidió del resto del equipo y salió al exterior de la base con Spy, el cual cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Creo que deberías dejar de hacerte ilusiones con ella, chico- le dijo Engineer a Scout, quien se había quedado plantado mirando a la puerta, y le dio una palmada de apoyo en la espalda. A continuación, preguntó al resto del equipo:- ¿alguien más tiene hambre? Porque voy a ir preparando la cena.

-Pero si hoy me tocaría a mí prepararla- respondió Scout extrañado.

-Considéralo mi forma de agradecerte que te hayas deshecho de esa cosa- respondió el texano.

-En realidad es que nadie quiere comerse tu comida- murmuró Sniper son sarna lo suficientemente fuerte para que Scout le oyera.

-¡Habló el que no sabe calentar la carne!- exclamó el bostoniano enojado. Las cosas no habían tardado nada en volver la normalidad...

Mientras tanto en el exterior de la base, Miss Pauling guardaba sus cosas debajo del sillón de su moto ante la mirada de Spy, quien se encendió un cigarrillo. Del interior de la base llegaban los gritos ahogados de una discusión entre Scout y Sniper.

-En primer lugar: muchas gracias por todo Miss Pauling. Tu información nos fue de gran ayuda para entender lo que estaba pasando- le agradeció Spy. La joven le sonrió como diciéndole "no tiene importancia".- Sólo espero que no te haya metido en un lío.

-Bueno, la Administradora me pilló, pero sólo me mandó a hacer más papeleo que el que me correspondía- le dijo Miss Pauling sin pizca de rencor en su voz.- Eso sí: fueron doce horas de aburrimiento extremo. Prefiero mil veces el trabajo de campo.

Spy dio una calada al cigarro y sonrió con indulgencia a la joven, quien prefería mil veces la acción a estar encerrada todo el día en una oficina.

-Por lo menos ahora estamos en paz- le recordó.- ¿Qué pasó con aquel espía tan escurridizo que te ayudé a atrapar?

-Por desgracia, "murió"antes de que se pudiera averiguar a quién le estaba pasando información privada sobre RED y BLU- lamentó Miss Pauling.

-¿Por qué dices murió en ese tono?- preguntó extrañado el francés .

Miss Pauling caviló unos segundos, dudando si debería revelar aquella información aún confidencial a Spy.

-Porque en realidad las palabras exactas serían se autodestruyó: era un robot que utilizaba una tecnología similar a la de tus disfraces y se hizo pasar por varios empelados. Por eso nos costó tanto atraparle- confesó finalmente: sabía que Spy era lo suficientemente discreto para no revelar esa información a nadie más.- Pero ya nos preocuparemos nosotros de averiguar quién envió ese robot: vosotros debéis centraros en las misiones.

Spy asintió y durante un segundo se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que quizás las locas teorías de Soldier podrían tener razón. Al segundo siguiente, ese pensamiento estaba totalmente descartado.

\- En segundo y último lugar: ¿por qué querías que habláramos a solas?- quiso saber el francés.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas decir?- preguntó esta con severidad.

Spy casi se atraganta con el cigarro debido al sopetón de aquella pregunta.

-¿Decirle el que a quién?- trató de disimular.

-No te hagas el tonto: ya sabes claramente de lo que estoy hablando- le reprendió Miss Pauling.- Y no es por nada: pero todo el equipo lo sabe. El equipo BLU lo sabe. Los otros equipos que trabajan par TFIndustries lo saben. ¡Es posible que hasta Saxton Hale lo sepa! Los únicos que lo seguís negando sois tú y él.

Spy se giró bruscamente y apretó los puños con rabia.

-No se si te has dado cuenta, pero me odia- respondió el francés.- Y con bastante razón: le abandoné. Puedo poner mil excusas, pero eso no cambiará lo que hice. Por Dios, ¡se sintió tan solo que se apegó a un espíritu vengativo manifestado por las emociones negativas de un niño en coma!- añadió, recordando lo que Pyro les había revelado a través de Engineer sobre el ser que había hecho de sus últimos días un infierno.

El francés dio una fuerte calada a su cigarro para tranquilizarse, recuperando pronto su actitud habitual.

-Lo siento, pero este será uno de los muchos secretos que me llevaré a la tumba, aunque sea un secreto a voces- añadió con severidad.

-Entiendo. Siento haberte presionado- se disculpó ella.- Sólo pensé que todo este asunto te haría cambiar de idea. Pero yo no creo que él te odie- añadió.- Vale, os lleváis como el perro y el gato, pero es normal si te pasas todo el día burlándote de él. Y cree que estás saliendo con su madre sólo para echarle más sal a la herida.

-A veces pienso que no tendría que haber vuelto a América- confesó el francés.- Que tendría que haberme quedado en Europa.

-Pero te estaban persiguiendo los servicios de inteligencia de prácticamente todos los países europeos. Si te hubieras quedado, te habrían acabado encontrando. Y si te hubieran encontrado, también les habrían encontrado a ellos.

-Sí, sí. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. De ser uno de los espías más prestigiosos y peligrosos de Europa aquí me tienes: un vulgar mercenario trabajando para un botarate que se cree que merece la pena sacrificar vidas por un montón de gravilla- se lamentó el francés.- Pero en fin, no te entretengo más con la historia de mi fracaso personal que ya te conoces de sobra, que supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer

Miss Pauling asintió comprensiva y un poco arrepentida por haber removido el pasado reciente de Spy. La joven subió a su moto

-Una pregunta antes de irte- se volvió a dirigir a ella Spy, haciendo que se detuviera.-¿Cómo eres capaz de descubrir tanta información en tan poco tiempo?- le preguntó con curiosidad?.-He trabajado con muchos informantes en mi vida, pero nadie me ha dado nunca tan buenos resultados en un margen tan corto. ¿Contactos?¿Hackeo?

Miss Pauling se puso el casco y sonrió a Spy enigmáticamente.

-Una profesional nunca revela sus secretos. ¡Nos vemos!- le dijo guiñándole el ojo, antes de arrancar la moto y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Spy rió al verla marchar y le sorprendió el delicioso aroma que salía de la cocina y que indicaba que Engineer debía estar terminando de preparar la cena. El francés arrojó el cigarro al suelo y entró de nuevo en la base.

…

**Un mes después**

La tranquilidad del equipo después de que cesaran los ataques de "el Bateador" no duró mucho. Apenas un par de semanas más tarde se produjeron los asesinatos de Redmond y Blutarch Mann a manos de su hermano Gray y ahora debían luchar contra el robótico ejército de este para defender MannCo.

Mientras el equipo terminaba los preparativos para luchar contra el inminente ataque de los robots en una base de pega que Soldier había creado para despistar (y que irónicamente había funcionado puesto que el gigantesco tanque que transportaba a los robots se había detenido ahí fuera pocos minutos atrás), un pensamiento acudió a Scout.

-Hey Pyro- llamó el bostoniano a su compañero, quien le miró con curiosidad.-¿Cómo crees que le irá a Hugo y a los demás?-Como toda respuesta, el pirómano se encogió de hombros.- Claro, tú que vas a saber- suspiró el bostoniano antes de lanzar una mirada al cielo.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Tenía el presentimiento de que Hugo, estuviera donde estuviera, era feliz. Feliz en algún lugar sobre el arcoiris.


End file.
